Winter In Tokyo (Kaisoo Remake)
by 310sauce
Summary: Mereka pertama kali bertemu di awal musim dingin. Selama sebulan bersama, perasaan baru terbentuk. Segalanya berubah ketika salah satu dari mereka terbangun dan sama sekali tidak mengingat semua yang terjadi selama sebulan terakhir, termasuk orang yang tadinya sudah menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya... Kaisoo/GS/Remake/Korea Vers/Illana Tan's
1. Prolog

PROLOG

Ia menyesap minumannya pelan dan memandang ke luar jendela. Salju mulai turun lagi. Ia berdiri di sana beberapa saat, memandangi butiran salju yang melayang-layang di luar.

Ada yang hilang.

Keningnya berkerut samar. Tentu saja ada yang hilang. Ia tahu benar ada sesuatu yang hilang. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu apa yang hilang itu. Dan apakah sesuatu yang hilang itu penting atau tidak.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Yah... mungkin bukan sesuatu yang penting.

Ia berputar membelakangi jendela dan memandang ke sekeliling ruangan. Aula besar itu mulai ramai. Orang-orang terlihat gembira, saling tersenyum, tertawa, dan mengobrol. Seorang kenalannya tersenyum dan melambai ke arahnya. Ia balas tersenyum dan mengangkat gelas.

Tepat pada saat itulah ia melihat orang itu. Orang itu baru memasuki ruangan. Matanya tidak berkedip mengamati orang itu menyalami beberapa orang sambil tersenyum lebar. Aneh... Ia menyadari dirinya tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan.

Ia melihat orang itu mengambil segelas minuman dari meja bulat bertaplak putih sambil bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya. Kemudian orang itu mengangkat wajah dan memandang ke seberang ruangan. Tepat ke arahnya.

Mata mereka bertemu dan waktu serasa berhenti.

Aneh sekali. Otaknya tidak mengenal orang itu. Ia yakin ia tidak mengenal orang itu. Tetapi kenapa sepertinya hatinya berkata sebaliknya?

Kenapa hatinya seakan berkata padanya bahwa ia merindukan orang itu?


	2. Satu

Winter In Tokyo (Kaisoo Remake)

Novel by Illana Tan

Kaisoo

GS

Korean Version

Cerita bukan milikku. Aku hanya mengubah latar tempat dan menghapus beberapa hal yang menurutku nggak penting. Semoga kalian menikmatinya.

Happy Reading

…

Musim dingin tiba dan menyelimuti kota Seoul. Angin bertiup agak kencang malam ini. Do Kyungsoo mengibaskan rambut sebahunya ke belakang agar tidak menghalangi pandangan sementara ia bergegas menyusuri jalan kecil dan sepi yang mengarah ke gedung apartemennya. Ia menggigil karena rasa dingin mulai menembus jaket dan sweter tebalnya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah, minum secangkir cokelat panas, dan makan _ramen_. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat perut keroncongan. Dingin-dingin begini memang paling enak...

"Hei!"

Kyungsoo terlompat kaget dan berputar cepat. Matanya terbelalak menatap wanita dengan rambut pendek yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Begitu mengenali wanita itu sebagai Jun Jiwon, tetangganya yang tinggal di apartemen lantai bawah, Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas lega.

"Jiwon _Eonnie_ ," Kyungsoo mendesah sambil memegang dada. " _Eonnie_

membuatku terkejut setengah mati."

Jiwon mendecakkan lidah dan tersenyum lebar. "Kau terlalu gampang

terkejut."

" _Eonnie_ tahu aku selalu merasa waswas kalau berjalan sendirian di jalan sepi," kata Kyungsoo. "Dan aku punya alasan bagus untuk itu."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku minta maaf. Ayo, cepat. Aku sudah hampir beku," kata Jiwon sambil menggandeng lengan Kyungsoo. "Kelihatannya barang bawaanmu banyak sekali. Kau bawa buku lagi hari ini?"

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan dua buku dari tas tangannya yang superbesar. Dua-duanya buku klasik terkenal. "Dua buku ini baru masuk hari ini, jadi aku orang pertama yang membacanya."

Ia bekerja di sebuah perpustakaan umum di Nowon dan ia sangat menyukai pekerjaannya. Sejak kecil ia memang sangat gemar membaca buku dan impiannya adalah bekerja di perpustakaan, tempat ia bisa membaca buku sepuas hatinya, tanpa gangguan, dan tanpa perlu mengeluarkan uang.

" _Eonnie_ mau membacanya?" tanyanya pada Jiwon yang menatap kedua buku itu dengan kening berkerut. "Akan kupinjamkan kalau aku sudah selesai."

Alis Jiwon terangkat tinggi dan ia melotot ke arah Kyungsoo. "Buku bahasa Inggris? Yang benar saja," katanya. "Kau tahu benar bahasa Inggris-ku sekadar _yes, no, thank you,_ _I love you_. Terlebih lagi, aku tidak suka membaca buku. Otakku yang sederhana ini hanya bisa memahami komik."

Kyungsoo tertawa, lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Hari ini _Eonnie_ pulang terlambat," katanya.

Jiwon mengangguk. "Ya, tadi ada janji dengan teman," sahutnya ringan. "Oh,Taesoo pasti hampir mati kelaparan sekarang. Dia sudah meneleponku sejak tadi dan bertanya kapan aku pulang. Entah kapan anak itu bisa dewasa dan berhenti merecoki kakaknya ini. Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggunya lulus kuliah dan menjadi pengacara. Saat itu aku yang akan merecokinya."

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka tiba di depan gedung apartemen mereka. Sebenarnya bangunan yang disebut-sebut sebagai gedung apartemen itu tidak benar-benar mirip gedung apartemen dalam bayangan kebanyakan orang. Gedung itu hanya bangunan tua tingkat dua berukuran kecil. Setiap lantainya memiliki dua apartemen yang berhadapan. Tidak ada lift, hanya ada tangga yang tidak terlalu lebar.

Di lantai dasar, apartemen 101 ditempati oleh sepasang suami-istri tua bermarga Hong, yang sekaligus merupakan penanggung jawab gedung. Apartemen di seberang mereka, nomor 102 ditempati oleh kakak-beradik Jun. Jun Jiwon berumur 28 tahun—tiga tahun lebih tua daripada Kyungsoo—dan bekerja sebagai penata rambut di Sudogwon, sedangkan adik laki-lakinya, Jun Taesoo, adalah mahasiswa jurusan hukum.

Kyungsoo sendiri menempati apartemen 202 di lantai dua. Apartemen 201 saat ini kosong. Saat Kyungsoo pertama kali pindah ke gedung apartemen ini lima tahun yang lalu, penghuni apartemen 201 adalah seorang arsitek muda yang sudah cukup lama tinggal di sana, kemudian tahun lalu sepasang suami-istri muda menggantikan si arsitek.

Pasangan suami-istri itu menempati apartemen di seberang apartemen Kyungsoo selama setahun dan bulan lalu mereka memutuskan untuk membeli rumah kecil kemudian pindah.

Walaupun gedung itu sudah tua, kondisi apartemen di sana sama sekali tidak buruk. Ruangannya cukup luas kalau dibandingkan dengan apartemen lain pada umumnya, fasilitasnya memadai, dan biaya sewanya termasuk murah. Tidak mungkin menemukan apartemen seperti itu di distrik dengan kepadatan penduduk tertinggi di Seoul.

Setiap apartemen di sana memiliki susunan yang sama: dapur, ruang duduk yang mengarah ke balkon sempit yang berfungsi sebagai tempat menjemur pakaian, satu bilik kecil khusus untuk kloset, satu kamar mandi kecil yang dilengkapi dengan mesin pemanas air, dan dua kamar tidur yang juga berukuran kecil. Apartemen 101 dan 201 memiliki balkon menghadap ke utara, sedangkan balkon apartemen 102 dan 202 menghadap ke selatan. Selain itu semua penghuni apartemen di sana adalah orang-orang yang menyenangkan dan Kyungsoo sudah menganggap mereka seperti keluarga

sendiri.

Ketika mereka tiba di depan pintu apartemen 102, Jiwon berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo. "Oh ya, apakah kau sudah tahu penyewa baru apartemen 201 sudah datang?"

Mata Kyungsoo bulat melebar. "Benarkah?"

Jiwon mengangguk. "Aku sendiri belum pernah melihat orang baru itu, tapi Taesoo melihatnya tadi pagi."

"Laki-laki?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jiwon mengangguk lagi. "Kata Taesoo, orang itu datang sendirian dan

langsung masuk ke apartemen 201. Tidak keluar lagi sejak saat itu. Aneh, bukan?"

Kening Kyungsoo berkerut samar. "Bukankah Taesoopergi kuliah pagi tadi? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu orang itu keluar lagi atau tidak?"

Jiwon menggeleng dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangan. "Taesoo memang pergi kuliah, tapi Nenek Hong masih ada di rumah saat itu," katanya, "Nenek juga tahu ada orang yang masuk ke apartemen 201 tadi pagi dan sepanjang hari Nenek sudah memasang mata dan telinga. Orang itu tidak keluar-keluar sampai sekarang."

"Begitu?" gumam Kyungsoo sambil merenung. "Mungkin Kakek Hong tahu siapa yang menyewa apartemen itu."

"Kurasa tidak," sahut Jiwon. "Kata Nenek, orang yang sejak awal datang untuk melihat keadaan apartemen dan mengurus semua tentang masalah sewa-menyewa bukan laki-laki ini. Mungkin dia memakai jasa agen atau semacam itu."

"Oh..."

Jiwon mengeluarkan kunci pintu dari tas tangannya dan tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku harus masuk dan memberi makan adikku yang manja itu. Selamat malam, Kyungsoo."

"Selamat malam." Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan dan bergegas menaiki tangga sambil menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya yang terasa dingin walaupun sudah terbungkus sarung tangan.

Ketika mencapai pintu apartemennya, ia berhenti lalu menoleh dan menatap pintu apartemen 201. Keningnya berkerut. Ia sama sekali tidak mendengar suara apa pun dari balik pintu. Benarkah sudah ada yang menyewa apartemen itu? Kenapa tidak ada suara? Sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ada orang di dalam.

Tiba-tiba pikiran buruk melintas dalam benak Kyungsoo. Bagaimana kalau penyewa baru itu jatuh sakit? Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menggeleng untuk mengenyahkan gagasan itu.

Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Mungkin saja orang itu sedang tidak ada di rumah.

Bisa saja orang itu keluar rumah ketika Nenek Hong sedang tidak memerhatikan.

Tapi tetap saja ada kemungkinan penyewa baru itu benar-benar belum keluar sejak pagi. Bagaimana kalau orang itu sakit dan terlalu lemah untuk bangun dari tempat tidur? Bagaimana kalau orang itu tidak punya siapa-siapa untuk dimintai tolong?

Bagaimana kalau orang itu menderita penyakit jantung dan sekarang sedang kesakitan?

Bagaimana kalau ia jatuh pingsan di dalam sana? Bagaimana kalau ia sedang sekarat?!

Kyungsoo menggigil memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Kemudian ia menepuk pelan kepalanya yang tertutup topi rajutan putih. Ah, tidak mungkin. Jangan berpikiran buruk. Sejak kecil daya imajinasinya memang hebat karena terlalu banyak membaca buku. Mungkin seharusnya ia menjadi penulis buku fantasi. Tapi...

Kyungsoo maju selangkah mendekati pintu apartemen 201 dengan ragu-ragu. Ia menyapu poninya dan menarik napas panjang. Kemudian setelah membulatkan tekad, ia menempelkan telinga kanannya ke pintu

dengan hati-hati. Tidak terdengar apa-apa. Ia memutar kepalanya dan kali ini telinga kirinya yang ditempelkan ke pintu. Masih tetap sunyi senyap di dalam sana.

Apakah ia harus memanggil Kakek Hong? Rasanya tidak enak mengganggu Kakek malam-malam begini. Tapi...

Kyungsoo masih sibuk menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus dilakukan ketika pintu itu mendadak berayun terbuka dengan satu gerakan cepat, membuat kepalanya yang masih menempel di daun pintu kehilangan sandaran dan tubuhnya jatuh ke depan. Ia sempat memekik kaget sebelum jatuh terduduk di lantai batu yang dingin.

"Aww..." Kyungsoo mengerang sambil mengusap sisi kepalanya. Dua-tiga detik kemudian, Kyungsoo tersadar kembali dan langsung mendongak.

Matanya terbelalak kaget, terpaku pada sosok jangkung yang berdiri di ambang pintu apartemen 201 yang terbuka. Awalnya Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok yang berdiri di sana karena bagian dalam apartemen itu gelap gulita. Namun kemudian ia bisa melihat lebih jelas ketika sosok itu maju selangkah dan sinar lampu di koridor meneranginya.

Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi yang berdiri di sana terlihat berantakan. Rambutnya yang gelap awut-awutan, sweter hitam dan celana jins yang dikenakannya juga kelihatan lusuh. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menebak umur laki-laki itu karena penampilannya sungguh kacau dan sepertinya ia belum bercukur hari ini. Kyungsoo juga tidak bisa menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan orang itu. Terkejut? Heran? Marah?

Beberapa saat kemudian laki-laki itu berkata dengan nada rendah dan serak. "Kau tak apa?"

Kyungsoo tidak sempat menjawab, karena mendadak saja suasana menjadi heboh.

Kim Jongin terbangun dengan kepala pusing dan badan kaku. Hal pertama yang disadarinya adalah keadaan kamarnya yang gelap gulita. Ia melirik ke luar jendela. Langit di luar gelap. Sudah malamkah? Jam berapa ini? Ia mengerang, lalu memejamkan mata sejenak. Ia masih lelah sekali. Badannya menolak untuk bergerak.

Pelipisnya berdenyut-denyut. Penerbangan dari New York ke Seoul menguras tenaganya dan membuatnya _jet-lag_. Ia memang tidak pernah suka melakukan penerbangan jauh.

Tenggorokannya kering. Ia harus minum sebelum tubuhnya dehidrasi. Kapan terakhir kali ia minum? Ia tidak ingat. Mungkin sewaktu di pesawat.

Jongin memaksa dirinya bangun dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia mengusap wajah dengan kedua tangan untuk sedikit menyadarkan diri. Lalu perlahan ia bangkit dan menyeret kakinya yang berkaus kaki tebal keluar dari kamar.

Sinar bulan dan lampu jalan yang masuk lewat pintu kaca balkon menerangi ruang duduk. Penerangan remang-remang itu sudah cukup bagi Jongin. Ia tidak mau menyalakan lampu karena matanya bahkan belum terbiasa dengan penerangan samar yang ada, apalagi sinar lampu yang terang benderang.

Dirinya haus dan ia baru menyadari bahwa perutnya juga lapar. Kapan terakhir kali ia makan? Sewaktu di pesawat? Ia ingat ia hanya makan sedikit di pesawat karena tidak berselera sama sekali. Pantas saja sekarang ia kelaparan. Jongin baru akan berjalan ke dapur ketika mendengar bunyi gemeresik samar di luar pintu apartemennya. Ia menoleh dan melihat bayangan gelap terpantul dari bawah celah pintu.

Matanya menyipit. Ada orang di luar pintunya. Bayangan di bawah celah pintu itu bergerak-gerak. Niat mencari minuman batal. Ia berbalik,

menghampiri pintu, dan memasang telinga.

Tidak terdengar suara orang berbicara, tapi sudah jelas ada orang yang berdiri di luar sana. Tangannya terangkat ke pegangan pintu, lalu dengan satu sentakan cepat, ia menarik pintu itu, membuka. Pintu itu membentur sesuatu, yang disusul pekikan seorang wanita.

Jongin membuka pintunya lebar-lebar dan mengerjapkan mata, silau karena dihadapkan pada terangnya lampu di koridor. Kemudian ia melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu tersungkur di lantai di hadapannya sambil merintih pelan.

Sepertinya sentakannya membuka pintu membuat gadis itu terjatuh. Dan sudah pasti gadis itulah yang memekik tadi.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu mendongak dan menatap Jongin. Mata gadis itu terbelalak kaget. Jongin merasa gadis itu bukan seperti orang Korea pada umumnya. Gadis itu memiliki mata besar dan bulat.

Jongin bingung. Otaknya masih bekerja lebih lambat dari biasa.

"Kau tak apa?" Jongin mendapati dirinya bersuara. Suaranya terdengar

serak di telinganya sendiri.

Ia tidak sempat mendengar jawaban gadis itu, karena mendadak keadaan sekelilingnya menjadi riuh. Bunyi pintu-pintu membuka, lalu berbagai seruan yang terdengar tumpang-tindih.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Suara apa itu?"

"Siapa yang berteriak?"

"Ada pencuri? Pencuri?"

"Kyungsoo? Kaukah itu?"

"Kyungsoo _Eonnie_?"

"Taesoo! Ayo, kita naik."

"Mana tongkat bisbolku?"

"Pakai dulu jaketmu."

"Jaketku?"

"Bu, kau tunggu di sini saja."

"Hati-hati!"

Dalam sekejap, tiga orang bermunculan di depan Jongin. Ia hanya bisa

mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata memandang dua pria dan satu wanita yang menyerbu koridor sempit di lantai dua itu. Mereka balas menatapnya dengan heran. Kini, selain gadis bermata besar yang masih terduduk di lantai, ada seorang pemuda bertubuh kurus yang megacungkan tongkat bisbol, seorang wanita berambut pendek, lalu seorang pria tua dengan rambut yang sudah memutih.

"Kyungsoo, apa yang terjadi?" pekik si wanita berambut pendek sambil menghampiri gadis yang terduduk di lantai. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Kyungsoo itu melongo sesaat, lalu cepat-cepat menjawab, "Oh, Jiwon _Eonnie_. Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja."

Si pemuda kurus membantu Kyungsoo berdiri dengan sebelah

tangan, sementara tangannya yang lain masih mencengkeram tongkat bisbol erat. Ia menatap Jongin yang masih tertegun. "Anda siapa? Kyungsoo _Eonnie_ , apakah orang ini macam-macam terhadapmu?"

Jongin terkejut. Nah, tunggu sebentar! Macam-macam? Tunggu dulu...

"Sabar, Taesoo," sela orang tua berambut putih yang berdiri di samping si pemuda yang mengacungkan tongkat bisbol. Kakek tua itu menatap Jongin dengan mata disipitkan, lalu berkata pendek, "Tolong perkenalkan dirimu, Anak muda."

Jongin menelan ludah. Tenggorokannya sakit dan ia ingat tadi ia belum sempat minum. Ia berdeham sejenak, lalu berkata datar, "Nama saya Kim Jongin. Saya baru pindah ke apartemen ini."

"Oh? Si orang baru?" tanya pemuda yang tadi dipanggil Taesoo. "Tadi pagi aku melihatmu datang."

Jongin melihat tongkat bisbol yang tadinya terangkat tinggi itu kini diturunkan. Ia berkata, "Saya baru tiba di Seoul pagi tadi. Karena tidak enak badan saya langsung tertidur begitu tiba di apartemen. Saya minta maaf karena tidak sempat memperkenalkan diri lebih awal."

"Sudah kubilang orang baru itu tidak keluar-keluar sejak masuk tadi pagi," kata wanita berambut pendek yang berdiri di samping Kyungsoo. Wanita itu bertanya lagi dengan nada curiga, "Lalu sejak tadi pagi kau tidur terus di dalam?"

"Benar," sahut Jongin.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi di sini?" Si kakek tua kembali bertanya sambil memandang Jongin dan Kyungsoo bergantian.

Perhatian Jongin kembali terarah kepada Kyungsoo yang terlihat serba salah. Gadis itu bersedekap dan mengangkat bahu dengan salah tingkah. "Kakek, itu... Itu, ehm... Maksudku, aku hanya khawatir," katanya terbata-bata. Ia melihat ke sekeliling dan menyadari orang-orang di sana masih menunggu penjelasannya, karena itu ia melanjutkan, "Aku dengar dari Jiwon _Eonnie_ ," ia menatap wanita berambut pendek sekilas, "sudah ada yang menempati apartemen 201 dan orang itu belum keluar dari kamar sejak pagi. Dan aku tidak mendengar suara apa pun dari dalam. Jadi kupikir...," suaranya semakin lirih dan ia tersenyum kikuk, "...mungkin orang itu sakit, atau, eh, jatuh pingsan."

Jongin berusaha menahan senyum mendengar penjelasan gadis itu.

"Lalu ketika aku sedang mencoba mendengarkan suara dari balik pintu, orang—eh, Kim Jongin- _ssi_ tiba-tiba membuka pintu dan membuatku terkejut. Dan aku terjatuh." Kyungsoo berdeham di akhir penjelasannya. "Begitulah." Seketika itu juga suasana tegang di koridor lantai dua mencair.

"Ya ampun, Kyungsoo. Kau membuat kami kaget sekali tadi," kata wanita berambut pendek yang bernama Jiwon sambil mengguncang lengan Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku," gumam Kyungsoo lirih sambil membungkuk beberapa kali, lalu melirik Jongin sekilas dan membungkuk badan lagi.

"Sebaiknya kita saling memperkenalkan diri," kata Taesoo sambil memandang Jongin. "Namaku Jun Taesoo dan ini kakakku, Jun Jiwon." Ia menunjuk wanita berambut pendek yang kini tersenyum manis kepada Jongin.

"Kami tinggal di bawah, di apartemen 102," Jiwon menambahkan.

Jongin membungkuk dan menyambut uluran tangan kakak-beradik Jun. "Mohon bantuannya."

"Anak-anak ini biasanya memanggilku Kakek Hong," si kakek tua memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum lebar. Walaupun kulitnya sudah keriput, Kakek Hong ternyata masih memiliki deretan gigi yang rapi. "Aku tinggal bersama istriku di bawah."

Setelah itu pandangan semua orang terarah pada Kyungsoo yang tetap diam. Kyungsoo tersadar dan buru-buru membungkuk dalam-dalam, lalu berkata dengan agak tergagap, "Namaku Do Kyungsoo. Salam kenal. Aku minta maaf soal... soal kejadian tadi."

Jongin tersenyum. "Tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku juga minta maaf karena

membuatmu terkejut."

"Selamat bergabung bersama kami, Kim Jongin- _ssi_ ," kata Kakek sambil menepuk bahu Jongin. "Jika ada yang bisa kami bantu, jangan ragu-ragu mengatakannya."

Inilah pertama kali Jongin menginjakkan kaki kembali di Seoul setelah pindah ke New York bersama keluarganya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Kali ini ia kembali bukan karena rindu pada kampung halaman. Ia hanya ingin pergi jauh dari New York untuk sementara waktu. Dan Seoul adalah kota pertama yang terlintas dalam benaknya.

Kini Jongin memandang orang-orang yang berdiri mengelilinginya dan yang balas memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh minat dan senyum ramah. Tiba-tiba saja ia sadar ia takkan bisa mendapat ketenangan yang diinginkannya. Tetapi entah kenapa ia merasa hidupnya takkan pernah sama lagi.

To Be Continued


	3. Dua

Winter In Tokyo (Kaisoo Remake)

Novel by Illana Tan

Kaisoo

GS

Korean Version

Cerita bukan milikku. Aku hanya mengubah latar tempat dan menghapus beberapa hal yang menurutku nggak penting. Semoga kalian menikmatinya.

Happy Reading

…

 **Dua**

Kyungsoo berdiri di koridor lantai dua gedung perpustakaan tempatnya bekerja, di samping mesin penjual kopi yang—mengikuti tema bulan Desember—tiba-tiba saja sudah dipenuhi hiasan Natal. Kyungsoo memegang cangkir kertas berisi kopi panas dengan sebelah tangan, sementara tangan lainnya memegang ponsel yang ditempelkan ke telinga.

"Ya, aku akan pulang pada Hari Natal," katanya di ponsel sambil memandang ke luar jendela kaca besar yang menghadap halaman depan gedung perpustakaan.

"Kau akan tinggal di sini sampai setelah Tahun Baru, bukan?" Suara berat ayahnya terdengar di ujung sana.

"Tentu saja," sahut Kyungsoo sambil menyesap pelan kopinya. Orang tua Kyungsoo awalnya tinggal di Seoul, lalu tiga tahun lalu mereka pindah ke Jeju, kampung halaman ayahnya, untuk mencari suasana yang lebih tenang. Ayahnya memang tidak pernah terbiasa dengan hiruk-pikuk kota Seoul. Setelah meyakinkan ayahnya bahwa ia akan melewatkan Tahun Baru di Jeju, Kyungsoo menutup ponsel dan mengantonginya. Baru saja ia hendak menyesap kopinya, ponselnya bergetar. Ia mengeluarkannya dan melihat tulisan yang muncul di layar.

"Halo? Taesoo, ada apa?" kata Kyungsoo begitu ponsel ditempelkan ke

telinga.

"Kyungsoo _Noona_ , punya waktu malam ini?" Terdengar suara ceria Taesoo di ujung sana.

"Memangnya ada apa malam ini?"

"Jiwon _noona_ , aku, dan Jongin _hyung_ mau pergi minum-minum malam ini," jelas Taesoo. "Anggap saja sebagai pesta kecil-kecilan menyambut tetangga baru. Sebelum itu kita akan makan malam bersama di tempat Kakek dan Nenek Hong." Mendengar nama Jongin, pikiran Kyungsoo langsung melayang ke kejadian kemarin malam dan tiba-tiba pipinya terasa panas. Ia memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, berusaha mengusir kenangan memalukan itu. Astaga! Tetangga barunya pasti menganggap dirinya semacam penguntit _psycho_ atau tukang intip...

" _Noona_?"

Lamunannya buyar dan Kyungsoo berusaha memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Taesoo. "Ya? Maaf, apa katamu tadi?"

"Jadi bagaimana? _Noona_ bisa ikut?"

"Malam ini tidak bisa," kata Kyungsoo setelah berpikir sesaat. "Seorang rekan kerjaku berulang tahun dan dia mengajak kami pergi makan dan karaoke. Aku sudah janji akan ikut."

"Oh?" Suara Taesoo terdengar agak kecewa.

"Do Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah suara wanita yang memanggilnya. Ia melihat salah seorang rekan kerjanya melambai ke arahnya. Di sampingnya berdiri seorang wanita berambut pirang. Orang asing, pikir Kyungsoo langsung. Di perpustakaan itu hanya Kyungsoo satu-satunya karyawan yang bisa berbahasa Inggris, jadi secara tidak langsung ia yang selalu diminta melayani pelanggan asing yang tidak bisa berbahasa Korea.

"Maaf, Taesoo, aku harus kembali bekerja sekarang," kata Kyungsoo cepat. "Kalian saja yang pergi hari ini. Mungkin aku akan ikut lain kali. Maaf ya?"

Setelah berkata begitu, ia menutup ponsel, membuang cangkir kertas bekas kopinya ke tong sampah di dekat sana, lalu berlari-lari kecil menghampiri rekan kerjanya yang sudah menunggu.

Kyungsoo menggigil. Uap putih keluar dari mulutnya setiap kali ia mengembuskan napas. Ia melirik jam tangan. Sudah hampir tengah malam. Ternyata ia dan rekan-rekan kerjanya sudah menyanyi berjam-jam di karaoke. Ia berdeham. Kerongkongannya agak sakit karena terlalu banyak menyanyi. Sewaktu sedang sibuk menyanyi ia tidak merasa lelah, tetapi sekarang tubuhnya terasa pegal dan matanya berat. Ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah dan tidur.

Sambil bersenandung pelan, ia menyusuri jalan kecil yang agak menanjak menuju gedung apartemennya. Jalan kecil itu sepi dan hanya diterangi lampu jalan yang remang-remang.

Lalu ia mendengar suara itu. Suara langkah kaki di belakangnya. Kyungsoo terkesiap pelan dan menelan ludah. Ia berusaha menenangkan diri. Mungkin ia salah dengar. Kyungsoo tetap berjalan—walaupun langkahnya tanpa sadar semakin cepat—dan memasang telinga. Benar! Ada orang di belakangnya!

Lalu memangnya kenapa kalau ada orang lain yang juga berjalan di jalan itu? Memangnya jalan itu milikku sendiri? Kyungsoo menggerutu dalam hati, menyesali sifatnya yang mudah panik. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Yakinkan diri terlebih dahulu.

Diam-diam Kyungsoo berusaha melirik ke balik bahunya. Ia tidak berhasil melihat banyak. Ia hanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang berjalan tidak jauh di belakangnya.

Bulu kuduknya meremang. Rasa panik mulai menyerang tanpa memedulikan bantahan akal sehat. Sementara ia mempercepat langkah, napasnya mulai memburu dan pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai berseliweran di benaknya.

Langkah kaki orang di belakangnya juga terdengar semakin cepat. Orang jahat? pikir Kyungsoo panik. Pemabuk? Atau lebih buruk lagi, pemerkosa?! Ya Tuhan, lindungilah diriku. Kejahatan di jalan-jalan sepi bukan hal baru lagi di kota besar seperti Seoul. Kyungsoo langsung memanjatkan doa dalam hati. Kemungkinan lain terselip di otaknya.

Jangan-jangan... penguntit? Ini bukan pertama kalinya Kyungsoo dikuntit. Pengalaman itu membuatnya trauma.

Itu dia! Gedung apartemennya sudah terlihat. Kyungsoo lega sekali. Ia nyaris berlari, tapi kakinya terlalu kaku untuk bergerak lebih cepat lagi. Tiba-tiba...

"Hei..." Terdengar suara rendah seorang laki-laki di belakangnya dan Kyungsoo merasa bahunya dipegang. Kepanikannya meledak. Ia berputar dengan cepat sambil mengayunkan tas tangannya ke arah orang itu. Ia juga tidak lupa menjerit keras.

Tas tangannya mengenai sisi tubuh orang itu dengan bunyi gedebuk keras. Kyungsoo mengayunkan tasnya sekali lagi dan...

"Tunggu sebentar... Ini aku. Ini aku!"

Kyungsoo menghentikan ayunan lengannya dan melotot galak ke arah laki-laki yang mengangkat kedua tangan ke depan wajah untuk melindungi diri. Perlahan-lahan orang itu menurunkan tangan dan Kyungsoo baru melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Kim Jongin- _ssi_?" kata Kyungsoo dengan suara tercekik. Matanya terbelalak. Walaupun tetangga barunya itu masih tergolong orang asing, tapi setidaknya Kyungsoo mengenalnya. Debar jantungnya yang liar pun agak mereda. "Astaga, kenapa kau mengendap-endap begitu?"

Kim Jongin terlihat berbeda hari ini. Penampilannya lebih rapi daripada

kemarin. Dan ia sudah bercukur. Kyungsoo jadi menyadari sebenarnya Jongin masih muda. Wajahnya menarik. Kim Jongin memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku jaket panjangnya. Ia balas menatap Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah kaget. "Aku tidak mengendap-endap. Bukankah tadi aku memanggilmu? Justru kau yang langsung menghantamku dengan tas," katanya, membuat wajah Kyungsoo terasa panas karena malu. Suara pria itu terdengar lebih jelas hari ini, tidak serak seperti kemarin. Ia mengeluarkan sebelah tangan dari saku jaket dan menunjuk tas tangan Kyungsoo. "Ngomong-ngomong, kurasa kau sudah boleh menurunkan tasmu itu."

Kepala Kyungsoo berputar ke samping, ke arah tangannya yang masih mengacungkan tasnya tinggi-tinggi. Ia yakin wajahnya sudah berubah merah padam. Ia cepat-cepat menurunkan tangan dan berkata dengan gelagapan, "Tapi kau tadi memang mengendap-endap. Kau tahu..."

Saat itu pintu rumah di sebelah kanan mereka terbuka dan seorang wanita tua melongokkan kepalanya ke luar. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dan Jongin bergantian lalu bertanya dengan kening berkerut, "Kalian baik-baik saja? Tadi aku mendengar ada yang menjerit."

"Tidak apa-apa. Maafkan kami karena sudah mengganggu," kata Jongin cepat sambil membungkuk.

Kyungsoo juga buru-buru melakukan hal yang sama sambil meminta maaf. Wanita tua itu berdecak pelan. "Ada-ada saja anak muda zaman sekarang." Lalu pintu kembali tertutup.

Kyungsoo memejamkan mata, menarik napas panjang, dan mengembuskannya dengan pelan untuk menenangkan diri. Kemudian ia berbalik dan berjalan tegak meninggalkan Jongin yang tertawa pelan.

"Tunggu aku," kata laki-laki itu di sela-sela tawanya dan menyusul Kyungsoo.

"Menurutmu ini lucu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan alis terangkat. "Kau tadi membuatku ketakutan. Kukira kau perampok. Atau penguntit. Atau... semacam itu."

"Penguntit?"

Kyungsoo ragu sejenak. Lalu, "Ya. Memangnya kenapa? Banyak penguntit di Seoul, kau tahu? Ngomong-ngomong, kau baru minum-minum bersama Jiwon _Eonnie_ dan Taesoo, bukan?"

"Ya, benar," sahut Jongin. Ia tahu Kyungsoo sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi ia tidak ingin mempermasalahkannya walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin tahu alasan di baliknya. "Setelah makan malam bersama Kakek dan Nenek Hong, mereka mengajakku minum-minum di _Pojangmacha -_ Kedai pinggir jalan- langganan mereka."

"Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa ikut," kata Kyungsoo sambil menoleh ke arah Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Taesoo tadi bilang kau ikut merayakan ulang tahun rekan kerjamu."

"Mm," gumam Kyungsoo, lalu bertanya, "Lalu kenapa kalian bertiga tidak pulang bersama?"

Jongin mengangkat bahu. "Sepertinya mereka punya acara lain dengan teman-teman mereka."

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk. Jiwon dan Taesoo memang sering berkumpul bersama teman-teman mereka setiap akhir pekan. Mereka tidak akan pulang sebelum lewat tengah malam.

Mereka berjalan bersama dalam keheningan selama beberapa detik, lalu Jongin membuka suara, "Kurasa Seoul sudah banyak berubah." Kyungsoo meliriknya sekilas dengan alis terangkat. Jongin tersenyum melihat raut wajah tetangganya yang heran. "Keluargaku

pindah ke New York lebih dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu," jelasnya. "Ini pertama kalinya aku kembali ke Seoul sejak kami pindah."

"Oh, New York?" gumam Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin. "Kau pernah ke sana?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng-geleng dan tertawa pelan. "Tidak, tidak. New York kedengarannya jauh sekali." Kemudian ia melirik teman seperjalanannya dan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berkomentar, "Tapi bahasa Korea-mu bagus."

"Tentu saja," kata Jongin tegas. "Walaupun tinggal di luar negeri, kami masih berkomunikasi dalam bahasa Korea."

Mereka tiba di gedung apartemen dan berjalan menaiki tangga. Ketika Kyungsoo sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemennya, ia berbalik menghadap Jongin yang ada di belakangnya. "Bahumu... sakit tidak?"

Jongin menggerak-gerakkan bahunya sejenak, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Kurasa tidak apa-apa," sahutnya ceria, "aku tidak akan lumpuh walaupun tadi kau menghajarku keras sekali dengan tasmu yang berat itu. Apa isinya? Batu?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum malu dan mengeluarkan buku tebal dari dalam tasnya.

Alis Jongin terangkat. "Oh, _Les Miserablés_ ," katanya, menyebut judul aslinya setelah membaca judul dalam tulisan Korea yang tercetak di buku yang dipegang Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu buku ini?" tanya Kyungsoo heran. Tidak banyak orang yang tahu dan membaca karya sastra klasik.

Jongin mengambil buku itu dari tangan Kyungsoo dan membuka-buka halamannya. "Aku pernah membacanya," katanya. "Tapi aku baru tahu buku itu juga dijemahkan ke dalam bahasa Korea."

"Kau membaca versi aslinya?" tanya Kyungsoo kagum.

Jongin mengangkat wajah dari buku itu. "Apa? Oh, tidak. Yang kubaca adalah yang sudah diterjemahkan ke dalam bahasa Inggris. Aku tidak bisa berbahasa Prancis."

Ia mengembalikan buku itu kepada Kyungsoo. "Kau?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Bahasa Prancis-ku sangat payah. Dulu masih ada Hyunsik yang bisa mengajariku bahasa Prancis. Sekarang aku terpaksa belajar sendiri, dan sering kali aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu."

"Hyunsik?"

"Dia orang yang dulu tinggal di apartemen yang kau tempati sekarang. Orang yang sangat baik. Dia sudah beberapa kali pergi ke Paris dan selalu membawakan kami hadiah kalau pulang dari sana. Sewaktu terakhir kali kembali dari Paris, dia juga membawakan CD lagu Prancis untukku, walaupun saat itu dia sedang punya banyak masalah," kata Kyungsoo sambil melamun. Lalu ia mendesah keras, "Kadang-kadang aku merindukannya."

"Kalian berdua sangat dekat?" Mata Kyungsoo beralih ke wajah Jongin.

"Dekat? Maksudmu seperti...? Oh, tidak. Hubungan kami tidak seperti itu."

Jongin menatap langsung ke mata Kyungsoo dan berkata, "Kau gadis yang menarik, Do Kyungsoo."

Mata Kyungsoo melebar menatap laki-laki yang berdiri di depannya. Pasti ia salah dengar. Jongin bilang apa tadi? Dia gadis yang menarik? Menarik dalam arti apa? Menarik dalam arti 'menyenangkan'? Atau...? Tetapi mereka baru saling mengenal jadi tidak mungkin menarik dalam arti yang lebih dalam dan rumit dan membingungkan, bukan?

Kemudian Jongin memiringkan kepala dan keningnya berkerut samar. "Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu sebelum ini," gumamnya.

Seketika itu juga ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo berubah santai dan ia tersenyum mengerti.

"Aah... Aku tahu maksudmu."

"Apa?"

""Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu sebelum ini,‟" ulang Kyungsoo, lalu menoleh ke arah Jongin. "Sudah ribuan kali aku mendengar kalimat itu. Yang kau maksud pasti Sohyun."

Alis Jongin terangkat tidak mengerti. "Sohyun?"

"Sohyun model yang lumayan terkenal di sini. Kau pasti pernah melihatnya di majalah dan televisi," jelas Kyungsoo.

Jongin tertawa kecil. "Maksudmu, wajahmu mirip model terkenal?" tanyanya geli.

"Apa? Bukan, bukan!" Kyungsoo tertawa. "Sohyun itu saudara kembarku. Orang-orang sering salah mengenaliku sebagai Sohyun. Pemabuk yang dulu menguntitku juga begitu."

"Oh? Kau punya saudara kembar?" gumam Jongin heran, lalu terdiam sejenak dan menambahkan, "Apa maksudmu dengan pemabuk yang menguntitmu?"

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah. Ia menjawab agak tergagap. "Kejadiannya sudah cukup lama. Dia salah mengenaliku sebagai Sohyun." Sebelum Jongin sempat bertanya lebih jauh, ia buru-buru menambahkan, "Tapi semuanya baik-baik saja, jadi tidak ada yang perlu dibesar-besarkan."

Sejenak Jongin tidak berkata apa-apa, seakan sedang berpikir, lalu ia berkata pelan, "Jadi kau punya saudara kembar?"

Kyungsoo mengembuskan napas, merasa lega karena Jongin tidak mendesaknya. "Ya. Dia lahir lebih dulu, aku lima menit kemudian. Wajah kami sama persis, hanya gaya rambut kami yang berbeda, dia sedikit

Lebih panjang dariku. Sifat kami berdua memang tidak sama, tapi juga tidak benar-benar bertolak belakang. Kami tinggal bersama di sini sampai dia pindah ke luar negeri musim panas tahun lalu karena ada kontrak kerja," jelasnya tanpa ditanya. Ia sudah terlalu sering menjawab berbagai pertanyaan dari orang-orang yang salah mengenalinya sebagai Sohyun. Karena sudah tahu pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang selalu ditanyakan, kini ia cenderung langsung mengatakan segalanya sebelum ditanya. "Oh, sebelum kau bertanya, tidak, kami tidak bisa bertelepati atau semacamnya, walaupun kami memang dekat. Kadang-kadang aku bisa merasakan apa yang dia rasakan dan begitu juga sebaliknya, tapi hanya sebatas itu. Kami bukan cenayang. Dan satu lagi, aku tidak ikut menjadi model karena aku memang tidak bercita-cita menjadi model."

Jongin tersenyum mendengar penjelasan panjang-lebar itu. Punggungnya disandarkan ke pintu dan kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku jaket. Kemudian ia tertawa. "Jadi kau bukan cenayang dan kau tidak mau menjadi model. Ada lagi yang harus kuketahui?"

Sesaat Kyungsoo menatap laki-laki di hadapannya dengan bingung, lalu wajahnya memerah. "Tidak ada. Maafkan aku karena sudah terlalu banyak bicara." Ia menggigil dan baru menyadari mereka sudah terlalu lama berdiri di luar pintu seperti ini. "Dingin sekali," katanya cepat. "Kalau begitu, selamat malam."

Jongin tersenyum. "Selamat malam."

Sebenarnya kemungkinan Jongin pernah melihat Sohyun di majalah atau televisi sangat kecil. Jongin sudah tinggal di luar negeri selama hampir separo hidupnya dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu tentang artis atau model Korea.

To Be Continued

Hai, terima kasih sarannya. Tapi bagaimana, apa aku harus menghentikan ini dan pindah ngeremake novel lain? Kkk. Jujur, aku milih ngeremake novel ini karena lagi pengen baca novel ini versi Kaisoo. Dan, novel yang kau sebutkan itu.. jujur aku belum punya dan belum tertarik beli. Karena kalau beli novel lebih suka yang horror. Bagaimanapun, aku tetep berterima kasih. Thank You.


	4. Tiga

Winter In Tokyo (Kaisoo Remake)

Novel by Illana Tan

Kaisoo

GS

Korean Version

Cerita bukan milikku. Aku hanya mengubah latar tempat dan menghapus beberapa hal yang menurutku nggak penting. Semoga kalian menikmatinya.

Happy Reading

…

"Dia bilang kau gadis yang menarik?" Jiwon menegaskan sekali lagi.

"Ya," jawab Kyungsoo. Ia mengerutkan kening dan menggigit bibir sambil berpikir.

" _Eonnie_ , menurutmu apa maksudnya?"

Mereka berdua sedang berada di salah satu kafe. Kafe itu lumayan ramai karena hari itu hari Minggu dan banyak anak muda yang berkumpul. Pelanggan biasa ditambah lagi orang-orang yang istirahat setelah sibuk

berbelanja untuk menyambut Hari Natal yang tinggal tiga minggu lagi. Sejak awal bulan Desember toko-toko di sepanjang jalan kota Seoul dan semua pusat perbelanjaan sudah mulai memasang hiasan Natal. Lagu Natal pun terdengar di mana-mana.

"Menurutku dia tidak bermaksud apa-apa," sahut Jiwon ringan sambil

mengangkat bahu. "Hanya basa-basi."

"Begitukah?"

"Tentu saja. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan," sahut Jiwon. "Pelukis memang suka bertingkah aneh-aneh."

"Dia pelukis?" tanya Kyungsoo heran. Kemarin ia lupa menanyakan apa pekerjaan laki-laki itu, tetapi Kim Jongin tidak terlihat seperti pelukis. Yah, tentu saja, Kyungsoo sendiri belum pernah bertemu dengan pelukis mana pun, jadi ia sendiri tidak yakin. Ia merasa laki-laki itu lebih cocok berprofesi sebagai... sebagai... entahlah. Yang penting bukan pelukis. Pelukis itu kan biasanya terlihat kacau, rambut berantakan, lusuh dan...

Na, tunggu dulu. Bukankah itu penampilan Kim Jongin ketika Kyungsoo pertama kali bertemu dengannya? Kyungsoo masih ingat dengan jelas sosok Jongin yang berdiri tegak di ambang pintu. Dengan rambutnya yang dicat kepirangan dan penampilannya yang berantakan, ia kelihatan seperti pelukis dalam bayangan Kyungsoo. Ia juga...

"Siapa? Kim Jongin?" Jiwon menyela lamunannya, lalu mengibaskan

tangan. "Bukan, bukan. Dia fotografer. Dia sendiri yang bilang begitu."

Kyungsoo langsung menghentikan imajinasinya yang mulai melantur ke mana-mana.

"Tapi tadi _Eonnie_ bilang dia itu pelukis."

Jiwon mengernyit dan menggeleng. "Tidak. Maksudku tadi seniman. Pelukis dan fotografer sama-sama disebut seniman, bukan?"

Kyungsoo membuka mulut hendak membantah, tapi kemudian mengurungkan niat. Kadang-kadang ucapan Jiwon memang sulit dipahami dan Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa. Akhirnya ia hanya bergumam, "Kurasa memang begitu."

"Aku heran kenapa dia tiba-tiba datang ke Korea," kata Jiwon. "Dia sangat terkenal di Amerika, kau tahu? Bahkan di Seoul ini dia sudah dibanjiri tawaran pekerjaan, tapi katanya dia tidak ingin bekerja dulu untuk sementara ini. Dia mau berlibur."

Kyungsoo menatap Jiwon dengan kagum. "Bagaimana _Eonnie_ bisa tahu semua itu?"

Jiwon hanya mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum. "Aku pintar menggabung-gabungkan informasi yang kuterima."

" _Chanyeol!"_

Kepala Kyungsoo berputar ke arah suara melengking itu dan matanya terpaku pada gadis remaja bertubuh ramping dengan rambut panjang dicat oranye yang sedang melambai kepada teman laki-lakinya yang duduk di meja tidak jauh dari meja Kyungsoo.

Anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Chanyeol itu balas melambai.

" _Sudah menunggu lama?"_ Kyungsoo mendengar gadis itu bertanya lagi dan temannya menggeleng.

Perhatian Kyungsoo kembali ke Jiwon ketika mendengar tetangganya itu mendecakkan lidah. "Dasar anak muda zaman sekarang," gerutu Jiwon. "Apa maksudnya memakai rok mini pada musim dingin begini?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangkat bahu. Mereka berdandan

seolah-olah akan menghadiri pesta kostum, tapi pada kenyataannya mereka hanya sedang nongkrong santai di jalanan.

"Bisa kulihat kau masih mengingat anak laki-laki itu," celetuk Jiwon tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo mengangkat alis. "Siapa?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan cinta pertamamu? Park Chanyeol, bukan?"

Kyungsoo menunduk dan menatap uap yang mengepul dari cangkir tehnya.

Jiwon melipat kedua tangan di atas meja. "Menurutmu si landak itu Chanyeol yang kau cari-cari?"

Kyungsoo mendengus dan tertawa. "Astaga, _Eonnie_! Tentu saja tidak. Anak itu masih kecil. Umurnya paling-paling baru tujuh belas tahun."

Jiwon mendesah. "Kau hebat sekali. Masih tetap menunggu cinta pertamamu walaupun sudah belasan tahun."

"Aku tidak menunggunya," bantah Kyungsoo.

Jiwon mencibir. "Kepalamu berputar begitu cepat sampai nyaris putus hanya karena mendengar seseorang menyebut nama Chanyeol."

Kyungsoo kembali menunduk dan mengaduk-aduk tehnya dengan pelan. Jiwon memiringkan kepala. "Aku jadi berpikir-pikir. Memangnya kau masih bisa mengenalinya? Bagaimanapun juga sudah tiga belas tahun. Wajah orang bisa berubah, kau tahu? Bagaimana kalau kalian berpapasan di jalan dan kau tidak mengenalinya?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu menoleh memandang ke luar jendela kafe, memandangi deretan pohon gundul di tepi jalan. Ia masih ingat peristiwa tiga belas tahun lalu itu dengan sangat jelas. Saat itulah ia pertama kali bertemu dengan anak laki-laki bertopi wol biru dengan senyum ramah yang membuat hatinya berdebardebar.

Park Chanyeol. Cinta pertamanya.

Musim dingin tiga belas tahun yang lalu... Saat itu jam pulang sekolah. Kyungsoo berjongkok menunggu Sohyun di samping gedung sekolah sambil mengorek-ngorek salju di tanah dengan sebatang ranting kurus. Sohyun harus menyelesaikan hukuman yang diberikan guru karena ia baru saja ribut dengan salah seorang anak di kelas tadi pagi. Kyungsoo sudah lupa siapa nama anak perempuan menjengkelkan itu, tapi yang jelas anak itulah yang memulai kekacauan tersebut.

Ah, kalau tidak salah nama anak jahat itu Sohee. Ia merampas kalung Kyungsoo hadiah dari Nenek dan melemparkannya ke luar jendela. Kyungsoo tahu Sohee sudah iri padanya sejak ia memperlihatkan kalung emas putih dengan liontin berbentuk tulisan "Kyungsoo". Sohyun juga punya satu, tentunya dengan liontin yang berbentuk tulisan "Sohyun". Sohee ingin meminjam kalung itu, tapi Kyungsoo tidak mengizinkan.

Bagaimana mungkin ia mengizinkan anak manja itu memakai kalungnya yang berharga? Tapi Sohee nekat merampas kalung itu dan "menjatuhkannya" ke luar jendela. Katanya ia tidak sengaja, tapi tentu saja hanya orang buta dan tuli yang percaya padanya. Sohyun yang pada dasarnya lebih galak langsung mengamuk dan menyerang Sohee. Saat itulah guru datang dan melihat Sohyun melancarkan jurus menjambak-kucir-rambut yang ganas.

Dengan wajah cemberut menahan tangis kesal sambil sesekali meniup tangannya yang tidak bersarung tangan, Kyungsoo menunduk dan mencari-cari di antara tumpukan salju di tanah. Nenek pasti marah kalau Kyungsoo sampai menghilangkan kalung itu.

"Sedang apa?"

Kepala Kyungsoo berputar ke arah suara. Matanya menyipit sedikit karena silau. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk menaungi mata dan barulah ia bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang berbicara. Ternyata seorang anak laki-laki bertopi wol biru. Usia anak itu pasti lebih tua daripada Kyungsoo. Kelihatannya seperti anak SMP. Kakak kelasnya?

Entahlah, Kyungsoo belum pernah melihatnya sebelum ini.

"Sedang apa?" tanya anak laki-laki itu lagi.

Kyungsoo ragu sejenak, lalu bergumam pelan, "Mencari sesuatu."

Anak laki-laki itu berjalan mendekat. "Mencari apa?"

"Kalung," jawab Kyungsoo singkat, lalu kembali menunduk mencari-cari di tanah. Karena tidak mendengar sahutan, Kyungsoo menoleh dan melihat anak itu sudah ikut mencari-cari.

Baru saja Kyungsoo kembali memusatkan perhatian pada tanah di sekeliling kakinya, ia mendengar anak laki-laki itu berseru, "Namamu Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan heran dan mengangguk. "Ya."

Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar dan mengacungkan sesuatu yang berkilau di tangan kanannya. "Ketemu!"

"Benar?" Kyungsoo melompat berdiri dan berlari menghampiri anak itu. Anak laki-laki itu menyerahkan kalung dengan liontin berbentuk nama _Kyungsoo_ kepada Kyungsoo. "Jaga baik-baik. Jangan sampai hilang lagi ya?" katanya dengan nada ramah.

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap wajah yang berseri-seri itu. Ia baru akan membuka mulut untuk mengucapkan terima kasih, tapi anak laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah lapangan dan melambai. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang sama dan melihat sekumpulan remaja berdiri di sana, dua anak perempuan dan dua anak laki-laki.

Semuanya terlihat seperti anak SMP.

"Aku pergi dulu," kata si anak laki-laki bertopi biru. "Kau juga lebih baik cepat pulang."

Begitu anak laki-laki itu pergi. Sohyun berlari-lari ke arah Kyungsoo sambil menggerutu panjang-pendek. Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menariknya mendekat. Ia tahu Sohyun mengenal banyak orang. Mungkin ia tahu siapa anak laki-laki itu. Dan Sohyun memang tahu. Kata Sohyun nama anak itu Park Chanyeol, siswa SMP. Dulu dia dan keempat temannya juga bersekolah di SD yang sama dengan Kyungsoo, lalu setelah lulus mereka pindah ke SMP

lain. Hari itu Park Chanyeol dan teman-temannya datang ke SD lama mereka untuk bertemu dengan salah satu mantan guru mereka. Sejak hari itu Kyungsoo tidak pernah bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol lagi.

"Kau sudah menelepon ibumu?"

Jongin mengalihkan perhatian dari kameranya lalu memandang pria berusia empat puluhan dan berpenampilan rapi yang berdiri di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum samar dan menggeleng.

Kim Shin mendesah memandang keponakannya yang kelihatan tidak

peduli itu. Jongin sudah tinggal di New York lebih dari sepuluh tahun dan selama itu ia tidak pernah kembali ke Korea. Sepanjang pengetahuan sang Paman, kehidupan Jongin di New York sangat baik. Anak itu sudah menjadi salah satu fotografer profesional yang cukup terkenal. Karena itu ia agak heran ketika Jongin meneleponnya seminggu yang lalu dan berkata ia akan kembali tinggal di Seoul.

Tetapi keponakannya itu tidak mau tinggal di apartemen pribadi yang disediakan untuknya di Gangnam yang mewah. Ia malah menyewa apartemen kecil. Kim Shin sudah bertanya pada kakak perempuannya—ibu Jongin— tentang apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Jongin karena anak itu sendiri tidak mau menjelaskan, tetapi ibu Jongin juga tidak bisa membantu banyak. Apalagi setelah tiba di Seoul, Jongin sama sekali belum menelepon keluarganya di New York.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti ibumu khawatir?" Kim Shin berusaha membujuk keponakannya. "Kau tidak memberitahunya di mana kau tinggal, apa yang kaulakukan, bagaimana keadaanmu..."

"Ibu tidak punya alasan untuk khawatir. Sudah kubilang padanya aku datang ke sini untuk berlibur. Bukankah Paman juga sudah memberitahunya bahwa Paman melihatku tiba di Seoul dengan selamat," gumam Jongin ringan. "Kita tidak perlu memberitahu Ibu tentang hal selebihnya." Ia mengangkat kameranya dan memandang sekelilingnya dari balik lensa,

"Paman jangan mengkhianatiku ya? Ibu hanya perlu tahu aku sudah tiba di Seoul dengan selamat. Hanya itu. Paman juga tidak boleh melapor tentang apa pun kepadanya. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Dan kalau Paman mau tahu, keadaanku sangat baik sekarang ini. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Kim Shin kembali menatap keponakannya dan menyadari tinggi badan

Jongin hampir menyamai tingginya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari saku jas dan mengulurkannya kepada Jongin. "Pakai ini," katanya. "Ini ponsel baru."

Jongin menerimanya dengan alis terangkat. "Untukku? Supaya Paman bias merecokiku setiap hari dan melapor pada Ibu?"

Kim Shin mendesah dengan berlebihan, lalu tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku tidak akan mengatakan apa pun pada ibumu dan aku tidak akan merecokimu. Kau tidak akan sering menerima teleponku. Mungkin hanya sesekali, saat aku merasa perlu mengecek apakah kau masih hidup atau tidak."

Jongin memasukkan ponsel itu ke saku mantel dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Paman."

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

Ketika pamannya berbalik dan mulai berjalan, Jongin berseru, "Paman mau ke mana?"

Pamannya menoleh. "Pergi main bulu tangkis dengan teman. Aku tahu kau tidak suka bulu tangkis, jadi aku tidak mengajakmu."

Jongin mengamati kepergian pamannya sejenak, lalu berbalik dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan. Ia menyusuri jalan sambil mencari inspirasi, sesekali membidik dan memotret objek-objek yang dianggapnya menarik. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Lensa kameranya menangkap sosok seorang wanita. Jongin mengangkat kepala dari kamera untuk melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri, seakan tidak memercayai lensa kameranya. Wanita itu duduk di salah satu kafe yang berderet di sepanjang jalan. Ia menempati meja untuk berdua tepat di sudut dan di samping jendela kaca besar. Wanita itu menunduk ke arah buku yang terbuka di meja sambil bertopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan. Kelihatannya ia sedang membaca, tapi Jongin memerhatikan mata wanita itu tidak bergerak. Pandangan wanita itu memang terarah ke buku, tapi perhatiannya tidak tercurah ke sana. Sepertinya ia sedang melamun. Rambut sebahunya di jepit ke atas dengan asal-asalan dan Jongin bisa melihat dengan jelas telinga kanan gadis itu yang di tindik. Bukan hanya satu, tapi tiga tindikan. Tanpa sadar seulas senyum tersungging di wajah Jongin. Tidak salah lagi, gadis itu Do Kyungsoo, tetangga sebelah apartemennya. Dan tidak salah lagi, Kyungsoo sedang melamun. Ia pasti sedang melamun karena sama sekali tidak menyadari Jongin yang berdiri tidak jauh di sampingnya, hanya dipisahkan oleh jendela kaca besar. Jongin memandangi wajah yang sedang melamun itu dan tiba-tiba merasa ingin tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis itu.

Ia mengangkat kameranya dan membidik. Kyungsoo masih bergeming, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, tidak menyadari dunia sekelilingnya, dan tidak menyadari bahwa Jongin sedang memotretnya. Ia juga tidak menyadari setelah itu Jongin tetap memandanginya. Jongin tidak tahu berapa lama ia memandangi Kyungsoo, tapi ia yakin tidak lama

walaupun rasanya cukup lama. Ia baru tersadar ketika Kyungsoo bergerak, seakan juga baru tersadar dari lamunannya. Gadis itu mengerjapkan mata dan menutup bukunya. Ia meraih jaketnya dan berdiri. Saat itu Jongin maju selangkah dan mengetuk kaca jendela. Kyungsoo mendengar ketukan itu dan berpaling. Jongin memerhatikan mata gadis itu melebar dan alisnya terangkat ketika bertemu pandang dengan Jongin. Jongin tersenyum dan mengangkat sebelah tangan. Kemudian raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah begitu mengenali siapa yang menyapanya dari balik jendela kaca dan ia balas tersenyum.

"Kim Jongin- _ssi_ , sedang apa di sini?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika ia sudah keluar dari kafe dan menghampiri Jongin. Tadi ia terkejut melihat Jongin yang mengetuk kaca jendela. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bisa bertemu secara kebetulan dengan tetangga barunya itu, tapi ini kejutan yang menyenangkan.

Jongin mengangkat kameranya. "Mencari inspirasi," sahutnya ringan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Jiwon _Eonnie_ bilang kau fotografer. Fotografer apa? _Fashion?_ "

Jongin menggeleng cepat. "Bukan," katanya. "Kurasa aku kurang berbakat dalam bidang itu. Pernah mendengar istilah _street photography_? Itu bidangku. Aku memotret apa pun yang kuanggap menarik di sekitarku. Kadang-kadang aku juga suka melakukan sedikit _fine art_ dan _landscape photography_ , walaupun kurasa aku masih punya banyak kekurangan dalam kedua bidang itu."

Kyungsoo tidak paham dengan istilah-istilah yang dikatakan Jongin, tetapi mungkin ia bisa mencari beberapa buku petunjuk tentang fotografi di perpustakaan.

Jongin menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah kafe di samping mereka dan bertanya, "Kenapa kau duduk sendirian di dalam?"

"Tadi aku bersama Jiwon _Eonnie_. Dia memintaku menemaninya berbelanja untuk keperluan Natal. Lalu dia harus kembali ke salon untuk bekerja," jelas Kyungsoo. "Kau mau ke mana?"

Jongin mengangkat bahu, lalu balas bertanya, "Kau sendiri mau ke mana?"

"Aku? Sekarang aku mau membeli bahan makanan," jawab Kyungsoo. "Persediaan di rumah sudah habis."

"Kalau begitu, aku ikut denganmu," cetus Jongin.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kyungsoo langsung.

"Karena aku sedang tidak punya kesibukan. Kenapa? Kau ada janji dengan orang lain?"

"Tidak," sahut Kyungsoo. Lalu karena melihat Jongin masih menunggu jawabannya, akhirnya ia berkata, "Baiklah, kau boleh ikut."

Jongin tersenyum senang. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke persimpangan yang terkenal itu?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin ke sana dan melihat-lihat. Pasti sudah banyak yang berubah sejak terakhir kali aku melihatnya."

"Tapi kau kan bisa pergi ke sana sendiri," gumam Kyungsoo. "Kenapa harus ditemani?"

Jongin tersenyum lebar. "Aku takut tersesat."

"Apa?" Kyungsoo yakin ia salah dengar.

"Sudah lama aku tidak pulang ke Korea. Aku nyaris tidak mengenali jalan-jalan yang ada sekarang," lanjut Jongin.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Ia hanya melongo menatap Jongin, berusaha melihat apakah laki-laki itu sedang bercanda atau serius. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan mendesah. "Ayo, kita pergi."

"Makan apa ya malam ini?" gumam Kyungsoo pada diri sendiri. Ia berdiri menghadap rak bahan makanan sambil mengetuk-ngetuk dagu dengan jari telunjuk. "Spageti? Atau kari? Mmm..."

Jongin yang bertugas mendorong troli menghampirinya dan berhenti di

belakangnya. "Kari saja," celetuknya dan menjulurkan tangan melewati kepala Kyungsoo untuk meraih sekotak bumbu kari. "Aku sudah bosan dengan makanan Barat. Kita makan makanan Korea saja malam ini."

Alis Kyungsoo terangkat dan ia berputar menghadap Jongin. "Kita?" ulangnya sambil menggerakkan tangannya menunjuk dirinya dan Jongin. "Memangnya aku pernah mengajakmu makan bersama?"

Jongin menyunggingkan seulas senyum manis. "Kau akan mengajakku makan malam di tempatmu, bukan? Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak bisa memasak dan sejak kemarin aku sama sekali belum menikmati makanan yang sesungguhnya," bujuknya. Ketika ia melihat Kyungsoo masih menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat, ia cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Begini saja, bagaimana kalau sebagai gantinya siang ini kutraktir makan? Oke?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa cukup adil." Kyungsoo tahu benar dirinya orang yang mudah bergaul, tapi jarang sekali ia bisa langsung merasa akrab dengan seseorang. Kim Jongin kelihatannya sangat percaya diri dan pandai berbicara. Selama makan siang mereka mengobrol banyak.

Bersama laki-laki itu membuat Kyungsoo menceritakan hal-hal yang sebenarnya tidak terpikir untuk diceritakan. Ia bercerita tentang tetangga-tetangga mereka juga tentang dirinya sendiri. Jongin sepertinya tertarik pada semua yang diceritakan Kyungsoo. "Giliranmu," kata Kyungsoo.

Jongin sendiri mengaku tidak banyak yang bisa diceritakan kepada Kyungsoo. Katanya ia anak bungsu dalam keluarganya dan kakak laki-lakinya sudah berkeluarga. Semua keluarganya tinggal di Amerika Serikat, kecuali seorang paman yang menetap di Seoul. Keluarganya sama sekali tidak istimewa. Ayahnya pekerja kantoran dan ibunya ibu rumah tangga biasa.

"Kenapa kau kembali ke Korea?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika mereka berdiri dalam kerumunan pejalan kaki di pinggir persimpangan yang terkenal ramai, menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah warna.

Jongin sedang sibuk membidikkan kameranya ke arah iklan-iklan neon dan layar video raksasa yang bertaburan di persimpangan itu. Wajahnya berseri-seri penuh semangat. "Hm? Maaf, kau bilang apa tadi?" tanyanya sambil berpaling ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau kembali ke Korea?" Kyungsoo mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Mencari suasana baru," jawab Jongin singkat, tanpa berusaha menjelaskan. Tepat pada saat itu lampu tanda menyeberang menyala dan kerumunan besar orang mulai menyeberang jalan. Kyungsoo tahu mereka harus berjalan dengan cepat namun hati-hati dalam lautan manusia yang berjalan hilir-mudik ini. Ia ingin memperingatkan Jongin. Ia menoleh, tapi Jongin tidak ada di sampingnya. Ia menoleh ke kanan-kiri. Tidak ada. Hanya ada kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang. Ke mana laki-laki itu? Begitu menyadari Jongin tidak ada di dekatnya, langkah Kyungsoo otomatis terhenti. Dengan segera ada seseorang yang menabraknya dari belakang. Sebelum Kyungsoo sempat menggumamkan permintaan maaf, seseorang yang berjalan dari arah berlawan menyenggol bahunya. Kyungsoo terdorong mundur beberapa langkah dan nyaris terjatuh kalau punggungnya tidak tertahan sesuatu.

"Sebenarnya kau orang Seoul atau bukan? Menyeberang jalan saja tidak bisa."

Mendengar suara itu Kyungsoo mendongak dan melihat wajah Jongin. Ternyata Jongin yang menahannya supaya tidak terjatuh. Jongin memegang sikunya dan membimbingnya menyeberang jalan.

"Tadi aku sedang mencarimu," kata Kyungsoo berusaha menjelaskan begitu mereka menyeberang dengan selamat dan berhenti sejenak di dekat patung. Setiap hari banyak sekali orang yang berkumpul di sana, terlebih lagi hari Minggu.

"Dari tadi aku ada di belakangmu," kata Jongin ringan.

"Jangan tiba-tiba menghilang seperti itu," gerutu Kyungsoo. "Membuat orang lain bingung. Apalagi di tengah jalan."

"Baiklah, maafkan aku," kata Jongin dengan nada bergurau. "Lain kali aku akan menempel terus padamu."

Kyungsoo membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak jadi.

" _Chanyeol!"_

Kepala Kyungsoo langsung berputar ke arah suara wanita itu. Jongin juga ikut berpaling. Mereka melihat seorang wanita menghampiri anak laki-laki yang sedang mengulum lolipop. Usia anak itu pasti tidak lebih dari tiga tahun.

" _Chanyeol, sudah Ibu bilang jangan berkeliaran sembarangan,"_ si Ibu mengomel. Ia menggandeng tangan si anak yang hanya mendongak memandang wajah kesal ibunya. " _Kalau tidak, lain kali Ibu tidak akan belikan permen lagi. Mengerti?"_

Kyungsoo memerhatikan kejadian singkat itu sambil memikirkan hal lain. Hari ini ia bertemu dua orang yang bernama Chanyeol, tapi dua-duanya bukan Chanyeol yang dicarinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongin ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang merenung.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. Matanya masih tertuju pada anak laki-laki dan ibunya itu.

"Nama anak itu Chanyeol," gumamnya pelan.

Jongin mengangguk, tapi tidak mengerti. "Lalu?"

"Nama yang bagus," gumam Kyungsoo lagi setengah melamun.

"Bagus bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Nama itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

"Siapa?"

Kyungsoo mendesah. "Anak laki-laki pertama yang kusukai."

"Oh, ya?"

"Jongin- _ssi_ , siapa nama cinta pertamamu?"

Alis Jongin terangkat. "Cinta pertamaku?"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arahnya dan bertanya sekali lagi, "Kau masih ingat nama cinta pertamamu?"

"Namanya? Mmm..." Jongin memasang tampang seakan sedang berpikir keras, lalu ia tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. "Hyesoo," jawabnya, lalu memiringkan kepala. "Atau Kyungsoo?"

Mata Kyungsoo menyipit. Laki-laki itu mulai bercanda lagi. Ia menarik napas dan mengembuskannya dengan dramatis. "Lupakan saja," gumamnya dengan nada pasrah.

"Serius," tegas Jongin, namun senyumnya semakin lebar. "Memangnya kau pikir hanya kau sendiri yang bernama Kyungsoo di seluruh Korea ini? Dan ngomong-ngomong soal nama..."

"Baiklah, terserah," Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Jongin sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang tidak menjinjing kantong belanjaan dengan gerakan mengalah. "Aku percaya padamu. Ayo, jalan. Bukankah kau bilang ingin melihat-lihat?" Ia melihat kantong belanjaannya, lalu pandangannya beralih ke Jongin yang juga menjinjing kantong belanjaan. "Seharusnya kita tidak belanja dulu. Sekarang kita terpaksa harus membawa barang-barang ini ke mana-mana."

Mereka kembali melanjutkan langkah. Tadi Jongin ingin berkata bahwa ia mengenal seseorang bernama Chanyeol. Salah satu teman sekelas dan teman dekatnya juga bernama Chanyeol. Gara-gara Kyungsoo bertanya tentang cinta pertamanya, Jongin jadi teringat pada masa kecilnya ketika ia masih tinggal di Seoul. Ia juga teringat pada teman-teman sepermainannya dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia tidak bertemu dengan mereka. Sudah lama sekali. Apakah mereka sudah berubah? Jongin masih ingat nama-nama mereka yang sering

bermain dengannya. Moon Gayoung, Oh Sehun, Lee Eunji, dan Park Chanyeol.

Apakah mereka semua masih tinggal di Seoul?


	5. Empat

Winter In Tokyo (Kaisoo Remake)

Novel by Illana Tan

Kaisoo

GS

Korean Version

Cerita bukan milikku. Aku hanya mengubah latar tempat dan menghapus beberapa hal yang menurutku nggak penting. Semoga kalian menikmatinya.

Happy Reading

…

" _Eonnie_ , Taesoo sudah pulang?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil melangkah masuk ke apartemen 102.

Jiwon menutup pintu dan menyusul Kyungsoo ke ruang tamu. "Belum. Sepertinya hari ini dia akan pulang malam." Alisnya berkerut sedikit ketika mengamati Kyungsoo. "Kau sedang flu, ya? Suaramu sengau."

"Ya," gumam Kyungsoo lesu. Ia sudah merasakan gejala flu sejak pagi dan sudah minum obat, tetapi ternyata tidak berpengaruh karena keadaannya tidak membaik. Ia mengembuskan napas keras dan duduk di salah satu bantal yang ada di lantai ruang tamu. Ia menopangkan siku di atas meja penghangat dan mengeluh, "Bagaimana ini?" Ia menoleh ke arah Jiwon dan baru menyadari tetangganya itu berpakaian rapi.

" _Eonnie_ mau pergi?"

Jiwon menatap bayangannya di cermin bulat yang tergantung di dinding. "Ya. Pergi makan malam dengan teman." Setelah bentuk rambutnya dianggap sempurna, Jiwon menoleh menatap Kyungsoo. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau mencari Taesoo?"

Kyungsoo berdiri dan menghampiri Jiwon dengan ekspresi merajuk. "Aku mau memintanya mengganti bola lampu di apartemenku."

"Oh," gumam Jiwon sambil mengangguk. "Bola lampu sebelah mana?"

"Ruang duduk." Kyungsoo belum pernah mengganti bola lampu dan Jiwon sama saja. Selama ini mereka selalu meminta bantuan Taesoo untuk melakukan pekerjaan semacam itu. Itulah keuntungan punya saudara laki-laki. Bisa dimintai tolong.

"Taesoo belum pulang," ulang Jiwon. "Bagaimana dengan Kim Jongin?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Belum pulang juga."

Jiwon mendecakkan lidah. "Ke mana semua pria itu saat dibutuhkan?"

gerutunya.

"Ada Kakek," kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum geli begitu teringat Kakek Hong.

"Tapi aku tidak tega memintanya memanjat-manjat tangga demi mengganti bola lampu."

Jiwon tertawa kecil. "Berarti kau harus menunggu salah satu dari kedua pria muda dan kuat itu pulang. Tidak ada pilihan lain."

"Tapi, _Eonnie_ , apartemenku gelap gulita," Kyungsoo mengerang. Ia tidak suka gelap. Ia takut gelap. Memang usianya sudah 25 tahun, tapi apa boleh buat? Sampai sekarang ia masih harus menyalakan lampu kecil kalau tidur.

"Jangan berlebihan," kata Jiwon sambil mengenakan jaketnya. "Hanya ruang dudukmu yang gelap. Kamar tidurmu tidak."

" _Eonnie_ mau pergi sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada cemas.

"Teman-temanku sudah menunggu," kata Jiwon. Ia berjalan ke jendela dan menyibakkan tirai.

"Di luar masih hujan deras," kata Kyungsoo, berharap Jiwon akan menunggu hujan reda sehingga ada yang menemaninya di sini.

"Aku bisa bawa payung," kata Jiwon sambil mengangkat bahu. "Tidak enak kalau aku sampai datang terlambat." Ia berjalan ke pintu dan mengenakan sepatunya. Kemudian ia menoleh dan menambahkan, "Tentu saja kau boleh menunggu di sini kalau kau mau."

" _Eonnie_ , tunggu dulu!"

Tepat pada saat itu ringtone berjudul _Csikỏs Post_ terdengar nyaring. Nada dering ponsel Kyungsoo. Ia cepat-cepat menjawab.

"Halo?"

"Kyungsoo- _ssi_!" Terdengar suara riang di seberang sana dengan latar belakang suara hujan.

Alis Kyungsoo terangkat. "Kim Jongin?"

"Kyungsoo- _ssi_ ," panggil Jongin sekali lagi. "Sedang apa?"

"Tidak sedang apa-apa."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan suaramu?"

"Hanya sedikit flu. Ada apa menelepon?" Sebelum Jongin sempat menjawab, Kyungsoo melanjutkan lagi, "Ah, aku tahu. Setiap kali mau meminta bantuan kau selalu memanggilku Kyungsoo- _ssi_."

" _Bingo!_ " seru Jongin gembira. "Walaupun baru bertetangga dua minggu, ternyata kita sudah bisa saling memahami. Aku senang sekali."

Kyungsoo tertawa hambar. "Baiklah, ada apa?"

"Kyungsoo- _ssi_ , kau tahu sekarang sedang hujan?"

"Ya."

"Aku baru turun dari bus dan sekarang sedang duduk menunggu di halte bus."

"Lalu?"

"Hujannya deras sekali."

"Lalu?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku tidak membawa payung dan aku sudah kedinginan. Aku bosan menunggu hujan berhenti. Ditambah lagi hujannya tidak mau berhenti-berhenti." Jongin berhenti sejenak dan berdeham. "Jadi, kau bisa menjemputku?"

"Menjemputmu?"

Jongin buru-buru meralat, "Mengantarkan payung untukku. Bisa? Tolong? Aku bersedia menemanimu sepanjang Hari Natal... oh, kau akan pulang ke Jeju pada Hari Natal, ya? Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu sepanjang malam Natal minggu depan kalau kau mau mengantarkan payung untukku."

Kyungsoo tidak butuh waktu lama untuk berpikir. "Tunggu di sana. Aku akan datang."

"Ada apa dengan Kim Jongin?" tanya Jiwon yang ternyata belum pergi. Ia heran menatap Kyungsoo yang buru-buru mengenakan sepatunya kembali.

"Dia lupa membawa payung dan tidak bisa berjalan pulang dalam hujan sederas ini," jelas Kyungsoo cepat.

"Jadi kau mau menjemputnya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Lebih cepat dia pulang, lebih cepat dia bisa membantuku memasang bola lampu baru." Lalu seakan baru terpikir akan sesuatu, ia menambahkan sambil menggerutu, "Dan bukan karena aku berharap dia menemaniku pada malam Natal."

Jongin duduk di bangku panjang yang tersedia di halte bus sambil memandangi hujan yang turun dengan lebat. Tidak mungkin ia bisa berjalan pulang tanpa membuat dirinya basah kuyup dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Tentu saja kalau ia menerima tawaran Paman Shin yang ingin meminjamkan mobil untuknya, ia tidak perlu berdesak-desakan di kereta atau bus dan tidak perlu berbasah-basah ria. Tetapi tidak apa-apa. Memang ini yang diinginkannya. Ia mengembuskan napas dan memerhatikan uap putih yang keluar dari mulutnya seperti asap rokok. Ia menggigil kedinginan. Tadi ia sudah menelepon Kyungsoo dan gadis itu bilang sendiri kalau ia bersedia datang menjemputnya. Jadi Jongin hanya perlu menunggu dengan sabar.

Sebuah bus berhenti di halte dan beberapa penumpang turun sambil memegang payung masing-masing. Jongin meringis. Sepertinya hanya ia sendiri yang tidak mempersiapkan payung. Dulu ia memang tidak pernah membutuhkan payung. Ia selalu mengendarai mobil sendiri ke mana pun ia pergi. Ia memerhatikan orang-orang yang baru turun dari bus itu membuka payung dan langsung berjalan menembus hujan. Pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Tinggal seorang laki-laki bermantel cokelat panjang yang sedang membuka payung hitam besar. Jongin sekilas memerhatikan laki-laki yang berdiri di sampingnya itu. Masih muda, mungkin sebaya Jongin, dengan rambut hitam yang dipotong pendek dan rapi, wajah kurus, dan tubuh tinggi. Wajahnya memang tidak setampan aktor terkenal, tapi orang-orang yang melihatnya pasti akan berpikir laki-laki itu orang yang ramah dan suka tertawa. Merasa tidak sopan karena memelototi orang lain, Jongin memalingkan wajah kembali memandang hujan di luar sana. Ia melirik

jam tangannya dan mendesah sekali lagi. Kenapa Kyungsoo lama sekali?

"Maaf."

Jongin menoleh. Laki-laki yang tadi dipelototinya sedang menatapnya dengan ragu.

"Kim Jongin?" tanya laki-laki itu masih dengan sikap ragu-ragu.

"Ya," gumam Jongin kaget. Bagaimana orang itu bisa tahu namanya?

Kerutan ragu di wajah laki-laki bermantel cokelat itu menghilang. Wajahnya

berubah cerah dan ia menghampiri Jongin. "Jongin! Ternyata benar kau. Awalnya aku tidak yakin. Wah, kau sudah berubah." Melihat Jongin yang masih sibuk mengingat-ingat, ia menambahkan, "Sudah lupa padaku? Ini aku. Chanyeol."

"Chanyeol?" gumam Jongin dengan kening berkerut. Lalu perlahan-lahan dalam benaknya terbayang seorang anak laki-laki gembul berambut cepak yang sangat tertarik dengan pelajaran biologi. Mata Jongin terbelalak senang. "Park Chanyeol! Astaga! Lama tidak bertemu. Senang sekali melihatmu lagi, Teman. Apa kabar?"

Kyungsoo berjalan cepat sambil mencoba bersiul untuk menghibur diri, tetapi tidak berhasil. Cuaca yang dingin dan flu membuat siulannya seperti bunyi balon kempes. Ia sudah hampir sampai di halte bus yang dimaksud Jongin. Tepat di belokan jalan itu.

"Nah, itu Kim Jongin," gumam Kyungsoo pada diri sendiri ketika membelok dan melihat sosok Jongin yang berdiri di halte bus. Oh, ternyata Jongin tidak sendirian. Ia asyik mengobrol dengan seorang laki-laki bermantel cokelat panjang sambil tertawa-tawa akrab. Namun sebelum Kyungsoo sempat menghampiri mereka untuk melihat dan mendengar lebih jelas, laki-laki bermantel cokelat itu menjabat tangan Jongin, membuka payungnya dan berjalan menembus hujan, meninggalkan Jongin sendirian

di halte bus. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin mendongak memandangi hujan yang terus turun. Laki-laki itu bahkan tidak sadar ketika Kyungsoo menghampirinya.

"Aku sudah datang."

Jongin menoleh dengan cepat. Alisnya terangkat begitu menyadari Kyungsoo sudah berdiri di dekatnya. Senyumnya mengembang. "Kau benar-benar datang! Kau baik sekali. Sungguh!"

Kyungsoo mengulurkan payung lipat yang dibawanya untuk Jongin. "Memangnya kau pikir aku tidak akan datang?"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau benar-benar ingin menghabiskan malam Natal bersamaku," gurau Jongin riang.

"Terserah apa yang kau pikirkan," sela Kyungsoo ringan, sudah terbiasa dengan Jongin yang suka bercanda dan berbicara seenaknya.

Jongin menerima payung lipat yang disodorkan dan mengerutkan kening. "Sepertinya flumu lebih parah daripada yang kukira."

"Aku sudah minum obat. Besok juga sembuh," Kyungsoo membantah sambil mengamati Jongin yang membuka lipatan payungnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, tadi aku melihatmu berbicara dengan seseorang. Temanmu?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Teman sekolahku dulu. Kami kebetulan bertemu di sini. Hebat sekali, bukan?" katanya gembira. "Kami tidak sempat berbicara banyak karena dia harus mengunjungi pasiennya yang tinggal di sekitar sini. Oh ya, sekarang dia sudah menjadi dokter. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengannya setelah sekian lama. Dan dia yang mengenaliku lebih dulu."

Kyungsoo menarik lengan Jongin. "Ayo, kita mengobrol sambil jalan saja. Dingin sekali," katanya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah supaya Jongin bisa memasang bola lampu untuknya. "Lalu kau sudah menanyakan nomor teleponnya?"

"Ya. Kami juga sudah berencana bertemu besok," sahut Jongin puas. Ia menoleh menatap Kyungsoo yang berjalan di sampingnya. "Ngomong-ngomong soal dokter, kalau besok flumu belum sembuh, sebaiknya kau ke dokter."

Kyungsoo mendesah. "Sudah kubilang, aku punya obat dan sudah kuminum. Besok juga sembuh."

"Kau mau kukenalkan kepada temanku yang tadi itu? Dia kan dokter."

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah punya dokter langganan."

Tiba-tiba Jongin memegang siku Kyungsoo dan menariknya menepi tepat ketika sebuah mobil melewati mereka. Kyungsoo agak heran mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Jongin. Lebih heran lagi ketika ia menyadari laki-laki itu secara tidak mencolok telah bertukar posisi dengannya, sehingga kini Kyungsoo berjalan di bagian dalam jalan dan

Jongin berjalan di sebelah luar. Menurut Kyungsoo sikap seperti itu sangat sopan dan penuh perhatian.

Sejak Jongin pindah ke apartemen 201 dua minggu yang lalu, Kyungsoo sudah memerhatikan bahwa Jongin selalu bersikap sopan walaupun gaya bicaranya asal-asalan. Ia juga tetangga dan teman yang baik. Di samping itu, mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Jongin sering mampir ke perpustakaan tempat Kyungsoo bekerja dan mengajaknya makan bersama.

Karena sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, Kyungsoo yakin sikap Jongin yang sopan itu bukan karena laki-laki itu ingin memamerkan diri, tapi karena memang sudah terbiasa melakukannya sehingga ia sendiri pun tidak menyadarinya.

Jongin selalu membuka dan menahan pintu untuk Kyungsoo setiap kali mereka masuk dan keluar dari ruangan. Kalau mereka berjalan bersama seperti sekarang ini, Jongin selalu berjalan tepat di sampingnya, tidak pernah di depan atau di belakangnya. Tindakan kecil itu membuat Kyungsoo sangat terkesan. Zaman sekarang jarang sekali ada pria yang bersikap seperti itu. Mungkinkah sikap seperti itu di dapat Jongin dari Amerika?

Tetapi semua sopan santun itu tidak terlalu berarti kalau seorang laki-laki tidak bisa melakukan satu hal yang paling penting.

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Jongin sambil tersenyum manis. "Ngomong-ngomong, Jongin- _ssi_ , kau bisa memasang bola lampu?"

"Lihat? Tinggal diputar begini saja," kata Jongin sambil menunjukkan cara memasang bola lampu di ruang duduk apartemen Kyungsoo. "Kau benar-benar harus belajar. Masa pekerjaan segampang ini tidak bisa dilakukan? Harus menunggu orang lain melakukannya untukmu?"

Kyungsoo yang memegangi senter cemberut saja. "Aku takut kesetrum," gerutunya pelan.

"Tidak akan kesetrum kalau kau hati-hati."

Kyungsoo mencibir.

"Nah, selesai," kata Jongin sambil turun dari tangga. "Coba nyalakan."

Kyungsoo menjentikkan sakelar lampu. Tidak ada yang terjadi. Ruangan tetap gelap. "Jongin- _ssi_ , sebenarnya kau bisa memasang bola lampu atau tidak?" tanya Kyungsoo curiga.

Jongin mendongak menatap bola lampu yang baru dipasangnya dengan kening berkerut. "Sepertinya ini bukan masalah bola lampu yang rusak," katanya. "Ada masalah dengan kabel listrikmu."

"Lalu?"

"Kalau memang itu masalahnya, aku tidak bisa membantu."

"Ha?"

Jongin mengangkat bahu. "Aku bukan tukang listrik. Sebaiknya kau memberitahu Kakek Hong dan menelepon tukang listrik besok. Biar mereka yang memeriksa kerusakannya."

"Tapi... Tapi..."

"Kenapa?" Jongin berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana denganku?"

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Itu..." Kyungsoo menautkan jari-jarinya di depan dada dan tersenyum salah tingkah. "Aku tidak suka gelap." Walaupun ruangan itu hanya disinari lampu senter yang remang-remang, Kyungsoo bisa melihat senyum yang tersungging di bibir Jongin. Sudah pasti laki-laki itu menertawakannya.

"Kalau kau takut gelap, diam di kamar tidur saja. Di sana kan lampunya masih bisa menyala," kata Jongin sambil menahan tawa.

"Tapi aku kan sering mondar-mandir di sini," Kyungsoo membela diri sambil menggerakkan tangannya ke sekeliling ruang tamu. "Perasaanku tetap tidak enak kalau gelap gulita."

"Nyalakan lilin."

"Sama saja."

"Jadi kau mau bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepala. "Aku bisa menumpang di tempat Jiwon _Eonnie_ , tapi kebetulan dia sedang tidak ada di rumah. Dan aku tidak mau merepotkan Kakek dan Nenek."

"Kau mau aku menemanimu di sini?" tanya Jongin setelah memikirkan arah pembicaraan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak suka gelap. Tidak peduli ada yang menemani atau tidak, pokoknya aku tidak suka gelap."

Jongin mendesah. "Jadi aku tidak bisa mengajakmu nonton film di bioskop ya?"

"Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengerjapkan mata. Apa hubungan film bioskop dengan pembicaraan mereka?

"Di bioskop, kan gelap."

"Aah, itu." Kyungsoo paham. "Tapi itu berbeda."

"Berbeda bagaimana? Sama-sama gelap."

"Kalau di bioskop perhatianku sepenuhnya tertuju ke film yang diputar dan aku tidak merasa gelap."

"Berarti kau mau kalau kuajak nonton?"

Bagaimana pembicaraan mereka bisa sampai ke masalah nonton? "Tentu saja," sahut Kyungsoo, lalu menambahkan, "Kalau kau yang bayar."

Jongin tersenyum. "Baiklah, jadi bagaimana sekarang? Kau tidak mau tetap di sini. Mau menunggu di tempatku?"

Wajah Kyungsoo berseri-seri. "Ya!"

"Tunggu dulu." Jongin mengangkat sebelah tangan dan mengerutkan kening. "Kau selalu seperti ini? Begitu bersemangat karena akan masuk ke apartemen laki-laki?"

"Tidak!" Kyungsoo mendorong bahu Jongin sambil tertawa.

"Kalau begitu kau sedang berusaha merayuku?" gurau Jongin sementara dirinya didorong ke pintu. "Kau harus tahu bahwa aku bukan laki-laki yang mudah dirayu."

"Aku bahkan tidak akan bermimpi merayumu," bantah Kyungsoo di sela-sela tawanya. "Bagiku kau hanya tetanggaku yang usil dan banyak omong."

"Jadi kau tidak menganggapku laki-laki? Ah, aku tersinggung," kata Jongin sambil memegangi dada dengan ekspresi terluka.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Kyungsoo masuk ke apartemen 201 setelah ditempati Jongin. Seperti biasanya, apartemen itu tidak berantakan, malah terkesan kosong.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin mengatakan ini padamu," kata Kyungsoo sambil duduk di sofa empuk di ruang tamu sementara Jongin menyalakan pemanas. Hujan di luar masih belum berhenti. "Apartemenmu terlihat kosong, kau tahu?"

"Memang," sahut Jongin. "Aku jarang di rumah, jadi untuk apa membeli barang-barang yang tidak berguna? Kau mau minum?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Teh juga boleh," katanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Jongin- _ssi_ , kau fotografer, bukan?"

"Ya. Kenapa?"

"Kenapa aku tidak melihat satu lembar foto pun di sini?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan. "Maksudku, foto hasil jepretanmu."

"Biasanya aku menyimpan foto-fotoku di komputer. Aku jarang mencetaknya, apalagi memajangnya," terdengar suara Jongin dari dapur.

"Padahal aku ingin melihat foto-foto yang kau ambil," gumam Kyungsoo dengan nada menyesal.

Jongin muncul sambil membawa dua cangkir teh. "Lain kali akan kutunjukkan padamu."

Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua kakinya dan duduk bersila di sofa. Ia menyesap tehnya dan berkata, "Kau juga bekerja sebagai fotografer sewaktu tinggal di Amerika?"

Jongin mengembuskan napas pelan, meletakkan cangkir tehnya di meja, dan menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran sofa. "Ya," sahutnya pelan.

"Kau senang di sana?"

"Tentu."

Kyungsoo mengangkat alis, lalu menyandarkan kepala ke sandaran sofa dan menguap kecil. "Lalu sekarang kau ingin bekerja di Seoul?"

"Ya," sahut Jongin, mengingat kalau ia memang pernah menyebut-nyebut tentang keinginannya untuk menetap di Seoul.

"Kenapa?"

Jongin mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh. "Menjadi fotografer itu bisa di mana saja. Tidak harus terikat di satu tempat, bukan? Aku ingin mencari suasana baru dan menurutku Seoul kota yang sangat menarik."

"Suasana baru?" Kepala Kyungsoo berpindah ke lengan sofa. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Orang yang membutuhkan perubahan suasana biasanya ingin melupakan sesuatu. Bukankah begitu?"

Jongin tidak menjawab. Hanya mengangkat alis dan tersenyum samar.

"Aku jadi ingin tahu apa yang ingin kau lupakan. Atau siapa?"

Jongin tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo karena sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menoleh dan mendapati gadis itu tengah berbaring di sofa dengan mata terpejam. Tidur? Ia bangkit dan menghampiri Kyungsoo untuk memastikan. Benar, gadis itu sudah pulas. Flu membuat orang gampang mengantuk. Tanpa suara Jongin pergi ke kamar tidur dan keluar dengan membawa selimut tebal. Ia menyelimuti Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati, lalu berdiri di sana dan merenung. Setelah beberapa saat ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan berjalan kembali ke kamar tidur. Ia menutup pintu kamar dan menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. Menunggu hubungan tersambung.

"Halo, Ibu? ... Ini aku." Jongin tersenyum mendengar rentetan omelan ibunya di ujung sana. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf karena baru menelepon Ibu sekarang, tapi aku yakin Ibu bisa mengerti." Kali ini suara ibunya terdengar lebih tenang. Jongin melanjutkan, "Apa kabar Ayah?... Baguslah... Aku baik-baik saja. Ibu tidak usah khawatir... Aku tahu, Bu. Aku mengerti." Ibunya menanyakan sesuatu di ujung sana. Nada suaranya hati-hati. Jongin mengerutkan kening, tersenyum tipis, lalu bergumam pelan, "Wanita itu?... Aneh sekali. Aku baru sadar aku jarang sekali memikirkannya sejak aku tiba di Korea." Jongin mendengar kata-kata ibunya di ujung sana, lalu

berkata lagi, "Ya, itu bagus, bukan?"

To Be Continued


	6. Lima

Winter In Tokyo (Kaisoo Remake)

Novel by Illana Tan

Kaisoo

GS

Korean Version

Cerita bukan milikku. Aku hanya mengubah latar tempat dan menghapus beberapa hal yang menurutku nggak penting. Semoga kalian menikmatinya.

Happy Reading

…

Taesoo hampir tidak memercayai matanya sewaktu ia melihat Kyungsoo keluar dari apartemen Jongin keesokan paginya. Ketika akan masuk ke apartemennya sendiri, gadis itu baru menyadari keberadaan Taesoo di tengah tangga.

"Oh, Taesoo, selamat pagi," sapa Kyungsoo dengan senyum salah tingkah. Dan kalau Taesoo tidak salah lihat, wajah Kyungsoo merona. "Kau mau pergi kuliah?"

Taesoo mengangguk. "Aku baru mau ke tempat Jongin Hyung," sahutnya, masih heran. "Mau meminjam...," ia terdiam sejenak, sudah lupa apa yang ingin dipinjamnya dari Jongin. "Kyungsoo Eonnie...?"

Kyungsoo buru-buru menyela, "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa. Aku masuk dulu."

Begitu pintu apartemen Kyungsoo tertutup, Taesoo berbalik menuruni tangga, tidak jadi pergi ke apartemen Jongin. Jiwon terkejut mendengar pintu apartemennya terbuka dengan suara keras. "Ada apa? Ada apa?"

"Noona! Dengar, aku baru melihat Kyungsoo Eonnie keluar dari apartemen Jongin Hyung," Taesoo melaporkan dengan nada mendesak.

"Apa?" Jiwon mengangkat alis dan melirik jam dinding. Jam enam. "Sepagi ini?"

Taesoo mengerutkan kening dan berpikir. "Noona, menurutmu

mereka..."

Jiwon memukul kepala adiknya. "Jangan berpikir sembarangan. Kyungsoo gadis baik-baik."

"Aku kan tidak bilang apa-apa," gerutu Taesoo sambil mengusap-usap

kepalanya.

"Tapi kenapa dia keluar dari apartemen Jongin pagi-pagi begini?" gumam Jiwon pada diri sendiri.

"Mungkinkah Kyungsoo Eonnie berada di apartemen itu semalaman?" celetuk Taesoo.

Jiwon menatap adiknya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. "Yah, mereka berdua memang cukup dekat. Selalu bersama-sama. Tapi masa...?"

"Kyungsoo Eonnie memang gadis polos. Mungkin saja Jongin Hyung yang mengambil kesempatan dengan..."

Jiwon kembali memukul kepala adiknya. "Sebaiknya kau pergi kuliah sekarang. Heran, kau ini laki-laki tapi suka sekali bergosip."

Taesoo mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. "Bukankah aku belajar dari Noona?" Lalu ia melesat keluar sebelum Jiwon sempat memukulnya lagi.

 _Memalukan. Kenapa aku bisa sampai tertidur di apartemen Jongin?_ Kyungsoo mengembuskan napas sambil menyeberangi jalan. Hari ini banyak sekali yang harus dilakukannya di perpustakaan dan kesibukan mengalihkan pikirannya dari kejadian memalukan tadi pagi untuk sementara. Tapi sekarang dalam perjalannya ke rumah sakit karena flu yang tidak kunjung membaik, ia jadi teringat pada kejadian tadi pagi ketika ia terbangun di sofa ruang tamu Jongin.

"Aku tidur di sini semalaman?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak percaya.

Jongin mengangguk. "Tidurmu nyenyak sekali, jadi tidak kubangunkan. Lagi pula aku tidak keberatan."

Laki-laki itu memang tidak keberatan, tapi Kyungsoo merasa malu. Ditambah lagi ia bertemu dengan Taesoo ketika ia keluar dari apartemen Jongin tadi pagi. Tindak tanduknya pasti terlihat mencurigakan. Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepala untuk menjernihkan pikiran.

Tiba-tiba lagu _Csikos Post_ terdengar nyaring. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan ponsel dari tas tangan dan membaca tulisan yang menari-nari di layar. Jongin.

"Halo? Jongin-ssi?"

"Lampu ruang dudukmu sudah bisa menyala." Terdengar suara Jongin di

seberang sana.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Tadi pagi ia memang sudah melapor kepada Kakek Hong dan menelepon tukang listrik untuk memperbaiki kabel listriknya yang bermasalah. Karena ia harus pergi bekerja dan tidak mungkin membiarkan si tukang listrik sendirian di apartemen, Kyungsoo akhirnya meminta Jongin—tetangganya itu punya banyak waktu luang—menemani Kakek Hong mengawasi apartemennya selama kabel listriknya

diperbaiki.

"Kau memang tetangga paling baik sedunia," kata Kyungsoo melebih-lebihkan. "Kau sudah menyelamatkan hidupku."

"Kalau kau mau berterima kasih, traktir aku makan."

"Oke, kutraktir makan Bibimbap."

Jongin cepat-cepat mengatakan, "Aku mau."

Kyungsoo tertawa sumbang—benar-benar sumbang, karena ia memang sedang flu. "Jam tujuh, kalau begitu."

Tidak lama setelah ia menutup ponsel, ponselnya berdering tiga kali. Ada pesan masuk. Alisnya terangkat heran melihat pesan itu dari Jongin. Bukankah laki-laki itu baru saja bicara dengannya? Begitu melihat isi pesan itu, alis Kyungsoo pun berkerut samar. Sebuah foto. Sepertinya hasil jepretan Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak terlalu paham, tapi kalau tidak salah foto itu menampilkan langit malam penuh bintang. Di bawah foto itu ada sebaris kalimat: _Kenapa harus takut gelap kalau ada banyak hal indah yang hanya bisa dilihat_ _sewaktu gelap?_

Sementara ia masih memandangi foto itu dengan bingung mencoba memahami maksud Jongin, ponselnya kembali berdering tiga kali. Ada pesan lagi. Kali ini tidak ada foto, hanya pesan tertulis dari Jongin: _Jangan lupa ke dokter sebelum kau menyebarkan_ _virus flu ke mana-mana._

"Ini juga sedang ke rumah sakit," Kyungsoo menggerutu pada ponsel yang dipegangnya.

Ternyata Kyungsoo harus menunggu 45 menit sebelum perawat memanggil namanya. Proses pemeriksaannya sendiri tidak lama. Dokter tua langganannya itu hanya memeriksanya sebentar lalu menuliskan resep obat yang harus ditebus di apotek rumah sakit.

"Semoga aku membawa cukup uang," gumam Kyungsoo pada diri sendiri ketika melewati meja perawat dalam perjalanannya ke apotek. Ia mengeluarkan dompet dan memeriksa isinya. Karena asyik menghitung uang, ia tidak memerhatikan jalan dan menabrak seseorang yang berjalan terburu-buru ke arah meja perawat. Berhubung tabrakan itu cukup keras dan yang ditabrak adalah laki-laki, Kyungsoo kehilangan keseimbangan dan membentur dinding koridor. Dompetnya terlepas dari pegangan dan uang logamnya yang banyak jatuh bergemerencing di lantai.

"Maafkan saya. Maaf."

Kyungsoo merasa ada tangan yang membantunya berdiri tegak. Ia mendongak ke arah suara bernada khawatir itu. Pria yang ditabraknya itu mengenakan jubah putih dengan stetoskop tergantung di leher. Rupanya dokter. Usianya masih muda dan wajah kurusnya terlihat cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa?" tanya dokter muda itu sambil mengamati Kyungsoo dari atas ke bawah.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," sahut Kyungsoo cepat sambil berjongkok memunguti uang logamnya. Pipinya memanas. Ia tidak terlalu memikirkan tabrakan tadi, tapi ia malu karena uang logamnya berjatuhan di lantai dengan bunyi berisik. Koridor itu tidak sepi, banyak yang berlalu lalang, dan sekarang ia harus memunguti semua koinnya satu per satu. Belum lagi kalau ada uang logam yang menggelinding entah ke mana.

Si dokter muda menggumamkan permintaan maaf sekali lagi, lalu ikut berjongkok membantu Kyungsoo memunguti uang logamnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya bisa sendiri," kata Kyungsoo berusaha menahannya. "Anda pasti sibuk."

Dokter itu tersenyum dan berkata ringan, "Aku yang menabrakmu, jadi tentu saja aku harus membantu. Jangan khawatir. Saat ini aku tidak sibuk."

Mereka tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mengumpulkan semua logam di lantai. Dokter itu menyerahkan hasil kumpulannya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih," gumam Kyungsoo dengan kepala tertunduk. Ketika bergegas berdiri, barulah ia menyadari pergelangan kaki kirinya terkilir.

"Kenapa?" tanya si dokter begitu melihat Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan. "Kakimu sakit? Biar kuperiksa."

Menggelikan. Ini sudah seperti adegan dalam film-film, pikir Kyungsoo dengan wajah panas. Tetapi kalau dalam film kaki si tokoh utama wanita terkilir di depan seorang pangeran tampan, maka kaki Kyungsoo terkilir di depan seorang dokter yang walaupun berwajah lumayan, tidak bisa disamakan dengan pangeran tampan. Kalau dalam film si tokoh utama wanita akan digendong oleh si pangeran tampan dengan penuh kasih,

maka Kyungsoo sudah pasti tidak akan mengalami yang seperti itu. Ia berhadapan dengan dokter, jadi sudah hampir bisa dipastikan kakinya akan dibebat tanpa ampun dan ia harus berjalan dengan tongkat. Sama sekali tidak romantis.

Sebelum Kyungsoo sempat menjawab, terdengar seseorang berseru, "Dokter Park, telepon untuk Anda!"

Mereka berdua serentak menoleh ke arah meja perawat tempat seorang perawat sedang mengacungkan gagang telepon ke arah mereka. Dokter siapa katanya tadi? Park?

"Ya, terima kasih," si dokter muda yang berdiri di hadapan Kyungsoo membalas. Ia berpaling kembali kepada Kyungsoo dan berkata, "Tunggu di sini sebentar, ya? Sebentar saja." Ia mendudukkan Kyungsoo di salah satu kursi yang ada di koridor. "Aku akan segera kembali."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan memandangi dokter muda itu berlari-lari kecil ke arah meja perawat dan menerima telepon. Ternyata pembicaraan itu tidak lama. Dokter itu baru saja meletakkan gagang telepon ketika seorang dokter yang terlihat jauh lebih senior menghampiri dan menepuk punggungnya. "Oh, Chanyeol, baguslah kau sudah datang. Kami butuh pendapatmu tentang pasien kamar 1502. Bisa ke ruanganku setelah

ini?"

Mata Kyungsoo melebar dan ia terpana. Sakit di pergelangan kakinya terlupakan sejenak. Dokter itu... Dokter Park...? Chanyeol...? Park Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol yang itu?!

Kyungsoo tidak mendengar pembicaraan kedua dokter itu selanjutnya, karena tepat pada saat itu perawat yang tadi memanggil si dokter muda untuk menerima telepon lewat di depannya. Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menahan si perawat. "Permisi, ada yang ingin saya tanyakan."

"Ya?" Perawat itu tersenyum kepadanya dengan ramah.

Dengan ragu-ragu Kyungsoo menunjuk ke arah si dokter muda yang sedang berbicara di dekat meja perawat. "Apakah benar dokter yang di sana itu Park Chanyeol?"

Si perawat memandang ke arah yang ditunjuk, lalu mengangguk. "Benar, dokter Park adalah salah satu dokter di sini."

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk setengah sadar. Tetapi benarkah dokter Park Chanyeol yang ini adalah Park Chanyeol yang membantu Kyungsoo mencari kalung yang jatuh tiga belas tahun yang lalu? Kyungsoo tidak yakin. Ia ragu-ragu sejenak sebelum bertanya lagi, "Apakah Anda kebetulan tahu di mana Park Sensei bersekolah sewaktu SD?"

Si perawat mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan heran. "Itu..."

Kyungsoo sadar pertanyaannya pasti terdengar aneh dan ia memaksakan tawa sumbang. "Saya hanya ingin memastikan apakah dokter Park itu teman lama saya. Wajahnya terlihat tidak asing," katanya mencari-cari alasan, lalu tertawa lagi. "Tidak apa-apa kalau Anda tidak tahu. Terima kasih." Kyungsoo membungkukkan badan dalam-dalam dan si perawat pun berlalu dengan ekspresi heran masih tertera di wajahnya.

"Nah, sekarang mari kuperiksa kakimu."

Kepala Kyungsoo berputar cepat. Ternyata Park Chanyeol sudah kembali berdiri di sampingnya. Sesaat Kyungsoo tidak bisa berkata-kata karena terlalu tegang. "Kakiku baik-baik saja," sahutnya pelan. "Dokter tidak perlu repot-repot."

Park Chanyeol berkacak pinggang dan memandang Kyungsoo dengan ramah. "Aku yang menabrakmu dan membuat kakimu terkilir. Setidaknya biarkan aku memeriksanya sehingga aku tidak terlalu merasa bersalah."

Akhirnya Kyungsoo menyerah, hanya karena ia ingin berbicara lebih banyak dengan dokter itu. Park Chanyeol mengajak Kyungsoo masuk ruang periksa lalu memeriksa kaki Kyungsoo sebentar. Ternyata kaki Kyungsoo hanya terkilir ringan. Tidak ada masalah serius. Setelah itu pergelangan kaki Kyungsoo diolesi obat dan diperban dengan hati-hati.

"Selesai," kata Park Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo. "Beberapa hari lagi pasti sembuh. Kalau ada apa-apa, jangan ragu-ragu datang mencariku."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia mengamati dokter yang sedang membereskan peralatannya itu. Ia harus bertanya. Ia harus memastikan. "Dokter... Nama dokter... Park Chanyeol?"

Si dokter menoleh dan mengangguk. "Benar. Apakah kita pernah bertemu?"

Sulit mencari kalimat yang tepat. "Mungkin ini terdengar agak aneh," kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum salah tingkah, "tapi sepertinya Sensei adalah kakak kelasku sewaktu SD. Masih ingat nama sekolah Sensei sewaktu SD?"

Begitu Dokter Park menyebut nama SD-nya, Kyungsoo pun membelalak. "Benar," bisiknya gembira.

"Jadi kita pernah satu sekolah?" tanya Park Chanyeol terkejut. "Dan kita saling mengenal?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Kita tidak benar-benar saling mengenal. Kita malah belum berkenalan. Aku mengenal dokter karena dokter membantuku mencari kalung yang terjatuh."

Park Chanyeol berusaha mengingat-ingat selama beberapa saat, lalu ia tersenyum menyesal. "Maaf, sudah lama sekali, aku hampir tidak ingat."

"Memang kejadian itu sudah tiga belas tahun yang lalu," kata Kyungsoo sambil mengangkat bahu. "Tentu saja dokter sudah tidak ingat. Sewaktu kita bertemu, dokter sudah SMP dan dokter datang ke sekolahku untuk menemui salah satu guru, kurasa."

Chanyeol kembali mengingat-ingat. "Ingatanku tentang masa kecil sudah agak buram, tapi samar-samar aku ingat ada kejadian seperti itu."

Ternyata laki-laki itu tidak ingat padaku, pikir Kyungsoo sedikit menyesal. Namun ia bisa maklum. Tiga belas tahun bukan waktu yang singkat. Ia sendiri sudah melupakan banyak hal yang pernah terjadi selama tiga belas tahun terakhir ini. Ia tentu saja masih ingat pada Chanyeol karena laki-laki itu adalah cinta pertamanya. Sedangkan bagi Chanyeol, Kyungsoo mungkin hanya seorang gadis kecil yang butuh bantuan dalam mencari kalungnya yang hilang. Sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang penting untuk diingat.

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum ramah. "Tadi kau bilang kita dulu belum berkenalan. Kalau begitu..." Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Namaku Park Chanyeol. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Kyungsoo ragu sejenak sebelum akhirnya menyambut uluran tangan pria itu. Ia pun balas tersenyum dan berkata, "Do Kyungsoo. Senang bertemu lagi."

To Be Continued


	7. Enam

Winter In Tokyo (Kaisoo Remake)

Novel by Illana Tan

Kaisoo

GS

Korean Version

Cerita bukan milikku. Aku hanya mengubah latar tempat dan menghapus beberapa hal yang menurutku nggak penting. Semoga kalian menikmatinya.

Happy Reading

…

Sambil duduk bersandar di sofa, Jongin terpekur menatap layar _laptop_ di hadapannya. Ia sudah terlalu sering memandangi foto-foto yang muncul silih berganti memenuhi seluruh layar _laptop_ itu. Foto-foto yang dipotret dengan tangan dan kameranya sendiri. Foto-foto dengan objek yang sama. Foto-foto wanita itu. Ia tahu seharusnya ia tidak boleh lagi membenamkan diri dalam kenangan tentang wanita di foto itu. Ia tahu ia tidak pantas, tetapi ia merasa belum sanggup menghapus bayangan wanita itu dari pikiran, ataupun menghapus foto-fotonya dari _laptop_. Sampai

sekarang. Lamunannya buyar ketika bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi. Tangannya otomatis menurunkan layar _laptop_ , lalu bangkit dan berjalan ke pintu.

"Halo."

Jongin mengerjapkan mata melihat Do Kyungsoo berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyum lebar tersungging di wajah.

"Oh, halo." Jongin minggir sedikit ketika gadis itu berjalan masuk ke

apartemennya sambil menggigil. "Kau sudah pulang?" Biasanya Kyungsoo belum pulang pada jam-jam segini.

"Ya, aku diizinkan pulang cepat karena flu. Biarkan aku masuk dulu. Dingin sekali di koridor ini." Kyungsoo melepaskan sepatunya dan berganti mengenakan sandal Pororo yang tersedia di jajaran sepatu dan sandal disamping pintu. Tadi pagi sebelum berangkat kerja, Kyungsoo mampir lagi untuk menaruh sepasang sandal yang sudah lama tidak dipakainya di apartemen Jongin. Biar praktis saja, ia punya sandal ganti diapartemen tetangganya itu.

Jongin menyadari suara Kyungsoo yang sengau dan baru teringat gadis itu sedang flu. Ia cepat-cepat menutup pintu dan mengikuti Kyungsoo ke ruang tengah. Ia juga menyadari langkah gadis itu agak timpang.

"Hari ini aku tak jadi mentraktirmu _Bibimbap_ ," kata Kyungsoo sambil berputar ke arah Jongin. Tanpa menunggu jawaban ia melanjutkan, "Tadi aku ketemu Nenek Hong dibawah. Beliau masak _Seolleongtang_ dan kita disuruh ikut makan bersama. Dan ngomong-ngomong, kau punya _soju_? Persediaan _soju_ Kakek sudah habis. Aku disuruh minta padamu, makanya langsung ke sini begitu pulang."

"Punya," sahut Jongin setelah mencoba mengingat-ingat. Tiba-tiba ia mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kau sudah menuruti saranku dan pergi ke dokter?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah alis. "Sebelum aku menyebarkan virus ke mana-mana?" Ia tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja sudah. Ayo cepat cari _soju_ -nya dan kita turun. Aku sudah sangat lapar."

Jongin tertegun. Ia menatap gadis di depannya dengan bingung. Tiba-tiba saja ia menyadari sesuatu. Tiba-tiba saja ia tahu kenapa kini ia sanggup melepaskan kenangan masa lalu itu.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin berjalan ke lemari dapur dan mulai mencari-cari _soju_ simpanannya. Ternyata tetangganya itu tidak memerhatikan kakinya yang diperban. Yah, tentu saja Jongin tidak menyadarinya karena pergelangan kaki Kyungsoo sendiri tertutup celana panjang. Tapi memangnya Jongin tidak menyadari langkahnya agak timpang? Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin laki-laki itu bertanya, sehingga ia bisa menceritakan kejadian di rumah sakit tadi siang. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum-senyum. Nah, siapa yang menyangka ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan cinta pertamanya setelah tiga belas tahun?

 _Laptop_ yang setengah tertutup di meja menarik perhatiannya. Karena tidak tahu apa yang mesti dilakukannya sambil menunggu Jongin, Kyungsoo iseng-iseng menegakkan layar _laptop_ dan melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakan laki-laki itu sebelum ia membunyikan bel pintu. Foto seorang wanita berambut panjang terpampang jelas di layar. Wanita yang tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera itu jelas orang Asia, tetapi di latar belakang foto itu terlihat patung Liberty. Siapa wanita itu?

Sebelum Kyungsoo sempat berpikir lebih jauh, fotonya lenyap dari layar dan digantikan foto lain. Masih wanita yang sama, namun di lokasi yang berbeda. Kyungsoo mulai heran ketika melihat foto-foto selanjutnya juga menampilkan wanita yang sama. Apakah wanita ini model?

Lalu foto berikutnya muncul dan Kyungsoo tertegun. Kali ini wanita itu tidak sendirian di dalam foto. Kim Jongin juga ada di sana. Sepertinya foto itu diambil di restoran. Mereka berdua duduk berdampingan dan tersenyum. Hanya saja si wanita tersenyum ke arah kamera seperti foto-foto sebelumnya, sedangkan Jongin tersenyum memandang wanita itu. Dan itu bukan senyum biasa. Di dalam foto itu Jongin tersenyum seakan-akan...

"Ketemu!"

Kyungsoo tersentak mendengar suara Jongin. Wajahnya terasa panas dan ia merasa seakan ia tertangkap basah mengintip rahasia orang lain. Perasaannya tidak enak.

"Hanya ada satu botol," kata Jongin sambil berjalan mendekatinya. "Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Tentu," kata Kyungsoo tergagap. Ia melirik _laptop_ di meja dengan pandangan bersalah.

Jongin mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo dan melihat layar _laptop_ -nya sudah terangkat. Ia tersenyum. "Kau sudah melihatnya, ya?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu serba salah. Sebaiknya ia tidak berpura-pura bodoh. "Siapa wanita itu?" tanyanya.

Jongin menghampiri _laptop_ dan mematikannya. "Wanita yang pernah kusukai," jawabnya.

"Oh."

"Tapi dia lebih menyukai sahabatku."

"Oh...?"

"Mereka akan menikah," kata Jongin lagi.

Kyungsoo membuka mulut ingin menanyakan sesuatu, tapi tidak jadi. Ia tidak tahu apakah pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakannya itu terlalu pribadi.

"Kau benar," gumam Jongin tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum samar, seakan bisa membaca pikiran Kyungsoo. "Karena itulah aku datang ke Seoul. Konyol sekali, bukan?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Entahlah." Ia berhenti sejenak, lalu bertanya ragu, "Lalu bagaimana sekarang?"

Jeda sesaat sementara Jongin berpikir-pikir. "Semenjak aku datang ke Seoul, aku jarang memikirkannya. Dan akhir-akhir ini aku hampir tidak pernah memikirkannya."

"Bukankah itu bagus."

"Ya, kurasa itu bagus," gumam Jongin dengan nada melamun.

Melihat laki-laki itu agak murung, Kyungsoo buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Baiklah. Ayo, kita turun sekarang. Mereka pasti sudah menunggu kita."

Ketika Kyungsoo akan berjalan ke pintu, ia mendengar Jongin bertanya, "Kakimu kenapa?"

Akhirnya! Kyungsoo tersenyum dan berputar kembali menghadap Jongin, lalu menunduk dan menarik ujung celana panjangnya ke atas, memperlihatkan pergelangan kaki kirinya yang diperban.

"Terkilir sewaktu di rumah sakit," sahutnya dengan nada gembira. "Tidak parah."

Jongin mengamati kaki Kyungsoo yang diperban. Kali ini keningnya berkerut. "Tidak sakit?"

"Tentu saja sakit."

"Bagaimana kakimu bisa terkilir?" tanya Jongin. Matanya kembali ke wajah Kyungsoo.

"Aku menabrak seseorang di rumah sakit," jawab Kyungsoo cepat dan penuh semangat. "Hei, kau mau tahu siapa yang kutabrak?"

"Siapa?"

"Cinta pertamaku."

"Oh?" Hanya itu reaksi Jongin, tapi Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Ia sedang bersemangat dan ingin bercerita.

"Dia sudah banyak berubah... Yah, itu memang sudah pasti. Lagi pula aku sendiri sudah lupa wajahnya tiga belas tahun yang lalu itu. Aku hanya ingat dia memakai topi biru." Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, seperti sedang melamun. "Aku tidak akan mengenalinya kalau perawat itu tidak memanggil namanya."

Jongin membuka pintu dan Kyungsoo mengikutinya keluar. "Kau yakin memang dia orangnya?" tanya Jongin sambil menutup pintu.

"Ya, sudah kutanyakan langsung padanya."

"Dia juga masih ingat padamu?"

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan. "Tidak, dia tidak ingat. Kami dulu memang bukan teman sepermainan dan dia memang tidak mengenalku. Aku tahu tentang dia karena dulu dia pernah membantuku dan aku terpesona. Dia sangat ramah."

Jongin tidak berkomentar.

"Lihat." Kyungsoo mengayunkan kaki kirinya ke depan. "Dia juga yang membalut kakiku. Dia dokter! Keren, kan?"

Jongin menatap kaki kiri yang diacungkan itu, lalu beralih menatap tangga di depannya. Setelah berpikir sejenak, ia menyerahkan botol _soju_ kepada Kyungsoo, lalu berjalan ke tangga dan duduk di anak tangga teratas, memunggungi Kyungsoo.

"Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak mengerti.

Jongin menoleh dan menepuk punggungnya sendiri. "Ayo, biar kugendong sampai ke bawah. Kau pasti susah naik-turun tangga dengan kaki seperti itu."

Kyungsoo ragu-ragu. Alisnya terangkat. "Kau yakin?"

"Tentu."

"Aku lumayan berat."

"Kelihatannya memang begitu."

Kyungsoo berkacak pinggang. "Nah, apa maksudmu sebenarnya?"

"Oh, ayolah. Aku hanya bercanda," sela Jongin sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aku mulai kedinginan, jadi tolong cepat."

Kyungsoo menarik napas. "Sebaiknya kau tidak menyesal," gumamnya sambil berdoa dalam hati semoga laki-laki itu tidak ambruk karena berat badannya. Setelah memantapkan hati, Kyungsoo merangkulkan kedua lengannya di leher Jongin dan membiarkan laki-laki itu menggendongnya.

"Wah, ternyata kau..."

Kyungsoo memukul bahunya. "Sudah kubilang!"

Jongin tertawa dan berdiri tanpa kesulitan. "Aku hanya ingin bilang ternyata kau tidak seberat yang kuduga."

"Tidak seberat yang kauduga?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengerutkan kening. "Jadi maksudmu aku terlihat gemuk?" Suaranya agak melengking.

Jongin menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas dan menuruni anak tangga dengan hati-hati.

"Apa katamu?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil bergerak-gerak ingin melihat wajah Jongin.

Jongin memperbaiki posisi Kyungsoo di punggungnya sambil mendesah, "Kau sadar aku sedang menggendongmu turun tangga? Kalau kau tidak mau kita jatuh terguling sepanjang jalan, sebaiknya kau tidak bergerak-gerak."

"Tadi kau bilang aku tidak berat," protes Kyungsoo.

"Kau memang tidak berat. Setidaknya tidak seberat yang kuduga."

Kyungsoo kembali mengernyitkan kening tidak mengerti. "Lalu kenapa kau bilang kita bisa jatuh terguling kalau aku memang tidak berat?"

"Karena kalau kau bergerak-gerak, aku bisa kehilangan keseimbangan. Itu masalahnya," sahut Jongin dengan nada seperti sedang menjelaskan kepada anak kecil berumur lima tahun kenapa manusia tidak bisa terbang seperti burung.

"Tidak mungkin," balas Kyungsoo, masih tidak puas. "Kalau aku memang seringan bulu, meskipun sekarang aku berjumpalitan, kau tidak mungkin jatuh."

Jongin tertawa. "Siapa bilang kau seringan bulu?"

Kyungsoo mengguncang-guncang bahu Jongin. "Jadi menurutmu aku gemuk?" pekiknya. "Ayo, bicara yang jelas!"

Tawa Jongin semakin keras. "Aduh, kau mencekikku."

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan diri untuk ikut tertawa, tapi ia tetap merangkul leher Jongin erat-erat dan mengancam, "Jadilah pria sejati dan bicara yang jelas. Aku gemuk atau tidak?"

Dan pembicaraan tentang cinta pertama Kyungsoo pun untuk sementara terlupakan.

Jongin tidak bermaksud memulai perdebatan tentang berat badan. Sebenarnya topik itu juga bukan topik yang suka dibicarakannya. Terlebih lagi dengan wanita. Tetapi lebih baik berdebat tidak jelas tentang berat badan daripada mendengarkan gadis itu bercerita tentang cinta pertama yang baru dijumpainya setelah bertahun-tahun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, foto yang kau kirimkan padaku itu foto apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum kecil mengingat foto yang dikirimkan ke ponsel Kyungsoo tadi siang.

"Kau tidak tahu?" ia balas bertanya. "Belum tahu?"

"Sepertinya foto langit malam dan bintang," jawab Kyungsoo ragu-ragu.

"Kau akan tahu saat kau akan tidur nanti. Tapi kau harus memadamkan lampu. Kau bahkan tidak boleh menyalakan lampu kecil di samping tempat tidurmu itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena sesuatu yang indah akan terlihat saat gelap," sahut Jongin penuh teka-teki.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti," gerutu Kyungsoo.

Jongin tertawa dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Semua lampu di apartemenmu sudah bisa menyala, bukan?"

"Sudah," sahut Kyungsoo lega.

"Berarti kau tidak akan bermalam di tempatku lagi hari ini?" tanya Jongin ketika mereka tiba di depan pintu apartemen Kakek dan Nenek Hong.

"Bermalam...?" Kyungsoo terdengar kaget. "Apa maksudmu? Kau membuatnya terdengar seperti..." Lalu gadis itu mulai mengomel sambil

mengguncang-guncang bahu Jongin sekali lagi.

"Aduh, tunggu...," kata Jongin susah payah di sela-sela tawanya.

Tepat pada saat itu pintu apartemen 101 terbuka dan Jun Jiwon berdiri di sana sambil memandangi mereka dengan mata lebar dan alis terangkat heran.

"Turunkan aku," gumam Kyungsoo kaku dan buru-buru turun dari gendongan. Jongin menurutinya, walaupun ia tidak mengerti kenapa sikap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berubah.

" _Eonnie_ , aku sudah membawa Jongin- _ssi_ dan juga _soju_ -nya," kata Kyungsoo riang begitu kakinya kembali menginjak lantai. Ia bergegas menghampiri Jiwon sambil menyodorkan botol _soju_ Jongin.

"Oh ya, bagus," kata Jiwon sambil memandang Jongin dengan senyum lebar penuh arti. "Ayo, masuk, Jongin. Semua sudah berkumpul dan sedang mengobrol di dalam. Mungkin kau bisa menyumbang obrolan menarik?"

"Siapa yang kau pilih?" Kyungsoo sedang membantu Nenek Hong di dapur ketika Jiwon menghampirinya dan berbisik dengan nada mendesak. Kyungsoo menoleh dan melihat mata tetangganya berkilat-kilat penasaran.

"Apa maksud _Eonnie_?" gerutu Kyungsoo salah tingkah, lalu kembali berkonsentrasi pada tugasnya memotong sayur.

"Kau sangat mengerti maksudku," sela Jiwon tanpa ampun, masih dengan suara berbisik mengingat Nenek Hong sedang mencuci sayur tidak jauh dari mereka. Jiwon menyiku Kyungsoo.

"Tadi saat menelepon, kau bercerita panjang-lebar padaku tentang cinta pertamamu yang sudah jadi dokter itu. Kau begitu gembira dan tersenyum begitu lebar sampai kukira mulutmu bakal robek. Lalu tiba-tiba kau tertangkap basah sedang gendong-gendongan dengan Jongin."

Mata bulat Kyungsoo melebar, kaget. "Gendong-gen...?" Teringat Nenek Hong ada di dekat mereka, ia merendahkan suara. " _Eonnie_!"

Jiwon menatapnya dengan mata disipitkan. "Kau suka yang mana?"

Kyungsoo membuka mulut ingin membela diri, tapi tidak jadi. Tidak ada gunanya mengikuti permainan Jiwon. Jadi ia hanya mendesah dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Tapi menurutku Kyungsoo dan Jongin cocok sekali."

Kyungsoo dan Jiwon serentak menoleh ke arah suara bernada kecil dan ramah itu. Nenek Hong memandang mereka berdua sambil tersenyum cerah. Matanya berkilat-kilat senang.

"Bukankah begitu?"

"Tapi," Kyungsoo mencoba menyela, "kami sungguh tidak ada hubungan apa-apa."

"Ada hubungan juga tidak apa-apa," timpal Jiwon cepat.

"Benar sekali," dukung Nenek Hong. "Senang sekali melihat kalian berdua bersama."

Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. "Tapi... tidak, maksudku..." Kenapa dua orang itu tiba-tiba berkomplot melawannya?

"Tentu saja kau tetap harus memilih salah satu," tambah Jiwon, mengingatkan Kyungsoo pada topik awal.

"Menurutku Jongin itu anak baik," kata Nenek Hong ringan sambil mengangkat bahu.

Kyungsoo mengembuskan napas dan menggeleng-geleng lagi. "Tapi aku tidak punya perasaan apa pun padanya. Aku tidak... menyukainya."

"Siapa? Jongin?"

Sebelum Kyungsoo sempat menjawab pertanyaan Jiwon itu, terdengar suara Nenek Hong menyela, "Jangan berkata begitu kalau kau sendiri tidak yakin, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo tertegun. Nah, apa maksudnya?

Nenek Hong memandangnya dengan ramah dan senyum yang seakan menyatakan ia tahu lebih banyak daripada Kyungsoo sendiri. "Kita tidak mau mengatakan sesuatu yang nantinya akan kita sesali, bukan?"

Untungnya Kyungsoo tidak perlu menjawab karena tepat pada saat itu _Csikos Post_ terdengar.

Sementara para wanita sibuk di dapur, para pria duduk mengobrol di ruang duduk. Kakek Hong sedang bercerita tentang masa mudanya dulu ketika ia masih bekerja sebagai petugas keamanan di sekolah menengah, salah satu topik yang paling disenanginya. Jongin berpikir tidak mungkin semua kejadian yang diceritakan orang tua itu benar. Mungkin ada beberapa bagian yang dilebih-lebihkan. Tetapi baik ia maupun Taesoo tidak keberatan karena Kakek Hong pintar bercerita dan selalu berhasil membuat mereka semua terhibur.

"Hari Natal selalu membuat anak-anak senang. Anak-anak perempuan sibuk merajut syal atau topi untuk anak laki-laki yang mereka sukai. Bahkan dulu ada satu anak perempuan yang merajutkan syal hangat untukku," kenang Kakek Hong.

"Mungkin sebenarnya syal itu dirajutnya untuk anak laki-laki yang disukainya, tapi ternyata anak laki-laki itu menolak hadiahnya. Akhirnya karena tidak tega membuang syal itu, anak perempuan itu memberikannya kepada Kakek," gurau Taesoo.

Jongin tertawa.

"Kalian ini," gerutu Kakek Hong sambil mendecakkan lidah, lalu ia ikut tertawa kecil dan bertanya, "Lalu apakah kalian punya rencana istimewa pada Hari Natal tahun ini?"

Taesoo mengangkat bahu. "Kalau aku tidak ada yang benar-benar istimewa. Paling-paling hanya berkumpul dengan beberapa temanku."

"Tidak ada kencan istimewa?" Kakek Hong terkekeh. "Tidak ada gadis yang cukup cantik untuk menarik perhatianmu di kampus?"

Taesoo mendesah dan menggeleng kecewa.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Kakek Hong beralih ke Jongin. "Ada kencan istimewa?"

Jongin mengangkat wajah. "Aku? Hmm, aku belum tahu."

"Belum tahu?" tanya Taesoo. "Kenapa?"

"Aku belum mengajaknya." Jongin berhenti sejenak, lalu meralat, "Sebenarnya sudah, hanya saja tidak secara langsung. Dia juga tidak menanggapi dengan serius."

" _Hyung_ seharusnya bertanya langsung," kata Taesoo memberi saran. "Zaman sekarang ini semuanya harus serba langsung. _To the point_. Benar tidak, Kakek? _Hyung_ harus bergerak cepat sebelum direbut orang lain. Lagi pula wanita juga tidak berbasa-basi kalau mau menolak kita."

"Jadi kau pernah ditolak mentah-mentah?" tanya Kakek Hong.

Sementara Taesoo menceritakan salah satu kisah cintanya, Jongin berpaling ke arah dapur. Ia melihat Kyungsoo sedang memotong-motong sayur sambil mengobrol dengan Jiwon dan Nenek Hong. Bertanya langsung, ya? Bergerak cepat sebelum direbut orang lain. Hmm...

Jongin masih tetap mengamati Kyungsoo ketika gadis itu tiba-tiba merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan ponsel yang berbunyi nyaring. Lalu gadis itu sedikit terkesiap dan menjauh dari Jiwon dan Nenek Hong. Jongin tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo, tapi ia berhasil menangkap satu patah kata ketika Kyungsoo menjawab telepon. _Dokter_.

Kemudian pandangan Jongin terhalang ketika Jiwon menghampiri meja sambil membawa piring dan _Seolleongtang_.

" _Seolleongtang_ sudah siap. Kita bisa mulai makan," kata Nenek Hong yang menyusul dari belakang.

"Di mana Kyungsoo?" tanya Kakek Hong.

"Oh, dia sedang menerima telepon di dapur," kata Jiwon sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Telepon dari si dokter cinta."

"Dari siapa?" Jongin bahkan tidak menyadari ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan lantang dan jelas.

"Si dokter cinta," Jiwon mengulangi. "Cinta pertamanya yang sekarang sudah menjadi dokter. Sepertinya si dokter berencana mengajaknya kencan. Menyenangkan sekali."

Jongin menoleh kembali ke dapur. Ia teringat kata-kata Taesoo tadi. _Hyung harus bergerak cepat sebelum direbut orang lain._

"Terima kasih banyak," kata Kyungsoo riang sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Jongin ketika laki-laki itu menurunkannya di depan pintu apartemen.

Jongin menegakkan tubuh dan mendesah. "Kau bertambah berat setelah makan."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. "Itu wajar, bukan? Lagi pula aku memang makan banyak tadi."

Jongin mengangkat alis. "Aneh sekali. Kau tidak uring-uringan walaupun kubilang bertambah berat." Ia menatap Kyungsoo sejenak.

"Sepertinya kau sedang gembira."

"Aku memang gembira."

"Karena mendapat telepon dari si dokter cinta?"

"Dokter apa?" Kyungsoo memandangnya tidak mengerti.

"Cinta pertamamu itu."

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu, kembali tersenyum. "Ya, itu salah satu alasannya." Ia menunduk menatap kaki kirinya, lalu kembali menatap Jongin sambil tersenyum. "Ia menanyakan keadaan kakiku."

Jongin diam sejenak, seakan sedang berpikir. "Cepatlah masuk," katanya tiba-tiba. "Nanti flumu bertambah parah."

Agak heran, Kyungsoo mengiyakan dan membuka pintu.

"Kyungsoo?"

Kepala Kyungsoo berputar. "Apa?"

Dengan tangan memegang pegangan pintu apartemennya sendiri, Jongin menoleh menatap Kyungsoo. "Jangan lupa matikan semua lampu saat kau tidur nanti."

Kening Kyungsoo berkerut samar. "Kau tahu aku tidak suka gelap."

Jongin mengangkat bahu. "Coba saja dan kau akan lihat nanti."

"Lihat apa?"

"Kalau kau tidak mencoba kau tidak akan tahu, bukan?" kata Jongin sambil tersenyum, lalu masuk ke apartemennya, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kebingungan sendiri.

Tiba-tiba lagu _Csikos Post_ terdengar dan membuat Kyungsoo tersentak. Ia menggigil, lalu bergegas masuk ke apartemennya sendiri sebelum mengeluarkan ponsel.

"Halo?"

"Kyungsoo?"

Mendengar suara ibunya di ujung sana. "Halo, Bu!" Ia mengenakan sandal rumah dan mengempaskan diri ke sofa empuk, bersiap-siap mengobrol panjang-lebar dengan ibunya.

Dua jam kemudian, ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi setelah mencuci muka, bersiap-siap tidur, Kyungsoo baru teringat kata-kata Jongin tadi. "Matikan lampu?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri sambil berdiri di kamar tidurnya.

Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangkat bahu. "Tidak ada salahnya dicoba."

Ia berjalan ke sakelar lampu. Sebelah tangannya memegang dinding supaya ia tidak merasa tersesat dan tangan yang satu lagi menggapai sakelar lampu. Dengan sekali jentikan, lampu kamar tidurnya pun padam. Seketika itu juga Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dan terkesiap. Langit-langit kamar tidurnya bertabur bintang! Bintang-bintang besar dan kecil memancarkan nyala kuning kehijauan yang samar.

"Astaga," gumamnya pelan. Perlahan-lahan tangannya terlepas dari dinding dan ia melangkah ke tengah-tengah kamar, masih tetap mendongak menatap langit-langit kamar tidurnya dengan takjub. "Bagaimana...? Astaga," gumamnya sekali lagi.

Kemudian ia menyadari foto yang dikirimkan Jongin ke ponselnya adalah foto langit-langit kamarnya. Ternyata sementara mengawasi tukang listrik memperbaiki kabel, Jongin melukis langit-langit kamar tidurnya menjadi langit bertabur bintang dengan cat khusus yang bisa menyala dalam gelap. Siapa yang menyangka laki-laki itu juga pandai melukis?

Kyungsoo teringat tulisan yang tertera di bawah foto yang dikirimkan Jongin tadi siang: _Kenapa harus takut gelap kalau ada banyak hal indah yang hanya bisa dilihat sewaktu gelap?_

Kyungsoo masih tercengang. Kemudian ia meraih ponsel dan menekan beberapa tombol. Setelah menunggu sesaat, hubungan tersambung.

"Jongin- _ssi_?" Ia mendongak menatap bintang-bintang yang menghiasi langit-langit kamarnya. "Kau apakah.. langit-langit kamarku.." Ia berhenti sejenak, lalu tersenyum. "Indah sekali. Terima kasih."

To Be Continued


	8. Tujuh

Winter In Tokyo (Kaisoo Remake)

Novel by Illana Tan

Kaisoo

GS

Korean Version

Cerita bukan milikku. Aku hanya mengubah latar tempat dan menghapus beberapa hal yang menurutku nggak penting. Semoga kalian menikmatinya.

Happy Reading

…

"Reuni SMP?" Jongin memindahkan ponsel ke telinga kanan dan mendongak menatap lampu lalu lintas, menunggunya berubah warna. "Maksudmu, reuni satu sekolah? Bukan hanya kelas kita atau angkatan kita?"

"Bukan hanya angkatan kita," sahut Park Chanyeol di ujung sana. "Semua alumni boleh datang. Malah undangan untuk para alumni sudah disebarkan satu bulan sebelumnya. Kau tidak menerimanya?"

"Tidak."

"Yah, mungkin karena kau sudah pindah ke luar negeri sebelum tahun ajaran selesai," tebak Chanyeol. "Karena itu mereka tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghubungimu."

Lampu lalu lintas berubah warna dan Jongin cepat-cepat menyeberang jalan bersama rombongan pejalan kaki lainnya. "Tapi memangnya aku boleh ikut? Maksudku, aku kan tidak menerima undangannya."

"Ah, kau tidak perlu cemas soal itu," kata Chanyeol ringan. "Biar aku saja yang mengurusnya. Kau hanya perlu hadir."

"Kapan reuninya?"

"Kira-kira seminggu setelah Tahun Baru. Aku lupa tanggal pastinya. Nanti akan ku kabari lagi."

"Baiklah. Tapi ngomong-ngomong apakah kita harus hadir sendiri atau..."

"Ah, maksudmu apakah kau boleh mengajak pasangan? Tentu saja. Kau tahu, banyak teman kita yang akan mengajak suami atau istri mereka." Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, lalu bertanya dengan nada bergurau, "Kenapa? Ada seseorang yang ingin kau ajak ke acara itu?"

Jongin tersenyum. "Mungkin."

Chanyeol mendesah. "Tidak mau bercerita rupanya. Tidak apa-apa. Tapi kuharap kau bisa mengajaknya dan mengenalkannya padaku."

"Baiklah," sahut Jongin, tertawa.

"Mungkin aku juga akan mengajak seseorang," kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Tunggu dulu. Beberapa hari yang lalu sewaktu kita makan siang bersama, kaubilang kau belum punya pacar. Tepatnya, kaubilang kau tidak punya waktu untuk pacaran." Jongin berjalan menyusuri salah satu jalan yang sempit, panjang, dan dipadati pejalan kaki yang kebanyakan adalah remaja. Berbagai butik, kafe, restoran siap saji, dan toko-toko kecil lainnya yang ditargetkan untuk kawula muda berjejer di sepanjang jalan. Jongin menyenggol bahu seseorang dan ia menggumamkan kata maaf tanpa berhenti berjalan.

"Memang. Tapi bukankah hidup memang aneh?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar ceria.

"Aku bertemu dengannya tepat setelah aku makan siang denganmu hari itu. Sejak itu kami sempat bertemu beberapa kali untuk urusan pekerjaan dan aku sempat mengajaknya makan siang atau minum kopi sesekali. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia mau kalau aku benar-benar mengajaknya kencan."

"Salah seorang perawat baru yang cantik?" tebak Jongin.

"Aku memang bertemu dengannya di rumah sakit, tapi dia bukan perawat," kata Chanyeol, masih dengan nada ceria. "Tenang saja, kau akan bertemu dengannya nanti saat reuni."

Jongin menutup ponsel dan masuk ke salah satu toko foto di sebelah kanannya dan tersenyum kepada penjaga toko yang menyambutnya.

"Pesanan atas nama Kim sudah jadi?" tanyanya.

Gadis penjaga toko berwajah manis itu tersenyum lebar. "Ah, tentu saja. Tunggu sebentar."

Tak lama kemudian gadis ramah itu kembali membawa sebuah kantong kertas dan menyerahkannya kepada Jongin.

Jongin mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto yang cukup besar dari dalam kantong kertas itu dan memeriksa setiap lembarnya. Semua foto itu adalah hasil jepretannya sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di Seoul. Pemandangan kota Seoul, para pejalan kaki di jalanan, anak-anak kecil yang berlarian, beberapa kuil terkenal. Dan Do Kyungsoo.

Jongin memegang salah satu foto Kyungsoo yang diambilnya ketika ia melihat gadis itu duduk sendirian di salah satu kafe. Ia sudah sering memotret Kyungsoo dan kebanyakan dari foto itu diambil tanpa sepengetahuan gadis itu. Kalau Kyungsoo tahu Jongin memotretnya, ia akan mengomel panjang-lebar tentang dirinya yang bukan fotomodel dan tidak berniat menjadi fotomodel.

"Semuanya sudah lengkap, bukan?" tanya si penjaga toko.

Jongin mengangkat wajah dan tersenyum lebar. "Ya," sahutnya. "Terima kasih banyak."

Memandangi foto-foto Kyungsoo yang ada dalam genggamannya, Jongin teringat sesuatu. Sebelum ia mengajak gadis itu ke acara reuni sekolahnya, ada hal lain yang ingin dikatakannya kepada Kyungsoo. Ia merogoh saku bagian dalam jaketnya dan mengeluarkan dua lembar tiket pertunjukan balet. _Swan Lake_ , salah satu pertunjukan yang sangat laris dan sangat ingin ditonton Kyungsoo. Tanggal pertunjukan yang tercetak

pada tiket itu adalah 24 Desember, jadi Jongin berharap Kyungsoo tidak punya acara penting pada hari itu.

Kyungsoo berjongkok merapikan buku-buku yang ada di rak bagian bawah sambil bersenandung lirih. Perpustakaan sedang sepi saat itu. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang membaca buku di meja-meja yang tersedia.

Kyungsoo sangat suka suasana sepi perpustakaan. Begitu damai. Ia berdiri, menegakkan tubuh, dan memandang ke luar jendela. Natal tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Ia berharap salju akan turun pada Hari Natal. Kyungsoo mendesah pelan dan melirik jam tangan. Sebentar lagi waktunya pulang.

Tiba-tiba lagu _Csikos Post_ terdengar nyaring. Terperanjat. Kyungsoo buru-buru mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Halo?" bisiknya. Wajahnya terasa panas ketika ia melihat beberapa orang menoleh ke arahnya. Ia cepat-cepat meninggalkan deretan rak buku dan kembali ke meja kerjanya.

"Do Kyungsoo."

Mendengar suara Park Chanyeol di ujung sana, Kyungsoo langsung memperlambat langkah karena kaget. "Dokter Park?"

"Bagaimana kakimu?" tanya Park Chanyeol. "Tidak ada masalah, bukan?"

Otomatis Kyungsoo menatap kaki kirinya yang tidak lagi diperban. Perbannya memang sudah dibuka kemarin. "Tidak masalah. Sudah sembuh sama sekali," sahutnya sambil tersenyum. "Dokter masih di rumah sakit?"

"Ya, tapi sebentar lagi pulang. Kau ada acara malam ini?"

"Mmm... Tidak ada acara penting. Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan malam?"

Kyungsoo tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menjawab. "Tentu saja."

Sibuk.

Jongin menutup ponselnya. Sudah tiga kali ia mencoba menghubungi Kyungsoo tetapi ponsel gadis itu sibuk terus. Tidak apa-apa. Ia akan pergi menemui gadis itu di perpustakaan tempatnya bekerja. Jongin melirik jam tangan. Masih ada waktu. Kemungkinan besar ia bisa sampai di sana sebelum gadis itu pulang. Lalu ia bisa sekalian mengajak Kyungsoo makan malam.

Tapi ternyata Kyungsoo tidak ada di perpustakaan. Menurut salah seorang rekan kerjanya Kyungsoo pulang lebih cepat hari ini. Jongin melirik jam tangan. Kalau begitu ia akan menemui Kyungsoo di rumah saja.

Seharusnya ia memakai sarung tangan. Jongin menggigil dan menjejalkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantel begitu keluar dari stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Uap putih keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya seiring dengan setiap embusan napas. Dingin sekali. Sepertinya tidak lama lagi akan turun salju.

" _Hyung!_ "

Jongin menoleh ke arah suara dan melihat Jun Taesoo berlari menghampirinya.

"Oh, Taesoo."

"Dingin... Dingin..." Taesoo menggigil dengan berlebihan dan menggosok-gosok kedua telapak tangannya. " _Hyung_ mau pulang? Ayo, kita jalan sama-sama."

Kedua laki-laki itu berjalan cepat menyusuri jalan menanjak yang mengarah ke gedung apartemen mereka.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Taesoo tiba-tiba.

"Bagaimana apa?" Jongin balik bertanya.

"Tentang malam Natal."

"Hm?"

" _Hyung_ sudah mengajaknya?"

"Siapa?"

Taesoo berhenti melangkah. "Bukankah waktu itu _Hyung_ bilang _Hyung_ mau menghabiskan Natal bersama seseorang? Tapi waktu itu _Hyung_ belum mengajaknya. Jadi apakah _Hyung_ sudah mengajaknya sekarang?"

Jongin juga menghentikan langkah. Ia menatap Taesoo sejenak, lalu tersenyum. "Oh, itu." Kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan langkah.

Taesoo menyusulnya. "Ya, yang itu. Jadi?"

"Aku akan mengajaknya malam ini."

"Hyung masih belum mengajaknya?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku akan bertanya padanya malam ini."

" _Hyung_ sudah lupa kata-kataku tentang bergerak cepat?"

"Astaga, anak ini! Bukankah sudah kubilang..."

"Eh, itu mobil siapa?"

Jongin menahan omelannya dan memandang lurus ke depan. Sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di depan gedung apartemen mereka, tidak begitu jauh dari mereka. Pintu di sisi pengemudi terbuka dan seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan jaket cokelat panjang keluar.

Alis Jongin terangkat. Oh? Bukankah itu Park Chanyeol, pikirnya sambil menyipitkan mata untuk melihat lebih jelas. Ada apa temannya itu datang mencarinya?

Jongin baru akan mempercepat langkah ketika pintu sisi penumpang terbuka dan seorang gadis melangkah keluar. Jongin berhenti melangkah dan mengerjapkan mata ketika mengenali gadis itu.

Do Kyungsoo?

"Oh? Bukankah itu Kyungsoo _Eonnie_?" Jongin mendengar Taesoo bertanya.

"Lalu siapa orang yang bersamanya itu?"

Jongin tidak menjawab. Ia sendiri juga heran. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol?

"Jangan-jangan dia si dokter itu," sela Taesoo tiba-tiba.

Jongin menoleh ke arah Taesoo di sampingnya. "Siapa?"

"Cinta pertama Kyungsoo _Eonnie_. Yang meneleponnya ketika kita semua sedang makan _Seolleongtang_ di rumah Kakek Hong."

Kepala Jongin berputar kembali menatap Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang berdiri berhadapan. Mereka sedang asyik membicarakan sesuatu, lalu tertawa.

Benar juga. Kyungsoo pernah memberitahunya nama cinta pertamanya adalah Chanyeol dan berprofesi sebagai dokter. Mungkinkah Chanyeol yang menjadi cinta pertama Kyungsoo adalah orang yang sama dengan Chanyeol yang adalah teman lama Jongin? Ditambah lagi, tadi Chanyeol menyebut-nyebut tentang wanita yang baru dikenalnya. Apakah wanita yang dimaksudnya itu Kyungsoo?

Taesoo kembali bersuara. "Kelihatannya hubungan mereka sudah dekat. _Hyung_ , menurutmu apakah mereka berken..."

"Taesoo," sela Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Ya?"

"Ayo, kutraktir minum."

Jongin sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia butuh waktu untuk mencerna apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Ia berharap sedikit _soju_ bisa membantu menjernihkan pikirannya.

" _Hoi_ , kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin pada Taesoo yang berjalan dengan ceria di sampingnya. Mereka tidak berlama-lama di kedai minum karena Jongin tidak mau berjalan pulang sambil menggendong Taesoo. Baru setengah jam di kedai itu Taesoo sudah harus berpegangan pada meja supaya tidak jatuh dari kursi. Anak itu benar-benar tidak kuat minum.

Taesoo tersenyum lebar—terlalu lebar—dan mengangguk berkali-kali. "Ah, tentu saja. Tentu saja. Aku sangat baik. Memangnya kenapa?"

Jongin memandangi Taesoo, lalu mendesah, "Kakakmu pasti akan menggantungku kalau melihatmu mabuk begitu."

Taesoo tertawa. "Jongin _Hyung_ , aku tidak mabuk. Lihat, aku masih bisa berjalan lurus. Lihat? Lihat?" Ia merentangkan kedua tangan ke samping dan berjalan lurus dengan langkah lebar di jalanan yang sepi itu untuk membuktikan kata-katanya.

"Ya, ya, ya. Tapi hati-hati dengan tiang lampu di depanmu," kata Jongin.

Taesoo berhenti tepat pada waktunya sebelum hidung mancungnya

menabrak tiang lampu. Ia menoleh ke arah Jongin dan tertawa. "Aku melihatnya kok."

Jongin hanya menggeleng-geleng pasrah. Ia kembali berjalan dan Taesoo menyusulnya dari belakang.

"Paman ini apa-apaan?"

Jongin dan Taesoo serentak menoleh ke arah suara wanita bernada tinggi itu. Tidak jauh di depan mereka terlihat seorang wanita dan seorang pria sedang bertengkar. Si pria berusaha menarik tangan si wanita sementara si wanita memberontak.

Sedetik kemudian Taesoo berseru, " _Eonnie_!" dan langsung berlari ke arah kedua orang itu sebelum Jongin sempat mencegahnya.

 _Eonnie_? Jongin segera menyadari kalau wanita yang sedang ditarik-tarik itu adalah Jun Jiwon. Jiwon terlihat sedang berusaha membebaskan diri dari cengkeraman si pria tak dikenal. Dalam sekejap Taesoo sudah tiba di samping mereka dan berseru, "Lepaskan tanganmu!"

Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat di depan mata Jongin. Bersamaan dengan teriakan itu, Taesoo juga melayangkan tinjunya ke rahang pria yang menarik-narik kakaknya.

Namun pria itu tidak tersungkur seperti yang diharapkan Taesoo. Pria itu masih tetap berdiri, malah ia menggeram dan balas melayangkan tinju.

Taesoo pun terjatuh ke tanah diikuti pekikan kakaknya.

"Jangan ikut campur, bocak tengik!" seru pria itu serak.

"Astaga," gumam Jongin, dan langsung berlari ke arah mereka. Ia berhasil mencapai ketiga orang itu tepat ketika si pria tak dikenal bermaksud menendang Taesoo yang masih terkapar di tanah. Jongin langsung menahan dada pria itu dan mendorongnya ke belakang.

"Siapa lagi kau?" seru pria itu marah. "Cari mati ya?"

Jongin menoleh ke arah Jiwon yang berlutut di samping adiknya. "Jiwon- _ssi_ , kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Jongin- _ssi_ ," bisik Jiwon dengan mata terbelalak, lalu melanjutkan dengan cepat, "Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Orang gila ini bersikap kurang ajar terhadapku dan dia tadi meninju Taesoo."

"Sebaiknya kau minggir. Urusi urusanmu sendiri," ancam pria itu dengan rahang terkatup. Ia menatap Jongin dengan mata disipitkan.

Kini Jongin bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah pria itu. Usianya mungkin sekitar pertengahan sampai akhir tiga puluhan dan bertubuh agak kurus. Jongin memerhatikan penampilan pria itu: pakaiannya bagus, sepatunya bagus, ada beberapa cincin emas melingkari jari-jari tangannya. Mata Jongin terangkat ke wajah pria itu. Wajahnya agak seram karena penuh kerutan marah. Alis matanya lebat—berlawanan dengan rambutnya yang terlihat tipis di puncak kepalanya, membuatnya terlihat lebih tua daripada usia sebenarnya—dan matanya kecil, hidungnya agak bengkok, bibirnya

tipis dan berkerut.

Dia mabuk, pikir Jongin ketika melihat pria itu melangkah agak terhuyung-huyung mendekatinya.

"Tapi ini teman-temanku, jadi ini juga urusanku," kata Jongin tenang. Ia menatap lurus ke dalam mata pria itu.

" _Hah_!" Pria itu mendengus keras. Ia menunjuk Taesoo yang masih mengerang pelan di tanah. "Dia menyerangku, aku hanya membalasnya." Ia beralih menunjuk hidung Jiwon. "Dan tentang perempuan jalang ini, dia yang menggodaku lebih dulu."

"Hei, Paman mimpi ya?" sela Jiwon galak dengan dagu terangkat tinggi. "Seharusnya Paman becermin dulu. Mana mungkin aku menggodamu?"

Pria itu mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Dasar perempuan..."

Jongin bergerak ingin menghalanginya, tetapi telapak tangan pria itu malah mendarat di pipinya.

"Jongin- _ssi_!" pekik Jiwon.

Jongin memegangi pipinya dan mengernyit. Ia bisa merasakan darah di lidahnya.

Sialan, pukulan orang itu kuat juga. Untung giginya tidak patah. Jongin menegakkan tubuh dan menatap pria di depannya.

Pria itu mengangkat hidungnya tinggi-tinggi dan menantang. "Apa? Mau lagi? Mau lagi? Ayo ke sini kalau mau."

Orang itu mabuk, kesal, dan tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia tidak mungkin bisa diajak bicara baik-baik. Jongin mendesah. Kalau begitu hanya ada satu cara.

Kyungsoo menonton televisi di ruang duduk apartemennya tanpa minat. Ia baru saja pulang dari makan malam bersama Chanyeol. Acara mereka memang terputus karena Chanyeol mendapat panggilan dari rumah sakit, tapi Kyungsoo tetap merasa kebersamaan mereka yang singkat itu sangat menyenangkan. Ia ingin mencari teman berbagi cerita.

Masalahnya apartemen Jiwon kosong. Bahkan Jongin juga tidak ada di rumah. Biasanya jam-jam segini Jiwon sudah ada di apartemennya, menyiapkan makan malam untuk adiknya. Kemana mereka semua?

Kemudian Kyungsoo mendengar suara-suara di luar. Ia segera mematikan televisi dan bangkit dari lantai. Mungkin itu Jiwon sudah pulang. Atau mungkin Jongin? Kyungsoo membuka pintu dan melongokkan kepala ke luar.

"Kau mau masuk, Jongin- _ssi_?" Kyungsoo mendengar suara Jiwon di lantai bawah.

"Tidak perlu. Aku naik saja." Kali ini suara Jongin.

"Tapi itu..."

"Ah, ini? Tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah dipikirkan," sela Jongin, lalu tertawa kecil.

"Kelihatannya justru Taesoo yang harus diurus."

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Taesoo membantah.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa?" potong Jiwon. "Lihat pipimu memar begitu. Tapi Jongin- _ssi_ , kau juga berdarah."

 _Berdarah?_ Mendengar itu Kyungsoo langsung keluar dari apartemennya dan bergegas menuruni tangga ke lantai bawah.

"Oh, Kyungsoo," kata Jiwon yang melihat Kyungsoo lebih dulu, lalu yang lain ikut menoleh.

"Ada apa, _Eonnie_?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memandang mereka bertiga bergantian, lalu terkesiap pelan ketika melihat wajah Taesoo dan Jongin. "Kalian berdua kenapa?"

"Tadi ada orang sinting yang menggangguku di jalan," Jiwon yang menjawab dengan nada berapi-api. "Seenaknya saja dia menarik-narik aku seolah-olah aku ini wanita gampangan. Untung saja mereka berdua muncul." Ia menunjuk Jongin dan adiknya. "Taesoo langsung meninju orang itu setelah berteriak, "Jangan sakiti kakakku!"‟

"Aku tidak bilang begitu," protes Taesoo salah tingkah. "Aku hanya bilang, "Lepaskan tanganmu.‟"

"Tapi aku tahu maksud hatimu yang sebenarnya," balas Jiwon sambil mengacak-acak rambut adiknya. Lalu ia kembali menatap Kyungsoo. "Tapi orang itu balas memukul Taesoo dan Taesoo langsung terkapar. Saat itulah Jongin- _ssi_ beraksi."

Kyungsoo berpaling ke arah Jongin. Sudut bibir laki-laki itu terluka. "Kau juga dipukul?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Cuma sekali," sela Jiwon bahkan sebelum Jongin sempat membuka mulut. "Lalu Jongin- _ssi_ membuat orang itu lari terbirit-birit."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin lagi. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Masih Jiwon yang menjawab, "Sabuk hitam karate."

Alis Kyungsoo terangkat. Jongin menatapnya dan tersenyum lebar, lalu ia menggeleng. "Tidak juga. Hanya sedikit-sedikit."

"Tapi orang itu sempat mengancam Jongin _Hyung_ sebelum dia pergi," kata Taesoo.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat masuk dan kompres pipimu," sela Jongin.

"Benar. Ayo, masuk," kata Jiwon sambil mendorong adiknya masuk ke

apartemen mereka.

Kyungsoo membuka mulut. "Tapi..."

"Kau mau naik atau tidak?" panggil Jongin yang sudah mulai menaiki tangga. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin, lalu ke arah Jiwon dan Taesoo, lalu kembali ke Jongin. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan mengikuti Jongin ke atas.

Jongin menyentuh pipinya dan meringis pelan. Pipinya pasti bengkak besok. Ck, malam ini benar-benar kacau. Ketika ia berhenti di depan pintu apartemennya dan mengeluarkan kunci ia mendengar Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada khawatir, "Apa maksud Taesoo tadi?"

"Apanya?" Jongin balik bertanya. Ia masuk ke apartemennya dan Kyungsoo mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Katanya orang itu mengancammu." Kyungsoo melepas sepatunya dan mengenakan sandal Pororo-nya sebelum memasuki apartemen Jongin.

"Hanya gertakan kosong," gumam Jongin sambil melepas syal, jaket, dan topinya. Ia berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo. "Tidak usah dipikirkan."

Ia melihat Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin. "Ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

"Sudut bibirmu mulai membiru," gumam Kyungsoo muram. "Biar kuambilkan obat."

Ketika gadis itu hendak berjalan ke pintu, Jongin meraih pergelangan tangannya.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot," katanya lelah. "Aku juga punya obat. Kepalaku sakit kalau kau mondar-mandir. Duduk saja yang manis."

Kyungsoo menurut. Ia duduk di samping Jongin di sofa dan menatap wajahnya untuk mencari luka lain. "Kau terluka di mana lagi?" tanyanya. "Kepala? Kau bilang kepalamu sakit."

"Kepalaku tidak terluka. Hanya pusing sedikit."

"Tangan?"

"Tidak."

"Kaki?"

"Tidak."

"Badanmu?"

Jongin tertawa pendek. "Kyungsoo, aku baik-baik saja." Melihat kening Kyungsoo yang berkerut tidak percaya, ia melanjutkan, "Sungguh! Atau kau mau aku membuka baju untuk meyakinkanmu?"

Kyungsoo mendengus, lalu bertanya, "Kau sudah makan?"

Jongin tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menatap Kyungsoo sejenak, lalu memalingkan wajah dan mendesah. "Tadinya aku mau mengajakmu makan."

"Ah, aku pergi makan dengan Dokter Park," kata Kyungsoo langsung tanpa ditanya. Senyumnya mengembang.

"Dokter Park?"

Kyungsoo menegakkan punggung dan menatap Jongin dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Aku sudah pernah bercerita padamu tentang dia, bukan? Cinta pertamaku? Namanya Park Chanyeol."

Mendengar nama itu Jongin mendesah pelan. Ia mengangguk-angguk pelan dengan pandangan kosong dan bergumam tidak jelas.

"Dulu, sewaktu aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya tiga belas tahun yang lalu, aku sama sekali tidak tahu dia orang yang seperti apa," Kyungsoo melanjutkan sambil melamun.

"Hm."

"Tapi sekarang aku tahu dia orang yang menyenangkan."

"Hm."

"Juga pintar."

"Aku haus," sela Jongin tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata, "Biar kuambilkan air."

Sebelum gadis itu sempat bangkit dari sofa, Jongin sudah mendahuluinya dan berjalan ke dapur. Ia kesal. Bagaimana gadis itu bisa membicarakan Park Chanyeol di depannya seperti itu? Tapi, tentu saja, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Jongin.

Merasa agak bersalah karena telah memotong cerita Kyungsoo, Jongin menoleh ke arahnya dan bergumam, "Bisa kulihat kau sangat gembira. Aku juga ikut senang."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Ya, memang."

Jongin mengisi gelas dengan air keran dan langsung meneguknya sampai habis.

"Sebentar lagi Natal," kata Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

Jongin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. Karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya, ia hanya menunggu gadis itu melanjutkan.

"Dokter Park mengajakku menonton pertunjukan balet pada malam Natal nanti," kata Kyungsoo sambil menatap Jongin. " _Swan Lake_."

Jongin mengerang dalam hati. _Tidak, jangan lagi_. Jongin mengerutkan kening. " _Swan Lake?_ " ulangnya sambil meletakkan gelas ke meja.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan Jongin menyumpah dalam hati.

"Kau ada rencana apa untuk malam Natal nanti, Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Untuk apa mengatakan pada Kyungsoo bahwa ia juga punya tiket pertunjukan balet yang sangat ingin ditonton gadis itu? Akhirnya Jongin hanya berkata singkat, "Pergi jalan-jalan."

Alis Kyungsoo terangkat heran. "Kemana?"

Jongin memaksakan seulas senyum. "Aku belum tahu," katanya sambil mengangkat bahu. "Kuharap kau bersenang-senang nanti."

Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya sejenak, lalu mengangguk pelan.

Jongin menghela napas dalam-dalam dan menunduk. "Aku capek," katanya. "Sepertinya aku ingin tidur sekarang."

"Kalau begitu, istirahatlah," kata Kyungsoo sambil berdiri dari sofa. Ia tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Sampai jumpa besok."

Jongin melihat gadis itu keluar dari apartemennya dan menutup pintu. Sekali lagi ia menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya perlahan. Ia sudah terlambat. Terlambat. Seharusnya ia tidak menunggu selama ini untuk mengajak gadis itu keluar. Tetapi waktu itu ia berpikir sebaiknya ia mendapatkan tiket pertunjukan itu terlebih dahulu sebelum mengatakannya pada Kyungsoo. Sekarang ia harus menerima hasil dari keputusannya yang bodoh.

Gadis itu akan pergi dengan Park Chanyeol. Kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol adalah teman baiknya malah membuat Jongin semakin kesal.

Sepertinya sejarah terulang kembali. Ia tertarik pada gadis yang justru tertarik pada teman baiknya.

To Be Continued


	9. Delapan

Winter In Tokyo (Kaisoo Remake)

Novel by Illana Tan

Kaisoo

GS

Korean Version

Cerita bukan milikku. Aku hanya mengubah latar tempat dan menghapus beberapa hal yang menurutku nggak penting. Semoga kalian menikmatinya.

Happy Reading

…

Kyungsoo melirik kalender di meja kerjanya. Tanggal 24 Desember. Ia mendesah pelan, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke tumpukan buku yang baru dikembalikan hari ini. Ia harus mengembalikan semua buku itu ke rak masing-masing. Tetapi ia merasa tidak bertenaga. Padahal hari ini seharusnya ia merasa bersemangat. Nanti malam ia akan pergi makan malam dengan Park Chanyeol, lalu mereka akan pergi menonton pertunjukan balet yang sangat ingin ditontonnya. Ya, seharusnya hari ini ia merasa senang.

Semua ini gara-gara Kim Jongin, pikir Kyungsoo geram. Ada di mana Jongin sekarang? Sudah tiga hari terakhir ini Kyungsoo tidak bertemu dengannya. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu adalah malam itu di apartemen Jongin, ketika Kyungsoo bercerita tentang Park Chanyeol yang mengajaknya pergi menonton pertunjukan balet. Setelah itu Kyungsoo tidak melihatnya lagi.

Tentu saja Kyungsoo sudah berusaha menghubungi ponsel Jongin, tetapi benda itu ternyata tidak dinyalakan. Awalnya ia merasa jengkel karena Jongin pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa. Kemudian kejengkelannya berubah menjadi kecemasan. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Jongin? Bagaimana kalau... Stop! Ia tidak sanggup berpikir jauh sampai pada kemungkinan kalau Jongin bisa terluka atau semacamnya. Sebaiknya ia berpikir Jongin terlalu sibuk untuk meneleponnya. Ya, itu lebih baik.

Dengan tekad baru, Kyungsoo bangkit dan berjalan ke arah troli berisi buku-buku yang harus dikembalikan ke rak. Sebaiknya ia melakukan tugasnya sebelum atasannya memutuskan untuk memecatnya karena kedapatan melamun sepanjang hari. Setelah itu, ia akan pulang dan bersiap-siap untuk kencannya malam ini. Ia tidak akan memikirkan tetangganya yang menjengkelkan itu lagi selama sisa hari ini.

…

Jongin memperbaiki letak tali ransel yang meluncur dari bahu kanannya tanpa memperlambat langkah. Sesekali ia mengembuskan napas perlahan. Sebenarnya ia berencana melewatkan Hari Natal bersama kakeknya di Uljin, tetapi ternyata kakeknya akan terbang ke New York malam ini. Lalu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Kelihatannya ia memang harus melewatkan malam Natal sendirian. Menyedihkan sekali.

"Jongin."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Jongin mendongak dan menoleh ke belakang. Alisnya terangkat begitu melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. "Oh, Chanyeol."

Park Chanyeol tersenyum cerah dan berhenti tepat di depan Jongin. "Kebetulan sekali bertemu denganmu di sini. Aku sudah berusaha meneleponmu berkali-kali."

Ya, kebetulan sekali, pikir Jongin dalam hati. Kenapa ia harus kebetulan bertemu dengan Chanyeol di sini? Ia melihat berkeliling dan menyadari tempat ini tidak jauh dari rumah sakit tempat Chanyeol bekerja. "Maaf," sahutnya. "Ponselku rusak. Ada apa kau mencariku?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau reuni sekolah kita diadakan tanggal sepuluh Januari nanti," kata Chanyeol. Ia melihat ransel besar Jongin dan bertanya, "Kau mau ke mana?"

Jongin melirik ranselnya dan tersenyum. "Ah, tidak. Aku justru baru kembali dari luar kota. Menjenguk kakekku," jelasnya, lalu memandang pakaian santai temannya dan bertanya, "Kau sendiri tidak bekerja hari ini?"

" _Shift_ -ku sudah selesai," sahut Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar. "Sekarang aku akan pulang dan bersiap-siap untuk malam ini."

Ah, benar juga... Chanyeol akan pergi dengan Kyungsoo malam ini. Pikiran itu membuat kening Jongin berkerut samar.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Chanyeol berdering. "Maaf," katanya kepada Jongin sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dan berjalan menjauh dari Jongin.

Jongin masih sibuk dengan pikirannya. Bagaimana kalau ia pergi juga ke pertunjukan balet itu dan menemui mereka di sana? Kalau mereka bertanya kenapa ia ada di sana, ia bisa beralasan bahwa... Tidak, tidak. Kyungsoo sudah menantikan saat-saat seperti ini dengan Park Chanyeol dan Jongin tidak tega merusak kegembiraan gadis itu.

Chanyeol menghampirinya kembali, membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia menoleh menatap temannya yang sedang menarik napas panjang. "Ada masalah?" tanya Jongin.

"Itu tadi telepon dari rumah sakit," sahut Chanyeol sambil menggeleng pelan dan mengembuskan napas keras. "Kyungsoo- _ssi_ tidak akan suka ini."

…

Kyungsoo menutup ponsel dan berkacak pinggang sambil memandangi pakaian yang berserakan di tempat tidurnya. Sepanjang sore ia sudah berusaha memilih pakaian yang akan dikenakannya malam ini, dan tepat ketika ia sudah memilih pakaian yang cocok, Park Chanyeol meneleponnya untuk membatalkan janji.

Ia kecewa, tentu saja, tapi ia tidak bisa menyalahkan laki-laki itu. Park Chanyeol tiba-tiba dipanggil kembali ke rumah sakit karena salah seorang pasiennya mendadak kritis dan harus segera menjalani operasi. Kyungsoo tidak mungkin menunjukkan kekecewaannya kepada Chanyeol kalau hidup dan mati seseorang sedang dipertaruhkan di sini.

Sambil mendesah berat, Kyungsoo mulai membereskan pakaian-pakaiannya. Apakah ini artinya ia akan melewatkan malam Natal ini sendirian? Aduh, menyedihkan sekali.

Jiwon dan Taesoo sudah pasti akan merayakan Natal bersama teman-teman mereka. Sedangkan Jongin menghilang entah ke mana. Memikirkan tetangganya itu lagi-lagi membuat Kyungsoo khawatir. Di mana Jongin?

…

Jongin hampir tidak memercayai telinganya sendiri ketika Chanyeol memberitahunya bahwa ada seorang pasiennya tiba-tiba kritis sehingga ia harus kembali ke rumah sakit dan membatalkan kencannya malam ini.

Jongin tiba-tiba tidak bisa menahan semangatnya. Ia meninggalkan Chanyeol ketika temannya itu sedang menelepon Kyungsoo untuk meminta maaf, dan cepat-cepat pulang.

Kini ia berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Kyungsoo. Napasnya agak terengak. Ia tidak tahu apakah gadis itu ada di rumah atau tidak. Rasanya aneh kalau sekarang ia tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu apartemen Kyungsoo. Ia memang sengaja pergi ke Uljin begitu saja tanpa berkata apa-apa pada Kyungsoo. Waktu itu ia sedang kesal, tetapi kemudian ia agak menyesali sikapnya yang kekanak-kanakan. Ketika ia ingin menelepon Kyungsoo, ia mendapati kucing peliharaan kakeknya mendorong-dorong ponselnya sampai masuk ke kolam ikan.

Akhirnya setelah berpikir beberapa saat, Jongin mendapat gagasan. Ia mengeluarkan kunci apartemennya sendiri dari saku jaket dengan berisik, lalu berjalan ke pintu apartemen 201. Ia memasukkan kunci ke lubang kunci dan memutarnya dengan suara keras. Ia berhenti sejenak, memasang telinga. Terdengar bunyi samar dari balik pintu apartemen 202, bunyi langkah kaki tergesa-gesa yang semakin jelas. Jongin pun tersenyum. Satu detik kemudian terdengar bunyi pintu dibuka dan...

"Jongin?"

Sambil memasang wajah polos tak berdosa, Jongin menoleh dan melihat Do Kyungsoo berdiri di ambang pintu apartemennya. "Oh, Kyungsoo. Hai."

Awalnya gadis itu diam saja, hanya menatap Jongin dengan matanya yang bulat. Jongin berputar menatapnya ketika Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. " _Hoi_ , Kyungsoo, ada apa denganmu?"

Kali ini Kyungsoo mendengus. "Ada apa denganku?" ia balas bertanya dengan nada rendah. "Ada apa denganku?!"

Jongin mengangkat alis. O-oh, gadis itu marah.

"Kau masih berani bertanya ada apa denganku?" Suara Kyungsoo mulai meninggi. Ia berderap ke arah Jongin yang masih kebingungan dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya sambil berkacak pinggang. "Ke mana saja kau selama ini? Menghilang begitu saja tanpa bilang-bilang. Bahkan ponsel juga tidak bisa dihubungi. Kau tahu pikiranku suka melantur ke mana-mana. Aku mengira kau tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri di selokan entah di mana karena baru dirampok. Atau kau bisa saja mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas dan sekarang sedang koma. Atau... atau... Kenapa senyum-senyum?"

Gadis itu mengkhawatirkannya, Jongin yakin akan hal itu. Karenanya ia tidak bisa menahan diri. "Kau tidak kedinginan?" tanyanya polos.

Kyungsoo menunduk memandangi sweternya dan berdeham. "Tidak juga," balasnya sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

Jongin menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit ke arah apartemennya. "Masuklah," katanya, "lalu kau boleh melanjutkan omelanmu. Bagaimana?"

Sambil menggerutu tidak jelas, Kyungsoo mengikuti Jongin masuk ke apartemennya dan mengenakan sandal Pororo seperti biasa. "Kemana saja kau tiga hari ini?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi sementara Jongin melemparkan ranselnya ke sofa dan menyalakan pemanas ruangan.

"Uljin," sahut Jongin sambil berjalan ke kamar tidurnya. Suaranya terdengar samar ketika ia berbicara dari kamar. "Mengunjungi kakekku."

"Uljin?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu. Lalu bertanya lagi," Kenapa ponselmu dimatikan?"

Jongin keluar dari kamar. Jaket tebal dan syalnya sudah dilepas. "Ponselku rusak. Sekarang sedang diperbaiki," jawabnya singkat. Ia merebahkan dirinya ke sofa dan menyalakan televisi dengan _remote control_ , kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di samping sofa. "Kenapa meneleponku?"

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Kyungsoo cepat. "Untuk memastikan kau baik-baik saja." Ia diam sesaat, lalu menambahkan, "Karena kau pergi tanpa bilang-bilang padaku."

Jongin menatap gadis itu dengan alis terangkat. "Aku tidak tahu bahwa aku harus memberitahumu ke mana aku pergi. Sejak kapan kita pacaran?"

"Itu..." Kyungsoo membuka mulut, tapi cepat-cepat menutupnya kembali. Ia tidak bisa menemukan balasan yang tepat. Ia hanya bisa menatap Jongin yang tersenyum lebar dan mendecakkan lidah. "Lalu...," ia berdeham, "kenapa kau pulang secepat ini? Kenapa tidak merayakan Natal bersama kakekmu?"

Jongin mengembuskan napas panjang dan memasang tampang sedih. "Aku juga ingin menghabiskan Natal di sana. Di sini sepi sekali, tidak ada yang menemaniku. Kau juga akan pergi kencan dengan dokter itu. Tapi ternyata kakekku akan berangkat ke New York malam ini." Ia melirik Kyungsoo sekilas. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau belum bersiap-siap?" tanyanya, pura-pura tidak tahu-menahu soal kencan Kyungsoo yang dibatalkan.

"Kencannya batal," gumam Kyungsoo dan menjatuhkan pantatnya di sofa di samping Jongin. Lengannya masih disilang di depan dada. Ia terlihat sebal. "Ada pasien yang sedang gawat, jadi dia harus tetap di rumah sakit."

Jongin hanya bisa bergumam, "Oh..." dan mengangguk-angguk.

Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya dengan keras. "Ini akan menjadi Natal paling menyedihkan dalam hidupku," keluhnya lesu. "Semua orang pergi dengan pacar mereka, bersenang-senang menyambut Natal. Lalu aku?" Ia mengerang kesal.

Jongin mengusap rahangnya, lalu berkata, "Kau mau pergi kencan denganku malam ini?"

Kepala Kyungsoo berputar cepat ke arah Jongin. "Apa?"

"Kau mau pergi kencan denganku malam ini?" ulang Jongin. "Bukankah kita sama-sama tidak punya acara?"

"Kencan?"

Jongin mengangkat bahu. "Ya. Kau tahu, pergi makan malam dan semacamnya. Itu dinamakan kencan, bukan?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu melewatkan malam Natal menonton televisi sendirian di apartemennya. "Oke! Oke! Kita akan ke mana?" serunya penuh semangat.

"Ah, itu akan menjadi kejutan," kata Jongin sambil menyunggingkan senyum lebar yang memikat itu. "Sekarang kau hanya perlu bersiap-siap. Satu jam lagi aku akan menjemputmu."

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Menjemput," katanya. "Kau membuatnya terdengar begitu romantis, padahal aku hanya tinggal di seberang apartemenmu. Kau hanya perlu berjalan lima langkah dari pintumu ke pintuku." Ia berdiri dari sofa. "Tapi aku suka laki-laki yang sopan dan penuh perhatian seperti itu."

"Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo mendengar Jongin memanggilnya ketika ia mencapai pintu depan apartemen laki-laki itu.

Kyungsoo berputar. "Hm?"

Jongin berdiri dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke saku celana jinsnya. "Berhati-hatilah," katanya dengan nada serius, namun matanya tersenyum.

"Hati-hati? Terhadap apa?" tanya Kyungsoo was-was.

Senyum lebar tersungging di bibir Jongin. "Setelah kencan ini, kau mungkin akan jatuh cinta padaku."

Kyungsoo mengangkat alis. Jelas mengira Jongin hanya bercanda, akhirnya ia mendengus pelan dan berkata, "Tenang saja. Tidak akan terjadi."

To Be Continued


	10. Sembilan

Winter In Tokyo (Kaisoo Remake)

Novel by Illana Tan

Kaisoo

GS

Korean Version

Cerita bukan milikku. Aku hanya mengubah latar tempat dan menghapus beberapa hal yang menurutku nggak penting. Semoga kalian menikmatinya.

Happy Reading

…

Denting bel pintu membuat Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kesibukannya membungkus biskuit-biskuit cokelat yang akan diberikannya kepada Jongin sebagai hadiah Natal. Kyungsoo mengelap tangan di handuk yang tergantung di dekat lemari dan beranjak ke pintu. "Bukankah dia bilang satu jam lagi?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Tetapi begitu membuka pintu, ia tidak melihat siapa pun di sana. "Siapa yang membunyikan bel pintu?" tanyanya heran. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dan mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Orang iseng? Tetapi tidak terdengar suara atau bunyi apapun di luar sana. Jangan-jangan... Jangan-jangan... Tidak, tidak. Kyungsoo memejamkan mata dan menggeleng cepat. Ia tidak akan berpikir tentang hantu atau semacamnya. Tidak...

Ketika ia membuka mata kembali, barulah ia melihat sebuah kantong kertas merah muda berhias pita merah yang diletakkan di lantai depan pintunya. "Oh? Apa itu?" Ia membungkuk dan memungut kantong itu. Sebuah kartu kecil tergantung di pegangan talinya. Senyum Kyungsoo merekah begitu membaca tulisan di sana. _Hadiah Natal untukmu, Do Kyungsoo. Semoga kau merasa hangat pada Hari Natal ini. Kim Jongin._

Mata Kyungsoo menangkap secarik lain kertas kecil yang ditempelkan di kantong kertas itu. _Aku pergi mengambil kereta kuda untuk menjemputmu. Tunggu saja di sini._

Masih tetap tersenyum, Kyungsoo menutup pintu dan masuk kembali ke apartemennya. Ia meletakkan kantong kertas itu di meja dan membuka pita merahnya dengan hati-hati. Dengan penasaran ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak putih dan membuka tutupnya. Mata bulatnya melebar melihat isi kotak itu. Sepasang sarung tangan wol merah, topi wol merah, syal merah, dan penghangat telinga yang juga berwarna merah. Masing-masing memiliki nama Kyungsoo yang dijahit dengan benang berwarna emas. Kyungsoo mengenakan sarung tangan merah itu dan mengacungkan tangannya untuk mengagumi rasanya yang lembut dan hangat. Ia juga mencoba topi, syal, dan penghangat telinganya, lalu berlari ke kamar tidur dengan gembira untuk mematut diri di depan cermin. Jongin memiliki selera yang bagus, puji Kyungsoo dalam hati. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan sambil tersenyum.

…

"Bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika Jongin datang menjemputnya satu jam kemudian. Ia memutuskan mengenakan topi, syal, dan sarung tangan pemberian Jongin, dan memadukan semuanya dengan jaket panjang putih.

Jongin memandanginya dari ujung kepala ke ujung kaki dan tersenyum. "Sejauh ini, di antara semua teman kencanku di Korea, kau yang paling cantik," pujinya.

Kyungsoo meringis. "Sejauh ini memang hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang pernah berkencan denganmu di Korea," balasnya. Lalu ia menambahkan, "Hadiah Natalnya... terima kasih."

"Aku senang kau menyukainya," sahut Jongin ringan. Kemudian ia membawa Kyungsoo ke sedan putih yang diparkir di depan gedung apartemen. "Masuklah," katanya.

Alis Kyungsoo terangkat. "Kau punya mobil?"

"Aku ingin bilang begitu," sahut Jongin, "tapi bukan, aku meminjam mobil temanku."

Kyungsoo masuk ke mobil dan memasang sabuk pengaman. Ketika Jongin juga sudah duduk di balik kemudi, Kyungsoo mengacungkan kantong kain bermotif hiasan Natal berwarna merah dan putih ke depan wajah Jongin.

"Apa ini?" tanya Jongin.

"Hadiah Natal," sahut Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lebar.

Jongin tertawa dan menerima kantong itu. Ia membaca kartu yang tergantung dari tali kantong itu dengan suara keras, " _Untuk orang yang berkata ada banyak hal indah akan terlihat sewaktu gelap. Dari tetangga yang paling manis sedunia_." Ia mengangkat wajah menatap Kyungsoo dengan alis terangkat. "Tetangga paling manis sedunia?"

"Begitulah kenyataannya," kata Kyungsoo, lalu tertawa. "Ayo, bukalah. Aku membuatnya sendiri."

Jongin membuka kantong itu dan melihat isinya. Ternyata Kyungsoo membuat biskuit cokelat dengan berbagai bentuk dan berhias gula-gula, termasuk biskuit berbentuk pohon Natal yang bertuliskan Merry Christmas dan orang-orangan salju bertuliskan nama Jongin.

"Kau bisa membuat kue?" tanya Jongin sambil mengagumi bentuk-bentuk biskuit di dalam kantong itu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Sedikit-sedikit," sahutnya. "Aku juga akan memberikan satu kantong untuk Dokter Park."

Kepala Jongin berputar ke arah Kyungsoo. "Kau akan memberinya biskuit yang sama?"

"Ya. Aku membuat banyak biskuit," kata Kyungsoo polos. "Aku juga akan memberikannya kepada Jiwon _Eonnie_ , Taesoo, Kakek dan Nenek Hong, dan rekan-rekan kerjaku di perpustakaan."

Jongin memalingkan wajah dan mendesah. "Kau juga menuliskan pesan-pesan pribadi seperti ini?" tanyanya sambil mengacungkan kartu dan potongan biskuit bertuliskan namanya.

Kyungsoo diam sejenak, lalu berkata agak malu, "Tidak. Tidak sempat. Kurasa aku menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu menghias biskuitmu sampai tidak sempat menghias biskuit yang lain. Jadi aku hanya memberi mereka biskuit polos dengan kartu ucapan Hari Natal."

Mendengar itu Jongin tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. "Bagus, setidaknya biskuitku lebih bagus daripada biskuit yang lain."

Alis Kyungsoo terangkat, tetapi ia diam saja. Jongin segera menyalakan mesin mobil dan mereka pun melaju meninggalkan gedung apartemen.

Mereka melaju mulus di jalan raya. Kyungsoo mengamati tangan Jongin yang memegang roda kemudi dengan ringan namun mantap. "Baru kali ini aku melihatmu menyetir," komentar Kyungsoo. "Aku juga baru tahu kau bisa menyetir."

Jongin tersenyum. "Ha! Kau terkesan padaku." Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jalanan untuk sesaat, menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. "Benar, kan? Benar?"

Kyungsoo tertawa dan memukul pelan lengan Jongin dengan punggung tangannya. "Perhatikan jalanan," katanya. "Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, tidak, aku tidak terkesan padamu."

"Oh, ya?" Jongin memiringkan kepalanya. "Padahal aku meminjam mobil ini untuk membuatmu terkesan. Tidak berhasil ya?"

Kyungsoo mengacungkan tangan dan menempelkan jari telunjuk dengan ibu jarinya. "Sedikiiiit terkesan." Ia tertawa lagi dan Jongin ikut tertawa. "Setidaknya kita tidak perlu naik kereta bawah tanah dan berdesak-desakan."

"Baiklah," kata Jongin mantap. "Mari kita lihat apakah kita bisa memperbaikinya." Kyungsoo mengangkat alis tidak mengerti, tetapi Jongin tidak menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

…

"Sungguh, kau tidak perlu membawaku ke tempat seperti ini," kata Kyungsoo dengan wajah berseri-seri dan senyum lebar ketika menyadari Jongin membawanya ke salah satu restoran terkenal di Gangnam, salah satu restoran kesukaan Kyungsoo sendiri.

Jongin meliriknya dan berkata, "Tapi melihat wajahmu sekarang, sepertinya pilihanku benar."

Seorang pelayan pria menempatkan mereka di salah satu meja di tengah ruangan. Kyungsoo memandang sekelilingnya dengan kagum. Restoran itu bagus dengan interior bergaya pedesaan Inggris yang nyaman dan hangat. Pohon Natal besar penuh hiasan diletakkan di sudut ruangan. Lagu Natal lembut mengalun di udara. Kyungsoo hanya pernah satu kali ke sini sebelumnya, bersama Sohyun, dan restoran ini langsung menjadi salah satu restoran favorit mereka. Ia menyukai lantai kayunya, taplak mejanya yang berwarna hijau, tirainya yang tebal, lilin kecil dalam gelas, dan setangkai mawar yang diletakkan di setiap meja.

Kyungsoo mendesah senang dan kembali menatap Jongin yang duduk di hadapannya. "Restoran ini memang kelihatannya nyaman, tapi makanan di sini mahal sekali. Percayalah padaku," bisiknya dengan nada penuh rahasia.

"Kau pernah datang ke sini?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. "Cuma satu kali, ketika restoran ini baru dibuka."

Pelayan yang tadi kembali membawakan menu. Setelah melihat sekilas daftar makanan dan harga yang tercantum di sana, Kyungsoo melirik Jongin dengan pandangan was-was, lalu melirik pelayan yang sedang menunggu, dan kembali ke Jongin. Kyungsoo mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan menutupi sisi wajahnya yang menghadap si pelayan dengan buku menu. "Jongin," bisiknya pelan, supaya si pelayan tidak mendengar. "Kau yang traktir, bukan?"

Jongin menangkat wajah dari menu dan tersenyum. Ia juga ikut mencondongkan tubuhnya dan berbisik, "Tenang saja, aku punya kartu diskon di sini."

Mata Kyungsoo melebar heran. "Kartu diskon?"

Jongin mengangguk, lalu mulai menyebutkan pesanannya kepada si pelayan yang mencatat dengan patuh. Sebenarnya pemilih restoran ini adalah pamannya, Kim Shin, karena itu Jongin boleh menggunakan hak istimewanya setiap kali ia makan disana. Tetapi ia merasa tidak perlu memberitahu Kyungsoo tentang fakta kecil itu.

Setelah si pelayan pergi dengan daftar pesanan mereka, Kyungsoo kembali mendesah dan memandang berkeliling. "Aku suka sekali tempat ini. Sangat romantis. Lihat, orang-orang yang datang ke sini semuanya berpasangan."

"Kudengar restoran ini memang dijalankan dengan konsep seperti itu," kata Jongin. "Pemiliknya memang berjiwa romantis walaupun sampai sekarang belum menikah."

"Kau kenal dengan pemiliknya?"

Jongin mengangkat wajah. "Oh, tidak. Aku hanya pernah mendengar gossip tentang dia," sahutnya cepat. Sebelum Kyungsoo sempat berkomentar, Jongin mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Aku juga mendengar banyak orang mengajukan lamaran pernikahan di tempat ini."

"Oh, ya?"

"Ya. Kalau kau datang ke sini pada Hari Valentine, kemungkinan besar kau akan melihat seorang pria berlutut di hadapan kekasihnya sambil mengacungkan cincin berlian."

Mata Kyungsoo melebar senang. "Aku ingin sekali melihatnya," katanya, lalu tiba-tiba bertanya, "Jongin, kartu diskonmu itu berlaku sampai kapan?"

"Kartu diskon? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Berlaku sampai kapan?" desak Kyungsoo.

"Masalahnya bukan berlaku sampai kapan," elak Jongin buru-buru memutar otak mengarang alasan. "Kartu diskonku hanya bisa dipakai pada malam Natal ini, lalu... malam Tahun Baru, lalu..."

Kyungsoo berpikir-pikir. "Tahun Baru nanti aku ada di Jeju. Hmm... Bagaimana dengan Hari Valentine?"

"Hari Valentine?

"Kaubilang restoran ini dibuat dengan konsep romantis. Jadi kupikir kartu diskonmu bisa dipakai pada Hari Valentine. Benar?" desak Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa begitu."

Mendengar itu Kyungsoo tersenyum manis dan bertanya, "Jongin, kau mau mengajakku ke sini lagi pada Hari Valentine nanti?"

Jongin menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan mata disipitkan. "Kenapa? Jangan katakan kau ingin aku melamarmu di sini pada Hari Valentine?"

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Aku tidak berani memimpikannya," katanya ringan. "Hanya saja kita harus memanfaatkan kartu diskonmu, bukan? Lagi pula siapa tahu aku bisa menjadi saksi acara lamaran pernikahan. Bagaimana? Oke? Kau akan mengajakku kesini lagi?"

Setelah berpikir-pikir sejenak, Jongin mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. "Oke, aku akan mengajakmu," katanya. "Dengan satu syarat."

Alis Kyungsoo terangkat. "Apa syaratnya?"

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku ke suatu acara tanggal sepuluh Januari nanti."

"Acara apa?"

Jongin tersenyum. "Reuni SMP-ku. Acaranya tidak berlebihan. Aku harus hadir dan aku sedang tidak ingin pergi sendiri."

"Aah, aku mengerti," gumam Kyungsoo sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Kalau acaranya ternyata membosankan, setidaknya masih ada aku yang bisa kau ajak bicara. Bukankah itu yang kaupikirkan?"

Jongin mengangkat bahu. "Seperti itulah. Bagaimana? Setuju?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap. "Setuju."

"Tanggal sepuluh Januari."

"Tidak masalah."

"Kau tidak akan membuat janji lain pada hari itu?"

"Tidak akan."

"Walaupun si dokter cinta mengajakmu keluar?"

"Dokter cinta siapa?"

"Cinta pertamamu itu."

"Ooh..." Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, berpikir-pikir, seakan ia baru teringat soal Park Chanyeol. Setelah beberapa detik yang dirasa Jongin mencekam, Kyungsoo membuka suara,"Baiklah."

Jongin mengembuskan napas pelan, baru sadar kalau ia menahan napas. Pundaknya tiba-tiba terasa ringan. "Kalau begitu, aku akan mengajakmu ke sini lagi pada Hari Valentine nanti."

"Kau memang tetangga paling baik sedunia," puji Kyungsoo sambil menangkupkan kedua tangan dengan gembira.

"Tentu saja," sahut Jongin, tepat ketika pelayan datang membawakan pesanan mereka."Sebaiknya kita cepat makan, karena kita harus pergi ke tempat lain setelah kita tidak boleh terlambat."

"Oh?" Wajah Kyungsoo berseri-seri. "Kita mau ke mana lagi?"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dan tersenyum. "Itu kejutan."

To Be Continued


	11. Sepuluh

Winter In Tokyo (Kaisoo Remake)

Novel by Illana Tan

Kaisoo

GS

Korean Version

Cerita bukan milikku. Aku hanya mengubah latar tempat dan menghapus beberapa hal yang menurutku nggak penting. Semoga kalian menikmatinya.

Happy Reading

…

"Astaga, kita akan ke sini?" Kyungsoo hampir tidak memercayai matanya ketika mereka berdiri di depan gedung pertunjukan besar di pusat kota. Terlihat banyak orang berbondong-bondong memasuki pintu utama gedung. Spanduk besar bergambar sepasang penari balet tergantung di bagian depan gedung, disertai tulisan PERTUNJUKAN BALET _SWAN LAKE_.

"Ya," sahut Jongin. "Bukankah kau ingin sekali menonton pertunjukan ini?"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin. Matanya berkilat-kilat gembira. "Ya. Tadinya Dokter Park akan mengajakku nonton dan aku sempat kecewa karena ia terpaksa membatalkannya,"katanya cepat-cepat. "Tapi, katanya tiket pertunjukannya sudah habis terjual. Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya?"

Jongin tersenyum. "Itu... rahasia," katanya pelan. "Tapi aku berhasil membuatmu terkesan, bukan?"

Sebelah alis Kyungsoo terangkat dan ia tersenyum. "Baiklah, kuakui kau berhasil," katanya jujur. "Kau membuatku sangat terkesan. Aku memang sangat ingin menonton pertunjukan ini."

"Kita masuk sekarang?" ajak Jongin sambil menyodorkan sikunya. Tanpa ragu Kyungsoo langsung menyusupkan lengannya di lengan Jongin dan tersenyum lebar. "Ayo!"

Mereka baru selesai menitipkan jaket di tempat penitipan ketika seseorang menyerukan nama Jongin. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah suara dan melihat pria ramping bertubuh tinggi mengenakan jas resmi yang terlihat mahal. Pria itu berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka dan melambai ke arah Jongin. Jongin mengangkat tangannya dan berkata pada Kyungsoo, "Tunggu sebentar. Aku harus menyapa kenalanku dulu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan memerhatikan Jongin berjalan mendekati pria yang lebih

tua itu. Jongin cepat-cepat berjalan ke arah pamannya yang sedang tersenyum penuh arti kepadanya. Ia tidak mengira bisa bertemu dengan pamannya di sini. Bagaimana ia bisa menduga kalau paman Kim Shin yang suka bermain golf, bisbol, dan bulu tangkis itu juga suka menonton pertunjukan balet?

"Halo, Jongin," sapa pamannya ramah, tapi masih menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti itu dan melirik ke balik bahu Jongin. "Senang sekali bertemu denganmu disini. Ternyata kau suka menonton balet."

Jongin balas tersenyum. "Halo, Paman. Aku juga baru tahu Paman penggemar balet."

Pamannya terkekeh pelan. "Salah satu sponsor pertunjukan ini adalah temanku, jadi dia mengundangku ke sini. Demi menjaga hubungan baik, aku harus hadir." Ia kembali melirik ke balik bahu Jongin. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak datang sendiri."

Jongin menoleh dan melihat Kyungsoo yang dengan tenang berdiri menunggunya di tempat penitipan jas sambil membaca selebaran yang dibagikan di pintu masuk. Lalu ia kembali menatap pamannya sambil tersenyum. "Paman datang sendiri?"

Kim Shin mengangkat bahu. "Aku memang lebih suka sendiri," katanya.

"Kudengar tadi kau mampir ke restoranku."

Jongin tertawa. "Aku tidak akan bertanya bagaimana Paman bisa tahu."

"Jadi?" tanya pamannya.

"Jadi apa?" balas Jongin pura-pura tidak mengerti.

Kim Shin tertawa. "Kau tidak mau mengenalkannya padaku?" tanyanya dengan alis terangkat. "Setelah apa yang kulakukan untuk membantumu? Tadinya aku heran kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin meminjam mobilku. Tapi sekarang aku bisa mengerti."

"Aku akan mengenalkannya pada Paman nanti, kalau waktunya sudah tepat."

Kim Shin mengangguk-angguk. "Ah, jadi sekarang masih dalam tahap pengejaran?"

Jongin hanya tersenyum.

Pamannya melirik ke arah Kyungsoo lagi. "Dia lumayan." gumamnya, lalu mengerutkan kening. "Sepertinya wajahnya tidak asing. Dia orang terkenal?"

Jongin tertawa, mengingat saudara kembar Kyungsoo adalah model terkenal. "Bukan," sahutnya.

"Bukan?"

"Paman, pertunjukannya akan segera dimulai. Aku harus kembali kepada temanku," kata Jongin. "Mobil Paman akan kukembalikan besok sore."

"Terserah saja," kata pamannya enteng. "Pakai saja selama kau mau."

Setelah melambai untuk yang terakhir kali kepada pamannya, Jongin bergegas kembali ke tempat Kyungsoo berdiri. Gadis itu mengangkat kepala ketika mendengar langkah kakinya mendekat. Senyumnya cerah dan lebar.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu," kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa," sahutnya. "Kelihatannya temanmu itu datang sendiri. Kau tidak mengajaknya bergabung dengan kita?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Biarkan saja dia. Dia lebih suka sendirian," katanya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar pengumuman melalui pengeras suara bahwa pertunjukan akan segera dimulai dan para penonton diharapkan masuk ke aula. Jongin otomatis mengulurkan tangan ke arah Kyungsoo. "Ayo, kita masuk sekarang."

Tanpa banyak pikir, Kyungsoo menyambut tangannya.

…

Tidak diragukan lagi, malam ini adalah salah satu malam paling menyenangkan dalam hidup Kyungsoo. Pertunjukan balet _Swan Lake_ yang sangat ingin ditontonnya itu sama sekali tidak mengecewakan. Malah melebihi harapannya. Semuanya indah. Penari-penari yang melompat lincah dan ringan di atas panggung, dekorasinya, musiknya yang menyayat hati. Ketika pertunjukannya berakhir, ia terus bertepuk tangan sementara para penari silih berganti muncul dari balik layar untuk memberi hormat. Ia bertepuk tangan sampai kedua tangannya merah, tetapi ia tidak peduli. Ia sangat puas.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu?" tanyanya penuh semangat kepada Jongin ketika mereka keluar dari aula ke arah tempat penitipan jas.

Jongin berpikir sejenak. "Dulu aku tidak pernah benar-benar tertarik pada balet," katanya jujur. "Tapi ternyata pertunjukan yang ini bagus. Sangat bagus, malah."

"Benarkah?" Mata Kyungsoo bersinar gembira.

Jongin tersenyum melihat kegembiraan Kyungsoo, "Bisa kulihat kalau kau sangat menikmatinya."

"Oh ya, sudah pasti," kata Kyungsoo tegas, lalu mendesah keras. "Sebenarnya dulu aku bercita-cita menjadi penari balet."

"Lalu kenapa tidak jadi?"

Kyungsoo tertawa malu. "Tubuhku tidak cukup lentur."

Setelah mengenakan jaket dan syal, mereka berjalan mengikuti kerumunan orang ke arah pintu keluar. Kyungsoo masih sibuk berceloteh dengan riang sementara Jongin sepertinya cukup senang dengan mendengarkan dan kadang-kadang memberikan jawaban kalau ditanya.

Saat itu seseorang yang berjalan dari arah berlawanan menyenggol bahu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo agak terhuyung, tetapi segera ditahan Jongin. Pria yang menyenggolnya tadi berbalik. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dan Jongin bergantian, lalu matanya terpaku pada Jongin.

Alisnya yang tebal berkerut.

Kenapa tidak meminta maaf? pikir Kyungsoo dalam hati dengan jengkel. Jelas-jelas pria itu yang salah karena menyenggolnya, tapi kenapa dia diam saja? Tetapi ia tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah, karena sepertinya pria itu cukup galak—dengan wajah berkerut dan hidung bengkok—dan ia menatap Jongin dengan pandangan aneh.

Merasa pria itu mungkin ingin mencari masalah, Kyungsoo buru-buru membungkuk dan bergumam, "Maaf." Lalu cepat-cepat menarik tangan Jongin untuk pergi dari sana.

"Orang itu aneh sekali," gumam Jongin heran. Ia mengikuti Kyungsoo menuruni anak-anak tangga di depan gedung.

"Ya, memang aneh," kata Kyungsoo. Ia melirik ke balik bahunya karena penasaran dan melihat pria itu masih berdiri di sana sambil menatap mereka dengan mata disipitkan. Ada apa dengan orang itu? Ia berbisik kepada Jongin, "Jangan berbalik, ya? Tapi sepertinya dia masih memandangi kita."

"Biarkan saja. Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan," kata Jongin sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo lebih erat. Ia menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dan tersenyum. "Menurutku dia bukan salah satu penguntit yang menjadi penggemar saudara kembarmu."

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Jongin. Mengherankan sekali. Bagaimana laki-laki ini tahu apa yang dipikirkannya? Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah dirinya memang bisa ditebak semudah itu.

"Menurutmu begitu?" tanya Kyungsoo penuh harap.

"Ya." Jongin mengangguk.

Satu kata itu saja bisa membuat Kyungsoo merasa lebih tenang, dan ia tidak tahu kenapa.

"Lihat, salju!" seru Jongin tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepala dan salju pertama melayang turun mengenai pipi gembilnya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata bulatnya dan tersenyum lebar. Salju turun pada malam Natal! Orang-orang yang berjalan di sekitar mereka juga berhenti sejenak dan menengadah, menyaksikan salju yang turun. Kyungsoo mendapat kesan bahwa Natal ini akan menjadi Natal yang paling menyenangkan.

"Salju pada malam Natal," gumam Jongin. "Bagus sekali, bukan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, masih memandangi butiran salju yang melayang turun seperti kapas.

"Aku jadi ingin melakukan sesuatu."

Kyungsoo berpaling ke arah Jongin. "Apa?"

" _Ice skating_."

Alis Kyungsoo terangkat. " _Ice skating?_ "

Jongin mengangguk. "Kau bisa?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar dan berkata, "Aku terlahir ahli meluncur di atas es."

…

Arena seluncur es itu masih ramai oleh pengunjung yang ingin merayakan malam Natal bersama pasangan dan keluarga. Lagu _Winter Wonderland_ terdengar jelas melalui pengeras suara, di antara pekikan dan tawa anak-anak, menceriakan suasana.

Kyungsoo tidak bercanda ketika berkata bahwa ia jago meluncur di atas es. Ia meluncur dengan cepat di lapangan es, melesat melewati orang-orang yang meluncur santai, menantang Jongin menyusulnya.

"Ternyata kau memang jago meluncur," puji Jongin sambil meluncur di samping Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menyapu sejumput rambut panjangnya dari wajah dan tersenyum cerah. "Tentu saja. Kau sendiri juga lumayan."

Jongin meluncur berputar ke hadapan Kyungsoo. "Baiklah, kau bisa meluncur. Tapi apakah kau bisa berdansa di atas es?"

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Berdansa di atas es?" tanyanya, lalu menggeleng-geleng. "Aku belum pernah mencobanya."

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya sekarang?" tantang Jongin. "Kau bisa berdansa _waltz_?"

"Sedikit-sedikit," jawab Kyungsoo sambil tertawa pelan. "Kau sungguh mau kita berdansa _waltz_ di sini? Di depan orang-orang ini?"

"Mereka boleh mengikuti kita kalau mau," kata Jongin ringan sambil mengangkat bahu. "Nah, pegang tanganku. Posisi _waltz_."

Kyungsoo membiarkan Jongin menggenggam tangannya dan merangkul pinggangnya dengan ringan. Tangannya sendiri diletakkan di lengan atas Jongin. Jongin mulai meluncur dan Kyungsoo mengikuti gerakannya dengan mulus. Sudah lama Kyungsoo tidak merasa begitu senang dan bersemangat mencoba sesuatu yang baru. Mereka meluncur mengelilingi lapangan sambil berputar-putar. Kadang-kadang Jongin melepaskan pinggang Kyungsoo dan memutarnya, lalu kembali menarik Kyungsoo ke arahnya.

"Astaga, jangan sampai kaulepaskan aku," kata Kyungsoo sambil tertawa. "Aku bisa jatuh dan mempermalukan diriku sendiri." Ia memandang berkeliling dan menyadari beberapa orang memandangi mereka sambil tersenyum-senyum. Mereka sudah menjadi tontonan yang menghibur.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

Nada suara Jongin membuat Kyungsoo mendongak menatapnya. Apakah hanya perasaannya ataukah nada suara Jongin agak berbeda daripada biasanya?

"Dan aku sudah pasti tidak akan membiarkanmu mempermalukan dirimu sendiri," lanjut Jongin sambil tersenyum. "Tidak di depan begitu banyak orang."

 _Tidak. Tadi memang hanya perasaanku. Jongin terlihat sama seperti biasanya_ , pikir Kyungsoo. Walaupun kini, tanpa disadarinya, ia selalu merasa gembira setiap kali laki-laki itu menatapnya dan tersenyum padanya.

Seperti sekarang ini.

…

Jongin kembali melirik kaca spion. Mobil hitam itu masih ada di belakang mereka. Mobil hitam itu tidak selalu tepat berada di belakang mobil Jongin, kadang-kadang ada satu atau dua mobil lain yang menyelip di antara mereka. Tetapi Jongin memerhatikan bahwa mobil itu terus mengikutinya sejak mereka meninggalkan arena seluncur es. Pertanyaannya siapa pengemudi mobil hitam itu? Kenapa ia terus mengikuti Jongin?

"...Jongin?"

Sepertinya ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai tidak mendengar panggilan Kyungsoo. Jongin menoleh ke arah kursi penumpang. "Ya?"

Kening Kyungsoo berkerut, tetapi ia tersenyum. "Aku sudah memanggilmu tiga kali. Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan?"

"Ngomong-ngomong kau naik kapal atau pesawat? Ke Jeju, maksudku," kata Jongin ringan. Ia merasa tidak perlu membuat Kyungsoo cemas dengan kecurigaannya terhadap mobil hitam di belakang sana. Gadis itu pasti akan panik dan mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Naik kapal, seperti biasa," kata Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana kalau kuantar ke pelabuhan saja? Aku bisa mengembalikan mobil ini kepada temanku setelah mengantarmu," Jongin menawarkan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih. Kau memang teman paling baik sedunia."

Jongin melirik kaca spion sekali lagi. Mobil hitam itu masih terlihat, berjarak dua mobil dari Jongin. Ketika Jongin membelok ke jalan yang mengarah ke gedung apartemen mereka, ia memperlambat laju mobil. Menunggu. Tetapi tidak ada mobil hitam yang ikut membelok. Jongin merasa agak heran, sekaligus lega karena kecurigaannya tidak terbukti. Mobil hitam itu tidak mengikutinya. Kemungkinan besar mobil itu hanya kebetulan searah dengannya sejak dari arena seluncur es, tetapi jelas mobil itu tidak mengikutinya.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat kepada pria aneh di gedung pertunjukan tadi. Mungkinkah...? Tapi apa alasannya? Bagaimanapun juga, pria itu sepertinya tidak asing. Jongin merasa pernah melihat wajah itu entah di mana. Ia mendapat firasat yang tidak enak.

"Jongin, kau baik-baik saja? Kau sakit?"

Nada suara yang cemas menyentakkan kepala Jongin ke arah gadis itu. "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja," sahutnya cepat, lalu tersenyum. "Kurasa aku terlalu capek karena berusaha membuatmu terpesona padaku malam ini."

Kyungsoo mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuk ke dagunya sambil memasang raut wajah

seperti sedang berpikir keras. Lalu ia menoleh menatap Jongin. "Kurasa," katanya pelan. "Kau cukup berhasil."

Jongin ikut tertawa bersama gadis yang duduk di sampingnya itu. Ia berusaha mengenyahkan firasat buruk yang menyelimuti hatinya. Tidak ada masalah. Pikirannya sendiri yang terlalu berlebihan. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

To Be Continued


	12. Sebelas

Winter In Tokyo (Kaisoo Remake)

Novel by Illana Tan

Kaisoo

GS

Korean Version

Cerita bukan milikku. Aku hanya mengubah latar tempat dan menghapus beberapa hal yang menurutku nggak penting. Semoga kalian menikmatinya.

Happy Reading

…

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengantarku," kata Kyungsoo kepada Jongin ketika mereka sudah tiba di pelabuhan. "Kapalku akan datang sebentar lagi. Kau tidak perlu menungguku."

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Jongin. Ia mengikuti Kyungsoo masuk ke pelabuhan sambil menjinjing tas pakaian gadis itu.

Kyungsoo duduk di salah satu kursi dan memeriksa tas tangannya, memastikan tiketnya sudah ada.

Jongin duduk di kursi sebelah Kyungsoo dan memerhatikan gadis itu. Tadinya Jongin mengira Kyungsoo akan membawa koper besar—karena para wanita biasanya membawa banyak barang kalau bepergian—tetapi gadis itu hanya membawa tas tangan kecil dan satu tas jinjing berisi pakaian. Kata Kyungsoo, ia masih memiliki banyak pakaian di rumah orang tuanya di Jeju, jadi ia tidak perlu membawa banyak pakaian. Malah sebenarnya ia tidak perlu membawa pakaian sama sekali.

"Jam berapa kau akan tiba di Jeju?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo melirik jam tangannya. "Dari sini ke Jeju butuh sekitar tiga jam tiga

puluh menit. Pokoknya hari belum gelap kalau aku tiba di Jeju." Ia menoleh ke arah Jongin. "Kenapa?"

"Telepon aku kalau sudah sampai."

"Oke," sahut Kyungsoo ringan. Lalu ia terdiam sejenak, memiringkan kepala dan bertanya, "Tapi kenapa aku harus meneleponmu?"

"Supaya aku tahu kau sudah tiba dengan selamat."

"Untuk apa? Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, kau tahu?" protes Kyungsoo. "lagi pula, bukankah ponselmu sedang diperbaiki?"

"Ah, benar," gumam Jongin sambil menepuk keningnya. "Kalau begitu, biar aku yang meneleponmu nanti."

Kyungsoo tidak sempat menjawab karena tiba-tiba nada _Csikos Post_ terdengar nyaring. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya yang berkedip-kedip dari tas tangan dan membaca tulisan yang muncul di layar. Alisnya terangkat dan ia cepat-cepat menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. "Halo? Dokter Park?"

Kepala Jongin berputar cepat ke arah Kyungsoo. Gadis itu berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan agak menjauh. Jongin sempat mendengar Kyungsoo berkata, "Dokter sudah menerimanya?" Lalu ia tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa lagi.

Kemungkinan besar Chanyeol menelepon Kyungsoo untuk berterima kasih atas biskuit pemberian Kyungsoo. Tadi, dalam perjalanan ke pelabuhan, Kyungsoo meminta Jongin mengantarnya ke rumah sakit tempat Chanyeol bekerja untuk menyerahkan hadiah Natal. Jongin tidak punya alasan untuk menolak, tentu saja, tetapi ia membiarkan Kyungsoo masuk ke rumah sakit sendiri sementara ia menunggu di mobil. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol tahu bahwa ia mengenal Kyungsoo. Belum waktunya. Tetapi ternyata Chanyeol sedang sibuk menangani salah seorang pasien sehingga Kyungsoo tidak bisa menemuinya dan terpaksa menitipkan biskuit itu kepada seorang suster jaga.

Jongin mengangkat wajah ketika Kyungsoo duduk kembali di kursi di sampingnya. "Si dokter cinta?" tanya Jongin datar.

"Ya. Dia menelepon karena sudah menerima biskuitnya dan ingin berterima kasih," sahut Kyungsoo ringan. Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu bertanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau selalu menyebutnya dokter cinta?"

"Apa yang kausuka darinya?" Jongin balas bertanya. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin tahu, tetapi rasa penasarannya tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

"Apa?"

"Apa yang membuatmu suka padanya? Kenapa dia bisa menjadi cinta pertamamu?"

"Oh, itu." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan merenung. "Aku menyukainya karena dulu dia pernah membantuku mencari kalungku yang terjatuh." Ia tertawa pelan dan melanjutkan, "Kedengarannya memang konyol, tapi begitulah kenyataannya, terutama setelah dia berhasil menemukan kalungku dan tersenyum padaku."

"Kalung?" Kening Jongin berkerut samar.

"Ya. Kalung pemberian nenekku. Aku selalu memakainya. Nah, ini dia," kata Kyungsoo sambil menarik kalung yang dikenakannya dari balik syal dan kerah sweter tebalnya. Kalung dengan liontin berbentuk kata "Kyungsoo".

Jongin mengamati kalung itu dengan saksama. Kerutan di keningnya bertambah. Kalung itu...

Tiba-tiba terdengar pengumuman melalui pengeras suara bahwa kapal dengan tujuan Jeju akan segera berangkat dan penumpang di harap segera menaiki kapal.

"Oh, aku harus segera pergi," kata Kyungsoo sambil mengumpulkan barang-barangnya

dan berdiri.

Jongin juga ikut berdiri, walaupun masih terus sibuk menggali ingatannya. Ada sesuatu yang terasa mengganjal tentang kalung itu. Di mana ia pernah melihat kalung itu. Dimana? Tiba-tiba Jongin tersentak. Ia ingat sekarang.

Ia mengangkat wajah dan memandang ke arah Kyungsoo. Gadis itu tengah menunggu giliran _chek-in._ Ia juga menyempatkan diri melambai kearahnya. Jongin baru akan mengangkat tangannya sendiri untuk balas melambai, ketika tiba-tiba ia merasakan dorongan besar untuk melakukan sesuatu. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Jongin berseru memanggil Kyungsoo dan berlari-lari kecil ke arah gadis itu yang sudah menyerahkan tiketnya pada petugas untuk di periksa.

Kyungsoo memutar tubuh dan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan heran dan kening berkerut. "Kenapa berteriak-teriak seperti itu?" katanya dengan nada rendah. Gadis itu melirik orang-orang di sekitar yang menjadikan dia dan Jongin perhatian. "Nanti orang-orang akan berpikir aku sudah mencuri dompetmu atau semacamnya."

Jongin tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menatap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kyungsoo."

"Ada apa?"

Jongin menunduk dan tertawa pelan, menertawakan sikapnya sendiri yang gegabah.

Merasa heran dengan sikap Jongin, Kyungsoo bertanya sekali lagi, "Ada apa?"

Jongin kembali menatap wajah Kyungsoo. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang mendorongnya, tetapi ia merasa harus mengatakannya sekarang. Tidak peduli apa yang dipikirkan Kyungsoo nantinya, pokoknya Jongin harus mengatakannya. "Kyungsoo, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Ya?" Mata Kyungsoo melebar menunggu.

"Kau bisa melupakan Park Chanyeol?"

Alis Kyungsoo terangkat tinggi. "Apa?"

"Kau bisa melupakannya?" tanya Jongin tegas sambil menatap lurus ke dalam mata bulat Kyungsoo yang bingung, "dan mulai benar-benar... benar-benar melihatku?"

…

Oh! Kyungsoo merasa jantungnya berdebar kencang. Tangannya mencengkeram pegangan besi di pinggiran kapal dengan erat. Ia mengerjapkan mata dan menatap Jongin yang berdiri jauh di depan sana. Laki-laki itu memang tersenyum, tetapi entah kenapa Kyungsoo tidak merasa Jongin sedang bercanda. Tidak, laki-laki itu serius. Apakah Jongin berusaha mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Kyungsoo?

Kyungsoo menahan napas, matanya terbelalak, dan jantungnya berdebar kencang. Perasaan apa ini?

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa sekarang," teriak Jongin sambil memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku jaket. "Aku tahu sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat." Ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Mereka sedang berada di pelabuhan dan sebentar lagi kapal Kyungsoo akan berangkat. Benar-benar pilihan waktu yang buruk.

Kyungsoo diam menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Jongin. Ia merasa seperti disihir. Tidak bisa bergerak. Tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Sebenarnya ada hal lain yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Mengenai ingatan masa kecilmu. Tapi akan kuceritakan nanti saat kau kembali," kata Jongin perlahan. Lalu ia tersenyum dan melanjutkan, "Saat kau kembali nanti, aku akan ada di sini."

Setelah itu pengumuman terakhir terdengar melalui pengeras suara dan peluit di bunyikan, membuat Kyungsoo tersentak mundur selangkah.

Jongin mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk melambai sementara kapal mulai bergerak perlahan. Kyungsoo terus menatap Jongin yang tetap berdiri di tempatnya. Kemudian sosok Jongin pun semakin kecil dan akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan.

Ini aneh. Kyungsoo menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan dan perlahan berjalan ke tempat duduknya. Dengan agak lemas ia menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran kursi.

Pemandangan di luar sana biru, tak berganti, tetap seperti itu, Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Kata-kata Jongin tadi membuat jantungnya berjumpalitan.

 _Kau bisa melupakannya dan mulai benar-benar... benar-benar melihatku?_

Sebenarnya, kalau dipikir-pikir, selama ini Kyungsoo sudah melihat Jongin. Selalu melihat Jongin. Hanya saja ia tidak menyadarinya sampai... sekarang? Atau semalam?

Kata-kata Jongin kemarin sore terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. _Berhati-hatilah, Kyungsoo. Setelah kencan ini, kau mungkin akan jatuh cinta padaku._

Jatuh cinta pada Jongin? Kyungsoo tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Ia belum tahu bagaiman perasaannya, tapi saat ini suatu perasaan aneh yang menyenangkan timbul dalam hatinya.

Di samping perasaan senang yang terbit di hatinya, ada juga perasaan janggal. Kyungsoo merasa agak tidak tenang. Mungkin seharusnya ia mengatakan sesuatu tadi.

Sesuatu apa? Yah, apa saja, selain diam mematung menatap Jongin. Kalau tadi ia mengatakan sesuatu, mungkin ia tidak akan merasa resah seperti ini. Mungkin saja...

Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo tidak sabar ingin segera tiba di Jeju dan menunggu telepon dari Jongin.

…

Jongin melajukan mobil di sepanjang jalan raya yang cukup ramai, sibuk berpikir dan menyusun rencana. Ia memang ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Kyungsoo, tetapi pilihan waktunya tadi payah sekali. Kyungsoo membuatnya merasa gembira, tenang, dan... hidup. Memang masih banyak yang ingin dikatakannya kepada gadis itu, tetapi kali ini ia harus memilih waktu yang cocok sebelum mencoba menjelaskan semuanya.

Tiba-tiba suatu pikiran terbesit dalam benak Jongin. Mungkinkah Kyungsoo akan mengira Jongin hanya menganggapnya sebagai tempat pelampiasan karena wanita yang dulu pernah disukainya akan menikah dengan sahabatnya? Jongin terpekur dan mengangguk-angguk. Mungkin saja. Kalau begitu Jongin harus meyakinkannya.

Ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan masalah itu sampai tidak menyadari keberadaan mobil hitam di belakangnya. Sebenarnya mobil hitam itu sudah mengikutinya sejak Jongin berangkat dari apartemen tadi siang untuk mengantarkan Kyungsoo ke pelabuhan.

Ketika Jongin membelokkan mobil ke jalan sepi yang merupakan jalan pintas ke apartemen pamannya, mobil hitam yang selama ini tetap menjaga jarak di belakang langsung melesat maju melewati mobil Jongin. Jongin buru-buru menginjak rem ketika mobil hitam itu berhenti di depannya, menghalangi jalan. Kening Jongin berkerut. "Apa-apaan ini?" Ia melihat ke belakang dan menyadari mobil hitam lain sudah berhenti di belakang mobilnya.

Sebelum Jongin sempat memahami apa yang sedang terjadi, sekitar lima pria berjaket hitam dan bertampang seram keluar dari kedua mobil di depan dan belakangnya. Mereka terlihat seperti _gangster_. Jongin mencium adanya bahaya, tetapi tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang kecuali mencari tahu apa yang diinginkan orang-orang aneh itu.

Dengan perasaan was-was ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan melangkah keluar. Ia menatap kelima orang yang berdiri di depannya, lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya ke depan. "Dengar siapa pun yang sedang kalian cari saat ini, saya yakin kalian salah orang."

"Tidak. Tidak salah."

Jongin berbalik cepat dan berhadapan dengan pria berpenampilan rapi yang berumur tiga puluhan, atau mungkin lebih tua dari itu. Sebatang rokok terselip di antara bibirnya yang tipis. Rambut di atas kepalanya sudah mulai menipis, tetapi alisnya lebat. Dan hidungnya agak bengkok. Jongin mengerutkan kening. Ia pernah melihat orang itu.

"Kau tidak ingat lagi padaku?" tanya pria itu dengan nada sinis. Mulutnya melengkung membentuk senyum mengejek.

Jongin teringat pada orang aneh di gedung pertunjukan balet kemarin. "Anda yang ada di gedung pertunjukan kemarin?" tanyanya dengan nada ragu.

Alis lebat pria itu terangkat, masih tersenyum sinis. Ia mengepulkan asap rokoknya dan berkata puas, "Ah, rupanya kau ingat juga."

"Tapi aku..."

"Coba ingat-ingat lagi," potong pria itu tajam. "Sebelum itu kita sempat bertemu."

Jongin kembali memutar otak. Siapa pria ini? Apa yang diinginkannya? "Kau sama sekali tidak ingat?" Mata kecil pria itu menusuk mata Jongin. "Bagaimana kalau kukatakan padamu bahwa masih ada masalah yang belum selesai di antara kita?" Tanya pria itu. Ia mengangguk-angguk dan melanjutkan, "Harus kuakui pukulanmu cukup keras, tapi kurasa sekarang saatnya kau menerima balasan dariku."

Tiba-tiba Jongin teringat. Pria ini adalah pria yang mengganggu Jun Jiwon di tengah jalan malam itu. Jongin memang sempat meninjunya dan sekarang ia ingin membalas dendam?

Apakah pria itu salah satu anggota _gangster_? Sial! Ia sama sekali tidak ingin terlibat dengan _gangster_. Jongin memandang berkeliling, mengamati anak buah pria itu, mempertimbangkan kelemahan situasinya saat itu. Ia tidak yakin bisa mengalahkan lima orang bertampang garang itu. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga ia harus mencobanya. Tidak ada cara lain.

"Sepertinya kau mulai ingat, bukan?" tanya pria itu. Ia menyeringai, membuang sisa rokoknya ke tanah, dan menginjaknya. "Mungkin sekarang kita bisa mulai mengajarimu supaya tidak ikut campur urusan orang lain."

Ia melambaikan tangannya dan kelima anak buahnya bergerak maju menyerang Jongin. Jongin sempat menghindar dari beberapa tinju yang melayang ke arahnya dan sempat meninju rahang beberapa orang pria. Tetapi mereka terlalu banyak dan terlalu ganas. Sementara Jongin sibuk menghindar, ia tidak menyadari salah satu dari pria itu mengambil tongkat bisbol dari dalam mobil dan menghampirinya dari belakang.

Jongin berputar dan terkejut melihat tongkat bisbol yang diayunkan ke arahnya. Hal terakhir yang terlintas dalam benaknya adalah ia harus menelepon Kyungsoo sore itu. Lalu kepalanya serasa meledak, diikuti percikan cahaya menyilaukan, lalu segalanya berubah gelap.

…

Sudah hampir jam tujuh malam.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan dari jam dinding ke ponsel yang tergeletak di meja dan mengembuskan napas. Kenapa belum menelepon? Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo melirik jam dinding. Ia sudah tiba di Jeju sekitar tiga jam yang lalu, tetapi Jongin belum menelepon sampai sekarang. Bukankah laki-laki itu bilang akan meneleponnya?

Kyungsoo tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa seresah itu. Tetapi ia memang resah. Ia menggigit-gigiti kuku dan kembali menatap ponselnya.

Akhirnya ia meraih ponselnya dan mulai memencet beberapa tombol, lalu menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. "Halo? Jiwon _Eonnie_?" Ia mendengarkan sesaat, lalu melanjutkan, "Ya, aku sudah di Jeju. _Eonnie_ ada di mana sekarang?... Oh, begitu. _Eonnie_ , ngomong-ngomong _Eonnie_ sudah bertemu dengan Jongin?"

Kyungsoo kembali menggigit kukunya. "Belum? Oh... Ah, tidak apa-apa. Ponselnya sedang rusak jadi aku tidak bisa meneleponnya. Ya... Ya, tidak apa-apa... Kalau _Eonnie_ bertemu dengannya... Ya... Ya... Terima kasih. Ya."

Kyungsoo menutup telepon dan mengembuskan napas panjang. Ia menggigit bibir dan menatap ponsel yang ada dalam genggamannya. Apakah ia harus mencoba? Hanya untuk memastikan? Ia kembali memencet beberapa tombol di ponselnya dan menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. Setelah menunggu sejenak terdengar suara operator telepon yang menyatakan bahwa ponsel yang dituju sedang tidak aktif. Kyungsoo menutup ponsel. Ia menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya dengan keras.

"Kenapa melamun sendiri di sini?" Terdengar suara berat ayahnya dari belakang.

"Kau tidak membantu ibumu menyiapkan makan malam?"

"Ya," sahut Kyungsoo cepat dan segera bangkit.

Tidak apa-apa. Jongin mungkin memang sedang sibuk saat ini. Ia pasti akan menelepon Kyungsoo nanti malam. Pasti.

…

Dua jam yang lalu...

Kim Shin baru saja akan meninggalkan apartemennya untuk menghadiri pesta Natal yang diadakan salah seorang rekan bisnisnya ketika telepon di apartemennya berdering. Ia bermaksud mengabaikannya karena sebelah tangannya sudah membuka pintu depan, tetapi akhirnya ia menyerah dan masuk kembali ke apartemen.

"Halo _?_ " katanya dengan nada agak kesal. Ia melirik Rolex yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Semoga saja ini tidak memakan waktu lama. Ia tidak ingin sampai terlambat menghadiri perayaan itu dan memberikan kesan buruk.

"Apakah saya sedang berbicara dengan Kim Shin?" tanya suara seorang pria di ujung sana. Nada suaranya resmi dan kaku.

Kening Kim Shin berkerut samar. "Benar. Saya sendiri."

"Tuan Kim Shin," lanjut pria di ujung sana, "kami dari kepolisian." Kerutan di kening Kim Shin bertambah. Kepolisian?

"Maaf, ada masalah apa? Apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Ia mendengarkan sejenak, lalu mengangguk dan berkata, "Benar, itu mobil saya. Saat ini keponakan saya yang memakai mobil itu." Jeda sesaat sementara Kim Shin mendengarkan kata-kata polisi itu. Tiba-tiba rahangnya menegang dan wajahnya memucat. Ia mencengkeram gagang telepon lebih erat dan suaranya terdengar tegang ketika ia berkata, "Anda serius?... Seberapa parah keadaannya?... Saya segera ke sana."

To Be Continued


	13. Dua Belas

Winter In Tokyo (Kaisoo Remake)

Novel by Illana Tan

Kaisoo

GS

Korean Version

Cerita bukan milikku. Aku hanya mengubah latar tempat dan menghapus beberapa hal yang menurutku nggak penting. Semoga kalian menikmatinya.

Happy Reading

…

"kau masih belum mendapat kabar darinya?" tanya Jiwon di ujung sana.

"Belum," sahut Kyungsoo dengan nada cemas. Ia memindahkan ponsel dari telinga kiri ke telinga kanan. "Kalau _Eonnie_? _Eonnie_ sempat bertemu dengannya sebelum _Eonnie_ berangkat?"

"Tidak, aku tidak bertemu dengannya," sahut Jiwon. "Tunggu sebentar, biar kutanyakan pada Taesoo." Jiwon menjauh dari telepon dan berseru memanggil adiknya. "Taesoo, apakah kau bertemu dengan Jongin sebelum kita datang ke sini?"

Kyungsoo bisa mendengar suara Taesoo di latar belakang, tetapi tidak bisa menangkap kata-katanya.

"Taesoo juga tidak bertemu dengannya," kata Jiwon kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menunduk menatap jari kakinya. "Oh, begitu."

"Kau mengkhawatirkannya?" tanya Jiwon tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan. "Dia berjanji meneleponku begitu aku tiba di Jeju Hari Natal lalu," sahut Kyungsoo. Suaranya terdengar agak frustrasi. "Sekarang sudah lewat seminggu, _Eonnie_ , dan dia masih belum meneleponku. Aku juga tidak bisa menghubungi ponselnya. Aku bahkan menelepon Nenek Hong untuk bertanya mengenai Jongin."

"Lalu apa kata Nenek?"

"Nenek sama sekali tidak bertemu dengannya lagi sejak Hari Natal, ketika Jongin mengantarku ke pelabuhan." Kyungsoo menelan ludah, dan berkata dengan suara lirih, " _Eonnie_ , aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya."

"Jangan berpikir sembarangan," kata Jiwon dengan nada riang, berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo. "Aku yakin dia hanya sedang pergi berlibur ke suatu tempat. Mungkin pergi bermain ski. Sekarang ini musim liburan, kau tahu? Sudah tentu Jongin ingin bersenang-senang. Malah, dia mungkin terlalu bersenang-senang sampai sudah lupa padamu."

Setelah apa yang dikatakannya pada Kyungsoo di pelabuhan waktu itu? Kyungsoo memaksakan tawa kecil. "Ya, mungkin juga."

"Tenang saja," kata Jiwon lagi. "Katanya dia akan menjemputmu di pelabuhan besok, bukan?"

"Memang," gumam Kyungsoo. "Kapan _Eonnie_ pulang ke Seoul?"

"Lusa," sahut Jiwon. "Kyungsoo, kau tidak perlu terlalu cemas."

"Hmm."

"Kau terdengar seperti istri muda cemas setengah mati karena suaminya belum pulang dari kantor."

"Aku tidak begitu."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau belum bercerita padaku tentang kencan kalian malam Natal waktu itu. Nah, mulailah bercerita."

Setengah jam kemudian Kyungsoo menutup ponsel dan kembali melamun. Ia tidak menyadari ibunya masuk ke kamarnya dengan membawa sepiring apel yang sudah dipotong.

"Kenapa melamun lagi?" tanya ibunya.

Kyungsoo tersentak dan menoleh. "Oh, Ibu. Tidak kenapa-kenapa." jawabnya. Ibunya meletakkan piring buah di meja di hadapan Kyungsoo dan duduk di ujung tempat tidur.

"Temanmu belum menelepon?"

Kyungsoo menatap ibunya dengan alis terangkat. "Kenapa Ibu berpikir aku sedang menunggu telepon?"

Ibunya balas menatap sambil tersenyum. "Kau anak Ibu, Kyungsoo. Sudah pasti Ibu tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan," kata ibunya.

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan. Ibunya memang serba tahu, selalu begitu. Ia tidak pernah bisa menyembunyikan apa pun dari mata ibu yang tajam.

"Jadi," lanjut ibunya. "Laki-laki itu belum menelepon?"

Kyungsoo kembali menatap ibunya dengan kaget. Baiklah, ia tidak akan bertanya bagaimana ibunya bisa tahu ia sedang menunggu telepon dari seorang laki-laki. "Dia hanya... tetangga, Bu," kata Kyungsoo pelan.

Ibunya mengangkat alis. "Ibu tak mengatakan apapun," kata ibu Kyungsoo lembut. "Tetangga atau bukan, teman atau bukan, Ibu sama sekali tak tahu. Yang ibu tahu, anak ibu selalu memikirkan orang ini."

Kyungsoo menunduk. Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Dia belum menelepon," katanya. Lalu ia mengangkat wajah dan menatap ibunya. "Kedengarannya memang konyol, tapi aku khawatir. Aku sendiri tak mengerti kenapa aku bisa merasa seperti ini. Seperti kata Jiwon _Eonnie_ , mungkin saja dia sedang pergi berlibur ke tempat lain."

Ibunya mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin saja."

Mata Kyungsoo menyipit menatap piring buahnya. Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu mendecakkan lidah dengan kesal. "Dasar orang bodoh itu! Kenapa hobi sekali membuat orang lain gelisah? Merusak liburan orang saja." Ia meraih garpu dan menusuk sepotong apel dengan ganas. "Lihat saja besok. Kalau aku bertemu dengannya, dia pasti... Urgh! Membuat sebal saja!"

…

Kim Shin berdiri diam menatap keponakannya yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di ranjang rumah sakit. Jongin sudah berbaring seperti itu selama seminggu, tidak bergerak dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan segera sadar. Kim Shin masih ingat hari ketika polisi meneleponnya dan mengatakan mobilnya ditemukan di salah satu jalan sempit. Mereka juga berkata seorang pemuda ditemukan tidak jauh dari mobil dalam keadaan pingsan, tergeletak di tanah dengan darah mengucur dari kepala. Kim Shin ingat bagaimana perasaannya melihat pemuda yang dimaksud adalah keponakannya sendiri.

Yang paling sulit adalah menelepon orangtua Jongin dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, karena Kim Shin sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Polisi menduga Jongin dirampok, tetapi kenapa perampok itu tidak mengambil dompet dan mobilnya? Tidak masuk akal. Sampai sekarang pihak kepolisian belum menemukan petunjuk apa pun yang bisa menjelaskan semua ini.

Mendengar putra bungsunya mengalami kecelakaan, Kim Sung Ryung langsung terbang ke Seoul. Ia kini duduk di kursi yang ditempatkan di samping ranjang putranya, menggenggam tangan Jongin dan meremasnya, berharap anak malang itu segara membuka mata.

"Bagaimana keadaannya hari ini?" Kim Shin memecah keheningan di kamar itu dan menatap dokter yang baru selesai memeriksa Jongin.

Park Chanyeol menegakkan tubuh dan menatap paman dan ibu Jongin bergantian "Masih tetap sama," katanya pelan. "Jangan khawatir. Semua organ vitalnya berfungsi dengan baik. Keadaannya stabil."

"Lalu kenapa dia masih belum sadar?" tanya Kim Sung Ryung cemas. "Kapan dia akan sadar?"

Chanyeol menatap Jongin yang terbaring diam dengan mata terpejam. "Kami juga tidak tahu," akunya. "Tapi kalau melihat keadaannya sekarang, kami berharap dia akan segera sadar dalam beberapa hari ini. Bibi jangan terlalu cemas. Jongin pasti akan sadar."

Kim Sung Ryung menyunggingkan seulas senyum lemah. "Terima kasih banyak, Chanyeol. Bibi senang kau ada di sini untuk membantu Jongin."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Dia teman baikku sejak kecil," katanya. "Tentu saja aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk membantunya."

Setelah Chanyeol keluar dari kamar, Kim Sung Ryung berkata kepada adiknya, "Tadi kakak iparmu menelepon. Katanya dia akan datang ke sini kalau Jongin masih belum sadarkan diri dalam beberapa hari ini."

Kim Shin tersenyum kecil. "Kurasa dia pasti ingin membawa Jongin pulang ke New York."

Sung Ryung mendecakkan lidah dengan pelan. "Bagaimana kita bisa membawanya ke New York dalam keadaan seperti ini?" Ia meremas tangan anaknya lagi dan mendesah. "Aku berharap dia segera sadar dan menceritakan pada kita apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hari itu."

…

Kepala Kyungsoo berputar ke kanan dan ke kiri. Matanya mencari-cari di antara kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang di pelabuhan. Tidak terlihat. Ia tidak melihat Kim Jongin di mana-mana. Laki-laki itu tidak datang menjemputnya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apakah ia harus merasa cemas atau kesal. Mungkinkah Jongin terlambat? Sebaiknya ia duduk dan menunggu sebentar. Mungkin Jongin terjebak kemacetan.

Setengah jam kemudian masih belum terlihat batang hidung Jongin. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan ponsel dan memencet beberapa tombol. Ia menempelkan ponsel ke telinga dan menunggu sejenak. Tidak. Tetap tidak bisa tersambung. Ponsel Jongin tidak aktif. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir dan kembali memandang berkeliling. Ia akan menunggu sebentar lagi.

Setengah jam lagi berlalu. Kyungsoo menunduk menatap ujung sepatu botnya. Jongin belum muncul dan kemungkinan besar tidak akan muncul. Sebaiknya ia pulang sekarang. Kalau ternyata nanti Kyungsoo menemukan Jongin di apartemennya, lupa bahwa ia harus menjemput Kyungsoo hari ini, lihat saja apa akibatnya. Kyungsoo mendengus dan keluar dari pelabuhan sambil menjinjing tasnya.

…

"Kakek benar-benar belum bertemu dengannya?" tanya Kyungsoo agak kalut. Tadi ia sudah mengetuk pintu apartemen Jongin. Karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban, ia turut ke apartemen Kakek dan Nenek Hong untuk bertanya.

Kakek Hong berpikir-pikir. "Ya," sahutnya yakin. "Aku sama sekali belum melihatnya sejak Hari Natal itu. Hari itu dia mengantarmu ke pelabuhan, bukan? Aku ingat dia mengucapkan selamat Hari Natal kepadaku. Setelah itu aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya." Kakek Hong terdiam sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, "Benar juga. Sepertinya dia juga tidak pulang sejak hari itu."

"Tidak pulang?" gumam Kyungsoo pelan.

"Sepertinya begitu," sahut Kakek Hong, "karena aku tidak mendengar suaranya." Melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo yang cemas, Kakek Hong cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Tentu saja aku mungkin salah. Mungkin aku tidak mendengar ketika dia pulang dan naik ke apartemennya."

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil lalu.

"Kenapa, Kyungsoo? Ada masalah?"

"Apa?" Kyungsoo buru-buru menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku yakin aku terlalu berlebihan. Terima kasih, Kakek."

Ia tidak mungkin menjelaskan firasat yang dirasakannya kepada Kakek Hong. Pasti akan terdengar konyol. Semua orang tahu pikirannya memang suka melantur kemana-mana dan tidak ada yang akan mengerti perasaan buruk yang menggerogotinya saat ini. Tetapi apa lagi yang bisa dilakukannya? Ia tidak tahu di mana Jongin berada. Tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghubunginya. Laki-laki itu memang sudah pernah menghilang tanpa kabar seperti ini, seperti ketika ia pergi mengunjungi kakeknya di Uljin tanpa berkata apa-apa. Mungkin kali ini juga sama. Ya, benar. Tidak lama lagi Jongin pasti akan muncul di depan pintu apartemen Kyungsoo. Dia akan berdiri di depan Kyungsoo dengan senyum lebarnya yang cerah dan tak berdosa itu, lalu mengejek Kyungsoo karena sudah merasa cemas setengah mati.

Ya. Ya, pasti begitu, pikir Kyungsoo meyakinkan diri sendiri. Kim Jongin akan segera muncul di hadapannya.

…

Pagi itu Kim Shin memutuskan untuk mampir ke rumah sakit sebelum pergi ke kantor. Ia mendapati kakak perempuannya sedang mengelap wajah dan tangan Jongin dengan handuk basah. "Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyanya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Setidaknya dia tidak bertambah parah," sahut Kim Sung Ryung sambil tersenyum lemah. Ia menoleh ke arah adiknya. "Bisa tolong jaga dia sebentar? Aku ingin pergi mengambil air panas."

"Biar aku saja yang mengambilnya," Kim Shin menawarkan diri. " _Noona_ di sini saja."

Sepeninggal adiknya, Kim Sung Ryung menatap anaknya yang terbaring di tempat tidur dengan sedih. Ia menghela napas panjang dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya mengelap tangan Jongin. Tiba-tiba tangan Jongin yang berada dalam genggamannya bergerak. Kim Sung Ryung tersentak dan menatap wajah Jongin. Ia tidak bermimpi. Tangan Jongin memang bergerak tadi. Ia tidak bermimpi. Lalu ia melihat mata Jongin bergerak pelan. Tidak salah lagi. Ia pun membelalak dan melompat berdiri.

"Jongin?" bisiknya pelan di dekat wajah Jongin. "Ini Ibu. Bukalah matamu."

Perlahan-lahan kelopak mata Jongin terbuka. Lalu terpejam sesaat, dan terbuka lagi. Sejenak matanya menatap kosong, lalu bergerak ke wajah ibunya.

"Jongin, kau sudah sadar?" tanya Kim Sung Ryung sambil membelai rambut anaknya dengan tangan gemetar. "Terima kasih, Tuhan. Terima kasih."

" _Noona_?"

Kim Sung Ryung berbalik menatap Kim Shin yang ternyata sudah kembali ke kamar dengan membawa termos berisi air panas. "Dia sudah sadar, Shin- _ah_. Dia sudah sadar," serunya dengan suara tercekat.

Mereka berdiri di kedua sisi ranjang Jongin, menatapnya dengan mata melebar gembira. Jongin berkerut samar, perlahan-lahan mengangkat tangan ke kepala, tetapi segera dihentikan ibunya.

"Jangan sentuh kepalamu dulu," kata ibunya lembut. "Kepalamu terluka."

"Sakit sekali," bisik Jongin serak. Tetapi ia menjatuhkan tangannya kembali ke sisi tubuhnya karena ia merasa sangat lemah. "Di mana aku?"

"Di rumah sakit," jawab ibunya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jongin sambil memejamkan mata sesaat.

"Justru itu yang ingin kami tanyakan padamu," sela Kim Shin.

Jongin membuka mata dan menoleh ke arah pamannya, keningnya berkerut dan ia terlihat heran. "Paman?"

"Ya?"

"Sedang apa Paman di sini?"

Kim Shin tertawa. "Sedang apa? Tentu saja karena kau dirawat di sini. Aku datang menjengukmu."

"Kapan Paman tiba di sini?"

"Baru saja."

"Paman baru tiba di New York?"

"New York?" Kim Shin benar-benar bingung sekarang. Apa yang sedang diocehkan keponakannya ini? "Ini Seoul, kau tahu?"

"Seoul?"

Kim Sung Ryung membelai kepala Jongin. "Jongin, Ibu yang datang ke sini, ke Seoul, setelah mendengar kalau kau masuk rumah sakit."

"Aku ada di Seoul?" tanya Jongin heran.

"Ya," jawab Kim Sung Ryung tegas, walaupun raut wajahnya kini berubah was-was.

Jongin terpekur, lalu menatap ibu dan pamannya bergantian. Dengan suara lirih dan bingung, ia bertanya, "Sejak kapan aku datang ke Seoul?"

Kim Sung Ryung menegakkan tubuh dan berkata pelan, "Shin- _ah_ , panggilkan dokter."


	14. Tiga Belas

Winter In Tokyo (Kaisoo Remake)

Novel by Illana Tan

Kaisoo

GS

Korean Version

Cerita bukan milikku. Aku hanya mengubah latar tempat dan menghapus beberapa hal yang menurutku nggak penting. Semoga kalian menikmatinya.

Happy Reading

…

Menurut Paman aku sudah tinggal di Seoul selama satu bulan terakhir, pikir Jongin sambil mengenakan jaket. Tetapi ia tidak ingat apa-apa. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah ia masih berada di apartemennya di New York, galau karena mendengar berita pernikahan So Hee, berpikir sebaiknya ia pergi dari New York untuk sementara waktu. Hanya sampai di situ ingatannya.

Tetapi Jongin merasa sepertinya ia punya alasan bagus kenapa selama ini ia tinggal di Seoul. Pasti ada alasannya. Mungkin alasan awalnya adalah untuk menghindari So Hee juga menjernihkan pikiran, tapi pamannya berkata Jongin pernah menyebut-nyebut soal menetap dan bekerja di Seoul, bahkan katanya ia berencana mengadakan pameran hasil karyanya. Benarkah?

Jongin menghela napas pelan dan memejamkan mata. Kepalanya selalu bertambah sakit setiap kali ia mencoba mengingat-ingat. Ia membuka mata dan mengamati bayangannya di cermin. Sudah hampir seminggu ia dirawat di rumah sakit ini. Kini ia terlihat sehat. Kata dokter luka-luka di tubuhnya akan segera sembuh.

Jongin melirik meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Kameranya terletak di sana, di samping serenceng kunci. Pamannya menemukan kedua benda itu di dalam mobil yang dipinjam Jongin pada saat terjadinya kecelakaan. Jongin mengenali kameranya, tetapi tidak tahu-menahu soal kunci itu.

"Aku yakin kamera ini milikmu," kata pamannya dua hari yang lalu, ketika ia menyerahkan kamera, kunci, dan bungkusan itu kepada Jongin. "Kalau soal kunci, aku tidak yakin."

"Kelihatannya seperti kunci pintu rumah," gumam Jongin sambil memerhatikannya. Kim Shin mengangkat bahu. "Jangan bertanya padaku. Kau sama sekali tidak pernah memberitahuku di mana kau tinggal, jadi aku tidak tahu apa-apa."

Pamannya tidak bisa membantu dan saat ini Jongin sama sekali tidak yakin pada apa pun. Ia merasa seperti orang tolol gara-gara amnesia ini. Kata dokter ia menderita amnesia parsial atau amnesia sebagian. Tapi, karena luka-luka di kepalanya ternyata tidak terlalu berbahaya, dokter meyakinkan bahwa ingatannya akan kembali cepat atau lambat. Hanya saja ia tidak bisa mengingat kejadian selama satu bulan terakhir ini. Kenapa begitu?

Jongin kembali menatap bayangannya yang pucat di cermin. Bagaimana kalau ia mencoba memukul kepalanya sendiri? Mungkin ingatannya bisa kembali. Ia bisa mencoba membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding...

Terdengar ketukan di pintu kamar rawatnya. Jongin menoleh tepat pada saat pintu terbuka dan Park Chanyeol melangkah masuk. Hari ini ia berpakaian santai, tanpa jas lab putih dan tanpa stetoskop yang tergantung di leher. Dan ia tersenyum begitu melihat Jongin.

"Kudengar kau diizinkan pulang hari ini," sapa Chanyeol. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Chanyeol adalah salah satu pengunjung setianya, selain paman dan ibunya sendiri. Jongin memang mengenal Chanyeol, tetapi ingatannya hanya terbatas pada saat mereka masih kecil. Jongin berharap Chanyeol bisa memberikan lebih banyak keterangan daripada Kim Shin tentang keberadaannya di Seoul, tetapi sayangnya Chanyeol tidak bisa membantu banyak. Menurut Chanyeol, mereka memang kadang-kadang bertemu dan berhubungan melalui telepon sejak Jongin tiba di Seoul bulan lalu, tetapi mereka belum sempat berbicara banyak tentang masalah pribadi. Dan Chanyeol juga tidak tahu di mana Jongin tinggal.

"Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh," gumam Jongin sambil tersenyum masam. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan prihatin. "Jangan terlalu dipaksakan, Jongin. Pelan-pelan ingatanmu pasti kembali."

"Semoga saja begitu," gumam Jongin.

"Apa rencanamu sekarang?"

Jongin kembali menatap bayangannya di cermin dan menggeleng. "Entahlah. Kurasa aku akan tinggal di sini untuk sementara. Melihat apakah aku bisa sedikit mengingat apa yang sebenarnya kurencanakan di sini," katanya, lalu mengangkat bahu. "Ayahku ingin aku kembali ke New York, tapi aku belum berpikir sejauh itu."

Kembali ke New York sekarang sepertinya bukan keputusan yang tepat, pikir Jongin. Ia menjauh dari New York dengan satu alasan. Mungkin selama ia tinggal di Seoul ia sudah berhasil tidak terlalu memikirkan So Hee. Mungkin saja, Jongin hanya berharap itu benar. Tetapi sekarang setelah ia kehilangan ingatannya selama sebulan terakhir, segalanya kembali seperti dulu.

Ia kembali teringat pada So Hee. Wanita itu akan menikah dengan sahabat baik Jongin. Jongin ingat saat So Hee memberitahunya dengan gembira bahwa ia akan menikah. Apakah wanita itu tidak bisa melihat Jongin begitu tercengang sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata? apakah ia tidak bisa melihat jantung Jongin seakan berhenti berdetak begitu mendengar berita itu? Apakah ia tidak bisa melihat selama ini Jongin sangat menyukainya? Bahwa ia sangat berarti bagi Jongin?

Jongin bertanya-tanya kenapa benturan di kepalanya itu tidak membuatnya melupakan So Hee? Bukankah itu lebih baik? Dengan begitu ia tidak akan pernah ingat betapa ia menyukai wanita itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau masih tertarik menghadiri reuni pada tanggal sepuluh nanti?" tanya Chanyeol, membuyarkan lamunan Jongin. "Bertemu teman-teman lama mungkin bisa sedikit menghibur."

Jongin mengangguk-angguk, lalu tersenyum. "Kurasa kau benar," katanya. "Aku akan meneleponmu lagi nanti soal itu."

"Oh ya, tadi kulihat ibumu sedang berbicara dengan dokter. Kurasa sebentar lagi selesai," kata Chanyeol. "Kalian akan pulang naik apa? Aku bisa mengantar kalian pulang. _Shift_ -ku sudah selesai hari ini."

"Terima kasih, tapi Paman Shin akan datang menjemput."

Saat itu telepon Chanyeol berbunyi. "Sebentar ya?" katanya pada Jongin. Ia merogoh saku celana panjangnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel.

Jongin bergerak ke meja kecil di samping tempat tidur untuk melanjutkan tugasnya mengemasi barang. Ia senang karena akhirnya ia terbebas dari rumah sakit yang menyesakkan ini. Ia tidak tahan dengan bau obat yang tercium di seluruh penjuru rumah sakit. Pendek kata, ia benci rumah sakit.

"Oh, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo? Jongin tersentak dan kepalanya berputar kembali ke wajah Chanyeol yang berseri-seri.

Chanyeol terus berbicara di ponsel dengan senyum lebar. "Ya, aku memang meneleponmu tadi, tapi kurasa kau pasti sedang sibuk... Tidak, tidak apa-apa... Kalau kau ada waktu, bagaimana kalau kutraktir makan siang?"

Sepertinya telepon dari pacarnya, pikir Jongin. Keningnya berkerut samar, berusaha mengingat. Sebelum ingatannya hilang, apakah ia sudah tahu Chanyeol punya pacar? Apakah ia pernah melihat pacar Chanyeol itu?

Jongin menghela napas panjang. Lihat sisi positifnya saja. Bagaimanapun juga, ia masih ingat namanya sendiri, orangtuanya, dan seluruh kejadian hidupnya sampai satu bulan lalu. Ia hanya tidak bisa mengingat kejadian selama satu bulan terakhir ini. Hanya satu bulan. Dan ia yakin tidak ada hal penting yang perlu di ingat.

…

"Keracunan makanan," gerutu Jiwon sambil melirik adiknya yang bertampang pucat. "Kau pasti makan sembarangan selama di Incheon."

Taesoo menggeleng lesu dan berjalan dengan langkah diseret-seret di sebelah Jiwon. "Tidak makan apa-apa," gumamnya. "Hanya jajan sedikit... di sana-sini."

Jiwon menggandeng lengan adiknya karena sepertinya Taesoo tidak bisa berjalan tegak dan lurus tanpa dibantu. Ia merapatkan jaket dan syal Taesoo ketika mereka keluar dari gedung rumah sakit. Rupanya sedang hujan. Taesoo menggigil.

Jiwon menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, lalu berkata kepada Taesoo, "Kau tunggu di sini dulu sebentar. Aku akan memanggil taksi."

Taesoo mengangguk lemah. Ia sangat ingin berbaring saat ini. Perutnya sakit, dadanya sesak, kepalanya berat, dan lidahnya terasa pahit. Ia membenamkan mulut dan hidungnya di balik syal di sekeliling lehernya dan menggigil lagi.

"Kau pusing?" Taesoo mendengar suara wanita di belakangnya. Ia menoleh dan melihat seorang wanita setengah baya sedang berbicara kepada laki-laki yang berdiri di sampingnya. Taesoo tidak bisa melihat wajah mereka dengan jelas karena mereka berdiri menyamping. Taesoo baru akan memalingkan wajah ketika laki-laki itu mengangkat wajah dan membuat Taesoo tersentak kaget. _Itu...?_

"Aku baik-baik saja," sahut laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum. Ia menoleh ke arah Taesoo. Sesaat pandangan mereka bertemu, lalu ia menatap melewati bahu Taesoo dan berkata, "Itu mobil Paman. Ayo, kita ke sana."

Taesoo tetap mengamati kedua orang itu dengan kening berkerut bingung dan mulut melongo sementara mereka berjalan melewatinya, menuju mobil sedan berwarna biru yang berhenti tidak terlalu jauh dari pintu rumah sakit

Wajah itu... Suara itu... Tidak salah lagi, pikir Taesoo dalam hati. Itu Kim Jongin! Tetapi kenapa Jongin tidak menyapanya? Apakah Jongin tidak melihatnya tadi? Tidak, Taesoo yakin Jongin melihatnya. Mereka sempat bertatapan. Lalu kenapa Jongin diam saja seperti tidak mengenalnya? Lalu...

"Kau sedang melihat apa?" Terdengar suara Jiwon memanggilnya. "Aku sudah memanggil taksi. Ayo, naik."

Taesoo menoleh ke arah kakaknya dan berjalan pelan ke arah taksi yang sudah menunggu mereka. "Jongin _Hyung_ ," gumamnya ketika ia sudah masuk taksi.

Jiwon menyebut alamat mereka kepada sopir taksi dan menoleh ke arah adiknya. "Jongin?" ulangnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tadi melihatnya," kata Taesoo tegas. Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu melanjutkan dengan nada ragu, "Tapi sepertinya dia tidak mengenaliku."

"Kau yakin?"

Taesoo mengerutkan kening. Perutnya yang sakit terlupakan sudah. Kepalanya juga tidak sakit lagi karena sibuk berpikir. "Ternyata selama ini dia ada di Seoul?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. "Kenapa dia tidak menghubungi kita? Terutama Kyungsoo _Eonnie_. Dan siapa wanita yang bersamanya itu?"

"Wanita yang mana?"

Taesoo tidak menjawab. "Kenapa dia tidak menyapaku tadi?"

"Kau sendiri kenapa tidak memanggilnya dan bertanya sendiri padanya?"

Taesoo berpaling ke arah kakaknya. "Karena aku sedang lemas. Kepalaku sakit dan otakku tidak bekerja secepat biasanya."

Jiwon mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap adiknya dari kepala sampai ke kaki. "Lemas? Sakit kepala?" Ia mengetuk pelan kepala Taesoo. "Kalau begitu kenapa sekarang kau bisa berceloteh panjang-lebar?"

Taesoo mengelus kepalanya yang bertopi. " _Noona_ , apakah kita harus memberitahu Kyungsoo _Eonnie_?"

Jiwon menghela napas dan berkacak pinggang. "Memangnya kau mau bilang apa pada Kyungsoo?" ia balas bertanya. "Kau mau bilang bahwa kau—dengan kepalamu yang sedang sakit, matamu yang hampir terpejam, dan otakmu yang sedang berkabut itu—melihat Jongin bersama seorang wanita muda..."

"Tidak muda. Sepertinya sudah ibu-ibu," sela Taesoo

"...di depan pintu rumah sakit, tapi dia tidak menyapamu dan—mengutip kata-katamu sendiri—sepertinya dia tidak mengenalimu." Jiwon berhenti untuk menarik napas, lalu melanjutkan, "Jadi apa artinya itu?"

"Apa artinya?"

"Kau salah lihat," seru Jiwon sambil memukul pelan kepala adiknya lagi.

" _Noona_ , kenapa memukul orang yang sedang sakit?" protes Taesoo.

"Kau yakin itu Jongin?" tanya Jiwon.

"Yah..."

"Seratus per—ah, tidak, seribu persen yakin?"

"Lumayan... cukup yakin... kurasa." Taesoo tertegun, lalu menatap kakaknya. "Atau mungkin aku salah ya?"

Jiwon mendesah. "Sebaiknya kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Kyungsoo. Walaupun dia tidak menunjukkannya, aku tahu sekarang dia sedang khawatir karena Jongin belum menghubunginya. Kalau kau tidak yakin orang yang kau lihat tadi itu Jongin, sebaiknya jangan membuat Kyungsoo berharap terlalu banyak."

Taesoo menggigit bibir dan memutar otak, lalu tiba-tiba ia berkata, " _Noona_ , apakah mungkin Jongin _Hyung_ sengaja memutuskan hubungan dengan Kyungsoo _Noona_?"

"Apa?"

"Laki-laki sering melakukannya, bukan? Kalau laki-laki sudah tidak suka pada seorang wanita, laki-laki itu tidak akan menemuinya lagi, tidak akan menghubunginya lagi." Taesoo menatap kakaknya dengan serius. "Melarikan diri."

Tangan Jiwon sudah terangkat ke kepala adiknya, tetapi kemudian berhenti. Ia menurunkan tangannya kembali dan memiringkan kepala. "Aku tidak suka mengakuinya," kata Jiwon dengan mata disipitkan, "tapi apa yang kau katakan tadi itu mungkin saja terjadi. Kyungsoo tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan itu, bukan?"

…

"Kyungsoo... Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo tersentak dan mengangkat wajah. Park Chanyeol menatapnya dari seberang meja sambil tersenyum. "Ya?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengerjapkan mata. Apakah Park Chanyeol sudah memanggilnya sejak tadi dan ia tidak mendengar?

"Akhir-akhir ini kulihat kau sering sekali melamun. Dan tidak bersemangat," gumam Park Chanyeol dengan raut wajah cemas. "Kau sakit?"

Kyungsoo memaksakan seulas senyum lebar dan menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja, Dokter Park. Aku sehat."

Walaupun ia tersenyum lebar dan berpura-pura menyeruput jus apelnya dengan gembira, kenyataannya adalah Kyungsoo sangat resah. Jongin sudah menghilang hampir dua minggu, kalau dihitung dari Hari Natal. Tadinya Kyungsoo sudah ingin melapor ke polisi, tetapi di cegah oleh Jiwon dan juga Kakek Hong.

"Dokter Park." Kyungsoo ragu sejenak. Ia menatap Park Chanyeol, lalu setelah berpikir-pikir, ia memulai, "Kalau tetanggamu tidak pulang selama hampir dua minggu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"Alis Park Chanyeol terangkat. "Tetanggaku?" tanyanya heran.

"Kenapa?"

"Apakah dokter akan melapor kepada polisi?"

"Maksudmu, seandainya tetanggaku adalah anak di bawah umur?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Orang dewasa."

Park Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya. "Kalau begitu aku tidak akan mencampuri urusan pribadinya. Bagaimanapun juga dia mempunyai kehidupan sendiri. Dia berhak pergi kemana saja sesuka hatinya. Mau pulang atau tidak, aku tidak mungkin ikut campur, apalagi sampai melapor pada polisi."

"Kau tidak berpikir mungkin sesuatu terjadi padanya?" desak Kyungsoo. "Misalnya saja... dia mengalami... kecelakaan?"

"Seandainya pun terjadi sesuatu, yang pertama kali dihubungi sudah pasti adalah keluarganya," sahut Park Chanyeol tegas. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan penasaran. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Kyungsoo cepat. Ia menggeleng dan tersenyum lebar. "Sekadar bertanya."

Saat itu makanan pesanan mereka tiba. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada pelayan yang mengantarkan makanan itu, Park Chanyeol kembali berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong soal kecelakaan, seorang temanku baru saja mengalami kecelakaan yang buruk."

"Oh, ya?"

"Tidak ada yang tahu pasti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tetapi mereka menemukannya dalam keadaan pingsan dan terluka di jalan sepi. Kepalanya terbentur keras dan sekarang sebagian ingatannya hilang."

"Oh..." Berbagai pikiran buruk mulai melintas di benak Kyungsoo. Ia membayangkan teman yang diceritakan Park Chanyeol itu adalah Jongin. Ia membayangkan Jongin terbaring pingsan dan terluka di jalan sepi... Astaga! Tidak, itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Bagaimana keadaan temanmu itu sekarang?" tanyanya dengan nada prihatin.

"Kebingungan," sahut Park Chanyeol dengan nada serius. "Dan rasa sakit di kepalanya akan terus mengganggunya selama beberapa waktu. Tapi kurasa dia baik-baik saja. Setidaknya dia masih mengingat keluarganya."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk tanpa benar-benar memerhatikan kata-kata Chanyeol. Suatu kemungkinan baru telintas dalam benaknya. Ia sudah memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan buruk sehubungan dengan menghilangnya Jongin, tetapi ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Jongin mungkin saja mengalami kecelakaan yang bisa membuatnya hilang ingatan. Bagaimana kalau itu yang terjadi? Bagaimana kalau Jongin terbangun dan sama sekali tidak tahu siapa dirinya sendiri? Tidak tahu siapa yang harus dihubungi dan siapa yang harus dimintai tolong?

Bunyi denting keras menyentakkan Kyungsoo dari lamunannya. Ia mengerjapkan mata dan mendapati sendoknya terlepas dari pegangan dan jatuh mengenai piringnya lalu jatuh ke lantai. "Maafkan aku," gumamnya cepat. "Maaf... Maaf..."

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Park Chanyeol menenangkannya, lalu meminta pelayan mengambil sendok lain.

Kyungsoo menarik napas untuk menenangkan diri. "Maaf," gumamnya sekali lagi.

Park Chanyeol tersenyum padanya. "Kyungsoo, apakah kau sibuk tanggal sepuluh nanti?"

"Tanggal sepuluh?" Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku harus menghadiri reuni SMP-ku," sahut Park Chanyeol agak malu. "Kalau kau tidak punya acara, aku ingin kau menemaniku ke sana."

Kyungsoo tertegun.

 _Aku ingin kau menemaniku ke suatu acara tanggal sepuluh Januari nanti._

Acara apa?

 _Reuni SMP-ku._

 _Tidak masalah._

 _Kau tidak akan membuat janji lain pada hari itu?_

 _Tidak akan._

 _Walaupun si dokter cinta mengajakmu keluar?_

Kyungsoo menunduk menatap makanannya. Jongin pernah mengajaknya menghadiri suatu acara reuni. Sekarang Park Chanyeol juga mengajaknya ke acara reuni. Apakah reuni yang dimaksud kedua orang itu sama?

"Bagaimana Kyungsoo?" tanya Park Chanyeol. "Kau bisa ikut denganku?"

Kyungsoo menatap laki-laki di hadapannya dengan ragu. Ia sudah berjanji akan pergi dengan Jongin, jadi ia tidak bisa menerima ajakan Park Chanyeol. Tetapi masalahnya adalah sekarang ini Jongin entah ada di mana. Dan Kyungsoo tidak tahu apakah Jongin akan muncul untuk menagih janji Kyungsoo pada tanggal sepuluh nanti.

Di lain pihak, kalau Jongin belum muncul juga sampai hari itu, Kyungsoo ingin memastikan apakah ia bisa bertemu dengan Jongin di acara reuni itu. Siapa tahu laki-laki itu akan muncul di sana. Itu juga kalau reuni yang disebut-sebut kedua orang itu adalah reuni yang sama. Siapa tahu...

"Dokter Park," kata Kyungsoo ragu sementara otaknya berputar mencari alasan, "sebenarnya aku sudah berjanji pada seorang temanku untuk menemaninya ke... ke... pesta ulang tahun laki-laki yang disukainya." Ia berdeham. Alasan yang payah, tetapi hanya itu yang sempat terpikirkan dalam waktu singkat. "Tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu pasti kapan. Kalau acaranya bukan pada tanggal sepuluh, aku akan dengan senang hati pergi denganmu."

Ia tidak suka berbohong pada Park Chanyeol, tetapi tidak ada cara lain. Kalau Jongin belum muncul sampai tanggal sepuluh nanti, dan kalau Kyungsoo melihatnya di acara reuni itu... lihat saja, Kim Jongin akan tahu bagaimana rasanya diacak-acak sampai ibunya sendiri pun tidak akan bisa mengenalinya.

To Be Continued


	15. Empat Belas

Winter In Tokyo (Kaisoo Remake)

Novel by Illana Tan

Kaisoo

GS

Korean Version

Cerita bukan milikku. Aku hanya mengubah latar tempat dan menghapus beberapa hal yang menurutku nggak penting. Semoga kalian menikmatinya.

Happy Reading

…

"Kau akan datang ke acara reuni malam ini, kan?" tanya Chanyeol di ujung sana.

" _Yap_ ," sahut Jongin sambil membidik sebuah kuil dengan kameranya. _Earphone_ di telinganya terhubung dengan ponsel di saku jaketnya membuat ia bisa tetap memotret sambil berbicara dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau mau ku jemput?"

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah tahu tempatnya dan aku sudah meminjam mobil dari pamanku."

"Kau masih meminjam mobil pamanmu?" Nada suara Chanyeol terdengar ragu.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Setelah apa yang terjadi padamu waktu itu?"

Jongin tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak ingat apa-apa soal itu, jadi aku sama sekali tidak merasa takut atau semacamnya."

Chanyeol hanya bergumam dan berkata, "Ku dengar ibumu sudah kembali ke Amerika?"

"Ya. Kemarin sore. Kakak iparku sudah melahirkan. Saking gembiranya ibuku langsung pulang ke New York dengan pesawat pertama, meninggalkan anaknya yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit ini."

"Tapi kau merasa sehat, bukan? Obatmu tetap kau minum?"

"Astaga, kau terdengar seperti ibuku. Padahal tadinya aku sudah sempat merasa lega karena ibuku kembali ke New York dan membiarkan aku tenang sedikit," gurau Jongin sambil tertawa. Ia mengubah sudut kameranya dan melanjutkan, "Aku sangat sehat. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Baiklah," kata Chanyeol sambil mendesah. "Sampai jumpa nanti malam."

Setelah melepaskan _earphone_ dan memasukkannya ke saku, Jongin kembali mencari objek yang bagus untuk dipotret. Pohon-pohon gundul juga bisa menjadi objek yang bagus kalau di potret dengan benar.

Sejak keluar dari rumah sakit lima hari yang lalu, Jongin tinggal di apartemen yang baru, menghabiskan waktunya dengan berkeliling Seoul dan memotret apa saja yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia yakin ia sudah pernah melakukan semua itu selama sebulan terakhir sejak ia tiba di Seoul, tetapi karena ia tidak ingat apa-apa, ia memutuskan untuk melakukannya sekali lagi. Siapa tahu bisa membantu mengembalikan ingatannya sedikit demi sedikit. Tetapi sejauh ini ia tidak mengingat apa pun. Semuanya tetap terasa asing dan baru baginya.

Tidak ingat juga tidak apa-apa. Itulah yang selalu dikatakannya pada diri sendiri. Awalnya memang berhasil. Ia tidak terlalu memedulikan rentang waktu satu bulan yang hilang dari ingatannya. Ia yakin tidak ada hal penting yang harus di ingat dan dokter berkata ingatannya perlahan-lahan akan kembali. Jadi ia tidak berniat memaksakan diri dan membuat sakit kepalanya bertambah parah.

Tetapi akhir-akhir ini ia mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang. Ia tidak tahu apa. Hanya saja setiap kali ia bangun tidur, makan, atau berkeliling Seoul, ia selalu merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang. Ia berusaha keras mengabaikannya, tetapi tidak berhasil.

Akhirnya ia berpikir itu mungkin semacam efek samping yang di derita otaknya yang malang. Hanya itu penjelasan yang mungkin.

…

Jongin baru saja akan meninggalkan apartemennya ketika ponselnya berdering. Ia menatap layar ponsel itu dan tidak mengenali nomor yang muncul di sana.

"Halo?" gumamnya datar ketika ponsel sudah ditempelkan ke telinga.

"Kai?"

Seluruh perhatian Jongin langsung terpusat pada suara wanita yang terdengar di ponselnya itu. Hanya ada satu orang di dunia ini yang memanggilnya Kai. "So Hee?" gumamnya ragu.

Wanita di ujung sana tertawa. "Aku senang kau masih ingat padaku," katanya dalam bahasa Inggris yang lancar. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Butuh sesaat untuk mencari suaranya kembali. Jongin berdeham untuk mengendalikan diri dan menjawab dalam bahasa Inggris juga, "Aku sangat baik. Kau ada di mana sekarang?"

"Di Seoul."

"Apa?"

So Hee tertawa lagi. "Di Seoul," ulangnya. "Aku baru saja tiba. Aku diutus perusahaanku untuk mengikuti pelatihan selama sebulan di sini."

"Kau masih di bandara?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah di apartemen milik perusahaan," sahut So Hee. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau sedang sibuk sekarang?"

"Oh, aku akan pergi menghadiri reuni sekolahku. Kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan malam bersama. Tapi kalau kau ada acara lain, tidak apa-apa. Lain kali saja."

Jongin terdiam sejenak, lalu bertanya, "Kau mau menemaniku ke sana? Kemungkinan acaranya akan membosankan, jadi ada sebaiknya kalau aku punya seseorang yang bisa kuajak mengobrol."

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku mau saja."

Kurang-lebih satu jam kemudian Jongin tiba di gedung apartemen tempat So Hee menginap. Wanita itu sudah menunggunya di lobi gedung. Begitu melihat Jongin, So Hee langsung tersenyum cerah dan melambai. Jongin menghela napas panjang sebelum balas melambai dan menghampirinya.

So Hee masih terlihat sama seperti terakhir kali Jongin melihatnya di New York. Masih tetap cantik dengan rambut panjang sebahu dan gaya anggun seperti biasa. Melihat So Hee membuat hati Jongin terasa nyeri, membuktikan bahwa ia sama sekali belum melupakan wanita itu. Tetapi kalaupun Jongin pernah berusaha melupakan So Hee, dan kalaupun ia pernah berhasil melupakannya walaupun hanya sedikit, semua itu sama sekali tidak berarti karena amnesia sialan yang di deritanya ini. Kini ia kembali ke awal.

"Ku dengar kau mendapat kecelakaan," kata So Hee ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Siapa yang mengatakannya padamu?" tanya Jongin sambil tetap memerhatikan jalanan di depannya.

"Ayahmu," sahut So Hee sambil tersenyum. "Aku mengunjungi ayahmu sebelum aku datang ke sini."

So Hee dan Jongin sudah berteman dekat sejak Jongin pindah ke New York. Rumah orangtua So Hee tepat berada di sebelah rumah orangtua Jongin. Orangtua So Hee memang orang Korea, tetapi mereka sudah lama tinggal dan menjadi warga negara Amerika.

Mereka bersekolah di _highschool_ yang sama, tetapi kuliah di tempat yang berbeda. Walaupun begitu, mereka tetap berhubungan dekat. Jongin selalu menyukai So Hee sejak kecil dan mengira So Hee merasakan hal yang sama. Ternyata ia salah. So Hee lebih memilih sahabat Jongin dan bulan Juni nanti mereka akan menikah.

"Tidak parah," gumam Jongin.

So Hee mengangkat alis. "Tidak parah?" ulangnya. "Kata ayahmu kau mengalami gegar otak sampai sebagian ingatanmu hilang."

Jongin mengangkat bahu sambil lalu, mencoba meringankan situasi itu. "Hanya sejak aku tiba di Seoul sampai kecelakaan itu terjadi. Hanya satu bulan. Tidak penting."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya," sahut Jongin tegas, tetapi hatinya berkata sebaliknya.

"Aku senang kau tidak melupakanku," kata So Hee.

Jongin menatapnya sekilas dan tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kabar Jackson?" tanya Jongin, berusaha mengubah bahan pembicaraan. "Sibuk mengurus rencana pernikahan kalian?"

So Hee mendesah dan memandang ke luar jendela.

Merasa heran dengan reaksi So Hee, Jongin kembali menoleh sejenak. "Hei, ada apa?" Sesaat tidak terdengar jawaban, lalu So Hee mengembuskan napas dan menoleh menatap Jongin. "Aku bisa jujur padamu, bukan?"

"Kau tahu benar jawabannya."

"Ya, aku tahu," gumam So Hee sambil tersenyum tipis. "Aku tahu kau teman yang bisa diandalkan."

"Jadi," kata Jongin datar. "Ada apa?"

"Jackson dan aku..." So Hee mengangkat bahu. "Yah, pernikahannya batal."

…

Jongin tiba di acara reuni sebelum Chanyeol. Aula resepsi yang terang benderang itu sudah penuh orang dan musik dari band beranggotakan lima orang mengalun lembut di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Awalnya ia merasa agak gugup, tetapi ternyata ada beberapa teman lamanya yang masih mengenalinya dan langsung menariknya bergabung dengan kelompok mereka untuk mengobrol tentang masa lalu. Chanyeol benar. Acara ini bisa menghiburnya. Jongin merasa santai, bebas mengobrol tentang masa lalu yang masih diingatnya. Kalaupun ada beberapa hal yang sudah terlupakan, semua orang akan memakluminya karena tidak semua orang bisa mengingat kejadian lebih dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu dengan jelas.

Ia menoleh ketika So Hee menarik lengan jaketnya dan berkata ia akan pergi ke toilet sebentar. Jongin mengangguk dan memandangi So Hee yang berjalan pergi. Jongin tidak tahu harus berpikir apa ketika So Hee berkata ia dan Jackson mungkin tidak jadi menikah.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Jongin waktu itu.

So Hee tersenyum muram. "Kurasa aku terlambat menyadari bahwa kami sama sekali tidak cocok." Lalu ia menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, tidak. Aku belum terlambat. Justru lebih baik aku menyadarinya sekarang daripada setelah kami menikah nanti. Bukankah begitu?"

Jongin diam saja, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Juga tidak tahu harus berpikir apa atau merasakan apa.

So Hee menoleh dan tersenyum kepada Jongin. "Walaupun begitu, Kai, aku sangat sedih sekarang ini," akunya. "Jadi aku datang ke sini supaya kau bisa menghiburku. Kau tidak keberatan, bukan?"

"Sama sekali tidak," sahut Jongin, membalas senyum So Hee. "Kau selalu bisa menangis di bahuku kalau memang mau."

Dan Jongin memang bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Tidak ada yang tidak akan dilakukannya untuk So Hee.

Setelah mengobrol beberapa saat dengan teman-teman lamanya, Jongin memisahkan diri dengan alasan ingin mencari minuman. Ia berjalan ke meja minuman di dekat jendela untuk mengambil segelas _sampanye._ Ia menyesap minumannya dengan pelan dan memandang ke luar jendela. Salju mulai turun lagi. Ia berdiri di sana selama beberapa saat, memandangi butiran salju yang melayang-layang di luar.

Lagi-lagi ia merasa ada yang hilang.

Keningnya berkerut samar. Tentu saja ada yang hilang. Ia tahu benar ada sesuatu yang hilang. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu apa yang hilang. Dan apakah sesuatu yang hilang itu penting atau tidak.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Yah... mungkin bukan sesuatu yang penting. Jongin berputar membelakangi jendela dan memandang ke sekeliling ruangan. Aula besar itu mulai ramai. Orang-orang terlihat gembira, saling tersenyum, tertawa, dan mengobrol. Seorang kenalannya tersenyum dan melambai ke arahnya. Ia balas tersenyum dan mengangkat gelas.

Tepat pada saat itulah Jongin melihatnya.

Wanita itu baru memasuki ruangan. Ia memakai gaun biru gelap sebatas lutut, rambut sebahunya dibiarkan tergerai. Mata Jongin tidak berkedip mengamati wanita itu menyalami beberapa orang sambil tersenyum lebar. Aneh... Jongin menyadari dirinya tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan.

Ia melihat wanita itu mengambil segelas minuman dari nampan yang disodorkan seorang pelayan sambil bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya. Park Chanyeol. Sebelum Jongin sempat berpikir lebih jauh, wanita itu mengangkat wajah dan memandang ke seberang ruangan. Tepat ke arah Jongin.

Mata mereka bertemu dan waktu serasa berhenti.

Aneh sekali. Otak Jongin tidak mengenalnya. Ia yakin ia tidak mengenal wanita itu. Tetapi kenapa sepertinya hatinya berkata sebaliknya?

Kenapa hatinya seakan berkata padanya bahwa ia merindukan wanita itu?

…

Akhirnya Kyungsoo menerima ajakan Park Chanyeol ke pesta reuni itu. Setelah ia berada di dalam mobil, Kyungsoo mulai merasa agak konyol. Apakah ia benar-benar berpikir ia mungkin akan bertemu dengan Jongin di acara itu? Astaga, ia memang bodoh.

Kemungkinan Jongin hadir di acara yang sama seperti yang akan dihadirinya bersama Park Chanyeol ini adalah satu dibanding... seribu. Bahkan mungkin sejuta! Apa yang ia pikirkan tadi?

"Kau agak pendiam malam ini."

Kyungsoo menoleh dan menatap Park Chanyeol. "Ya?"

"Kau sama sekali belum berbicara sejak kita berangkat tadi," gumam laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum. Ia melirik Kyungsoo sekilas, lalu kembali memerhatikan jalanan di depan.

"Maaf," gumam Kyungsoo, merasa agak bersalah. "Aku teman mengobrol yang payah malam ini, bukan?"

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja kelihatannya kau sedang punya masalah." Chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya sejenak. "Ada yag bisa kubantu?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak ada masalah dokter Park, tenang saja."

Begitu mereka tiba di gedung tempat reuni itu diselenggarakan dan begitu mereka masuk ke aula resepsi, Kyungsoo langsung merasa seperti orang luar. Ia kembali menyesali keputusannya untuk datang ke acara ini. Ia tidak masuk SMP yang sama dengan Chanyeol, jadi ia sama sekali tidak mengenal siapa-siapa di sini. Chanyeol sudah jelas akan banyak mengobrol dengan teman-temannya, mengobrol tentang masa lalu yang sama sekali tidak dipahami Kyungsoo. Apa pula yang bisa diobrolkannya?

Tetapi sudah terlanjur. Ia sudah ada di sini dan sebaiknya ia tidak mengecewakan Park Chanyeol. Kyungsoo pun memasang senyum manis kepada orang-orang yang diperkenalkan Chanyeol kepadanya dan berbasa-basi sejenak.

Ketika mereka sedang mengobrol dengan dua orang teman lama Chanyeol, seorang pelayan dengan nampan penuh gelas berisi minuman ringan berhenti di samping Kyungsoo dan menyodorkan nampannya. Kyungsoo mengambil segelas cairan bergelembung itu dan tersenyum berterima kasih kepada si pelayan. Sambil menyesap minumannya, mata Kyungsoo menjelajahi ruangan. Ketika gerakan matanya terhenti pada seorang laki-laki di seberang ruangan, Kyungsoo terkesiap pelan dan terbelalak. Laki-laki itu berdiri di dekat jendela besar, sebelah tangan memegang gelas minuman dan tangan lain dimasukkan ke saku celana panjang putihnya. Ia juga sedang menatap Kyungsoo. Tidak salah lagi. Laki-laki itu Kim Jongin. Jongin ada di sana.

Begitu melihat Jongin, hal pertama yang dirasakan Kyungsoo adalah rasa lega. Karena Jongin baik-baik saja, tidak terluka, tidak mengalami kecelakaan, atau hal-hal buruk semacam itu. Kemudian perasaan itu dengan cepat berubah menjadi kejengkelan. Kalau laki-laki itu memang sehat-sehat saja dan tidak kurang suatu apa pun, kenapa ia tidak menghubungi Kyungsoo? Kenapa ia menghilang selama ini? Kenapa?

Chanyeol masih mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Sambil tetap menatap Jongin yang berdiri seperti patung di sana, Kyungsoo meletakkan gelasnya dengan keras ke salah satu meja di dekatnya dan berderap menyeberangi ruangan. Sekarang laki-laki itu harus menerima amukan Kyungsoo, setelah itu Jongin harus memberikan penjelasan.

Jongin menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, lalu matanya kembali terpaku kepada Kyungsoo, seakan-akan ingin memastikan gadis itu memang berjalan ke arahnya. Pandangan matanya terlihat bingung, tidak pasti.

Kyungsoo berhenti tepat di depan Jongin, mendongak menatap wajah Jongin dengan tajam dan berkacak pinggang. Kejengkelan Kyungsoo semakin menjadi-jadi ketika melihat Jongin menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung tak berdosa.

"Kau..." Kyungsoo mulai membuka mulut, lalu menahan lidahnya karena ia sadar suaranya terlalu keras. Sambil menahan keinginannya untuk berteriak-teriak, Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang dan bertanya dengan nada rendah, "Ke mana saja kau selama ini?"

Jongin hanya menatapnya sambil mengerjapkan mata, masih terlihat bingung. Kyungsoo menghela napas sekali lagi dan memejamkan mata sejenak. "Tolong jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti apa maksudku."

Mata Jongin melebar. "Kau mengenalku?"

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, berusaha menahan diri sementara ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap Jongin dengan curiga. Laki-laki ini keterlaluan. Memangnya dia tidak bisa melihat bahwa Kyungsoo sedang tidak berada dalam suasana hati yang baik untuk bercanda?

"Kau mengenalku?" tanya Jongin lagi. Nada suaranya mendesak dan penuh harap.

Aneh, pikir Kyungsoo sambil menatap Jongin dengan saksama. Akhirnya ia balas bertanya dengan nada datar, "Namamu Kim Jongin?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Ya."

"Kau fotografer dan baru datang dari New York?"

"Ya."

"Punya saudara kembar?"

"Tidak."

Kyungsoo berkacak pinggang. "Dan kau masih berani bertanya apakah aku mengenalmu?"

"Tunggu, aku..."

"Kyungsoo."

Kepala Kyungsoo berputar dan ternyata Park Chanyeol sudah ada di belakangnya. "Dokter Park."

Chanyeol menatap Jongin dan tersenyum. "Oh, Jongin? Kau sudah datang rupanya."

Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dan memandang Chanyeol dan Jongin bergantian. "Dokter kenal dengan Jongin?" tanyanya heran.

Sekarang giliran Chanyeol yang mengangkat alis heran. "Ya, dia temanku," sahutnya, lalu balik bertanya, "Kau juga?"

"Ya," Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Dia tetanggaku."

"Tetanggamu?"

"Tetangga _ku_?" Jongin menimpali dengan bingung.

Kepala Kyungsoo kembali berputar ke arah Jongin. "Dengar, Jongin, aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda saat ini. Jadi kalau kau tidak mau mengatakan padaku ke mana kau selama ini, maka..."

"Tunggu dulu, Kyungsoo," sela Chanyeol sambil memegang lengan Kyungsoo. "Sepertinya ada yang harus kujelaskan padamu lebih dulu."

Masih tetap berkacak pinggang, Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan heran.

"Kyungsoo, kau bilang Jongin ini tetanggamu?" tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah Jongin yang memandang mereka berdua bergantian.

"Apartemennya tepat di sebelah apartemenku. Dan dia sudah membuatku—dan kami semua—khawatir karena menghilang tanpa kabar sejak Hari Natal." Kyungsoo melemparkan tatapan sebal ke arah Jongin. _Dan setelah apa yang dikatakannya di pelabuhan waktu itu_ , pikirnya geram. "Dan sekarang dia memasang tampang tidak berdosa."

"Kyungsoo." Suara Chanyeol pelan dan berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo.

"Apa?"

"Dia benar-benar tidak mengenalmu."

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan alis terangkat. Mungkin ia salah dengar? "Apa?"

"Dia benar-benar tidak mengenalmu."

Jadi Kyungsoo tidak salah dengar. Sekarang ia mulai bingung.

Chanyeol melirik ke arah Jongin yang sedang menatap mereka dengan penuh minat. "Aku pernah bercerita tentang temanku yang mengalami kecelakaan buruk dan hilang ingatan, bukan? Dialah orangnya. Kim Jongin."

"Apa?" Kyungsoo tercengang. Kali ini ia pasti salah dengar. Ia yakin.

"Dia ditemukan dalam keadaan pingsan dan terluka di jalan sepi tepat pada Hari Natal. Dia langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit oleh orang-orang yang menemukannya. Dan setelah beberapa hari, dia sadar kembali tanpa ingatan apa pun atas kejadian yang terjadi selama satu bulan terakhir. Dia bahkan tidak ingat pernah datang ke Seoul. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah ketika dia masih berada di apartemennya di New York," Park Chanyeol menjelaskan, tetapi buru-buru menambahkan begitu melihat wajah Kyungsoo berubah pucat, "tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Selain ingatannya yang hilang, dia sepenuhnya sehat." Ia berhenti sejenak dan menatap Kyungsoo yang diam mematung dengan mata terbelalak. "Kyungsoo, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sehat? Itu bagus, tapi... Oh, astaga! Sebelah tangan Kyungsoo terangkat menutupi mulutnya sendiri. Hilang ingatan? Bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi? Pada Hari Natal? Berarti setelah Jongin mengantarnya ke pelabuhan?

"Dia benar-benar tidak mengenalku?" Suara Kyungsoo keluar dalam bentuk bisikan tidak percaya.

Chanyeol menggeleng.

Kyungsoo tertegun dan menoleh ke arah Jongin. "Kau benar-benar tidak mengenaliku?" bisiknya pelan. "Padahal tadinya kukira... Aku tidak percaya ini." Ia berhenti sejenak, menunduk, lalu tersentak kembali menatap Jongin dengan raut wajah cemas. "Kau baik-baik saja, Jongin? Kau terluka?"

Jongin menatapnya sambil tersenyum sopan dan agak ragu. "Seperti kata Chanyeol, aku tidak apa-apa." Ia berhenti sejenak, lalu bertanya dengan hati-hati, "Tadi kau bilang kita bertetangga?"

Kyungsoo membasahi bibirnya yang tiba-tiba saja kering. "Ya," gumamnya. Matanya masih terpaku pada wajah Jongin. Jongin hilang ingatan? Jongin tidak mengenalnya? Tidak ingat apa pun?

"Tadi kudengar Chanyeol memanggilmu Kyungsoo?" Jongin melanjutkan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. "Do Kyungsoo," sahutnya dengan suara agak bergetar. Jongin bahkan tidak ingat namanya. Kenyataan itu membuatnya agak sakit hati.

"Kuharap kau memaklumi keadaanku," kata Jongin sambil mengulurkan tangan. "Senang berkenalan denganmu... sekali lagi. Dan kurasa aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

Kyungsoo menatap tangan yang terulur itu dengan kening berkerut. Ini aneh sekali. Orang yang berdiri di depannya ini adalah Jongin, tapi juga bukan Jongin. Apakah ia sedang bermimpi? Tapi kenapa mimpi ini terasa nyata sekali?

"Kai?"

Kyungsoo menoleh dan melihat seorang wanita anggun dengan rambut panjang yang di cat cokelat sudah berdiri di samping Jongin. Kyungsoo mengerjap. Wanita itu sepertinya tidak asing.

"Oh, So Hee." Jongin menarik lengan wanita itu mendekat. "Coba dengar, Do Kyungsoo ini ternyata mengenalku. Dia tetanggaku."

Wanita yang di panggil So Hee itu menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dan tersenyum. "Benarkah? Itu bagus sekali," katanya. Ia kembali menatap Jongin. "Setidaknya sekarang kau tahu di mana kau tinggal selama ini."

Jongin jelas-jelas senang. Ia memandang Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bergantian. "Ini temanku yang baru datang dari New York, Yoon So Hee," katanya.

So Hee mengulurkan tangan kepada Chanyeol, lalu kepada Kyungsoo sambil berkata ramah, "Panggil saja aku So Hee. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian."

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo ingat di mana ia pernah melihat wanita itu. Di _laptop_ Jongin. Kyungsoo pernah melihat banyak foto wanita itu di _laptop_ Jongin. Jadi So Hee adalah wanita yang pernah diceritakan Jongin? Wanita yang disukai Jongin tetapi justru akan menikah dengan teman baiknya itu? Dan sekarang wanita itu ada di sini?

"Aku ingin melihat apartemen yang ku tempati selama ini." Suara Jongin menembus otak Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendongak dan menyadari tiga pasang mata menatapnya. "Tentu saja," katanya cepat. "Mungkin kau bisa mengingat sesuatu kalau kau kembali ke apartemen itu."

Jongin tersenyum. "Mungkin saja. Tapi kurasa aku tidak seoptimis itu. Mungkin tidak ingat juga tidak apa-apa."

Alis Kyungsoo terangkat. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kai selalu sakit kepala kalau berusaha mengingat," sela So Hee, "jadi sebaiknya dia tidak memaksakan diri."

"Lagi pula," tambah Jongin dengan senyum lebar, "menurutku dalam sebulan tidak akan ada banyak hal yang terjadi. Jadi aku tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu mengingat hal-hal yang tidak penting."

Apa? _Apa?!_ Kyungsoo hampir tidak memercayai telinganya sendiri. Ia berpaling ke arah Jongin dan membuka mulut, "Tidak pen..."

Tetapi ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya. Ia meliaht Jongin sedang tersenyum lebar, tetapi laki-laki itu sedang menatap So Hee, bukan Kyungsoo. Senyumnya yang hangat itu juga ditujukan kepada So Hee, bukan Kyungsoo.

Dan tiba-tiba saja hati Kyungsoo terasa sangat nyeri.

To Be Continued


	16. Lima Belas

Winter In Tokyo (Kaisoo Remake)

Novel by Illana Tan

Kaisoo

GS

Korean Version

Cerita bukan milikku. Aku hanya mengubah latar tempat dan menghapus beberapa hal yang menurutku nggak penting. Semoga kalian menikmatinya.

Happy Reading

…

Setiap kali melihat gadis itu, ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Perasaan yang membuatnya bingung, perasaan yang mendorongnya melakukan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak dipahaminya sendiri. Lagi-lagi Jongin melirik Do Kyungsoo yang berdiri di ambang pintu, membiarkan Jongin dan Soo Hee masuk lebih dulu.

Do Kyungsoo sudah menuliskan alamat gedung apartemen yang di tempati Jongin sejak ia tiba di Seoul awal bulan Desember lalu. Jadi hari Minggu pagi ini ia mengajak Soo Hee mengunjungi apartemen itu. Begitu mereka tiba di gedung yang dimaksud, Do Kyungsoo sudah menunggu bersama para tetangganya. Jongin merasa serba salah ketika berkenalan dengan orang-orang asing yang mengaku sudah mengenalnya. Para tetangganya memang ramah, namun mereka memandang Jongin dengan sorot mata kasihan dan penasaran. Hal itu membuat Jongin merasa tidak nyaman, karena saat-saat seperti itulah ia merasa dirinya bodoh.

Setelah perkenalan singkat itu, Kyungsoo membawanya ke apartemen di lantai dua. Apartemen nomor 201. Jongin berdiri di koridor di antara apartemen 201 dan 202, dan ia merasakan sesuatu. Sesuatu seperti... sepertinya ia sudah akrab dengan tempat itu. Namun semakin ia berusaha memikirkannya, perasaan itu semakin menjauh.

Begitu memasuki apartemennya, Jongin memandang berkeliling. Ia mengenali beberapa benda yang dibawanya dari New York, tetapi selebihnya asing.

"Jongin, kau mengingat sesuatu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada penuh harap.

Jongin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dan menggeleng. Raut wajah gadis itu pun berubah.

Melihat itu Jongin tiba-tiba merasa bersalah. Aneh sekali... Ia mendapati dirinya tidak ingin membuat gadis itu kecewa.

"Kai."

Lamunan Jongin buyar dan ia menoleh ke arah Soo Hee. Wanita itu sedang menunjuk sesuatu di lantai. "Ada apa?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kau suka sandal seperti ini," kata Soo Hee sambil menunjuk sandal putih berbentuk kepala Pororo yang tergeletak di dekat pintu masuk. Ia tertawa kecil. "Ini milikmu?"

Jongin melihat sandal itu, lalu mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah," sahutnya ringan.

"Boleh kupakai?" tanya Soo Hee.

"Tentu saja. Ambil saja kalau kau mau," sahut Jongin sambil berjalan ke kamar tidur, tidak terlalu peduli dengan masalah sandal. Ia tidak melihat ke arah gadis tetangganya saat itu. Ia tidak melihat Do Kyungsoo tersentak dan menatap Jongin tanpa berkedip. Kemudian matanya menyipit, ia mendengus pelan, dan memalingkan wajah.

…

"Kubilang juga apa?" seru Taesoo sambil menatap Jiwon dengan mata lebar. " _Noona_ lihat? Aku benar? Memang Jongin _Hyung_ yang kulihat waktu itu di rumah sakit." Ia menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, Kakek dan Nenek Hong yang menatapnya dengan penuh minat dan menjelaskan, "Aku melihat Jongin _Hyung_ di rumah sakit. Awalnya aku tidak yakin, karena dia sama sekali tidak menegurku atau menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau dia mengenalku. Tapi sekarang kita tahu Jongin _Hyung_ hilang ingatan. Itulah sebabnya."

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap Taesoo. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah berkata apa-apa padaku?"

Kyungsoo, Jiwon, dan Taesoo berkumpul di apartemen Kakek dan Nenek Hong untuk membicarakan pertemuan singkat mereka dengan Jongin tadi. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah menceritakan tentang keadaan Jongin semalam, ketika ia kembali dari acara reuni dalam keadaan bingung dan gelisah. Lalu pagi ini mereka kembali diperkenalkan kepada Jongin dan Yoon Soo Hee. Suasana perkenalan tadi terasa agak canggung.

"Waktu itu aku tidak yakin bahwa orang yang di lihat Taesoo itu Jongin," sahut Jiwon membela diri. "Siapa yang menyangka bahwa Jongin hilang ingatan? Sekarang dia benar-benar seperti orang asing."

"Aku pernah mendengar kasus tentang hilang ingatan, tapi kalau tidak salah orang itu sama sekali tidak ingat apa-apa. Dia lupa semuanya. Dia tidak ingat orangtuanya, bahkan namanya sendiri. memangnya orang bisa kehilangan hanya sebagian ingatannya? Seperti yang dialami Jongin itu?" tanya Kakek Hong bingung.

Taesoo mengangguk. "Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar ada kasus begitu. Sebagian ingatan kita bisa hilang kalau kita mengalami trauma atau semacamnya."

"Trauma apa?" gerutu Jiwon pelan.

"Siapa wanita yang bersamanya tadi?" tanya Nenek Hong tiba-tiba.

"Temannya dari New York," jawab Kyungsoo pendek. Wanita yang pernah disukai Jongin, tambahnya dalam hati. Dan yang mungkin masih disukainya sampai sekarang kalau melihat betapa akrabnya mereka tadi. Kening Kyungsoo berkerut ketika ia mengingat cara Jongin tersenyum kepada Soo Hee. Dari tadi Jongin hanya berbicara kepada Soo Hee, membuat Kyungsoo merasa seperti orang bodoh. Karena itulah ia tidak berlama-lama di apartemen Jongin. Kedua orang itu asyik membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak dipahaminya.

"Tapi, Kyungsoo, apakah dia sama sekali tidak ingat apa pun?" tanya Kakek Hong tiba-tiba, sepertinya belum benar-benar percaya kalau Jongin tidak ingat pada mereka. "Bahkan setelah ia melihat apartemennya?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Sedikit pun tidak," gerutunya, lalu mendesah keras. "Padahal aku berharap dia bisa mengingat sesuatu. Apa saja. Tapi..." Ia mengangkat bahu dan mendesah sekali lagi.

Keempat orang lainnya berpandangan.

"Kenapa dia tidak bisa ingat?" tanya Kyungsoo pada diri sendiri. Keningnya berkerut. "Kenapa?"

"Jangan terlalu cemas. Kata dokter ingatannya bisa kembali kapan saja, bukan?" Jiwon berusaha menghibur.

Seakan tidak mendengar kata-kata Jiwon, Kyungsoo bergumam lirih, "Kata-katanya sewaktu di pelabuhan... dia juga tidak ingat lagi." Tiba-tiba ia berseru, "Dasar bodoh! Kenapa mengatakan hal-hal yang dengan mudah dilupakannya? Membuat orang bingung!"

Keempat orang yang duduk di sekitarnya terlompat kaget, tetapi cukup bijak untuk tidak membuka mulut.

Tepat pada saat itu ponsel Kyungsoo berbunyi. Dengan gerakan tidak sabar, Kyungsoo

mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jaket dan menempelkannya ke telinga. "Ya?" sahutnya asal-asalan, lalu raut wajahnya berubah. "Dokter Park?"

…

Soo Hee menoleh ke arah Jongin. Laki-laki itu masih berdiri di dekat teras sambil berbicara dengan ayahnya di telepon. Tadi Jongin baru menyalakan _laptop_ -nya ketika ayahnya menelepon untuk menanyakan keadaannya. Iseng-iseng Soo Hee mengambil alih _laptop_ itu dan menemukan _folder_ yang menyimpan foto-foto hasil jepretan Jongin selama di Seoul.

Foto-foto itu sudah pasti bukan foto asal jadi. Semuanya di potret dengan teliti. Sudut, fokus, dan objek yang di potret sangat jelas. Senyum Soo Hee mengembang sementara ia melihat lembaran-lembaran foto itu. Kota Seoul di potret dengan ahli.

Tapi itu bukan sesuatu yang aneh. Kim Jongin tidak akan menjadi fotografer profesional yang terkenal di New York kalau hasil jepretannya tidak termasuk kategori mengagumkan.

Tiba-tiba gerakan tangan Soo Hee terhenti. Matanya terpaku pada foto di depannya. Foto seorang gadis berjaket hijau di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalan raya. Gadis itu berdiri membelakangi kamera, kepalanya menoleh ke samping. Wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas karena foto itu diambil dari jarak jauh. Selain sosok gadis dalam balutan jaket hijau itu, objek di sekitarnya—termasuk juga kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang—berwarna hitam-putih dan terlihat kabur.

Bahkan Soo Hee pun tahu foto ini foto yang menakjubkan. Seolah-olah kamera si fotografer hanya terpusat pada gadis itu dan dunia di sekelilingnya memudar.

Foto hitam-putih yang berikut juga sangat mengesankan. Objek utamanya lagi-lagi seorang gadis yang berdiri di lorong yang tidak terlalu lebar di antara dua rak buku tinggi, dengan latar belakang jendela kaca berukuran besar. Sinar matahari yang menembus kaca dan menggelapkan sosok gadis itu. Soo Hee hanya bisa melihat wajah gadis itu menunduk membaca sebuah buku di tangannya. Di mana tempat itu? Mungkin di toko buku? Atau perpustakaan? Tangan Soo Hee bergerak lagi, menampilkan foto lain. Foto kali ini tidak menampilkan siapa pun, hanya terlihat sebuah pintu kayu cokelat dengan tiga angka tertempel di bagian tengah atas pintu. Nomor 202. Di lantai di depan pintu terlihat sebuah kantong kertas merah muda berhias pita merah. Hadiahkah? Hadiah untuk seseorang di balik pintu bernomor 202 itu?

Dengan kening berkerut, Soo Hee berpikir-pikir. Pintu bernomor 202? Bukankah itu nomor apartemen Do Kyungsoo yang tinggal di seberang apartemen Jongin?

Foto berikut menegaskan kecurigaannya. Tidak diragukan lagi. Gadis di dalam foto yang ini adalah Do Kyungsoo. Foto _close-up_ itu menampilkan Kyungsoo sedang duduk bertopang dagu. Kepalanya ditundukkan ke arah buku yang terbuka di meja. Sepertinya gadis itu sedang membaca. Si fotografer mencurahkan seluruh perhatiannya pada profil Do Kyungsoo. Semua tentang gadis itu terlihat jelas. Mulai dari pandangan matanya yang terlihat agak kosong walaupun terarah ke buku di meja, helai-helai rambut hitam sebahunya yang terlepas dari sanggul asal-asalan di atas puncak kepalanya, sampai tiga tindikan di telinga kanannya.

Soo Hee tertegun. Ia mengenal Jongin dengan sangat baik. Ia tahu Jongin hanya akan memotret sesuatu yang membangkitkan minatnya. Jongin fotografer yang teliti, sedikit eksentrik, ia tidak akan mau membuang-buang waktu untuk memotret sesuatu yang masih dirasanya meragukan. Karena itulah semua hasil jepretannya selalu menakjubkan. Dan sekarang ia memotret Do Kyungsoo...

Seharusnya Soo Hee sudah bisa menduganya sejak ia melihat sorot mata Kyungsoo tadi. Oh ya, Soo Hee tanpa sengaja memandang ke arah tetangga Jongin itu ketika ia bertanya soal sandal Pororo. Dan Soo Hee langsung mengenali kilasan kaget dan sedih di mata itu. Hanya saja saat itu ia belum benar-benar paham. Tetapi kini sepertinya ia mulai mengerti.

Matanya menangkap amplop cokelat yang terselip di antara tumpukan buku di meja. Soo Hee meraih amplop itu dan melihat isinya. Ternyata isinya adalah hasil cetakan foto-foto yang ada di _laptop_ tadi.

Jongin tidak boleh melihat foto-foto ini.

Pikiran itu tiba-tiba saja terlintas dalam benaknya. Soo Hee menelan ludah dan menatap foto di hadapannya tanpa berkedip. Ia tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Ia tidak bisa menjelaskan kenapa ia melakukannya. Tanpa benar-benar berpikir panjang dan seolah-olah segalanya terjadi dalam mimpi, tangannya yang agak gemetar bergerak dan memasukkan amplop berisi foto itu ke tas tangannya yang berukuran besar. Setelah itu tangannya berpindah ke _laptop_ tadi dan menghapus semua foto di _folder_ itu.

Begitu foto-foto itu hilang dari pandangan, hati Soo Hee langsung di cengkeram perasaan bersalah. Astaga, apa yang sudah dilakukannya?

"Kurasa aku akan tinggal di sini."

Suara Jongin membuat Soo Hee terlompat kaget. Ia cepat-cepat berdiri dan melihat Jongin ternyata sudah tidak berbicara di ponsel lagi. Sambil memaksakan seulas senyum, Soo Hee berdeham dan bertanya, "Ya?"

Jongin berjalan ke arah Soo Hee dan duduk di depan _laptop_ -nya. "Aku akan tinggal di sini," ulangnya.

Alis Soo Hee terangkat. "Oh? Kenapa?"

Jongin mendongak menatap Soo Hee. "Semua barangku ada di sini. Lagi pula," katanya sambil memandang berkeliling, "aku merasa betah di sini."

Soo Hee tidak berkata apa-apa. Perasaannya masih tidak enak. Kedua tangannya masih terasa dingin dan gemetar.

Jongin menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum, "Awalnya kukira di apartemen ini hanya ada kasur lantai, ternyata ada tempat tidur modern. Juga ada mesin pemanas air."

"Yah... Kelihatannya begitu," gumam Soo Hee.

"Ditambah lagi," Jongin melanjutkan dengan perlahan, "orang-orang yang tinggal di gedung ini mungkin bisa membantuku mengingat sesuatu."

Kening Soo Hee berkerut. "Tapi kau bilang, kau tidak akan memaksakan diri untuk mengingat. Bukankah kepalamu bisa sakit?"

"Aku tidak akan memaksakan diri," sahut Jongin.

"Bukankah kau bilang kalau tidak bisa mengingat juga tidak apa-apa?" desak Soo Hee lagi. "Kau bilang tidak mungkin ada kejadian penting dalam sebulan itu."

Jongin menatapnya dengan bingung. Soo Hee sendiri juga bingung dengan perasaannya saat itu. Kenapa ia bersikap seperti itu?

"Aku memang pernah berkata begitu," aku Jongin. Ia berhenti sejenak, lalu berkata dengan hati-hati, "Tapi terus terang saja, aku selalu merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang. Sesuatu yang aku sendiri tidak tahu apa itu."

Soo Hee menatap Jongin yang kebingungan. Mungkinkah sesuatu yang hilang itu... Tidak, ia tidak ingin memikirkannya. Tidak ingin menebak-nebak dan memusingkan masalah itu. Ia tersenyum lebar dan berkata, "Aku kecewa kau merasa seperti itu."

Jongin mengangkat wajah dan menatap Soo Hee. "Apa?"

"Kau merasa kehilangan, padahal aku ada di sini bersamamu. Apakah itu tidak cukup?" gurau Soo Hee.

"Maksudku bukan begitu," sahut Jongin. Ia balas tersenyum. "Aku sangat senang kau menemaniku pada saat-saat seperti ini. Kau tahu benar aku sangat menghargaimu."

Soo Hee mengangguk-angguk pelan, lalu bergumam, "Ya, aku tahu." Ia hanya berharap ia belum terlambat menyadarinya. Setelah terdiam sejenak, Soo Hee mengangkat wajah dengan ragu. "Kai..."

"Ya?"

"Kau tidak mau tahu kenapa aku tidak jadi menikah dengan Jackson?"

Hening sejenak. Jongin menatap Soo Hee yang berjalan ke pintu kaca balkon. "Kurasa kau akan menceritakannya padaku kalau kau memang sudah siap," sahut Jongin.

Soo Hee berbalik menghadap Jongin. Seulas senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya. "Selama ini aku selalu merasa dialah orang yang bisa membuatku bahagia," Soo Hee memulai dengan pelan, "tapi aku salah."

Jongin tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia bisa melihat bahwa Soo Hee terlihat gugup, tetapi ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan wanita itu mengatakan semua yang ingin dikatakannya dan ia akan mendengarkan.

"Orang yang selalu bisa membuatku bahagia bukan Jackson," Soo Hee melanjutkan. "Tapi Kim Jongin."

Jongin sama sekali tidak menduga akan mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Soo Hee. Sudah lama sekali ia berharap bisa mendengarnya. Dan kini setelah harapannya menjadi kenyataan, ia bahkan tidak bisa bereaksi saking kagetnya. Ia hanya bisa diam, tercengang, dan menatap Soo Hee lurus-lurus, seakan ia takut wanita itu akan mulai tertawa dan berkata ia hanya bercanda.

"Aku baru sadar setelah kau pergi," Soo Hee melanjutkan. Kedua tangannya saling meremas walaupun ia tetap menatap mata Jongin. "Setelah kau meninggalkan New York, aku merasa semuanya berbeda. Segalanya tidak sama kalau kau tidak ada. Dan aku baru sadar, aku... aku...," Soo Hee menarik napas dalam-dalam, "... membutuhkanmu."

Jongin masih belum bisa menemukan suaranya. Ia masih butuh waktu untuk mencerna kenyataan bahwa Soo Hee membutuhkannya. Soo Hee sendiri yang mengatakannya. Wanita yang selama ini menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya berkata bahwa ia membutuhkan Jongin.

Soo Hee membasahi bibir dan tertawa gugup. "Kai, jangan duduk diam saja seperti itu. Katakan padaku... apakah aku sudah terlambat? Sudah terlambat menyadarinya?"

…

Ia memang tidak membunyikan bel, tapi ia sudah mengetuk. Dua kali, malah. Sungguh, ia tidak bermaksud mengintip atau pun menguping. Karena Jongin tidak menyahut, Kyungsoo pun membuka pintu dan langsung mendengar suara Yoon Soo Hee. "Orang yang selalu bisa membuatku bahagia bukan Jackson, tapi Kim Jongin."

Kalimat itu membuat Kyungsoo membeku dan kata-kata sapaan yang sudah akan meluncur dari lidahnya tercekat. Ia mengangkat wajah. Dari celah pintu yang terbuka, Kyungsoo melihat Yoon Soo Hee berdiri di dekat pintu kaca beranda, sedang menatap Jongin yang duduk di sofa.

Suara Soo Hee terdengar lagi. "Aku baru sadar setelah kau pergi. Setelah kau meninggalkan New York, aku merasa semuanya berbeda. Segalanya tidak sama kalau kau tidak ada. Dan aku baru sadar, aku... aku..." Jeda sesaat, lalu, "... membutuhkanmu."

Kyungsoo tidak bisa bergerak. Matanya beralih ke Jongin yang masih tetap diam.

"Kai, jangan duduk diam saja seperti itu. Katakan padaku... apakah aku sudah terlambat? Sudah terlambat menyadarinya?" Suara Soo Hee yang gugup terdengar lagi.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mendapati dirinya bertanya-tanya apakah ia ingin mendengar jawaban Jongin. Ya... Tidak... Ya... Tidak... Tetapi sebelum ia menetapkan pendirian, ia melihat Jongin bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan pelan ke arah Soo Hee. Ia meraih tangan Soo Hee dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan.

Napas Kyungsoo teronggok di tenggorokan. Matanya terpaku pada Jongin yang memeluk Yoon Soo Hee erat-erat dan membelai kepalanya. Itu bukan pelukan sambil lalu. Bukan juga pelukan bersahabat. Itu pelukan dalam arti sebenarnya. Pelukan yang diberikan kepada orang yang dicintai. Saat itu juga Kyungsoo mendadak merasa lemas, seakan seluruh tenaganya terserap keluar. Yang tersisa hanya rasa nyeri di dadanya.

"Mereka...?"

Kyungsoo tersentak dan menoleh. Ternyata Jun Jiwon sudah berdiri di belakangnya entah sejak kapan dan keningnya berkerut menatap Jongin dan Soo Hee yang berpelukan. Kyungsoo buru-buru menutup pintu dengan perlahan dan berbalik menghadap Jiwon.

Jiwon menatapnya. "Kyungsoo, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Kyungsoo memaksakan seulas senyum di wajahnya yang kaku. "Ya, memangnya kenapa, _Eonnie_?" katanya cepat.

"Itu... Jongin..."

"Oh, itu." Kyungsoo tertawa sumbang dan gugup. "Tadi aku ingin bertanya apakah mereka membutuhkan sesuatu. Tapi ternyata mereka sedang... eh, sibuk." Kyungsoo membasahi bibirnya. "Sebaiknya kita tidak mengganggu mereka."

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan cepat ke apartemennya, diikuti Jiwon.

"Kyungsoo, kau masih belum sadar atau tidak mau mengaku?" tanya Jiwon setelah mereka masuk ke apartemen.

"Apa maksud _Eonnie_?"

"Tentang perasaanmu pada Jongin."

Kyungsoo membuka mulut, tapi langsung menutupnya lagi. Perasaannya? Perasaannya... " _Eonnie_ ," sahut Kyungsoo setelah terdiam sejenak. "Sebentar lagi Dokter Park akan datang menjemputku. Aku harus bersiap-siap."

Jiwon menatapnya selama beberapa detik, lalu mengangguk.

Setelah Jiwon keluar dan menutup pintu, Kyungsoo baru menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya dengan pelan. _Kau masih belum sadar atau tidak mau mengaku?_

Pertanyaan Jiwon itu masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjawabnya. Ia tidak mau memikirkannya. Bagaimanapun juga, setelah melihat adegan tadi, jawaban atas pertanyaan Jiwon sudah tidak penting sama sekali.

…

Setelah mengantar Soo Hee pulang dan mengambil sedikit barangnya dari apartemen, Jongin kembali ke apartemen lamanya. Gedung ini memang sudah tua, tapi orang memang tidak boleh menilai sesuatu dari penampilan luarnya saja. Jongin menyukai tempat itu dan suasananya yang sepi.

Ia ingin menyapa tetangganya dan mengabarkan bahwa ia akan kembali tinggal di sini, tetapi Do Kyungsoo tidak ada di apartemennya. Jongin sudah membunyikan bel dan mengetuk pintu. Tidak ada jawaban. Berarti tetangganya itu tidak ada di rumah.

"Jongin _Hyung_?"

Jongin melongok ke bawah melewati tangga dan melihat Jun Taesoo sedang mendongak ke arahnya. "Oh, Taesoo."

"Sedang mencari Kyungsoo _Noona_?" tanya Taesoo.

"Ya," sahut Jongin. "Tapi sepertinya dia sedang keluar."

"Memang. Katanya dia ada janji dengan dokter itu."

Kening Jongin berkerut. "Dokter apa? Apakah Kyungsoo sedang sakit?"

Taesoo mengibaskan tangan. "Tidak, Kyungsoo _noona_ tidak sakit," katanya cepat. "Dokter itu bisa di bilang pacar Kyungsoo _noona_. Tunggu, siapa namanya? Ah! Park Chanyeol. Oh ya, bukankah _Hyung_ juga mengenalnya?"

Park Chanyeol? Pacar Do Kyungsoo? Kerutan di kening Jongin semakin dalam. Benar juga, waktu itu mereka menghadiri acara reuni bersama. Apakah Do Kyungsoo memang pacar Chanyeol? Sebenarnya masalah Do Kyungsoo itu pacar Chanyeol atau bukan sama sekali bukan urusan Jongin. Mereka berdua boleh-boleh saja pacaran, tidak ada yang melarang.

Tetapi kenapa Jongin merasa tidak menyukai gagasan itu?

To Be Continued


	17. Enam Belas

Winter In Tokyo (Kaisoo Remake)

Novel by Illana Tan

Kaisoo

GS

Korean Version

Cerita bukan milikku. Aku hanya mengubah latar tempat dan menghapus beberapa hal yang menurutku nggak penting. Semoga kalian menikmatinya.

Happy Reading

…

Langit sudah gelap ketika Kyungsoo menaiki tangga dengan pelan sambil merogoh tas tangannya mencari kunci. Ia baru akan membuka pintu apartemennya ketika pintu apartemen seberang tiba-tiba terbuka dengan cepat. Kyungsoo terkesiap kaget dan berputar dengan cepat.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengejutkanmu," kata Jongin yang baru keluar dari apartemennya dan berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Jongin?" gumam Kyungsoo lega dan heran. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Jongin tersenyum lebar. "Mulai hari ini aku kembali tinggal di sini," katanya.

Alis Kyungsoo terangkat. "Benarkah?" Tidak ingin terlalu senang dan berharap, ia melirik ke belakang Jongin, dan bertanya dengan nada datar, "Soo Hee...?"

"Oh, Soo Hee sudah pulang ke apartemennya," sahut Jongin singkat. Sampai sekarang ia masih terus memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Soo Hee padanya tadi siang dan sampai sekarang ia masih belum benar-benar yakin tentang semua itu.

"Jadi kenapa memutuskan untuk tinggal di sini?" Suara Kyungsoo menyentakkan Jongin kembali ke dunia nyata.

Jongin mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa ingatanku bisa lebih cepat kembali kalau aku tinggal di sini," sahutnya ringan, "walaupun, tentu saja, aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian semua."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan mata disipitkan. "Waktu itu kau bilang kau tidak ingin mengingat."

"Aku tidak pernah berkata begitu," bantah Jongin.

"Ya, kau sendiri yang bilang begitu."

"Aku bilang tidak ingat juga tidak apa-apa. Itu tidak berarti aku tidak mau mengingat."

"Sama saja," balas Kyungsoo jengkel.

Jongin tertegun sejenak. "Apakah kita selalu seperti ini?"

"Seperti ini bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak mengerti.

"Berdebat."

Seulas senyum samar tersungging di bibir Kyungsoo. "Ya."

Melihat senyum itu, Jongin juga ikut tersenyum. "Hubungan kita... baik? Kita berteman dekat?"

Jongin melihat tetangganya tidak langsung menjawab. Setelah ragu-ragu sesaat, Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi. "Ya."

Memang tidak salah, pikir Jongin. Ia memang sudah menduga hubungannya dengan Do Kyungsoo cukup baik, karena ia selalu merasa nyaman berada di dekat gadis itu dan kata-katanya selalu mengalir dengan lancar seperti sekarang.

"Kau sudah makan malam, Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba sambil memutar kunci pintu apartemennya.

Jongin mengangkat wajah. "Belum," sahutnya. "Aku baru mau pergi mencari makan. Aku tidak bisa memasak."

Kyungsoo mendengus dan tertawa. "Aku tahu itu," gumamnya.

"Kau sendiri sudah makan?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Chanyeol tidak mengajakmu makan malam?" Jongin heran karena kata-kata itu meluncur keluar begitu saja tanpa diproses otaknya terlebih dulu.

Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Taesoo bilang kau pergi kencan dengan Chanyeol tadi," jelas Jongin enggan, heran dengan perasaan tidak nyaman yang kembali timbul.

"Dokter Park harus kembali ke rumah sakit, jadi kami tidak sempat makan malam," sahut Kyungsoo datar.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi makan. Aku yang traktir," ajak Jongin, lagi-lagi tanpa berpikir, seakan-akan ia sudah sering mengucapkannya.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tanpa berkata apa-apa. Sesaat, ia merasa Jongin sudah kembali menjadi Jongin yang dulu. Tetapi adegan tadi siang terbesit dalam benaknya. Yoon Soo Hee yang berkata ia membutuhkan Jongin. Jongin yang memeluknya dengan erat. Dada Kyungsoo kembali terasa nyeri.

"Kurasa aku punya ide yang lebih bagus," kata Kyungsoo, berusaha bersikap biasa. Ia membuka pintu apartemennya dan mengisyaratkan supaya Jongin mengikutinya.

"Ayo, masuk. Aku ingin memasak malam ini."

"Tidak apa-apa kalau aku masuk?"

Kyungsoo melepas sepatunya dan menoleh melewati bahunya ke arah Jongin yang berdiri dengan sikap ragu di ambang pintu apartemen Kyungsoo. "Tidak usah sungkan," kata Kyungsoo ringan. "Selama ini kau tidak pernah segan-segan keluar-masuk apartemenku. Atau memintaku memasak untukmu."

"Oh, ya?" Jongin mengikuti Kyungsoo masuk ke apartemen dan ke ruang duduk yang telihat agak sempit karena terlalu banyak perabot, namun berkesan nyaman. "Aku sering memintamu memasak untukku?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangkat bahu. "Kalau aku memasak, kau yang selalu mencuci piring. Kau juga sering mentraktirku. Jadi aku sama sekali tidak keberatan."

Jongin duduk di lantai sambil mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo yang sibuk di dapur kecilnya. Mendengar suara gadis itu, mengobrol dengannya sambil makan, membuat Jongin merasa... entahlah, tetapi apa pun itu, rasanya menyenangkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong," gumam Kyungsoo sambil menunduk menatap nasi kari di depannya, "kenapa Soo Hee bisa datang ke Seoul? Bukankah dia akan segera menikah?"

"Kau tahu tentang Soo Hee?" tanya Jongin heran. Apakah ia sendiri yang bercerita tentang hubungannya dengan Soo Hee kepada Kyungsoo? Kenapa? Ia bukan orang yang gampang menceritakan isi hatinya kepada orang lain.

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajah dan menatap mata Jongin sejenak, lalu kembali menunduk. "Aku memang tidak tahu banyak," akunya. "Yang kutahu kau dulu menyukainya, tapi dia akan menikah dengan orang lain."

Jongin tertegun. Ternyata ia menceritakan semuanya kepada gadis tetangganya ini. Kenapa ia melakukannya? Siapa Do Kyungsoo ini baginya?

"Jadi?" desak Kyungsoo pelan.

"Dia datang ke Seoul karena mengikuti pelatihan dari kantornya," jelas Jongin. Kalau ia sudah menceritakan tentang Soo Hee kepada Kyungsoo sebelum ini, maka tidak apa-apa kalau ia bercerita lebih banyak lagi. Lagi pula, ia memang ingin menceritakannya.

"Dan dia tidak jadi menikah."

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajah dan menatap Jongin lurus-lurus. "Jadi?"

"Begitulah," gumam Jongin sambil menunduk menatap makanannya, tidak sanggup membalas tatapan Kyungsoo.

"Kau... masih menyukainya?"

Tentu saja, pikir Jongin dalam hati. Soo Hee adalah orang terpenting dalam hidupnya selama ini. Tentu saja ia masih menyukai Soo Hee. Tetapi kenapa kata-kata itu sulit sekali keluar?

"Sampai sekarang... masih menyukainya?"

Jongin menetapkan hati dan mengangkat wajah, menatap mata Kyungsoo. Ia menarik napas dan berkata, "Ya."

Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyangka satu kata sederhana itu bisa terasa begitu menyakitkan, membuat hatinya mengerut. Selera makannya menguap begitu saja. "Lalu..." Kyungsoo tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Kyungsoo sambil menggeleng-geleng. "Lupakan saja. Tidak penting."

 _Lalu apa artinya kata-katamu di pelabuhan waktu itu?_ Kyungsoo ingin bertanya. Tetapi ia tidak ingin mempermalukan diri. Kalau dipikir-pikir sekarang, kata-kata Jongin di pelabuhan waktu itu terasa kabur, tidak nyata. Saat itu Kyungsoo sendiri hampir tidak memercayai telinganya. Seperti mimpi. Yah, mungkin memang mimpi. Mungkin semua itu hanyalah hasil dari imajinasinya yang memang luar biasa hebat.

"Kelihatannya kau juga dekat dengan Chanyeol," komentar Jongin dengan nada ringan, membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo butuh beberapa detik untuk memahami ucapan Jongin. "Oh, dengan Dokter Park? Ya, begitulah." Seakan baru teringat sesuatu, Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan kening berkerut dan bertanya, "Kenapa sebelum ini kau tidak pernah berkata padaku bahwa kau mengenal Dokter Park?"

"Oh, ya?"

"Aku yakin aku sering menyebut nama Dokter Park," kata Kyungsoo lagi. "Dan kau tidak pernah berkata apa-apa."

Entahlah. Jongin sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawabnya, karena ia sama sekali tidak ingat apa pun. Merasa ia harus mengatakan sesuatu, ia pun membuka mulut, "Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi aku tahu Chanyeol menyukaimu."

Begitu kata-kata itu keluar, Jongin langsung menyesalinya. Ia tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu. Sungguh. Kata-kata itu terasa pahit di mulutnya. Tetapi ia memang tidak pernah memahami apa yang terjadi pada dirinya setiap kali ia berada di dekat Do Kyungsoo. Perasaan dan pikirannya kacau-balau.

Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Dia sering bercerita tentang dirimu. Tentu saja waktu itu aku masih belum tahu bahwa kau tetanggaku," lanjut Jongin buru-buru, berusaha mengabaikan perasaannya yang aneh. "Dan kalian juga terlihat cocok sekali..."

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata dan menyela datar, "Apakah kau bermaksud memintaku menerima perasaan Dokter Park?"

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sangat menyadari perasaan Park Chanyeol kepadanya. Laki-laki itu memang belum mengungkapkannya secara langsung, tetapi sikapnya sudah cukup jelas. Seharusnya Kyungsoo merasa senang. Memang itu yang diinginkannya selama ini, bukan? Park Chanyeol adalah cinta pertamanya, laki-laki pertama yang membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga. Lalu kenapa kini Kyungsoo ragu?

Karena Jongin memasuki hidupnya. Karena Jongin memberitahunya sesuatu yang indah bisa di lihat pada saat gelap. Karena Jongin mengajaknya menonton pertunjukan balet pada malam Natal. Karena Jongin mengajarinya berdansa _waltz_ di atas es. Karena entah sejak kapan ia merasa bergantung pada Jongin. Karena entah sejak kapan ia merasa bahagia setiap kali Jongin tersenyum kepadanya. Karena Jongin memintanya melupakan Park Chanyeol.

Tetapi sekarang Jongin duduk di hadapannya, menatapnya dengan tenang dan menyuruhnya menerima Park Chanyeol?

Jongin membalas tatapan Kyungsoo dengan resah. Gadis itu menatapnya dengan sorot mata tidak percaya. Nyaris sedih. Kenapa? Sorot mata itu membuat dada Jongin terasa berat. Ia juga tiba-tiba di cengkeram perasaan bersalah. Pertanyaan Kyungsoo tadi seakan bergema dalam keheningan di antara mereka. _Apakah kau memintaku menerima perasaan Dokter Park?_

"Ya," gumam Jongin serak, karena mulutnya mendadak kering. "Terimalah dia."

…

Jongin merasa frustrasi. Ia mengempaskan diri ke sofa begitu kembali ke apartemennya. Ia benar-benar tidak bermaksud menyuruh Kyungsoo menerima Chanyeol atau semacamnya. Hanya saja, tidak ada alasan kenapa ia harus menentang mereka berdua. Tidak ada alasan sama sekali. Jadi ia melakukan hal yang semestinya. Ia tahu benar Chanyeol memang menyukai Kyungsoo. Apa salahnya meminta gadis itu mempertimbangkan teman baiknya? Ia memang sudah melakukan hal yang benar. Benar... Tapi...

Ia memukul-mukul dadanya dengan kesal. Astaga, kenapa ia merasa sesak? Ia begitu resah sampai ingin meninju sesuatu untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya sendiri. Berusaha menenangkan diri, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, tetapi hal itu malah membuat hatinya terasa semakin sakit dan seolah-olah akan meledak.

Saat itulah ia tiba-tiba sadar dan menyumpah pelan.

Ia, Kim Jongin, telah melakukan kesalahan besar.

…

Kyungsoo duduk termenung di depan TV yang saat itu menayangkan acara komedi, tetapi matanya menatap kosong. Sementara orang-orang di TV tertawa terbahak-bahak, Kyungsoo tetap diam mematung.

 _Aku tahu Chanyeol menyukaimu... dan kalian juga terlihat cocok sekali..._

Entah sudah berapa kali kalimat itu terus bergema di dalam otaknya. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menghentikannya walaupun ia sudah berusaha keras.

 _Ya, terimalah dia..._

Tiba-tiba sebutir air mata jatuh bergulir di pipinya. Kyungsoo tersentak dan cepat-cepat menghapus air mata itu dengan punggung tangan. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba menangis?

Namun ucapan Jongin yang terakhir itu memang sempat membuat Kyungsoo berhenti bernapas beberapa detik. Ia hanya bisa menatap Jongin tanpa berkedip, berharap ia salah dengar. Jongin tidak mungkin menyuruhnya menerima Park Chanyeol. Tetapi saat itu Jongin balas menatapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh, dan Kyungsoo sadar bahwa laki-laki itu tidak bercanda.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, apakah Jongin salah karena sudah berkata seperti itu? Benar, Jongin memang sangat dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Benar, ia memang sudah berkata bahwa ia menyukai Kyungsoo. Dan benar, ia sudah melakukan semua hal yang membuat Kyungsoo bahagia. Tetapi semua itu sebelum ia mengalami kecelakaan. Sebelum Jongin hilang ingatan.

Mungkin aku bisa membantu Jongin mengingat kembali? pikir Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Mungkin aku bisa menceritakan segalanya tentang diriku dan Jongin. Ia memang belum pernah bercerita kepada Jongin tentang hubungan mereka berdua karena ia merasa kikuk dan malu. Pasti akan terdengar aneh kalau seseorang yang tidak kau kenal berkata padamu bahwa kalian sudah berkencan dan kau pernah menyatakan perasaan suka pada orang itu. Kau pasti tidak akan percaya. Tidak ada orang yang akan percaya.

Namun kalau hal itu bisa membuat Jongin kembali memandang ke arahnya seperti dulu...

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo tersadar. Ia sudah melupakan sesuatu yang penting di sini. Yoon Soo Hee. Wanita itu adalah wanita yang di sukai Jongin sejak dulu. Seandainya pun Jongin tidak mengalami kecelakaan, seandainya pun Jongin tidak hilang ingatan, apakah ia akan tetap bersama Kyungsoo kalau Yoon Soo Hee tiba-tiba kembali dalam hidupnya? Apakah ia akan tetap memandang Kyungsoo dan hanya Kyungsoo?

Tidak ada jaminan untuk itu, putus Kyungsoo dalam hati. Jongin bisa saja tetap berpaling ke arah Soo Hee. Bagaimanapun juga, wanita itu sudah begitu lama tersimpan di sudut hati Jongin.

Merasa kalah, Kyungsoo mengembuskan napas berat. Apa yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang? Kesadaran yang tiba-tiba menerjangnya membuat air matanya jatuh lagi dan ia buru-buru menghapusnya. Tetapi kali ini air matanya tidak mau berhenti. Kesadaran itu menggerogoti hatinya yang terasa begitu nyeri.

Kesadaran bahwa ia sudah terlambat. Kesadaran bahwa ia akan kehilangan Jongin. Ia akan kehilangan Jongin bahkan sebelum sempat menyatakan perasaannya. Astaga, kenapa ia terlambat menyadari bahwa ia menyukai Kim Jongin?

To Be Continued


	18. Tujuh Belas

Winter In Tokyo (Kaisoo Remake)

Novel by Illana Tan

Kaisoo

GS

Korean Version

Cerita bukan milikku. Aku hanya mengubah latar tempat dan menghapus beberapa hal yang menurutku nggak penting. Semoga kalian menikmatinya.

Happy Reading

…

"Akhir pekan ini kami akan pergi ke resor ski. Sudah lama aku tidak main ski. Dan mereka juga bilang mau pergi ke _sauna_." Suara Soo Hee yang riang terdengar dari pengeras suara di ponsel Jongin. "Kai, kau mau ikut?"

Jongin melirik ponsel yang menempel di dashbor mobilnya sementara ia mengemudi. "Tidak," sahutnya sambil menggeleng walaupun Soo Hee sudah pasti tidak bisa melihatnya. "Kurasa aku akan sibuk sekali akhir pekan ini. Banyak pekerjaan yang menunggu. Tapi kuharap kau bersenang-senang dengan teman-teman sekantormu."

Hening sejenak, lalu Soo Hee bertanya dengan nada serius, "Kai, kau benar-benar berencana menetap di sini?"

Jongin menghentikan mobilnya di depan lampu lalu lintas yang sudah berubah merah. "Ya," sahutnya tegas sambil menatap ponselnya. Ia memang yakin ia ingin menetap dan bekerja di Seoul. Selama tiga minggu terakhir ini ia bahkan sudah mempersiapkan pameran hasil karyanya.

"Kenapa?"

Dalam hatinya Jongin tahu alasan di balik keinginannya ini, tetapi itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak ingin dikatakannya kepada Soo Hee. Entah kenapa. Mungkin belum waktunya. "Kenapa tidak?" balasnya acuh tak acuh.

"Kau tahu aku akan segera kembali ke New York, kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Jadi kenapa..." Soo Hee tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Hening sejenak. Sepertinya Soo Hee tidak mengharapkan jawaban singkat dan tegas seperti itu. Lalu ia mendesah dan berkata datar, "Setelah akhir pekan ini, aku akan langsung pergi beberapa hari. Ada tugas." Jeda sesaat lagi, lalu, "Kita akan bicara lagi setelah aku kembali dari sana."

"Oke."

Jongin menutup ponsel dan kembali mengemudi sambil melamun. Selama tiga minggu terakhir ini perasaannya sendiri membuatnya bingung. Ia memang sering bertemu Soo Hee, makan bersama, jalan-jalan, dan semacamnya. Dan Soo Hee juga teman yang menyenangkan, sama seperti yang diingatnya dulu. Tetapi Jongin mendapati ada sesuatu dalam dirinya sendiri yang berubah. Ia tidak lagi merasakan apa yang dulu pernah dirasakannya setiap kali berada di dekat Soo Hee. Seharusnya ia sekarang merasa bahagia karena Soo Hee sudah kembali bersamanya, tetapi kenyataannya Jongin malah mendapati dirinya memikirkan orang lain. Seseorang yang selalu melintas dalam benaknya, seseorang yang tanpa sadar selalu dicari-carinya, seseorang yang membuat perasaannya kacau-balau, seseorang dengan nama Do Kyungsoo.

Setelah makan malam bersama di apartemen gadis itu sekitar tiga minggu yang lalu itu, mereka sudah jarang bertemu dan berbicara. Tentu saja kadang-kadang ia berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo kalau mereka kebetulan keluar dari apartemen pada waktu yang bersamaan atau pulang pada saat yang sama. Setiap kali mereka bertemu, Kyungsoo hanya membalas sapaan Jongin dengan singkat atau tersenyum sopan, tidak menyambut usaha Jongin untuk mengobrol lebih panjang. Kyungsoo memang tetap ramah, tetapi Jongin merasa gadis itu menjaga jarak darinya, bahkan mungkin juga menghindarinya. Dan itulah yang membuat Jongin uring-uringan. Ia tidak ingin Kyungsoo bersikap seperti itu kepadanya. Ia ingin berbicara dengan gadis itu, mengobrol seperti ketika mereka makan malam bersama, tetapi kelihatannya usahanya tidak berhasil. Kalau di ajak bicara, Kyungsoo hanya akan menjawab dengan satu atau dua patah kata dan langsung menghindar.

Memikirkan makan malam mereka waktu itu, Jongin kembali teringat ia meminta Kyungsoo menerima Chanyeol. Sampai sekarang ia masih menyesali kata-katanya. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah gadis itu menuruti permintaannya? Apakah Kyungsoo sudah menerima Chanyeol?

Kekesalan terbit dalam hatinya dan mulai menggerogoti dirinya dari dalam. Jongin mengatupkan rahang dan mencengkeram roda kemudi erat-erat. Ia jenius sekali, bukan? Benar-benar jenius. Lalu sekarang bagaimana?

Tiba-tiba Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya dan memandang jalanan di depan. Di mana dia sekarang? Ia sudah mengemudi tanpa sadar ke mana tujuannya. Ia memandang gedung cokelat tidak jauh di depan sana. Bukankah itu perpustakaan tempat Kyungsoo bekerja? Ia ingat Kyungsoo pernah menyebut nama perpustakaan ini. Kenapa aku bisa sampai di sini? Pikir Jongin heran. Ia tidak ingat pernah datang ke sini. Tapi karena ia sudah ada di sini, tidak ada salahnya masuk dan melihat-lihat.

Perpustakaan itu sepertinya tidak asing. Jongin melihat berkeliling. Benar, sama sekali tidak asing. Barisan rak buku, meja-meja dan suasana tenang di sana sangat akrab baginya. Otaknya tidak tahu ia akan pergi ke mana, tetapi sepertinya kakinya tahu benar, jadi ia membiarkan kakinya melangkah sendiri. Ia menaiki tangga ke lantai dua dan memandang berkeliling. Lantai dua juga memiliki barisan rak buku yang terisi penuh seperti di lantai satu, tetapi buku-buku di sini berbeda jenisnya dengan buku-buku di lantai satu.

Pandangan Jongin terhenti pada konter panjang yang terletak tidak jauh dari tangga. Dua orang petugas perpustakaan sedang duduk di sana dan melayani beberapa tamu. Do Kyungsoo tidak terlihat. Jongin berjalan melewati setiap barisan rak tinggi dan mencari-cari gadis itu. Tidak ada.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi sebelum ia sempat berpikir lebih jauh, Jongin menghampiri konter petugas perpustakaan dan bertanya tentang Kyungsoo. Tetapi bahkan sebelum Jongin sempat membuka mulut untuk bertanya, wanita berambut pendek dan berseragam yang duduk di balik konter itu tesenyum lebar dan bertanya lebih dulu, "Mencari Do Kyungsoo, bukan?"

Agak kaget, Jongin tidak bisa langsung menjawab. Ia hanya menatap wanita itu dengan bingung.

Wanita yang ditatapnya seakan tidak menyadari keheranan Jongin, ia melanjutkan, "Sudah lama sekali kami tidak melihatmu. Kami bertanya pada Do Kyungsoo, tapi dia tidak berkata apa-apa."

Apakah dulu aku sering ke sini? pikir Jongin bingung. Apakah dulu aku juga mengenal wanita itu? Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, Jongin hanya bergumam, "Oh ya?"

"Kalian tidak sedang bertengkar, bukan?" tanya wanita itu penasaran dengan suara direndahkan.

"Tidak, tidak," sahut Jongin cepat, lalu kembali mengingatkan wanita itu kepada masalah utama. "Kyungsoo?"

"Tadi katanya dia mau keluar makan siang," jawab wanita itu cepat, lalu memandang melewati bahu Jongin. "Oh, itu dia."

Jongin berputar cepat dan melihat sosok Kyungsoo yang terbalut jaket panjang kuning sedang menuruni tangga ke lantai dasar. Ia cepat-cepat berterima kasih pada informannya dan bergegas mengejar Kyungsoo.

…

Kyungsoo baru mengulurkan tangan untuk mendorong pintu kaca perpustakaan ketika sebelah tangan terulur dari belakangnya dan mendorong pintu itu lebih dulu. Ia berbalik dan ucapan terima kasih yang sudah berada di ujung lidahnya tercekat ketika ia bertatapan dengan mata Kim Jongin.

"Jongin?"

Jongin tersenyum lebar ke arahnya dan napas Kyungsoo tertahan sejenak. Lalu ia tersadar dan menyelinap keluar melewati pintu yang sudah didorong terbuka karena ada orang lain yang juga akan keluar.

Berdiri di depan gedung perpustakaan, Kyungsoo menggigil sejenak karena angin yang menerpanya. Lalu ia berbalik menghadap Jongin, menyapu sejumput rambut dari wajah dan bertanya, "Jongin, sedang apa di sini?"

Jongin menarik napas dan mengangkat bahu. "Tadi aku ada sedikit urusan di sekitar sini. Karena teringat kau pernah bilang kau bekerja di sini, aku memutuskan untuk mampir dan mengajakmu makan siang bersama."

"Oh." Kyungsoo agak terkejut. Ia tidak menduga jawaban seperti itu. Saat itu Jongin terlihat tepat seperti sebelum ia hilang ingatan, mengajak Kyungsoo makan siang bersama dengan mata berkilat-kilat dan senyum lebar seperti itu. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dipikirkan atau dikatakan, Kyungsoo tetap diam.

Sejenak Jongin hanya menatap Kyungsoo, lalu berdeham, "Jadi," katanya sambil memandang berkeliling, "aku dulu sering datang ke sini?"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin sesaat, lalu memandang ke arah lain. "Ya," sahutnya.

"Kita sering makan siang bersama, bukan?"

"Kadang-kadang," sahut Kyungsoo sambil mengangkat bahu.

Jongin mengangguk-angguk. "Jadi bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan siang sekarang?"

"Hari ini tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah ada janji dengan orang lain."

Jongin terdiam sejenak. "Dengan siapa?"

Sebelum Kyungsoo sempat menjawab, terdengar suara seseorang memanggil nama Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua serentak menoleh ke arah suara dan kening Jongin langsung berkerut melihat siapa yang sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Jongin, apa kabar? Kebetulan sekali kau ada di sini," sapa Park Chanyeol setelah berdiri di depan mereka berdua.

"Oh, Chanyeol," balas Jongin setengah hati. "Sedang apa di sini?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. "Aku dan Kyungsoo- _ssi_ akan pergi makan siang," sahutnya ringan. Ia kembali menatap Jongin. "Kau sudah makan? Bagaimana kalau kau ikut dengan kami?"

Setelah berpikir sejenak dan melirik Kyungsoo tetap diam, Jongin memutuskan ia tidak bisa membiarkan mereka pergi berdua saja. Tidak bisa. Dan Kyungsoo tidak boleh terus menghindari dirinya. Akhirnya ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Tentu saja. Aku juga sedang tidak ada kesibukan."

…

"Banyak temanku yang bilang makanan di sini enak sekali," kata Chanyeol ketika mereka memasuki sebuah kedai kecil yang ramai dikunjungi para karyawan kantoran pada jam makan siang seperti ini.

"Benarkah? Aku belum pernah ke sini." Kyungsoo memandang berkeliling mencari tempat kosong sementara seorang pelayan menyerukan ucapan selamat datang kepada mereka. "Tapi kurasa Dokter Park benar. Tempat ini ramai sekali."

Jongin menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditangkap Kyungsoo, tetapi ia tetap masuk mengikuti Kyungsoo dengan patuh. Mereka berjalan ke satu-satunya meja yang masih kosong. Karena Chanyeol langsung mengambil tempat berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin pun mengambil tempat di samping Kyungsoo.

"Kalian mau makan apa?" tanya Chanyeol kepada kedua orang di hadapannya ketika seorang pelayan datang menanyakan pesanan.

Kyungsoo membaca menu yang dipegangnya. "Entahlah. Menurut Dokter Park apa yang enak di sini?"

"Kurasa _udon_ -nya yang paling terkenal di sini," sahut Chanyeol, lalu mengulurkan tangan ke seberang meja untuk menunjuk salah satu jenis udon yang tertulis di menu Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana kalau yang nomor tiga ini?"

"Yang ini?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil membaca tulisan yang ditunjuk. Tanpa mengangkat kepala dan tanpa benar-benar berpikir, ia bertanya, "Jongin?"

"Kurasa aku ingin mencoba yang nomor lima," sahut Jongin.

"Oh, ya," timpal Kyungsoo. "Nomor lima kelihatannya lumayan. Tapi bagaimana kalau nomor enam saja?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin mencoba yang nomor enam."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa bukan kau sendiri yang memilih nomor enam?"

"Karena aku juga ingin mencoba yang nomor tiga tadi. Ayolah, Jongin. Ya?"

"Tunggu aku lihat dulu nomor enam itu apa."

Sementara kedua orang itu sibuk berdebat, tanpa mereka sadari Park Chanyeol menatap mereka bergantian dengan alis terangkat samar dan sorot mata heran, lalu seulas senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya sementara ia menunduk dan menarik napas pelan.

"Bagaimana, Jongin?" desak Kyungsoo lagi. "Jangan lama-lama."

"Begini saja, Kyungsoo- _ssi_ ," sela Chanyeol. "Kalau Jongin memang mau memesan yang nomor lima, biar aku saja yang memesan nomor enam. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak," sahut Jongin langsung dan mengangkat wajah. Sadar kalau suaranya terdengar agak keras, ia melanjutkan dengan suara yang diusahakan lebih santai, "Bagiku yang nomor enam juga tidak apa-apa." Ia menoleh ke arah si pelayan sambil menunjukkan menu yang dipegangnya. "Aku pesan yang nomor enam, lalu nona ini memesan yang nomor tiga." Ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan bertanya, "Dan kau, Chanyeol?"

Setelah menyebutkan pesanannya dan si pelayan pergi meninggalkan mereka, Chanyeol kembali menatap kedua orang di depannya. "Sepertinya kalian berdua sudah bergaul dengan baik," komentarnya.

"Tidak juga."

"Begitulah."

Ucapan yang keluar secara bersamaan itu membuat Kyungsoo dan Jongin berpandangan. Kyungsoo yang tadi berkata 'Tidak juga' sedangkan Jongin berkata 'Begitulah'.

"Apa maksudmu 'tidak juga'?" tanya Jongin.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Kyungsoo sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau hubungan kita baik-baik saja."

"Memangnya kau sudah bisa mengingat kembali?"

"Belum."

"Jadi bagaimana kau bisa tahu apakah aku berbohong atau tidak?"

"Kurasa kau tidak punya alasan untuk berbohong padaku, bukan?"

"Memang tidak."

"Jadi?"

Ketika pelayan datang membawakan pesanan, perdebatan dihentikan sementara. Kyungsoo menatap telur rebus yang menyertai udon-nya, lalu ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Sebelum ia sempat membuka mulut, Chanyeol sudah berkata lebih dulu, "Aku tahu. Berikan saja padaku."

Jongin menatap Chanyeol, lalu beralih kepada Kyungsoo yang memotong telurnya dengan hati-hati. "Ada apa?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"Oh, aku tidak suka kuning telur," sahut Kyungsoo tanpa mengangkat wajah.

Melihat Kyungsoo memindahkan kuning telur dari mangkuknya ke mangkuk Chanyeol membuat kening Jongin berkerut samar. Ia tidak tahu Kyungsoo tidak suka kuning telur, dan kesadaran itu semakin membuatnya terganggu. Berusaha mengenyahkan kekesalan yang tiba-tiba saja terbit, Jongin mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ngomong-ngomong, sudah lama kita tidak minum bersama dan mengobrol," katanya sambil menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak. "Benar juga. Kita memang harus mencari waktu. Sejak reuni waktu itu aku belum sempat menelepon dan menanyakan kabarmu."

"Aku baik," kata Jongin datar. _Tidak, yang benar adalah bingung dan frustrasi._

"Aku yakin kau cukup sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Kudengar kau akan mengadakan pameran dalam waktu dekat," kata Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajah dan menatap Jongin dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Pameran foto? Benarkah?"

"Begitulah," kata Jongin, agak terkejut melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum kepadanya seperti itu. Walaupun senyum itu hanya bertahan sebentar, karena Kyungsoo langsung menunduk ke arah mangkuk udon-nya kembali, tetapi tidak apa-apa. Sepanjang ingatan Jongin, baru pertama kali itulah Kyungsoo benar-benar tersenyum kepadanya. Perasaannya mulai aneh, tetapi aneh dalam arti yang baik. Ia merasa... senang. Jongin berdeham dan menatap Chanyeol. "Jadi... kau punya rencana akhir pekan ini?"

"Aku akan menghabiskan akhir pekan di rumah keluargaku," kata Chanyeol. "Hari ini kakekku berulang tahun dan keluarga besarku berkumpul semua." Ia menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo- _ssi_ , kau jadi menemaniku sore ini?"

Alis Jongin terangkat kaget dan ia melirik Kyungsoo yang duduk di sampingnya. _Apa maksudnya itu?_

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ya," sahutnya ringan, lalu mengangkat mangkuknya ke mulut dan menyeruput kuah udon dengan lahap. "Wah! Enak sekali. Jongin, kenapa kau belum menyentuh makananmu?"

Jongin menatap gadis yang duduk di sampingnya itu dengan kening berkerut. Mulutnya gatal ingin bertanya, tapi ia menahan diri. Apa maksud Chanyeol dengan meminta Kyungsoo menemaninya sore ini? Apakah ia mengajak Kyungsoo ke acara ulang tahun kakeknya? Dan gadis itu mengiyakan dengan santainya. Selera makan Jongin langsung hilang entah ke mana.

…

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan ke arah Chanyeol yang melaju pergi dalam mobilnya setelah menurunkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin di depan perpustakaan, lalu ia menoleh ke Jongin yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan agak canggung. Kyungsoo bingung. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Jongin, tidak mengerti kenapa laki-laki itu berubah pendiam selama makan siang tadi.

Benar, memang sudah sebulan terakhir ini mereka jarang bertemu dan berbicara. Kyungsoo sendiri berusaha tidak bertemu atau berpapasan dengan Jongin. Kenapa? Karena setiap kali ia melihat Jongin, bayangan laki-laki itu memeluk Yoon Soo Hee selalu menyerang pikirannya, membuatnya gelisah. Kyungsoo harus selalu mengingatkan diri sendiri bahwa Jongin yang sekarang sudah bukan Jongin yang dulu pernah melukis bintang di langit-langit kamar tidurnya, bukan lagi Jongin yang memberikan malam Natal paling mengesankan dalam hidupnya, dan bukan lagi Jongin yang meminta Kyungsoo melupakan Chanyeol dan mulai melihat dirinya.

Memikirkan semua yang pernah dialaminya bersama Jongin kembali membuat dadanya sesak. Kyungsoo memalingkan wajah. Ini tidak sehat, pikirnya kesal. Menyadari bahwa ia sudah menyukai Kim Jongin hanya memperburuk keadaan. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan perasaannya, mengubur dalam-dalam perasaannya terhadap Jongin. Setidaknya dengan begitu ia tidak akan merasa sakit hati. Ia harus ingat bahwa Jongin—setidaknya Jongin yang sekarang—tergila-gila pada Yoon Soo Hee, bukan Do Kyungsoo. _Bukan_ Kyungsoo.

Astaga! Hal itu sedikit pun tidak membuat perasaanku lebih baik, gerutu Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Tetapi hari ini Jongin tiba-tiba muncul di perpustakaan dan mengajaknya makan siang dengan senyum yang selalu membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdebar dua kali lebih cepat. Seperti yang sering dilakukannya dulu. Kyungsoo tidak mampu berpikir apa-apa ketika mendongak menatap Jongin yang memandangnya dengan cara seperti yang selalu dilakukannya dulu. Semua tekad dan usaha yang dikerahkannya untuk melupakan laki-laki itu menguap begitu saja.

"Jadi..." Kyungsoo menoleh mendengar suara Jongin yang ragu. Laki-laki itu sedang menatapnya dengan raut wajah datar dan kedua tangan dijejalkan ke saku celana. "Kau akan pergi dengan Chanyeol sore ini?"

Kyungsoo memandangnya sejenak, lalu mengangguk. "Ya."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" ulang Kyungsoo dengan alis terangkat bingung. "Seperti yang dia bilang tadi, hari ini hari ulang tahun kakeknya dan..."

"Ulang tahun kakeknya," sela Jongin sambil tersenyum tipis dan mendengus pelan. "Dia juga bilang semua keluarga besarnya akan hadir."

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakan Jongin sebenarnya, jadi ia diam saja.

"Jadi kau akan diperkenalkan kepada keluarganya," gumam Jongin sambil mengalihkan pandangan dan mengangguk-angguk.

"Apa?" Kyungsoo tidak menangkap kalimat terakhir Jongin itu.

Tepat pada saat itu ponsel Jongin berbunyi. Jongin mengeluarkan benda yang menjerit-jerit itu dengan kesal, membuka dengan gerakan kasar dan menempelkannya ke telinga. "Ya?"

Satu kata singkat itu diucapkan dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak terdengar ramah bagi Kyungsoo. Dan hal itu agak membingungkannya karena baru pertama kali itulah ia melihat Jongin uring-uringan tanpa sebab. Mungkinkah itu salah satu efek samping dari pukulan di kepalanya?

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Jongin di ponselnya. Suaranya berubah agak tenang. "Oke... aku mengerti. Aku akan ke sana sekarang."

Yoon Soo Hee. Pikiran itu tiba-tiba menyelinap masuk ke otak Kyungsoo dan membuat alisnya berkerut. Yang menelepon Jongin saat itu pasti Yoon Soo Hee. Jongin tadi bilang dia akan segera ke sana. Mungkin wanita itu menyuruh Jongin cepat-cepat datang menjemputnya. Menjemputnya di mana dan mereka akan ke mana? Kyungsoo menghentikan dirinya sebelum pikirannya melantur ke mana-mana. Ia memalingkan wajah, menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya dengan pelan. Ke mana pun Jongin pergi bersama Yoon Soo Hee sama sekali bukan urusannya. Jongin bahkan boleh membawa wanita itu ke ujung dunia kalau memang mau. Silakan saja, pikir Kyungsoo kesal.

Jongin menutup ponselnya dan memasukkannya kembali ke saku celana. Ia menatap Kyungsoo sejenak, membuka mulut hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tidak jadi. Akhirnya, setelah menarik napas panjang, ia bergumam datar, "Aku pergi dulu."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir sementara menatap Jongin berjalan ke mobil yang diparkirnya di pelataran parkir di depan gedung perpustakaan. Ia memang sudah memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan Jongin dan Soo Hee lagi. Ia sudah memutuskan hubungan kedua orang itu sama sekali bukan urusannya dan Jongin boleh pergi ke ujung dunia sekalipun bersama Yoon Soo Hee. Tetapi saat itu, sementara ia menatap Jongin yang masuk ke sedan putihnya dan mulai melaju pelan meninggalkan pelataran parkir, ia tahu keputusannya sia-sia saja.

Melihat Jongin pergi seperti itu dan menyadari laki-laki itu akan pergi menemui Yoon Soo Hee membuat Kyungsoo tertekan. Dengan susah payah ia menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk meredakan kekesalan—atau tepatnya, kecemburuan—yang muncul dan menyesakkan dadanya. "Bodoh," gerutunya pelan.

…

"Kenapa kau marah-marah ketika menjawab teleponku?" tanya Kim Shin tanpa basa-basi ketika melihat keponakannya masuk restoran dan berjalan menghampirinya. "Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersama."

Jongin tiba di salah satu restoran milik pamannya dengan perasaan aneh, seakan ia pernah melihat tempat ini sebelumnya. Interiornya yang bergaya pedesaan Inggris, dengan lantai kayu, taplak meja hijau, dan tirai tebal. Di setiap meja terdapat lilin dalam gelas dan setangkai bunga. Kening Jongin berkerut samar sementara ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Tapi dalam benaknya ia membayangkan ada pohon Natal di sudut ruangan dan lagu-lagu Natal mengalun di udara. Lalu seseorang... wajah seseorang yang tersenyum. Lalu semuanya hilang. Jongin memijat-mijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Apa-apaan itu tadi?

"Maaf, Paman," sahut Jongin muram dan mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan pamannya di meja paling sudut. "Suasana hatiku sedang buruk."

"Karena Yoon Soo Hee?"

Jongin mengerutkan kening karena bingung. "Soo Hee? Bukan, bukan," sahutnya sambil mengibaskan tangan dengan tidak sabar. Ia heran kenapa pamannya bisa memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak berhubungan seperti itu.

Kim Shin mengangkat bahu. "Aku tahu benar kau kesal karena masalah wanita. Kalau bukan Yoon Soo Hee, berarti wanita yang waktu itu?"

Masih dengan kening berkerut, Jongin menoleh ke arah pamannya. "Wanita yang waktu itu?"

Pamannya yang baru akan meraih cangkir kopi di hadapannya tertegun. "Oh? Aku belum menceritakannya padamu ya?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Bercerita tentang apa?" Jongin mulai penasaran.

Kim Shin tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menatap keponakannya dengan penuh pertimbangan, lalu memandang berkeliling. "Jongin, bagaimana menurutmu restoranku ini?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Jongin mendesah tidak sabar, tetapi memaksa diri memandang berkeliling dan berkomentar singkat, "Bagus."

"Merasa pernah melihat tempatku ini sebelumnya?"

Dengan suasana hatinya saat itu, Jongin benar-benar tidak membutuhkan latihan kesabaran. Ia memijat-mijat pelipisnya lagi dan mendesah, "Paman..."

"Kau pasti tidak ingat pernah datang ke sini sebelumnya," sela pamannya cepat.

"Apa?"

"Aku lupa menceritakannya padamu, tapi kau pernah datang ke sini pada malam Natal." Kim Shin berhenti sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, "Bersama seorang wanita."

Kening Jongin berkerut, kali ini lebih dalam. Seorang wanita? Siapa?

"Aku tidak bertemu denganmu di sini," pamannya menambahkan. "Kau pergi ke pertunjukan balet setelah makan malam di sini. Aku bertemu denganmu di sana. Dan aku melihatmu bersamanya."

Pertunjukan balet? pikir Jongin. Sesuatu berkelebat dalam pikirannya, tapi langsung hilang lagi. Ia menggeleng-geleng sesaat, lalu bertanya. "Oh, ya? Siapa wanita itu?"

Kim Shin menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Kau tidak mengenalkannya padaku. Tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Dia mengingatkanku pada So Hyun."

"So Hyun?" Nama itu sama sekali asing bagi Jongin.

"So Hyun itu model terkenal di sini," jelas pamannya. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau tipe orang yang suka bermain-main dengan model."

Jongin tidak pernah menganggap dirinya suka bergaul dengan para model, tapi ia diam saja. "Seperti apa orangnya?"

"So Hyun?" tanya pamannya polos.

"Bukan. Wanita yang bersamaku ini," sahut Jongin tidak sabar.

Pamannya tersenyum. "Manis, rambut lurus sebahu, kurus... tidak juga, tidak terlalu kurus. Sudah kubilang, dia mirip So Hyun."

Wajah Kyungsoo langsung terbesit dalam benak Jongin. Apakah pamannya sedang menggambarkan ciri-ciri Do Kyungsoo? "Kyungsoo?" gumam Jongin, lebih pada diri sendiri.

Kim Shin mengangkat bahu dan menambahkan, "Kulihat sepertinya kau tertarik padanya."

"Aku tertarik padanya?"

"Menurutku begitu," kata pamannya sambil merenung.

Jongin terpekur menatap meja. Otaknya sibuk berputar. Kalau memang Do Kyungsoo yang dimaksud pamannya, berarti... berarti apa? Berarti ia lebih dekat dengan Kyungsoo daripada yang semula diduganya. Pikiran itu entah bagaimana membuat perasaannya lebih baik. "Aku tertarik padanya?" gumamnya lirih dengan nada melamun, seolah-olah baru tersadar akan sesuatu.

Pamannya mengangguk-angguk pelan, lalu menambahkan dengan nada sambil lalu, "Tapi saat itu belum ada Yoon Soo Hee. Jadi..."

Jongin mengangkat wajah menatap pamannya yang sedang menyesap kopi. Apa hubungan Soo Hee dalam masalah ini? Tapi ia tidak mau membuat kepalanya lebih pusing lagi. Hanya ada satu hal yang terpikirkan olehnya sekarang. Ia benar-benar ingin tahu bagaimana perasaannya terhadap Do Kyungsoo sebelum ia hilang ingatan, berharap hal itu sedikit-banyak bisa menjelaskan perasaan aneh yang dirasakannya setiap kali ia berada di dekat Kyungsoo atau setiap kali ia memikirkan gadis itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Jongin," kata pamannya tiba-tiba dengan nada serius. "Sebelum kau datang tadi, aku menerima telepon dari kepolisian. Mereka sudah mendapat petunjuk tentang orang-orang yang menyerangmu waktu itu. Dan orang-orang itu memang sudah mengincarmu sejak awal."

To Be Continued


	19. Delapan Belas

Winter In Tokyo (Kaisoo Remake)

Novel by Illana Tan

Kaisoo

GS

Korean Version

Cerita bukan milikku. Aku hanya mengubah latar tempat dan menghapus beberapa hal yang menurutku nggak penting. Semoga kalian menikmatinya.

Happy Reading

…

Kyungsoo belum memutuskan bagaimana ia harus bersikap dalam berhubungan dengan Jongin. Apakah sebaiknya ia kembali menjaga jarak dari laki-laki itu? Tetapi siang ini mereka sudah makan dan mengobrol bersama seperti dulu ketika Jongin belum hilang ingatan, dan Jongin datang ke perpustakaan untuk mencarinya. Kembali menghindari laki-laki itu akan terasa aneh.

Tetapi kalau ia kembali dekat dengan Jongin, justru Kyungsoo sendiri yang berisiko mengalami sakit hati karena terpaksa menyaksikan Jongin dan Yoon Soo Hee bersama. Bayangan Jongin yang memeluk Soo Hee kembali menghunjam otaknya. Kyungsoo menggeleng kuat-kuat, tidak sudi mengingat itu. Pada saat-saat seperti inilah ia membenci pikirannya yang suka melayang tanpa arah.

Sambil membetulkan letak topi wol yang agak miring karena gelengan kepalanya yang terlalu keras tadi, Kyungsoo sejenak berhenti melangkah di depan gedung apartemennya dan menengadah menatap langit malam yang suram. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya dengan keras, uap putih keluar dari mulutnya dan menghilang di depan matanya.

"Bodoh," gerutunya kepada bayangan wajah Jongin di langit malam. "Bodoh..."

Dengan langkah gontai ia menaiki tangga gedung apartemen sambil merogoh tas tangannya mencari kunci pintu. "Di mana lagi benda itu?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya tetapi kuncinya masih belum ketemu.

"Hei."

Suara berat yang tiba-tiba terdengar begitu dekat di belakangnya membuat Kyungsoo terkesiap dan terlompat kaget. Ia berputar begitu cepat sampai tas tangannya terlepas dari pegangan, jatuh ke lantai, dan isinya berhamburan. Punggungnya menempel ke pintu apartemennya sementara matanya terbelalak ketakutan menatap sosok tinggi dan kabur di hadapannya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa?" tanya orang di hadapannya dengan nada cemas.

Suara itu menembus bunyi debar jantung Kyungsoo yang menghentak keras di telinganya dan ia mulai menyadari siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya. Sosok yang tadinya terlihat kabur di matanya pun berubah jelas begitu debar jantungnya yang keras mereda. Jongin... Orang yang berdiri di hadapannya dan menatapnya dengan alis berkerut bingung bercampur cemas adalah Kim Jongin.

Sebagian ketakutan Kyungsoo berubah menjadi amarah. Walaupun lega, suaranya masih agak bergetar ketika ia mendesis, "Demi Tuhan, jangan pernah sekali-kali..."Melihat kebingungan Jongin, Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas, berdeham, dan berkata dengan suara lebih tenang. "Jangan pernah melakukan hal itu lagi."

Jongin heran melihat Kyungsoo yang berdiri gemetar di depannya. "Melakukan apa? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sambil menatap Kyungsoo dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung kaki, lalu kembali terpaku pada wajah Kyungsoo yang pucat. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Tidak mau membalas tatapan Jongin, Kyungsoo berjongkok dan mulai mengumpulkan barang-barangnya yang berserakan. "Tidak apa-apa," sahut Kyungsoo kaku. "Kenapa kau mengendap-endap begitu?"

"Aku tidak mengendap-endap," bantah Jongin sambil ikut berjongkok dan membantu mengumpulkan barang-barang Kyungsoo. "Aku berjalan seperti biasa menaiki tangga dan melihatmu sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu di tasmu. Mencari ini?" Ia mengacungkan kunci pintu apartemen Kyungsoo yang dipungutnya dari lantai.

Kyungsoo mendongak dan menatap kunci di tangan Jongin. "Ya," sahutnya dan berdiri setelah mengumpulkan semua barangnya.

Jongin ikut berdiri, tetapi ia tidak mengulurkan kunci itu kepada Kyungsoo. Ia terlihat sedang berpikir-pikir. "Ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya, bukan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

Jongin tidak langsung menjawab. Ia berpikir lagi, lalu berkata, "Apakah aku pernah membantumu mencari sesuatu?"

"Tidak," sahut Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba teringat pada waktu Jongin baru pindah ke sini dan membuatnya terkejut di jalan sepi, ia menambahkan, "Tapi kau memang pernah membuatku terkejut seperti yang kau lakukan tadi." Begitu kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulutnya, Kyungsoo langsung menyesal. Sekarang Jongin pasti akan bertanya kenapa ia bereaksi begitu berlebihan ketika disapa tadi.

Tetapi Jongin hanya mengangguk-angguk dan menatap Kyungsoo sejenak, lalu bertanya, "Kau pulang lebih cepat dari dugaanku. Tapi kenapa Chanyeol tidak mengantarmu pulang?"

Kyungsoo agak kaget karena Jongin mendadak mengubah arah pembicaraan mereka. "Oh... Tadi dia memang mau mengantarku pulang, tapi karena dia harus cepat-cepat pulang untuk merayakan ulang tahun kakeknya, aku minta diturunkan di stasiun saja."

Alis Jongin berkerut samar. "Kau tidak ikut merayakan ulang tahun kakeknya?"

"Apa? Tidak," kata Kyungsoo, heran mendengar kata-kata Jongin.

"Jadi tadi kalian pergi ke mana?"

"Dokter Park ingin membeli buku langka untuk kakeknya," Kyungsoo menjelaskan.

"Kebetulan aku tahu tempat yang menjual buku-buku antik, jadi Dokter Park memintaku menemaninya ke sana."

Jongin mendadak merasa ia bisa bernapas lebih mudah. "Ah, begitu. Tadinya kukira..."

Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan alis terangkat heran. "Kaukira apa?"

"Kukira dia akan mengajakmu. Kukira kalian... karena..." Jongin mendesah dan mengangkat bahu. "Kukira dia ingin mengajakmu bertemu dengan keluarganya."

Alis Kyungsoo berkerut. "Kaukira dia ingin memperkenalkanku kepada keluarganya? Maksudmu... Oh..."

"Tapi aku senang ternyata dia tidak mengajakmu."

Mata Kyungsoo terangkat ke wajah Jongin. Apa katanya tadi?

Jongin menatap lurus ke mata Kyungsoo. "Kata-kataku waktu itu... sewaktu aku memintamu menerima Chanyeol," gumamnya pelan. Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata, "Aku berharap bisa menarik kembali kata-kata itu."

Kyungsoo tidak sadar ia sedang menahan napas. Jantungnya juga sekaan berhenti sejenak, lalu kembali berdebar keras secepat kereta api ekspres. Seluruh perhatiannya terpusat pada kalimat terakhir Jongin. Apa maksudnya? Kyungsoo berusaha menahan harapannya yang mulai melambung. Ia tidak ingin terlalu berharap. Harapan yang dihempas kembali ke tanah akan terasa sangat menyakitkan. Tapi apa maksud laki-laki itu?

Kyungsoo berusaha mencari suaranya yang seakan menguap begitu saja. "Kenapa?" tanyanya lirih. Suaranya terdengar agak tercekat, bahkan di telinganya sendiri.

Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Karena...," katanya sambil mengangkat bahu, "karena aku..."

Apakah jantungku berhenti berdegup? pikir Kyungsoo. Kenapa aku tidak bisa mendengar apa pun selain suara Jongin? Menunggu kata-kata Jongin selanjutnya. _Karena... karena aku..._

Tiba-tiba Jongin membalikkan tubuh dan bersin.

…

Jongin membiarkan Kyungsoo mendorongnya masuk ke apartemen dan membiarkan gadis itu mengomelinya tentang mudahnya terkena flu pada musim dingin, apalagi kalau ia berkeliaran seharian di luar demi mencari objek yang menarik untuk difoto.

Omelan gadis itu terasa menenangkan. Pengalihan yang bagus. Dan Jongin merasa bersyukur karenanya. Dua menit yang lalu ia hampir mengatakan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak pernah dipikirkannya. Ia hampir berkata ia tidak suka melihat Kyungsoo bersama Chanyeol. Hampir berkata ia berharap Kyungsoo bisa tersenyum kepadanya seperti gadis itu tersenyum kepada Chanyeol.

Dan hampir berkata ia menyukai Kyungsoo.

Dari mana datangnya pikiran itu? Jongin menggeleng, berusaha menarik dirinya kembali pada apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo saat itu. "Bagaimana kau tahu aku berkeliaran seharian mencari objek untuk difoto?" tanyanya sambil melepas sepatu dan mengenakan sandal rumah.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku sering ikut denganmu berkeliling Seoul kalau kau sedang ingin mencari inspirasi," Kyungsoo menjelaskan sambil lalu.

Seperti yang selalu dilakukannya selama ini begitu memasuki apartemen Jongin, Kyungsoo langsung membuka sepatu dan memakai sandal Pororo-nya tanpa berpikir. Tetapi Jongin memerhatikan hal itu. Ia menatap sandal di kaki Kyungsoo dengan alis terangkat, lalu beralih menatap Kyungsoo yang saat itu langsung menyalakan lampu dan pemanas ruangan. Ia kembali menatap sandal itu dan perlahan-lahan kesadaran baru tumbuh dalam dirinya.

Tetapi kata-kata Kyungsoo tadi menarik perhatiannya. Jongin melepas jaket dan syalnya, lalu bertanya dengan nada heran, "Jadi aku sudah banyak mengambil foto sejak aku tiba di Seoul?"

"Mm," gumam Kyungsoo tanpa memandangnya dan mengeluarkan kotak obat dari salah satu laci di ruang duduk.

Jongin tertegun melihat gadis itu sepertinya mengenal baik seluk-beluk apartemennya. "Tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah melihat foto-foto yang pernah kuambil?" tanya Jongin sambil mengempaskan diri ke sofa.

Kyungsoo menghampirinya dengan obat dan segelas air. Jongin menelan obatnya dengan patuh. "Bukankah biasanya kau menyimpan foto-fotomu di _laptop_?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Biasanya begitu, tapi kulihat tidak ada apa-apa di sana," sahut Jongin, lalu merenung.

"Aku jadi ingin tahu foto-foto apa saja yang pernah kuambil."

Kyungsoo bergumam tidak jelas dan mengangkat bahu, jelas menganggap hal itu tidak perlu dipusingkan.

"Apakah sebelumnya aku sudah tahu bahwa kau tidak suka kuning telur?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Saat makan siang tadi, Chanyeol sudah tahu kau tidak suka kuning telur. Apakah sebelum ini aku juga sudah tahu?"

Agak heran, Kyungsoo menjawab, "Ya, kau tahu soal itu." Jeda sejenak, lalu, "Memangnya kenapa?"

Jongin menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya dengan perlahan, lalu menatap Kyungsoo. _Aku tidak ingin Chanyeol tahu lebih banyak tentang dirimu daripada aku_ , katanya dalam hati, tetapi ia tidak mungkin mengucapkannya. Kyungsoo pasti akan terkejut dan kembali menghindarinya. Dan Jongin tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

"Tidak apa-apa," akhirnya ia berkata, lalu tiba-tiba bertanya, "kenapa kau begitu terkejut ketika aku menyapamu tadi?"

Gerakan Kyungsoo terhenti, kaget karena Jongin mendadak membelokkan percakapan. "Tidak apa-apa," ia mengelak. "Hanya terkejut karena aku tidak mendengarmu naik tangga."

Jongin menatapnya dan menggeleng pelan. Gadis itu boleh membantah semaunya, tetapi Jongin yakin Kyungsoo tadi ketakutan. "Kau ketakutan," kata Jongin, "bukan sekadar terkejut. Kenapa?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya dengan gerakan sambil lalu. "Sudah kubilang, tidak apa-apa."

Jongin menatap gadis itu dan tiba-tiba sesuatu melintas dalam benaknya. Ia tertegun. "Kau tidak suka gelap," gumamnya pelan.

Kepala Kyungsoo berputar cepat ke arah Jongin yang sedang mengadah menatap langit-langit ruang duduk dengan alis berkerut. "Apa katamu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau pernah berkata padaku kau tidak suka gelap," kata Jongin sekali lagi dengan nada melamun. "Benar, bukan?"

"Kau sudah ingat?" tanya Kyungsoo, alisnya terangkat.

"Tidak. Belum," sahut Jongin. Pikiran tentang Kyungsoo yang tidak suka gelap tiba-tiba terbesit dalam benaknya. Entah bagaimana, ia bisa mengingat sesuatu tentang gadis itu. Dan ingatan tentang hal kecil itu membuatnya senang. Akhirnya. Akhirnya ia mengingat sesuatu tentang Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan was-was. "Apa?"

"Apakah sebelum ini—sebelum aku hilang ingatan—aku sudah tahu kenapa kau tidak suka gelap?" tanya Jongin sambil menoleh ke arahnya.

Tubuh Kyungsoo berubah kaku dan ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. "Tidak," sahutnya cepat. "Kurasa tidak."

"Kau mau menceritakannya kepadaku?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan ragu. Jemarinya bertautan dan ia menggigit bibir. "Kejadiannya sudah lama," katanya kaku. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin aku tahu?" Jongin balas bertanya.

Kyungsoo mendesah keras. "Karena itu sama sekali bukan masalah besar," katanya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Seorang pemabuk salah mengenaliku sebagai So Hyun."

"So Hyun?"

"Aku pernah bercerita soal So Hyun kepadamu. Tapi tentu saja sekarang kau sudah tidak ingat lagi," kata Kyungsoo sambil mengempaskan dirinya ke salah satu sofa, agak jauh dari Jongin dan menunduk menatap kedua tangannya. "Dia saudara kembarku."

Alis Jongin terangkat heran. Do Kyungsoo punya saudara kembar?

"Dan dia model terkenal," lanjut Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum ke arah Jongin.

Kali ini alis Jongin berkerut. So Hyun? Model terkenal? Tunggu... Bukankah tadi siang pamannya berkata tentang Jongin yang menghadiri pertunjukan balet dengan seorang wanita yang mirip So Hyun? So Hyun yang dikenal sebagai model terkenal di Korea? Kalau begitu, wanita yang dilihat pamannya bersama Jongin di pertunjukan balet malam Natal itu... Kyungsoo?

"Kau tentu tahu orang terkenal punya banyak penggemar." Suara Kyungsoo menarik Jongin kembali ke alam sadar. "So Hyun juga punya banyak penggemar. Beberapa di antaranya cukup...," Kyungsoo tertawa pendek, "...cukup berani. Kadang-kadang malah suka mengganggu So Hyun. Menguntitnya... yah, semacam itu."

Mata Jongin menyipit. Ia mulai merasakan firasat buruk. Sepertinya ia tahu ke mana arah cerita ini, tetapi ia berharap dugaannya salah. "Apakah mereka juga mengganggumu?" tanyanya was-was.

Kyungsoo tidak langsung menjawab. Setelah beberapa saat berdiam diri, seakan sedang berpikir apakah ia harus menjawab dengan jujur atau mengelak, ia mulai bergumam, "Kejadiannya musim panas dua tahun lalu. Hari sudah larut dan aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Jalanan sepi dan gelap. Dan laki-laki itu mabuk. Dia salah mengenaliku sebagai So Hyun."

Jongin langsung terduduk tegak. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah Kyungsoo. "Apa yang dilakukannya padamu?" Ia tidak suka membayangkan... Semoga pikirannya salah...

Kyungsoo menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Ke-kejadiannya sudah lama. Maksudku..."

"Kyungsoo." Jongin bergerak cepat menghampiri Kyungsoo dan berlutut di hadapan gadis itu, membuat mata mereka sejajar. Ia meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan memaksa gadis itu menatapnya. "Apa yang dilakukannya padamu?" tanyanya sekali lagi dengan suara yang diusahakannya terdengar tenang.

"Dia mencengkeram bahuku dan mendorongku ke dinding," gumam Kyungsoo sambil menunduk. Saat itu Jongin merasakan tangan Kyungsoo yang berada dalam genggamannya gemetar. "Dia begitu dekat. Aku bisa merasakan... merasakan napasnya yang bau mengenai wajahku. Lalu dia mencoba... mencoba... Maksudku, tangannya... tangannya bergerak terus. Aku sudah berusaha melawan. Sungguh. Aku mencoba sebisaku, tapi dia sangat kuat. Dia mabuk. Dan... dan... tangannya terus bergerak..." Suara Kyungsoo mulai pecah.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Jongin langsung mengulurkan tangan dan merangkul Kyungsoo. Tubuh gadis itu gemetar dan Jongin mempererat pelukannya. Amarah timbul dalam dirinya. Ia merasa sangat marah sampai ia hampir tidak bisa menahan diri. Seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah berpikir untuk bertindak kasar. Tidak pernah satu kali pun. Tetapi kini ia tiba-tiba merasakan desakan hebat untuk menghajar pemabuk yang mengasari Kyungsoo itu. Tidak, menghajar saja tidak cukup. Ia bahkan bisa membunuh orang itu.

"Tapi aku tidak apa-apa," kata Kyungsoo cepat dan memaksakan tawa hambar. "Aku menjerit dan menjerit terus. Untungnya tepat pada saat itu ada dua polisi yang berpatroli di sekitar sana. Mereka mendengar jeritanku. Pemabuk itu tidak sempat melakukan apa-apa selain... selain... menyentuh. Maksudku, dia tidak sempat bertindak lebih jauh."

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kyungsoo. "Polisi menahan orang itu, bukan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Kemudian seakan tersadar bahwa ia begitu dekat dengan Jongin, ia bergerak gelisah dan bergeser menjauh sedikit dari Jongin. "Seperti yang sudah kukatakan padamu, aku baik-baik saja dan aku bisa menjaga diri. Sungguh." Ia menatap Jongin dan tersenyum. "Sebenarnya, Jongin, kau tahu benar aku bisa menjaga diri karena aku pernah menghajarmu ketika kau baru pindah ke sini. Kukira kau penguntit."

Alis Jongin terangkat heran. "Oh, ya?"

"Tentu saja," sahut Kyungsoo dan tertawa kecil. "Kau sampai berteriak minta ampun."

Seolah-olah punya pikiran sendiri, sebelah tangan Jongin terangkat dan menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo. "Aku yakin kau bisa menjaga diri," gumamnya sambil tersenyum, "tapi kau tidak akan mengalami hal seperti itu lagi. Aku berjanji."

Mereka berpandangan beberapa saat. Jongin bisa melihat sinar heran dalam mata Kyungsoo. Gadis itu pasti bingung dengan ucapannya. Jongin sendiri tidak paham kenapa ia selalu mengatakan hal-hal tidak terduga saat di dekat Kyungsoo.

Sambil berdeham Jongin menurunkan tangannya dari pipi Kyungsoo dan berdiri. "Kau sudah makan malam?" tanyanya ringan, dan melihat gadis itu agak heran dengan arah percakapan yang tiba-tiba berubah.

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan?"

Kening Kyungsoo berkerut tidak setuju. "Kau masih mau berkeliaran malam-malam walaupun sudah mulai flu?"

"Di dekat-dekat sini saja," kata Jongin sambil mengenakan jaketnya. "Tentunya ada tempat makan di sekitar sini?"

Kyungsoo ragu sejenak, lalu menggerutu, "Ada _Pojangmacha_ yang dulu sering kita kunjungi di dekat sini."

"Bagus." Jongin tersenyum lebar. "Kita makan di sana saja. Ayo."

Tadi ketika ia berlutut di hadapan Kyungsoo dan menatap ke dalam mata gadis itu, hati Jongin terasa sakit. Apa yang baru saja didengarnya dari Kyungsoo benar-benar membuatnya merasa sulit bernapas. Kyungsoo memang kini baik-baik saja. Ia gadis yang kuat. Tetapi apa yang akan terjadi kalau Kyungsoo terluka? Apa yang akan terjadi kalau sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Kyungsoo? Apa yang akan terjadi? Apa yang akan terjadi pada Jongin? Bagaimana Jongin harus menanggungnya?

Kesadaran itu sangat mengejutkan dan Jongin butuh beberapa saat untuk mencernanya. Dari mana datangnya perasaan yang begitu kuat itu?

Akhirnya Kyungsoo mendesah pelan dan tersenyum. Senyum tulus kedua dalam hari itu, dan Jongin merasa seakan ia baru menerima penghargaan. Senyum gadis itu memiliki pengaruh terhadap dirinya. Membuatnya perasaannya membaik. Membuatnya merasa gembira. Membuatnya merasa seolah-olah ia bisa menghadapi dunia.

Jongin tiba-tiba menyadari selama Do Kyungsoo berada di dekatnya, segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Dirinya juga akan baik-baik saja. Selama gadis itu ada di sisinya...

Dan saat itu juga kesadaran lain menerjang dirinya. Sepertinya ia, Kim Jongin, telah jatuh cinta kepada Do Kyungsoo.

Astaga, apakah itu mungkin?

To Be Continued


	20. Sembilan Belas

Winter In Tokyo (Kaisoo Remake)

Novel by Illana Tan

Kaisoo

GS

Korean Version

Cerita bukan milikku. Aku hanya mengubah latar tempat dan menghapus beberapa hal yang menurutku nggak penting. Semoga kalian menikmatinya.

Happy Reading

…

"Jadi polisi sudah tahu siapa yang menyerangmu waktu itu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata terbelalak. "Mereka benar-benar sudah tahu siapa orangnya?"

Mereka duduk berhadapan di kedai langganan mereka. Jongin baru saja bercerita tentang apa yang dikatakan pamannya tadi siang tentang kecelakaan yang menimpanya dan membuatnya hilang ingatan itu.

Jongin mengangkat bahu. "Begitulah kata pamanku. Tapi pada tahap ini kurasa mereka hanya memiliki kecurigaan. Belum bisa dipastikan."

"Itu juga sudah bagus. Itu berarti polisi kita benar-benar sudah bekerja keras," kata Kyungsoo penuh semangat. Ia berhenti sejenak, lalu berkata dengan kening berkerut, "Jongin, mungkinkah orang-orang itu penagih hutang?"

"Aku tidak punya hutang."

Kyungsoo meringis. "Kau kan tidak ingat apa-apa."

Sebenarnya sejak tadi ada sesuatu yang ingin ditanyakan Kyungsoo kepada Jongin, tetapi ia terus menundanya. Ia melirik Jongin yang makan dengan lahap di hadapannya. Apakah ia harus bertanya? Tetapi untuk apa pula ia bertanya? Ia tahu ia hanya akan sakit hati, tetapi... Ia melirik Jongin sekali lagi, lalu bertanya dengan suara yang diusahakan terdengar ringan, "Oh ya, di mana Yoon Soo Hee? Kau tidak mengajaknya makan bersama kita?"

"Dia pergi ke luar kota," sahut Jongin singkat tanpa mengangkat wajah dan terus melahap makanannya.

"Oh?" Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata. Bahunya merosot. "Jadi karena Soo Hee sedang tidak ada, kau baru datang mencariku? Begitu?" gumamnya kecewa.

"Apa?" tanya Jongin sambil mengangkat wajah.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa," sahut Kyungsoo cepat sambil menggeleng. Ia merasa kesal pada diri sendiri karena sudah menanyakan hal tidak berguna tadi. Memangnya apa yang diharapkannya dari Jongin? Astaga, ia harus berhenti berharap yang tidak-tidak, sebelum ia berubah gila dan tidak bisa membedakan impian dengan kenyataan. Sadarlah, Do Kyungsoo. Hadapi kenyataan. Kenyataan apa? Kenyataan bahwa saat ini Jongin duduk di hadapannya, mengobrol dengannya, tersenyum kepadanya dengan cara yang selalu diingatnya? Ya Tuhan, seperti kenyataan dan impian mulai bercampur aduk dalam pikirannya. Bagaimana ini?

Tiba-tiba lagu _Csikos Post_ terdengar di antara hiruk-pikuk kedai. Kyungsoo tersentak kaget, bergegas mengaduk-aduk tas tangannya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya yang berbunyi nyaring.

" _Hei_ , aku pernah mendengar lagu itu," komentar Jongin tertegun. Ia memang ingat lagu itu adalah nada dering ponsel Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja kau pernah dengar. Nada dering ini sama persis dengan Do Bong Soon di serial Strong Woman Do Bong Soon. Dan lagu ini sudah menjadi nada dering ponselku sejak aku menonton serial itu dan aku menyukai ringtonenya," kata Kyungsoo tidak sabar.

"Setidaknya aku mengingat satu hal lagi tentang dirimu," gumam Jongin.

Kyungsoo tidak mendengarnya karena ia sudah menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. "Halo?Oh, Dokter Park."

Jongin langsung menyipitkan mata dan mengamati Kyungsoo yang berbicara dengan Park Chanyeol di ponsel.

"Bagus sekali," kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. "Aku ikut senang kalau kakek Dokter Park menyukai hadiahnya... Tidak apa-apa... Apa?" Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Jongin yang masih menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Ya, aku sedang makan. Dokter Park sendiri sudah selesai makan malam?... Oh, begitu... Baiklah, sampai nanti."

Ketika Kyungsoo menutup ponselnya, Jongin bertanya dengan nada yang diharapkan tidak mencerminkan apa yang dirasakannya, "Mau apa dia?"

"Hanya ingin berterima kasih karena aku sudah memilihkan buku yang disukai kakeknya," jelas Kyungsoo ringan.

"Pesta ulang tahunnya sudah selesai?" tanya Jongin acuh tak acuh, agak kesal melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum saat berbicara dengan Chanyeol tadi. Kenapa gadis itu begitu gampang tersenyum pada orang lain selain Jongin?

"Kata Dokter Park mereka baru akan mulai makan," kata Kyungsoo. Ia melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Jongin dan mendecakkan lidah dengan pelan. "Jongin, jangan menusuk-nusuk makanan seperti itu. Kau ini kenapa, _sih_?"

…

Park Chanyeol menutup ponsel sambil tersenyum. Ia gembira karena Do Kyungsoo sudah memilihkan hadiah yang bagus untuk kakeknya. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengajak gadis itu ke sini hari ini, tetapi ia lalu berpikir mungkin saat ini masih terlalu cepat memperkenalkan Kyungsoo kepada keluarganya. Gadis itu mungkin akan merasa terbebani. Chanyeol bahkan belum menyatakan perasaannya kepada Kyungsoo, tetapi seharusnya gadis itu sudah tahu. Walaupun begitu, tetap saja saat ini masih terlalu cepat. Dan seandainya pun ia ingin memperkenalkan Kyungsoo kepada keluarganya, ia harus memulai dari kedua orangtuanya. Jadi pesta keluarga besar-besaran tempat semua kerabat dekat dan jauh berkumpul sudah pasti bukan tempat yang sesuai.

"Chanyeol," panggil ibunya dari ambang pintu ruang duduk rumah kakeknya yang besar. "Sedang apa di sana? Semuanya sudah berkumpul di ruang makan."

Chanyeol bangkit dari sofa dan mengikuti ibunya ke ruang makan utama.

"Jun Ha baru saja datang," kata ibunya dengan suara pelan. "Sepertinya dia terlibat masalah lagi."

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. Lee Jun Ha, sepupu yang lebih tua daripada Chanyeol, memang terkenal selalu terlibat masalah. Ayah Jun Ha, Lee Duk Hwa, adalah kakak ibu Chanyeol dan ia sudah berusaha keras mengendalikan putra satu-satunya itu, tetapi sepertinya usahanya selalu menemui jalan buntu. Sejak kecil Jun Ha selalu bermasalah di sekolah. Ia tidak tertarik belajar, dan ketika sudah dewasa, ia juga tidak tertarik untuk bekerja dengan serius.

"Paman Duk Hwa juga sudah datang?" tanya Chanyeol kepada ibunya. Ibunya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya aku pergi menyapanya dulu sebelum ke ruang makan," kata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pergi ke aula depan, mendapati pamannya dan Jun Ha sedang berbicara serius. Melihat kedatangan Chanyeol, kedua pria itu berhenti bercakap-cakap. Lee Duk Hwa merentangkan kedua lengannya dan tersenyum lebar. "Chanyeol, senang sekali bertemu denganmu lagi. Sudah lama kau tidak datang mengunjungiku."

Chanyeol membungkukkan badan dalam-dalam ke arah pamannya. "Maafkan aku, Paman. Memang seharusnya aku mengunjungi Paman."

"Tidak apa-apa," sela pamannya ramah. "Aku bisa mengerti bagaimana rasanya bekerja di rumah sakit. Dokter hebat memang selalu sibuk."

Chanyeol melihat pamannya melirik Jun Ha ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Yang dilirik pura-pura tidak mendengar. Jun Ha memang tidak pernah menyukai Chanyeol karena ayahnya selalu memuji-muji Chanyeol di depannya, tetapi Chanyeol sendiri juga tidak terlalu menyukai sepupunya itu.

"Apa kabar, _Hyung_?" sapa Chanyeol, memaksakan diri bersikap ramah kepada sepupunya yang terlihat lebih tua daripada umurnya yang baru 35 tahun.

"Tentu saja sangat baik, seperti yang bisa kaulihat sendiri," balas Jun Ha acuh tak acuh.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, lalu berkata kepada pamannya, "Semua sudah menunggu di ruang makan."

"Kau duluan saja," kata pamannya. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan sepupumu sebentar."

Chanyeol membungkukkan badan sekali lagi, lalu berputar dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Begitu Chanyeol menghilang dari pandangan, Lee Duk Hwa berputar menghadap putranya. "Sebaiknya kau punya alasan yang bagus untuk ini," kata Lee Duk Hwa dengan nada rendah dan marah. "Jelaskan kepadaku kenapa polisi menghubungimu? Kenapa mereka menuduhmu terlibat dalam penyerangan terhadap seorang pria?"

Lee Jun Ha meringis. "Ayah sudah tahu?" katanya dengan nada tidak peduli.

"Aku hanya memberinya sedikit pelajaran. Itu masalah pribadi. Dan aku bisa membereskannya. Ayah tidak perlu ikut campur."

Ayahnya terkesiap marah. "Apa katamu? Apa..."

"Apakah Ayah juga mendengar bahwa orang itu hilang ingatan?" potong Jun Ha halus. "Orang yang hilang ingatan tidak bisa ingat apa-apa. Jadi tidak bisa mengajukan tuntutan apa-apa. Ditambah lagi, tidak ada saksi mata."

Lee Duk Hwa tidak bisa berkata-kata saking terkejutnya. Ia tahu anaknya memang bermasalah, tetapi ini adalah pertama kalinya Jun Ha menunjukkan sikap seperti itu tepat di depan ayahnya.

"Yang perlu Ayah lakukan," lanjut Jun Ha dengan nada ringan sambil tersenyum lebar dan menepuk bahu ayahnya, "adalah pura-pura tuli dan bisu tentang masalah ini. Oke?"

Kedua pria itu tidak tahu bahwa Chanyeol tadi tidak langsung pergi ke ruang makan. Chanyeol masih bisa mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Apa yang baru saja didengarnya membuatnya tercengang sampai ia tidak bisa bergerak selama beberapa saat. Hanya ada satu pertanyaan yang berputar-putar dalam otaknya saat itu.

Mungkinkah orang yang dibicarakan Jun Ha itu adalah Kim Jongin?

Ketika ia mendengar langkah kaki yang semakin mendekati tempatnya berdiri, Chanyeol cepat-cepat bersembunyi di balik pintu, walaupun itu bukan tempat yang cocok untuk bersembunyi. Lee Duk Hwa berjalan melewatinya dengan langkah lebar, terlalu marah untuk menyadari bahwa Chanyeol bersembunyi di balik pintu dan menguping pembicaraan mereka.

Chanyeol baru melangkah keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya ketika Lee Jun Ha berjalan lewat dengan santai sambil bersenandung pelan. " _Hyung_ ," panggil Chanyeol.

Jun Ha berhenti melangkah dan menoleh ke balik bahunya. Alisnya berkerut ketika melihat Chanyeol berdiri di belakangnya. "Sedang apa kau di situ?"

Chanyeol mengabaikan pertanyaan itu. "Apakah _Hyung_ menyerang orang itu pada Hari Natal?" tanyanya langsung.

Jun Ha membalikkan tubuh menghadap Chanyeol. Kepalanya dimiringkan, lalu sudut mulutnya terangkat dan ia meringis. "Wah, ternyata ada yang menguping di sini."

Tanpa menghiraukan komentar sinis itu, Chanyeol bertanya sekali lagi, "Apakah _Hyung_ menyerang orang itu pada Hari Natal?"

Jun Ha melangkah menghampirinya dan berdiri tepat di depan Chanyeol. "Memangnya kenapa? Apa urusannya denganmu?" tanya Jun Ha dengan nada datar. Lalu matanya menyipit dan ia bertanya lagi, "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau bisa tahu kejadiannya pada Hari Natal?"

Chanyeol tetap berdiri tegak dan menatap lurus ke mata sepupunya. "Karena aku mengenal orang itu."

Alis Jun Ha terangkat tinggi. "Temanmu, _hah_? Ternyata dunia ini sempit, bukan?" katanya pelan, lalu seulas senyum mengancam tersungging di bibirnya. "Sebaiknya kau tidak ikut campur dalam masalah ini, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tidak takut. Juga tidak mundur. Ia tetap menatap sepupunya dengan tenang. "Atau?" tanyanya datar.

"Atau kau akan menyesal. Percayalah padaku," kata Jun Ha dengan nada rendah.

"Kalau kau memang sepintar yang dikatakan ayahku, kau akan pura-pura tuli dan bisu tentang masalah ini."

Wajah Chanyeol tidak menampilkan ekspresi apa-apa, tetapi ia tidak mengalihkan tatapan dari sepupunya. "Pura-pura tuli dan bisu?" gumamnya, masih dengan nada datar yang sama. "Kurasa orang yang _Hyung_ serang itu tidak akan bersedia berpura-pura tuli dan bisu begitu ingatannya kembali."

Alis Jun Ha berkerut dan matanya menyipit.

"Ya, _Hyung_ ," kata Chanyeol pelan, seolah-olah ia bisa membaca jalan pikiran sepupunya. "Dia tidak akan selamanya hilang ingatan. Ingatan itu akan kembali. Malah," Chanyeol tersenyum dingin, "saat ini mungkin dia sudah ingat."

Setelah berkata begitu, Chanyeol berbalik dan berjalan ke ruang makan, bergabung kembali dengan keluarganya, meninggalkan Jun Ha yang berdiri kaku dan wajah pucat.

…

Selama makan malam bersama itu Jun Ha tidak bisa tenang. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang mengobrol dengan kakeknya. Apa maksud Chanyeol tadi? Apa maksudnya ingatan orang itu mungkin sudah kembali?

Jun Ha memutar otak. Selama ini ia tidak pernah berpikir orang sok tahu yang dihajarnya waktu itu bisa membahayakan dirinya. Ketika mendapat kabar orang itu hilang ingatan dan sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat apa pun tentang penyerangan terhadap dirinya, Jun Ha sangat lega. Ia tidak pernah berpikir orang yang amnesia bisa ingat kembali. Tidak pernah mengira orang itu bisa membahayakan dirinya.

Apakah Chanyeol berbohong padaku? pikir Jun Ha curiga. Mungkinkah Chanyeol hanya ingin menakut-nakutinya? Mungkinkah orang yang waktu itu diserangnya sudah bisa ingat kembali?

Jun Ha mencengkeram sendoknya erat-erat. Sial! Seharusnya ia menghabisi orang itu saat itu juga. Kenapa ia tidak melakukannya? Kenapa? Sial!

Tanpa sadar ia memukulkan tinjunya ke meja karena kesal. Pukulannya tidak terlalu keras, tetapi cukup keras sampai semua orang di meja menoleh ke arahnya, termasuk kakeknya. Sambil menggumamkan permintaan maaf tidak tulus dan menundukkan kepala ke arah kakeknya dan orang-orang lain di sekeliling meja, Jun Ha kembali menatap piring dihadapannya dan memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya tanpa merasakan apa-apa.

Sekarang bukan saatnya berpikir apakah Chanyeol berbohong atau tidak. Jun Ha harus memastikan keselamatan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus membereskan masalah ini. Ia tidak bisa mengambil risiko orang yang diserangnya itu teringat kembali dan langsung menunjuk Jun Ha sebagai orang yang menyerangnya. Kalau itu terjadi, polisi tidak akan ragu-ragu menahannya, karena sekarang ini pun polisi sudah mencurigai dirinya.

Kening Jun Ha berkerut. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa polisi bisa sampai curiga padanya? Ia yakin tidak ada saksi mata saat itu. Hanya ada anak-anak buahnya dan ia yakin mereka tidak akan buka mulut. Siapa yang melaporkannya?

Jun Ha menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya dengan pelan, berusaha tidak menarik perhatian orang-orang kepadanya. Sekarang ini, ia tidak mau memikirkan masalah bagaimana polisi bisa mencurigai dirinya. Yang paling penting saat ini adalah memastikan orang yang hilang ingatan itu akan tetap hilang ingatan selamanya.


	21. Dua Puluh

Winter In Tokyo (Kaisoo Remake)

Novel by Illana Tan

Kaisoo

GS

Korean Version

Cerita bukan milikku. Aku hanya mengubah latar tempat dan menghapus beberapa hal yang menurutku nggak penting. Semoga kalian menikmatinya.

Happy Reading

…

Jongin dan Chanyeol duduk berhadapan di salah satu kafe tidak jauh dari rumah sakit tempat Chanyeol bekerja. Chanyeol baru saja selesai menceritakan semua yang diketahuinya tentang peristiwa penyerangan terhadap Jongin dan kemungkinan besar bahwa saudara sepupunya lah yang bertanggung jawab.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf," kata Chanyeol sambil menunduk.

Jongin mengerjap, baru pulih dari kekagetannya setelah mendengarkan cerita Chanyeol. Ia mengibaskan tangan dan membantah ringan, "Minta maaf untuk apa? Kau sama sekali tidak bersalah."

"Aku tidak pernah menduga bahwa orang yang menyerangmu ternyata adalah salah satu anggota keluargaku."

"Tetap saja itu bukan kesalahanmu," kata Jongin, berusaha menenangkan Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat resah.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajah menatap Jongin. "Aku juga sudah memberikan keterangan kepada polisi," katanya mantap. "Aku memang tidak punya bukti nyata, tapi setidaknya keteranganku sedikit-banyak bisa membantu mereka. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka sudah lebih dulu mencurigai sepupuku itu."

Jongin mengembuskan napas panjang. "Sayang sekali aku masih belum ingat apa-apa, jadi aku sama sekali tidak bisa memberikan keterangan tambahan apa pun," gumamnya sambil menggeleng-geleng. Ia terdiam sejenak dan mengerutkan kening, lalu bergumam dengan nada melamun, "Kalau dipikir-pikir, akulah satu-satunya yang bisa mengenali orang yang menyerangku, bukankah begitu? Semuanya tergantung pada apa yang kuingat."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Jadi, Kau sudah mengingat semuanya?"

Jongin mengangkat bahu. "Hanya sedikit," ia membenarkan. _Dan hanya tentang Kyungsoo_. "Sebenarnya aku ingin tahu kenapa sepupumu itu menyerangku. Itu juga kalau memang dia yang melakukannya. Aku ingin tahu alasannya."

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk. "Ya. Aku juga tidak tahu. Dan dia sudah pasti tidak akan menceritakannya padaku kalau kutanya," katanya sambil tersenyum masam.

"Kuharap aku bisa membantu lebih dari ini."

Jongin ikut tersenyum. "Kau sudah sangat membantu, Chanyeol. Terima kasih karena sudah menceritakannya kepadaku."

Saat itu ponsel Jongin berbunyi. Sekilas ia menatap layar ponsel dan mengerjap, lalu menempelkannya ke telinga. "Oh, Soo Hee. Ada apa?... Besok pagi?... Oke... Oke, sampai ketemu nanti."

"Yoon Soo Hee?" tanya Chanyeol ketika Jongin menutup ponsel.

"Ya. Dia akan kembali dari Gangwon besok pagi, jadi dia memintaku menjemputnya di stasiun," sahut Jongin.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dia akan segera kembali ke Amerika, bukan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Mm."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau juga akan kembali ke Amerika?"

Jongin mengangkat alisnya dengan heran. "Aku? Kenapa harus kembali ke Amerika?"

Alis Chanyeol berkerut heran. "Jadi kalian akan berhubungan jarak jauh? Menurutmu itu bisa berhasil?"

Jongin mengerjap. "Hubungan jarak jauh?" gumamnya, lalu memiringkan kepala sedikit. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Tunggu, bukankah kalian..." Chanyeol ragu sejenak, berpikir-pikir, lalu berkata, "Kau pernah bilang akan mengajak teman wanitamu ke reuni dan memperkenalkan kepadaku. Kukira Yoon Soo Hee orangnya. Jadi dia bukan pacarmu?"

"Bukan," sahut Jongin, walaupun ia tidak yakin tentang siapa wanita yang dimaksud Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Jongin berbunyi lagi. Ia melirik layar ponselnya sekilas dan tersenyum lebar. "Ya, Kyungsoo," katanya di ponsel, tidak menyadari Chanyeol yang baru akan menyesap kopi mengangkat wajah menatapnya. "Iya, aku sudah tahu... Apa?... Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu dan kita akan pergi bersama... Ya, ya, ya... Aku ke sana sekarang."

"Ada masalah?" tanya Chanyeol ketika Jongin menutup ponsel.

Jongin, yang masih tersenyum, menatap Chanyeol. "Apa? Oh, tidak. Tidak ada masalah. Tapi aku harus pergi sekarang," sahutnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Chanyeol, sekali lagi, terima kasih."

Chanyeol menatap Jongin yang berjalan cepat keluar dari pintu kafe dengan termenung. Ia melihat dengan jelas perbedaan raut wajah dan nada suara Jongin ketika berbicara di ponsel tadi. Dan Chanyeol jadi bertanya-tanya sendiri.

Kalau bukan Soo Hee, apakah mungkin... Kyungsoo?

…

"Ini tidak kebanyakan?"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin yang berjalan di sampingnya sambil mengintip ke dalam kantong plastik besar berisi bahan makanan yang dijinjingnya. "Tidak," sahut Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum dan melirik kantong plastik lain yang dijinjingnya sendiri. "Memangnya kau lupa kita akan memasak untuk enam orang malam ini?"

"Kau benar juga," gumam Jongin dan balas tersenyum.

Mereka sedang berjalan pulang ke gedung apartemen mereka setelah membeli cukup banyak bahan makanan. Malam ini mereka akan berkumpul di tempat Kakek dan Nenek Hong untuk makan malam bersama, seperti yang sering mereka lakukan, walaupun tentu saja Jongin sudah tidak ingat lagi sekarang.

Kyungsoo menggigil kedinginan dan meniup-niup tangannya yang tidak bersarung tangan. "Ah, dingin sekali," gumamnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Jongin, di mana mobilmu? Kenapa kau tidak membawanya hari ini?"

"Sudah kukembalikan," sahut Jongin sambil menatap Kyungsoo. "Kedinginan?"

Kyungsoo memindahkan kantong plastiknya ke tangan kiri dan meniup tangan kanannya yang sepertinya hampir berubah menjadi es. "Kau tidak merasa dingin?"

"Tidak terlalu," sahut Jongin. "Sudah tahu cuaca sedang dingin-dinginnya, kenapa tidak memakai sarung tangan?"

"Kau sendiri juga tidak memakai sarung tangan," protes Kyungsoo.

"Tapi aku masih punya saku jaket," kata Jongin sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangan yang dijejalkan ke saku jaket panjangnya. "Kenapa kau membeli jaket yang tidak ada sakunya?"

"Karena bagi wanita saku itu tidak penting," balas Kyungsoo. "Yang penting modelnya bagus."

"Dasar wanita," kata Jongin sambil mendesah panjang. "Sini, kupinjamkan sakuku."

Kyungsoo mengangkat alis. Sebelum ia sempat bertanya apa maksud Jongin, laki-laki itu sudah menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan memasukkan tangan mereka ke saku jaket. Terkejut, Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Jongin. Mendadak saja ia tidak bisa bernapas dan jantungnya... astaga, jantungnya berdebar begitu keras sampai ia takut jantungnya akan meledak.

Mata Jongin menatap lurus ke matanya, lalu laki-laki itu tersenyum. "Lebih hangat, bukan?" tanya Jongin ringan dan mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Kyungsoo.

Lebih hangat? pikir Kyungsoo pusing, lalu ia mengerjap dan mengangguk. Ya, memang hangat. Kehangatan tangan Jongin menjalari dirinya, sampai ke wajahnya yang mulai terasa panas. Kyungsoo yakin wajahnya memerah. Astaga...

Mereka kembali berjalan berdampingan seperti itu, dengan tangan Jongin yang menggenggam tangannya di dalam saku jaket. Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya apakah ia sedang bermimpi. Apakah yang menggenggam tangannya benar-benar adalah tangan Jongin?

Mungkin aku memang sedang bermimpi, pikir Kyungsoo. Beberapa hari terakhir ini Jongin kembali seperti dulu, seperti sebelum kecelakaan. Jongin mengunjunginya di perpustakaan, makan siang dengannya, meneleponnya, mengobrol dengannya, tersenyum kepadanya seperti dulu.

Kyungsoo berusaha menahan diri, berkata pada diri sendiri bahwa semua ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Ia mungkin akan terbangun suatu hari nanti dan Jongin kembali jauh darinya. Tetapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan diri. Ia tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sejak Jongin mengalami kecelakaan dan hilang ingatan. Ia merasa bahagia setiap kali Jongin tersenyum kepadanya. Mungkin ia tidak boleh berharap banyak, tetapi dalam situasi ini apa lagi yang dimilikinya selain harapan?

Harapan bahwa Jongin akan kembali mengingatnya dan mengingat perasaan yang dulu ada... Kyungsoo menggeleng untuk menghentikan pikirannya. Perasaan apa? Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Jangan...

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar Jongin mendesah keras dan berkata, "Aku benar-benar berharap ingatanku segera kembali."

Kyungsoo menoleh dan menatapnya dengan heran. "Oh? Kenapa tiba-tiba berpikir seperti itu? Bukankah dulu kau bilang tidak ingat juga tidak apa-apa?"

Jongin tidak langsung menjawab. Setelah beberapa detik, ia berkata, "Itu sebelum aku sadar aku sudah melupakan sesuatu yang penting."

Alis Kyungsoo terangkat. "Sesuatu yang penting?"

Mereka berhenti melangkah. Saat itu Kyungsoo baru sadar mereka sudah tiba di depan gedung apartemen. Jongin yang menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu berputar menghadap Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo," katanya hati-hati, "aku tahu aku mungkin tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan baik. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dan bagaimana, tapi aku yakin dengan apa yang kurasakan. Sejak bertemu denganmu di acara reuni itu, aku..."

"Kai?"

Mereka berdua serentak menoleh ke arah suara dan Yoon Soo Hee berdiri di tangga gedung apartemen, tidak jauh dari mereka. Kyungsoo langsung menyentakkan tangannya dari genggaman Jongin. Jongin meliriknya sekilas, lalu kembali menatap Soo Hee.

"Soo Hee?" katanya heran. "Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah kau bilang kau akan pulang besok?"

Yoon Soo Hee berjalan menghampiri mereka sambil tersenyum ragu, kemudian ia membungkukkan badannya sedikit ke arah Kyungsoo. "Selamat malam, Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo buru-buru balas membungkuk dan menggumamkan selamat malamnya.

Soo Hee kembali menatap Jongin. "Ada sedikit perubahan rencana," katanya, menjawab pertanyaan Jongin tadi. "Akhirnya kami pulang sore tadi. Dan aku ke sini untuk memberimu kejutan. Ternyata kau tidak ada di rumah."

"Ya, tadi kami pergi berbelanja," kata Jongin. "Sudah lama menunggu?"

Soo Hee tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Lumayan."

"Kau terus menunggu di luar sini?" tanya Jongin lagi.

Soo Hee mengangguk lagi. "Kalau tidak, aku harus menunggu di mana?"

"Udaranya sangat dingin," kata Jongin cepat. "Sebaiknya kita masuk sekarang, sebelum kau jatuh sakit."

Jongin baru mulai bergerak, lalu ia berbalik ke arah Kyungsoo dan berkata, "Maaf, Kyungsoo..."

"Tidak apa-apa," Kyungsoo buru-buru menyela sambil memaksakan seulas senyum. "Sini. Berikan kantong plastiknya kepadaku. Aku akan memberikannya kepada Nenek."

"Terima kasih," kata Jongin pendek, lalu naik ke lantai dua bersama Soo Hee.

Kyungsoo menatap punggung kedua orang itu sampai menghilang di lantai dua, lalu ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya dengan pelan. Kini ia tahu bagaimana rasanya terbangun dari mimpi indah dan dihadapkan pada kenyataan.

Rasanya menyakitkan.

…

Jongin sangat terkejut ketika melihat Soo Hee berdiri di tengah-tengah tangga gedung apartemennya. Terlebih lagi ketika ia baru saja akan mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Kyungsoo. Ketika ia baru saja akan berkata, _Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dan bagaimana, tapi aku yakin dengan apa yang kurasakan. Sejak bertemu denganmu di acara reuni itu, aku merasa kau adalah seseorang yang penting dalam hidupku._

Astaga! Apakah ia benar-benar akan berkata seperti itu tadi? Kedengarannya sangat konyol, tetapi itu kenyataannya. Kyungsoo memang penting baginya.

"Kai." Suara Soo Hee membuyarkan lamunannya. "Apakah kau marah karena aku tiba-tiba muncul tanpa menelepon lebih dulu?"

Jongin menoleh ke arah Soo Hee. "Tidak," sahutnya singkat, lalu tersenyum. "Aku tidak marah. Tapi kalau kau menelepon lebih dulu, kau tidak perlu menunggu di luar dalam cuaca dingin seperti ini."

"Maaf," kata Soo Hee. "Kukira kau pasti ada di rumah."

Jongin membuka pintu apartemennya dan masuk. Soo Hee menyusul di belakangnya. Setelah mengenakan sandal rumah, Jongin pergi menyalakan pemanas ruangan.

"Kai, di mana sandal itu?" tanya Soo Hee tiba-tiba.

Jongin menoleh. "Sandal?"

"Sandal Pororo itu."

Jongin tertegun. Soo Hee memang selalu mengenakan sandal itu setiap kali ia datang ke apartemen Jongin. Tetapi itu sebelum Jongin sadar sandal Pororo itu sebenarnya milik Kyungsoo. Dan setelah menyadari sandal itu milik Kyungsoo, ia...

"Eh, ternyata sandal itu milik orang lain," sahut Jongin. Ia mengeluarkan sepasang sandal putih dari lemari di dekat pintu. "Pakai ini saja."

Soo Hee terdiam, kemudian ia tersenyum tipis dan memakai sandal yang ditunjukkan.

"Mau minum apa?" tanya Jongin dari dapur.

"Tidak usah," sahut Soo Hee sambil melepaskan syal dan jaketnya. "Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Karena itu aku datang ke sini."

"Ada apa?"

Soo Hee duduk di sofa, melipat tangannya di pangkuan, dan mendongak menatap Jongin yang berdiri bersandar di meja makan.

"Jackson meneleponku," katanya.

Alis Jongin terangkat, tidak menduga akan mendengar nama temannya juga adalah mantan tunangan Soo Hee. "Oh? Ada masalah apa?"

Soo Hee tersenyum samar, lalu menarik napas. "Dia ingin aku memikirkan kembali soal hubungan kami." Ia terdiam sejenak, dan bertanya, "Bagaimana menurutmu, Kai?"

Jongin mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa kau sendiri yang harus memutuskannya, Soo Hee. Bukan aku."

Soo Hee menunduk. "Kau benar," gumamnya pelan. "Baiklah. Kurasa untuk mendapatkan jawaban langsung, aku harus bertanya langsung. Bukankah begitu?"

Jongin tidak mengerti, tetapi ia diam saja.

"Kai, bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?" tanya Soo Hee sambil menatap lurus ke mata Jongin.

Pertanyaan langsung itu mengejutkan Jongin, walaupun seharusnya ia sudah bisa menduganya. Sejak Soo Hee berkata ia sudah memutuskan pertunangan dengan Jackson dan menyatakan perasaannya kepada Jongin, Jongin belum menjawabnya. Awalnya ia sangat terkejut mendengar pengakuan bahwa Soo Hee memutuskan hubungan dengan Jackson karena wanita itu menyadari ia menyukai Jongin. Apakah ia merasa senang ketika Soo Hee menyatakan perasaannya waktu itu? Ya, Jongin memang sangat senang, karena ia juga merasakan—tidak, ia _mengira_ ia juga merasakan hal yang sama terhadap Soo Hee. Saat itu ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya selain memeluk Soo Hee.

Namun sejak saat itu sampai sekarang Jongin sama sekali belum menjawab perasaan Soo Hee. Sebenarnya sejak awal ada sedikit perasaan ragu yang menyelinap ke dalam hatinya, hanya saja ia tidak mau mengakuinya. Soo Hee datang kepadanya. Hanya itulah yang penting saat itu. Tetapi semakin lama, keraguan itu semakin besar, diikuti oleh kesadaran dan kepastian perasaan yang tidak dipahaminya terhadap orang lain. Seseorang yang sudah dilupakannya, namun kembali ke dalam hidupnya dan membuat hatinya tergerak.

"Kai." Suara Soo Hee menyadarkannya dari lamunan. "Bagaimana perasaanmu kepadaku?"

Jongin menunduk dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Kau," gumamnya pelan, "teman yang baik."

Soo Hee terdiam sesaat. Lalu ia mengerjap dan tersenyum tipis. "Teman yang baik?" katanya lirih. "Begitu? Teman?"

"Ya," sahut Jongin pelan. Ia belum pernah merasa seyakin ini seumur hidupnya.

…

Kyungsoo keluar dari apartemen Kakek Hong sambil mengembuskan napas. Kenapa harus ia yang melakukannya? Setelah mendengar kalau Yoon Soo Hee datang ke sini, Nenek Hong menyuruh Kyungsoo mengajaknya ikut makan bersama.

"Tidak sopan, bukan, kalau kita tidak mengundangnya makan bersama?" kata Nenek Hong tadi.

"Ah, Nenek," sela Jiwon yang sedang mencuci sayur. "Biar saja Jongin bisa mengajaknya sendiri kalau dia mau. Kenapa kita ikut-ikutan?"

"Nenek rasa sebaiknya kita mengundangnya," sahut Nenek Hong, lalu berpaling ke arah Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo, kau mau naik dan memberitahu mereka?"

Dan Kyungsoo tidak mungkin menolak, bukan?

Ia baru akan menaiki tangga ketika ia mendengar pintu apartemen lantai dua terbuka dan tertutup, lalu langkah kaki menuruni tangga. Sebelum Kyungsoo sempat bereaksi, sosok Jongin terlihat di hadapannya. Juga Yoon Soo Hee.

"Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin agak kaget.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo beralih dari Jongin ke Soo Hee, lalu kembali ke wajah Jongin. _Tersenyumlah_ , kata Kyungsoo pada diri sendiri. _Senyum._

"Aku baru saja mau naik ke apartemenmu," kata Kyungsoo cepat, berharap senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya tidak terlihat konyol. "Nenek menyuruhku mengajak Soo Hee- _ssi_ ikut makan malam bersama."

Soo Hee melirik Jongin yang berdiri di depannya, lalu menatap Kyungsoo dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Kyungsoo- _ssi_ ," katanya, "tapi aku harus pergi sekarang. Mungkin lain kali..."

"Oh, begitu?"

Soo Hee membungkukkan badan sedikit, lalu berkata kepada Jongin, "Kai, kau tidak perlu mengantarku pulang. Aku bisa sendiri."

Jongin mencegatnya ketika Soo Hee hendak berjalan melewatinya. "Sudah kubilang aku akan mengantarmu pulang," gumamnya.

Mata Kyungsoo terpaku pada tangan Jongin yang memegang siku Soo Hee dan tiba-tiba saja ia tidak bisa bernapas. Dengan susah payah ia mengalihkan tatapan dan diam-diam menarik napas sementara kedua orang itu berjalan melewatinya.

"Kalian makan saja dulu," kata Jongin tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati Jongin sedang menatapnya.

"Tidak perlu menungguku," lanjut Jongin. Setelah tersenyum singkat, ia berbalik dan berjalan pergi bersama Soo Hee.

Dada Kyungsoo terasa berat. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam karena kalau tidak begitu sepertinya udara tidak masuk ke paru-parunya. Tetapi itu tidak terlalu berhasil. Dadanya masih terasa sesak.

Seharusnya ia tahu. Seharusnya ia sadar. Mimpi tidak akan bertahan lama. Ia boleh saja hidup dalam mimpi, tetapi cepat atau lambat kenyataan akan mendesak masuk. Dan ketika kenyataan mendesak masuk dan berhadapan denganmu, kau hanya bisa menerima.

Kyungsoo tahu ia sudah hidup dalam mimpi selama beberapa hari terakhir ini. Dan kini sudah saatnya menerima kenyataan. Ia tahu itu. Ia tahu...

…

Jongin menepati janjinya. Ia mengantar Soo Hee sampai ke depan gedung apartemennya. Mereka jarang berbicara selama perjalanan. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikiran sendiri.

"Kau sudah sampai," kata Jongin memecah keheningan ketika mereka berhenti di pintu depan gedung.

"Kai." Soo Hee berbalik menghadapnya. "Masuklah sebentar. Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan kepadamu."

Jongin mengikuti Soo Hee masuk ke apartemennya yang kecil namun rapi. Setelah menyalakan lampu, Soo Hee langsung berjalan ke meja kerja, membuka laci, dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop cokelat besar. Ia ragu sesaat sebelum berbalik dan menghadap Jongin.

"Ini," katanya sambil menyodorkan amplop cokelat itu kepada Jongin.

"Apa ini?"

"Seharusnya aku tidak melakukannya," kata Soo Hee sambil tersenyum kecil, "tapi sudah kulakukan dan aku meminta maaf." Ia menatap Jongin. "Aku mengambil itu dari apartemenmu."

Dengan heran, Jongin membuka amplop dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto. Alisnya terangkat tidak mengerti ketika menatap foto-foto itu. Foto kota Seoul, orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, taman kota, kuil. Ia tidak mengerti. Ia mengangkat wajah dan menatap Soo Hee. "Apa ini?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Lihatlah terus," kata Soo Hee. "Kau akan mengerti."

Jongin terus melihat foto-foto di tangannya. Dan tiba-tiba gerakan tangannya terhenti. Alisnya berkerut samar menatap foto yang terpampang di hadapannya. Foto seorang gadis di tengah kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang. Gadis itu berdiri membelakangi kamera, tetapi Jongin langsung tahu bahwa gadis itu adalah Do Kyungsoo.

Bagaimana ia bisa yakin itu Kyungsoo kalau wajah gadis di foto itu tidak terlihat? Entahlah. Tetapi ia yakin itu Kyungsoo.

Tangannya bergerak lagi. Foto selanjutnya adalah foto Kyungsoo di perpustakaan. Lagi-lagi Jongin yakin siluet gadis yang berdiri di antara dua rak tinggi itu adalah Kyungsoo.

Kenapa? Kenapa ia yakin sekali?

Karena ia sendirilah yang memotret foto-foto ini. Ia yang memotret Do Kyungsoo. Ya, itulah sebabnya.

Tangannya bergerak lagi menampilkan foto lain dan napas Jongin tercekat. Foto _close-up_ Kyungsoo.

Tunggu. Ia ingat hari itu. Jongin mengerutkan kening, berusaha mengingat. Hari itu ia melihat Kyungsoo sedang duduk sendirian di kafe. Mata gadis itu terarah ke buku yang terbuka di meja di hadapannya, tetapi sudah jelas perhatiannya tidak ditujukan ke buku itu. Ia sedang melamun. Dan saat itu Do Kyungsoo terlihat begitu cantik sampai Jongin terdorong untuk memotretnya, mengabadikan saat itu.

Tetapi kenapa Jongin tidak bisa mengingat lebih banyak? Ia ingin mengingat lebih banyak. Ia ingin tahu lebih banyak.

"Kau yang memotret semua itu, Kai," Soo Hee membuka suara. "Kau sangat ahli. Foto-foto itu sangat bagus."

Jongin mengangkat wajah dan menatap Soo Hee dengan bingung. "Kau tadi bilang kau mengambil foto-foto ini dari apartemenku? Kenapa?"

Soo Hee menggigit bibir, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Entahlah," katanya sambil merentangkan tangan dan mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa aku cemburu."

"Cemburu?"

Soo Hee memiringkan kepala dan menatap Jongin. "Aku mengenalmu, Kai. Kau selalu mengambil foto-foto sesuai sudut pandangmu, sesuai dengan apa yang kaulihat dan apa yang kaurasakan. Dan caramu memotret Kyungsooi..." Soo Hee terdiam sejenak. "Setelah melihat foto Kyungsoo, aku tahu. Aku bisa merasakannya."

"Merasakan apa?"

"Kau menyukainya," kata Soo Hee pelan. "Benar, bukan?"

Jongin tidak menjawab.

Soo Hee menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya dengan perlahan. Lalu ia mendongak menatap Jongin sambil tersenyum muram. "Yah, kurasa pertanyaanku waktu itu akhirnya terjawab," gumamnya. "Aku memang sudah terlambat."

To Be Continued


	22. Dua Puluh Satu

Winter In Tokyo (Kaisoo Remake)

Novel by Illana Tan

Kaisoo

GS

Korean Version

Cerita bukan milikku. Aku hanya mengubah latar tempat dan menghapus beberapa hal yang menurutku nggak penting. Semoga kalian menikmatinya.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

"Wah, hujan lagi," kata Nenek Hong sambil menatap keluar pintu kaca teras.

Keempat orang lainnya yang duduk mengelilingi meja ikut berpaling dan menatap keluar. Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang sedang dilakukan Jongin saat ini. Sudah lebih dari satu jam berlalu sejak ia mengantar Soo Hee pulang, kenapa sampai sekarang belum kembali?

"Jongin pergi dengan mobilnya?" tanya Kakek Hong tiba-tiba.

"Tidak," sahut Taesoo, kembali menatap mangkok nasinya yang sudah hampir kosong. "Kurasa dia sudah mengembalikan mobilnya."

"Kurasa dia juga tidak membawa payung," gumam Nenek Hong. Lalu ia berpaling kepada Kyungsoo dan tersenyum menghibur. "Mungkin dia terlambat karena hujan ini."

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum karena ia tidak tahu bagaimana menanggapi kata-kata Nenek Hong. Apakah kekecewaannya begitu jelas terlihat sampai Nenek Hong merasa perlu menghiburnya?

"Ya. Menurutku juga begitu," timpal Taesoo setelah menelan makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya. "Jongin __Hyung__ tidak akan pulang dalam hujan selebat ini. Kurasa dia pasti menunggu hujan berhenti di..."

Jiwon memukul kepala adiknya dan melotot. "Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu."

Taesoo menatap kakaknya sambil memberengut dan mengusap-usap kepala. "Memangnya apa yang akan kukatakan?"

Kyungsoo membiarkan kedua kakak-beradik itu meneruskan perdebatan kecil mereka dan berkonsentrasi pada makanan di depannya. Ia tidak mau memikirkan Jongin. Untuk apa memikirkan hal-hal yang pasti akan membuat hatinya sendiri sakit? Sebaiknya ia mencari bahan obrolan yang menyenangkan karena ia tahu dirinya agak pendiam selama makan malam. Yah, mungkin itu sebabnya Nenek Hong berusaha menghiburnya.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi nyaring. Alis Kyungsoo terangkat ketika melihat nama yang tertera di layar. "Halo?Jongin?"

…

Jongin menutupponsel dan tersenyum. Ia sudah tahu Kyungsoo akan mengomel sedikit, setelah itu menyetujui permintaannya. Stasiun kereta bawah tanah ini tidak jauh dari gedung apartemen, jadi gadis itu tidak perlu berjalan jauh. Jongin mendongak dan mengembuskan napas panjang. Uap putih meluncur keluar dari mulutnya dan menghilang dengan cepat. Ia merapatkan jaket karena dingin dan berdiri memerhatikan hujan yang sepertinya tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan. Di sekitarnya banyak orang yang juga sedang menunggu hujan berhenti. Orang-orang yang membawa payung sudah berjalan menembus hujan. Beberapa orang dijemput oleh keluarga atau teman yang membawakan payung, membuat iri orang-orang yang masih berdiri menunggu. Jongin tersenyum. Ia tidak merasa iri, karena tidak lama lagi Kyungsoo akan datang dan menjemputnya.

 _ _Dan kali ini aku akan mengatakan apa yang tidak sempat kukatakan kepada Kyungsoo tadi__ , putusnya sambil menyelipkan amplop berisi foto yang diambilnya dari Soo Hee ke balik sweter supaya tidak basah.

…

Kyungsoo melirik Jongin yang berjalan di sampingnya sambil memegangi payung. Dari tadi Jongin diam saja, tidak menjelaskan apa-apa. Kenapa? Akhirnya Kyungsoo berdeham dan bertanya, "Kau sudah makan?"

Jongin menoleh menatapnya dan tersenyum. "Belum. Kalian sudah selesai makan?"

"Sudah," sahut Kyungsoo.

"Oh," Jongin mengangguk pelan, lalu kembali terdiam.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir dan melirik Jongin lagi. Apakah laki-laki itu benar-benar tidak mau menjelaskan? Apakah ia harus bertanya? Apakah ia akan terdengar terlalu ikut campur kalau bertanya? Apakah ia boleh bertanya?

Tiba-tiba Jongin mendesah keras dan berhenti melangkah. Kyungsoo ikut berhenti dan menatapnya dengan heran. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Jongin berbalik menghadapnya. "Tidak. Kyungsoo, ada yang ingin kautanyakan kepadaku?"

"Apa?" Kyungsoo terkejut dan mengerjap. Astaga! Apakah Jongin baru membaca pikirannya? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Mungkinkah?

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin tahu?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Ingin tahu tentang apa?"

Jongin ragu sejenak, berpikir-pikir. Lalu menarik napas dan berkata, "Kukira kau ingin tahu tentang hubunganku dengan Soo Hee."

Napas Kyungsoo tertahan dan matanya melebar. "Ap-apa?" katanya tergagap, tidak menyangka Jongin bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkannya dengan tepat. "Tidak, aku tidak ingin tahu."

Mata Jongin menyipit.

"Kau sudah pernah menceritakan semuanya kepadaku," lanjut Kyungsoo ketika melihat Jongin sepertinya tidak percaya. "Dia teman lamamu dan bertunangan dengan sahabatmu. Tapi, tentu saja, sekarang dia sudah tidak bertunangan lagi karena dia menyadari sebenarnya dia menyukaimu. Dan kau juga menyukainya. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu kuketahui."

Ia menghentikan kata-katanya begitu menyadari nada suaranya agak ketus dan menyadari ia sudah terlalu banyak bicara. Jongin menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Kyungsoo membuka mulut, lalu menutupnya lagi, tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya dalam situasi seperti ini. Mungkin memang lebih baik tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Kyungsoo mencengkeram payungnya, lalu membalikkan tubuh dan bergumam, "Sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat. Aku kedinginan."

Ia baru berjalan beberapa langkah ketika Jongin menyusulnya dan bertanya, "Kau cemburu?"

Kyungsoo ingin berkata, __Tidak, aku tidak cemburu. Sama sekali tidak. Kenapa harus?__ Lalu ia berpikir kata-kata yang diucapkan dengan terlalu menggebu-gebu seperti itu justru tidak akan membantu. Akhirnya ia menarik napas untuk menenangkan diri dan berkata, "Aku tidak punya alasan untuk cemburu, bukan?"

Jongin berpikir sejenak, lalu menjawab ringan, "Memang tidak."

Kyungsoo mengangguk pendek sambil terus melangkah. Benar, ia tidak punya alasan untuk cemburu. Sama sekali tidak berhak cemburu. Tetapi, astaga, kenapa hatinya masih terasa sakit walaupun ia sudah tahu sejak dulu kalau semua ini akan terjadi?

Tiba-tiba tangan Jongin memegang sikunya dan menahannya supaya berhenti berjalan. "Hubungan kami tidak seperti itu."

Kyungsoo mengerjap menatap Jongin. "Apa?"

Jongin melepaskan tangannya dari siku Kyungsoo dan tersenyum. "Hubungan kami tidak seperti itu," katanya sekali lagi.

Kyungsoo kembali mengerjap. Ia memang tidak salah dengar. "Oh? Tapi... Tapi kau menyukainya."

"Tadinya kukira begitu," aku Jongin. "Tapi kalau aku memang menyukainya, kenapa aku selalu merasa tidak tenang setiap kali melihatmu bersama Chanyeol?"

Sesaat mereka hanya berpandangan. Entah jalanan saat itu memang sedang sunyi atau Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa selain debar jantungnya sendiri dan bunyi hujan yang terdengar samar-samar. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Apakah ia memang sedang bermimpi?

"Apa... maksudmu?" Akhirnya Kyungsoo memberanikan diri bertanya. Suara yang keluar dari tenggorokannya terdengar kecil dan jauh. Jantungnya berdebar keras menunggu jawaban Jongin.

Keheningan yang hanya dihiasi bunyi hujan tiba-tiba dipecahkan bunyi decit yang keras. Mereka berdua serentak menoleh dan melihat dua mobil sedan hitam berhenti mendadak di dekat mereka. Dua pria keluar dari masing-masing mobil, tanpa payung, dan menatap lurus ke arah mereka.

Kyungsoo mengerjap dan rasa panik langsung merayapi dirinya. Tangannya terangkat dan mencengkeram lengan jaket Jongin. Ia tidak tahu siapa orang-orang itu dan apa yang mereka inginkan, tetapi sudah pasti mereka tidak bermaksud baik. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tidak ada orang. Jalanan sunyi senyap. Jalan itu memang selalu sepi, tetapi setidaknya biasanya ada satu atau dua orang yang terlihat berjalan kaki. Hari ini, dalam hujan lebat ini, tidak terlihat orang lain di jalan selain mereka.

Jongin mengerutkan kening. Perlahan ia menarik Kyungsoo ke belakang punggungnya. "Siapa kalian?" tanya Jongin kepada orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam itu.

Mereka tidak menjawab. Saat itu pintu belakang salah satu mobil terbuka. Seorang pria keluar sambil membuka payung. Ia menegakkan tubuh, menutup pintu mobil, dan tersenyum ke arah Jongin. Senyum itu sama sekali bukan senyum bersahabat. Kerutan di kening Jongin semakin dalam. Pria itu. Kenapa pria itu terasa tidak asing?

Pria yang menatap Jongin dengan tajam itu berumur sekitar tiga puluhan, bibirnya tipis, rambutnya tipis, dan hidungnya agak bengkok. "Kau tidak ingat lagi padaku?" tanya pria itu sambil tersenyum lebar. Lalu ia tergelak. "Waktu itu aku juga menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama. Tapi tentu saja, sekarang kau sudah pasti tidak ingat padaku. Aku menghajarmu dengan baik, bukan?"

Kyungsoo terbelalak di balik punggung Jongin dan cengkeramannya di lengan Jongin mengencang. Astaga! Orang itu yang dulu menyerang Jongin. Orang itu... Orang itu yang membuat Jongin hilang ingatan. Dan orang itu... orang itu... Oh! Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo terkesiap ketika ia akhirnya bisa melihat wajah pria itu dengan lebih jelas di bawah sinar lampu pinggir jalan.

Mata sipit pria itu beralih ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak berani bernapas sementara pria itu mengamatinya dengan saksama, lalu ia kembali menatap Jongin dan tersenyum lebar, "Kurasa pacarmu ingat padaku," katanya.

Jongin menoleh ke belakang ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendongak dan bertatapan dengan Jongin. Ia ingin berkata ia memang mengenal pria itu. Ia pernah melihat pria itu di pertunjukan balet yang dihadirinya bersama Jongin. Waktu itu pria berwajah jahat ini menatap Jongin dengan pandangan aneh. Kini Kyungsoo mengerti sebabnya. Tetapi suaranya tidak bisa keluar. Ia terlalu terkejut untuk berkata-kata.

…

"Kurasa pacarmu ingat padaku."

Jantung Jongin berdebar begitu keras sampai dadanya terasa sakit. Ia menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. Karena Kyungsoo mencengkeram lengannya, Jongin bisa merasakan gadis itu gemetar. Ia mengerti arti tatapan di dalam mata Kyungsoo yang terbelalak ketakutan itu. Kyungsoo memang pernah bertemu dengan pria yang berdiri di hadapan mereka ini. Kalau memang pria itu yang menyerangnya, maka...

"Kau sepupu Chanyeol?" tanya Jongin datar sambil kembali menatap pria itu. "Lee Jun Ha?"

Jun Ha mendengus. "Sudah kuduga Chanyeol akan menjadi masalah," katanya dengan nada rendah. "Dia sudah memberitahumu, hah?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Jongin. Walaupun ia berbicara dengan nada datar dan tenang, pada kenyataannya jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ia merasa tegang, bukan karena khawatir akan keselamatan dirinya, tetapi khawatir akan keselamatan gadis yang saat ini ketakutan di belakangnya. Orang-orang yang mengerubungi mereka ini sudah jelas orang-orang kasar. Mereka sudah pernah menyerang Jongin satu kali. Kemungkinan besar hari ini mereka datang untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka yang belum tuntas.

"Seharusnya aku menghabisimu saat itu juga, jadi aku tidak perlu direpotkan masalahmu sekarang." Suara Jun Ha terdengar lagi. Ia melirik Kyungsoo. "Tapi sekarang juga tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa menyelesaikan dua masalah sekaligus."

Jongin kembali menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Kyungsoo terluka. Seharusnya ia tidak meminta gadis itu datang menjemputnya di stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Seharusnya ia tidak menempatkan gadis itu dalam bahaya. Seharusnya... Seharusnya...

Jun Ha menyunggingkan seulas senyum licik yang menampakkan giginya. "Lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali," gumamnya.

…

Kyungsoo tidak bisa melepaskan cengkeramannya di lengan Jongin. Pria yang berdiri di hadapan mereka bersama empat orang anak buahnya itu terlihat berbahaya. Apa yang diinginkannya? Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka? Pada Jongin?

Jongin menurunkan payung yang dipegangnya, menunduk ke arah Kyungsoo, dan berbisik, "Telepon polisi."

Kata-kata Jongin belum sempat dicernanya ketika Kyungsoo mendengar satu kata yang diucapkan pria jahat di depan mereka itu. "Serang," gumam pria itu. Kemudian segalanya kacau.

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo ke samping ketika empat orang bertubuh besar itu dengan cepat bergerak maju. Payung Kyungsoo terlempar entah ke mana. Kyungsoo juga tidak peduli. Matanya terbelalak menatap Jongin yang memunggunginya dan berhadapan dengan empat orang yang sepertinya tidak akan ragu-ragu membunuh pria itu.

Ketika dua di antara mereka melayangkan pukulan ke arah Jongin, Kyungsoo memekik. Jongin mendorongnya menjauh. Kyungsoo terhuyung sedikit, tetapi matanya dengan ngeri menatap Jongin yang berusaha mengelak dari serangan oarng-orang itu. Jiwon pernah berkata Jongin jago karate. Memang. Kyungsoo bisa melihatnya. Tetapi orang-orang yang menyerangnya juga bukan orang-orang sembarangan. Ditambah lagi, mereka berempat sementara Jongin sendirian.

Sendirian. Bersama Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Kyungsoo yang juga dianggap sebagai sasaran.

Otak Kyungsoo masih lumpuh. Ia menatap perkelahian di depannya dengan ngeri, tetapi ia tidak bisa bertindak. Ia tidak ingat kata-kata Jongin tadi, sampai salah seorang tukang pukul itu meninju rahang Jongin. Saat itu juga Kyungsoo merasa sekujur tubuhnya dingin dan jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Dan saat itu juga sebuah suara mendesaknya. __Telepon polisi! Telepon siapa saja! Telepon!__

Ia ketakutan. Ia gemetaran. Ia basah kuyup. Semua itu membuat usahanya mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku menjadi tugas paling sulit dalam hidupnya. Ia tidak sempat banyak berpikir. Ia hanya menekan tombol untuk menghubungi orang terakhir yang dihubunginya. Saat itu ia tidak ingat siapa yang terakhir kali dihubunginya. Yang paling penting adalah menelepon seseorang. Siapa saja.

Kyungsoo tidak melihat salah seorang tukang pukul itu bergerak ke arahnya. Ia sibuk berdoa dalam hati dengan ponsel ditempelkan di telinga. __Angkat teleponnya... Angkat teleponnya... Tolong...__

"Halo?"

Suara Jiwon! Kyungsoo hampir pingsan saking leganya. " _ _Eonnie__..."

Ia menjerit ketika lengannya disentakkan dengan kasar. Kyungsoo tersungkur ke tanah dan ponselnya terlepas dari pegangan. Ketika ia mendongak ia melihat si tukang pukul mengayunkan sebelah kakinya. Kyungsoo otomatis mengangkat tangan untuk melindungi kepala. Tetapi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Malah terdengar suara keras dan sesuatu yang berat jatuh menindihnya.

Kyungsoo membuka mata dan mendapati Jongin berlutut di dekatnya. Lengan Jongin merangkul tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jongin sambil meringis.

Kyungsoo tidak mendengarkan pertanyaan itu. Yang dilihatnya hanya darah di sudut bibir Jongin. Matanya terbelalak kaget. Tangannya terangkat ke pipi Jongin. "Jongin! Kau..."

Tiba-tiba si tukang pukul kembali melayangkan tendangan ke punggung Jongin. Kyungsoo memekik. Ia berputar dan merangkul Jongin yang tersungkur di tanah untuk melindunginya.

"Hentikan! Hentikan!" seru Kyungsoo. Ketika berteriak ia baru sadar suaranya pecah dan air mata sudah mengalir di wajahnya, bercampur dengan air hujan.

Salah seorang tukang pukul itu, entah yang mana, mencengkeram lengan Kyungsoo dan menariknya dengan kasar sampai berdiri. Kyungsoo berusaha melawan, menendang, memukul, dan berteriak. Si tukang pukul mengangkat tangan dan menamparnya dengan keras. Kepala Kyungsoo tersentak ke belakang. Ia bisa merasakan telinganya berdenging kesakitan dan ledakan warna menyilaukan terlihat di balik kelopak matanya.

Jongin bertindak cepat. Ia melayangkan tinju ke rahang orang yang menampar Kyungsoo, lalu di susul dengan tendangan di perut. Orang itu terhuyung mundur dan terjatuh ke tanah.

Lee Jun Ha, yang dari tadi menyaksikan perkelahian itu dengan senyum licik tersungging di wajah, mengangkat sebelah tangan. Anak-anak buahnya berhenti bergerak.

"Sebelum aku menghabisi kalian berdua," katanya dengan suara pelan dan dingin, "aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku mengagumi kekuatanmu." Matanya menatap lurus-lurus ke arah Jongin. "Tapi tetap saja kau tidak bisa menang dariku."

Entah sejak kapan mereka mengeluarkan tongkat pemukul dari dalam mobil, tetapi saat anak-anak buah Lee Jun Ha kembali bergerak cepat ke arah Jongin, mereka sudah mengacungkan senjata mereka.

Kyungsoo membelalakkan mata. Tidak... Tidak... Tenaga Jongin sudah terkuras habis. Walaupun Jongin masih berdiri tepat di depan Kyungsoo dan sebelah tangannya terulur ke belakang, memastikan Kyungsoo terlindungi di belakangnya, Kyungsoo tahu laki-laki itu tidak mungkin menghadapi empat tukang pukul yang bersenjata. Kyungsoo memang tidak bisa melihat wajah Jongin, tetapi ia tidak perlu melakukannya untuk tahu bahwa Jongin juga terluka. Tidak... Kalau mereka menyerang Jongin lagi, Jongin pasti akan celaka. Tidak... Kyungsoo harus menghalangi mereka. Bagaimanapun caranya.

"Tidak! Hentikan!" Tanpa berpikir lagi, Kyungsoo berlari ke depan Jongin, ingin melindunginya, mencoba menghalangi orang-orang yang akan mengayunkan tongkat ke arah Jongin.

…

Jongin sudah tidak bertenaga. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Darah menetes dari pipi dan bibirnya. Ia tidak mungkin melawan empat orang bertubuh besar yang jago berkelahi. Tidak dalam kondisi seperti ini. Ia sulit bernapas, karena dadanya terasa sakit setiap kali ia berusaha menarik napas. Mungkin juga ada beberapa tulangnya yang patah.

Tetapi ia tidak bisa menyerah sekarang. Tidak boleh. Ia harus memastikan keselamatan gadis di belakangnya ini. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Kyungsoo terluka. Tadi saja ia merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak ketika salah satu tukang pukul itu memukul wajah Kyungsoo.

Jongin berusaha mengatur napas. Ia mengulurkan tangan ke belakang, menyentuh Kyungsoo, memastikan gadis itu baik-baik saja dan masih ada di dekatnya. Astaga, kalau sesuatu terjadi pada Kyungsoo, ia... ia... Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Keempat orang di hadapannya serentak bergerak dan mengayunkan tongkat ke arahnya. Saat ini yang paling penting adalah menjauhkan Kyungsoo dari sini. Walaupun Jongin mungkin tak bisa lagi melawan, tetapi ia masih bisa melindungi Kyungsoo.

"Tidak! Hentikan!" Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo bergerak ke depan Jongin dengan tangan direntangkan. Jongin terkesiap. Tidak... Tidak! Matanya terpaku pada tongkat yang akan mengenai kepala Kyungsoo.

Setelah itu semuanya seolah-olah terjadi dalam gerakan lambat. Ia mencengkeram tangan Kyungsoo dan menarik gadis itu ke arahnya. Tepat ketika ia mendekap Kyungsoo, kepalanya pun serasa meledak.

…

Kyungsoo memekik ketika tongkat kayu itu menghantam kepala Jongin dan laki-laki itu terjatuh ke depan, masih mendekap Kyungsoo erat-erat. Serangan itu tidak berhenti di sana. Satu pukulan itu dilanjutkan dengan bertubi-tubi pukulan lain. Kyungsoo meminta mereka berhenti memukuli Jongin, tetapi suaranya dikalahkan bunyi hujan. Walaupun orang-orang itu bisa mendengarnya, Kyungsoo tidak yakin mereka mau menuruti kata-katanya.

Jongin tetap memeluk Kyungsoo, menahan Kyungsoo di tanah dengan tubuhnya sementara ia menerima setiap pukulan yang diarahkan kepadanya. Kyungsoo terisak memanggil namanya, tetapi Jongin tidak menyahut. Kalau bukan karena lengannya yang merangkul tubuh Kyungsoo dengan kencang, Kyungsoo pasti berpikir laki-laki itu sudah pingsan.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja terdengar bunyi melengking, beberapa berkas sinar menyilaukan terlihat dan Kyungsoo juga mendengar teriakan-teriakan keras yang mengalahkan suara hujan. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Jongin berhenti berguncang. Orang-orang itu tidak lagi memukulinya. Terdengar teriakan lagi. Bernada mendesak. Memerintah. Lalu tongkat-tongkat kayu berjatuhan ke tanah.

Kyungsoo mendongak dan menyipitkan mata karena silau. Lalu perlahan-lahan semuanya menjadi jelas. Orang-orang yang tadi memukuli mereka berdiri memunggungi mereka dengan tangan terangkat ke atas kepala. Begitu juga Lee Jun Ha. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan dan melihat beberapa orang polisi mengacungkan pistol ke arah mereka. Polisi datang!

"Jongin," panggil Kyungsoo sambil bergerak dalam pelukan Jongin. "Jongin, polisi sudah datang."

Jongin tidak bergerak. Juga tidak bersuara.

Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Jongin dan berusaha duduk, namun memekik pelan ketika Jongin langsung jatuh terlentang di tanah. "Jongin?" panggil Kyungsoo panic sambil memegang pipi Jongin. Ia menatap mata Jongin yang terpejam, pipinya juga terluka, dan bibirnya yang berdarah. Kyungsoo merasa sekujur tubuhnya menegang ketakutan.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya salah seorang polisi yang buru-buru menghampiri mereka.

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap wajah polisi itu dengan mata terbelalak cemas dan menunjuk Jongin. "Dia... dia..."

Si polisi cepat-cepat memeriksa keadaan Jongin sementara seorang polisi lain yang lebih muda menghampiri Kyungsoo dan membantunya berdiri. Kyungsoo tidak bisa mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan kepadanya oleh polisi yang membantunya itu. Matanya terpaku pada Jongin yang sedang diperiksa polisi yang lebih tua tadi. Akhirnya si polisi berbicara di __walkie-talkie__ -nya, meminta ambulans segara dikirim ke lokasi kejadian karena ada korban yang terluka parah dan tidak sadarkan diri.

Sekujur tubuh Kyungsoo terasa dingin. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak beberapa detik. Terluka parah? Separah apa? Ada apa dengan Jongin? Apa...?

"Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo berpaling. Ia melihat Jiwon yang memegang payung berlari-lari ke arahnya.

Dengan cepat Jiwon tiba di depan Kyungsoo. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya dengan nada mendesak cemas. "Begitu mendengar suaramu di telepon, aku langsung merasa ada yang tidak beres dan cepat-cepat menelepon polisi. Taesoo sedang pergi menemui temannya, jadi aku panik. Aku... Astaga! Kau menggigil!"

Kyungsoo menggeleng-geleng. Kepalanya mendadak terasa pusing. "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi Jongin... dia..."

Dan hal terakhir yang didengar Kyungsoo adalah pekikan Jiwon ketika ia jatuh pingsan dalam pelukan tetangganya.

To Be Continued


	23. Dua Puluh Dua

Winter In Tokyo (Kaisoo Remake)

Novel by Illana Tan

Kaisoo

GS

Korean Version

Cerita bukan milikku. Aku hanya mengubah latar tempat dan menghapus beberapa hal yang menurutku nggak penting. Semoga kalian menikmatinya.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Putih. Hanya itu yang dilihatnya ketika ia membuka mata. Setelah mengerjap beberapa kali, Jongin baru sadar yang dilihatnya adalah langit-langit kamar. Kelopak matanya terasa berat, pandangannya masih agak kabur, kepalanya sakit. Di mana dia? Di rumah sakit? Apa yang...?

Ah, ia ingat. Perkelahian itu. Lee Jun Ha kembali menyerangnya. Dan Kyungsoo. Di mana gadis itu? Apakah ia baik-baik saja?

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Jongin menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah suara. Wajah Kim Shin terlihat di samping tempat tidurnya. "Paman?" gumamnya serak.

"Aku senang kau masih mengingatku." Kim Shin tersenyum lega. "Kurasa kau juga sadar bahwa kau berada di rumah sakit."

"Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin dan berusaha bangkit.

"Tunggu, tunggu," cegah pamannya dan menahan bahu Jongin. "Pelan-pelan saja."

Jongin duduk dibantu pamannya. "Di mana Kyungsoo? Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Kyungsoo?" kata Kim Shin bingung. "Maksudmu gadis yang dibawa kesini bersamamu itu? Dia baik-baik saja."

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Tadi dia disini. Perawat baru saja membujuknya kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Dia harus banyak istirahat," sahut pamannya ringan. Melihat sorot mata Jongin yang tiba-tiba cemas, ia cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Percayalah. Dia tidak apa-apa. Kata dokter dia sudah boleh pulang besok. Sedangkan kau harus tinggal di rumah sakit beberapa hari lagi."

Merasa tenang mendengar Kyungsoo baik-baik saja, Jongin mengembuskan napas perlahan dan tersenyum. Kemudian ia tertegun dan menatap pamannya. "Paman, sudah berapa lama aku di sini?"

Pamannya tersenyum lebar. "Tidak selama yang waktu itu. Kau hanya pingsan beberapa jam. Hebat, kan? Apakah mungkin itu berarti kau sudah kebal dihajar?"

Jongin tertawa, dan langsung meringis ketika wajahnya terasa sakit. Ia melirik jam dinding. Belum tengah malam.

"Kenapa Paman masih ada di sini?" tanyanya heran. "Bukankah jam besuk sudah lewat?"

"Tentu saja sudah lewat," balas pamannya sambil tertawa. "Tapi aku membujuk perawat memperpanjang waktu kunjunganku. Perawat di sini baik-baik."

Jongin tertawa kecil, ingat pamannya bisa sangat mempesona kalau keadaan mengharuskan.

"Untunglah kau segera sadar," Kim Shin menambahkan. "Kalau tidak, aku harus menelepon ibumu dan mengabarkan bahwa kau di keroyok lagi. Ibumu pasti akan langsung terbang ke sini dan menyeretmu kembali ke New York tanpa banyak omong."

Jongin meringis. "Tapi Paman belum menelepon Ibu?"

"Kupikir, untuk apa membuat ibumu khawatir sebelum kita tahu hasil yang pasti? Bagaimanapun juga, sekarang kau sudah sadar dan sepertinya kau sangat baik."

"Ya, tapi badanku sakit semua." Jongin terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata, "Orang-orang itu..."

"Polisi sudah menahan orang-orang yang menyerangmu itu," sela Kim Shin. Nada suaranya berubah serius. "Mereka juga yang menyerangmu pada Hari Natal waktu itu." Jongin mengangguk.

"Aku tidak ingin kau merisaukan masalah ini..." Pamannya tersenyum menenangkan. "Aku sudah menghubungi pengacaraku dan dia yang akan mengurus semuanya. Yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang hanyalah mengurus dirimu sendiri. Setelah merasa cukup sehat, kau harus memberikan pernyataan kepada polisi."

Jongin mengangguk lagi. "Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?"

"Kurasa polisi sudah berbicara kepadanya."

Kening Jongin berkerut samar. Ia tidak suka Kyungsoo harus menghadapi polisi sendirian.

Seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Jongin, Kim Shin berkata pelan, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku meminta pengacaraku menemaninya saat itu."

Jongin menarik napas panjang. "Terima kasih, Paman."

"Gadis itu... Kyungsoo," Suara pamannya terdengar agak ragu, "... dia gadis yang kubilang mirip Sohyun."

Jongin menatap pamannya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Dia gadis yang pergi ke pertunjukan balet bersamamu pada malam Natal itu," kata Kim Shin.

Jongin tersenyum. "Ya. Dia saudara kembar Sohyun."

Alis Kim Shin terangkat. "Benarkah?"

Jongin memejamkan mata, namun ia masih tetap tersenyum. "Dia lahir lima menit setelah kakak kembarnya. Dia tidak bercita-cita menjadi model. Dia senang bekerja di perpustakaan, suka membaca buku, suka mengomel, dan suka menonton balet. Pikirannya juga suka melantur ke mana-mana. Dia takut gelap dan tidak bisa memasang bola lampu..."

"Dan kau menyukainya," gumam Kim Shin pelan sambil tersenyum mengerti.

Jongin menatap pamannya. "Apa?"

Kim Shin menggerakkan dagunya ke arah meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. "Aku sudah melihat itu."

Jongin menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk dan melihat amplop besar. "Apa itu?"

Kim Shin meraih amplop itu dan menyerahkannya kepada Jongin. "Mereka menemukan ini di balik swetermu. Amplopnya yang lama sudah basah dan robek, tapi foto-fotonya masih bisa diselamatkan."

Jongin tersenyum memandangi foto-foto yang diberikan Soo Hee kepadanya. Foto-foto yang diambilnya ketika ia baru saja tiba di Tokyo, termasuk foto-foto Kyungsoo.

"Dan ini Kyungsoo-mu, bukan?" tanya Kim Shin sambil menunjuk salah satu foto. "Kau tidak akan memotret seperti itu kalau kau tidak menyukainya."

…

Beberapa jam setelah pamannya pulang, Jongin masih terjaga di ranjangnya. Tubuhnya memang terasa lemah, tetapi ia sangat sadar, otaknya terang benderang, dan ia tidak bisa tidur.

Mungkin sebaiknya ia pergi melihat Kyungsoo. Memastikan gadis itu memang baik-baik saja.

Jongin turun dari ranjang dengan perlahan, meringis sedikit ketika kakinya menginjak lantai dan harus menopang tubuhnya. Ia berjalan tertatih-tatih ke pintu, membukanya, dan melongokkan kepala ke luar. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di koridor yang di terangi lampu itu. Kamar Kyungsoo tidak jauh dari kamar Jongin sendiri. Ia sudah bertanya kepada pamannya tadi, jadi ia tidak akan kesulitan menemukan kamar Kyungsoo.

Kamar Kyungsoo memang tidak jauh, tetapi Jongin membutuhkan waktu lima belas menit untuk berjalan ke sana. Tentu saja karena ia sesekali harus berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas atau mengistirahatkan ototnya yang sakit. Menjadi orang lemah dan sakit memang menyebalkan.

Perlahan-lahan dan tanpa suara Jongin membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Di kamar yang di terangi lampu kecil di meja sudut, Jongin melihat Kyungsoo terbaring pulas diranjang. Gadis itu berbaring menyamping, sebelah pipinya disandarkan ke bantal, dan selimut ditarik sampai ke dagu.

Jongin berjingkat-jingkat menghampiri ranjang. Ia berhenti di samping ranjang dan memandangi gadis yang terlelap itu.

Sepertinya tidak ada luka, pikir Jongin setelah menatap wajah Kyungsoo dengan saksama. Ia baik-baik saja. Syukurlah. Jongin duduk di kursi di samping ranjang. Ia menarik napas dan mengembuskannya pelan. Kini ia bisa bernapas lebih mudah. Kegelisahan yang tanpa sadar dirasakannya sejak tadi mulai menguap dari tubuhnya. Ia merasa lega. Ya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Ia berkata pada diri sendiri bahwa ia hanya akan duduk di sana sebentar. Hanya sebentar. Namun kenapa waktu terasa begitu cepat berlalu, walaupun ia hanya duduk di sana tanpa melakukan apa-apa selain memandangi wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang tidur?

…

Tadinya Chanyeol bermaksud mampir ke kamar Kyungsoo dan melihat keadaan gadis itu. Walaupun Kyungsoo dibawa ke rumah sakit dalam keadaan pingsan, tidak lama kemudian gadis itu sadar dan langsung menanyakan keadaan Jongin.

"Jongin tidak apa-apa," hibur Chanyeol saat itu. "Dia memang belum sadarkan diri, tapi keadaannya sudah stabil. Dia pasti bisa bertahan. Jangan khawatir."

Kyungsoo masih terlihat cemas, tetapi ia tersenyum kecil. "Aku tahu," gumamnya. Lalu ia mendongak menatap Chanyeol. "Boleh aku melihatnya?"

Chanyeol mengantarnya ke kamar rawat Jongin. Saat itu paman Jongin ada di sana, jadi Chanyeol memperkenalkan mereka berdua.

"Kukira semua keluarga Jongin sudah pindah ke New York," kata Kyungsoo setelah memberi hormat kepada pria yang lebih tua itu dan acara perkenalan berlalu.

Kim Shin tersenyum. "Rupanya dia tidak pernah bercerita tentang aku?"

"Oh, aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah kuduga pasti begitu," sela paman Jongin ringan.

Kyungsoo beralih menatap Jongin yang terbaring di ranjang. Kepala dan kaki kiri Jongin dibebat.

"Keadaannya stabil," gumam Kim Shin, menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang tidak diucapkan. "Dia baik-baik saja."

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kalau tidak keberatan, maukah kau menemaninya sebentar?" tanya Kim Shin. "Aku harus menelepon seseorang."

Tentu saja Kyungsoo tidak keberatan. Tapi setelah menyatakan kesediaannya, ia baru berpaling ke arah Chanyeol, baru teringat Chanyeol masih berdiri di dalam kamar itu juga.

"Dokter Park tidak perlu menemaniku," katanya perlahan. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya akan duduk di sini sebentar. Hanya sebentar."

"Baiklah," kata Chanyeol setelah berpikir sejenak. "Tapi jangan ragu-ragu memanggilku kalau ada apa-apa."

Kyungsoo tersenyum yakin. "Baiklah."

Setelah itu Chanyeol meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang duduk di kursi di samping ranjang Jongin.

Kini, Chanyeol berdiri tertegun di pintu kamar rawat Kyungsoo yang terbuka sedikit. Matanya menatap sosok Jongin yang duduk di kursi di samping ranjang Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya duduk di sana, dengan kedua tangan disandarkan ke masing-masing lengan kursi, kakinya yang di bebat diselonjorkan ke depan. Ia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya duduk di sana memandangi Kyungsoo yang sedang tidur.

Karena tidak ingin mengganggu, Chanyeol kembali menutup pintu tanpa suara dan berjalan menjauh dari kamar rawat Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya ia sudah merasakannya sebelum ini, hanya saja ia masih belum yakin atau ia tidak mau mengakuinya. Tetapi dari apa yang dilihatnya tadi, semuanya sudah jelas. Ia hanya perlu menerimanya.

…

Jongin tidak tahu jam berapa ia kembali ke kamarnya sendiri, tetapi ia akhirnya bisa terlelap. Dan ketika ia terbangun keesokan harinya, matahari sudah bersinar cerah walaupun rasa dingin di luar sana tetap menusuk tulang.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di kamarnya. Mungkin pamannya baru akan datang siang nanti. Apakah Kyungsoo sudah bangun?

Jongin bermaksud pergi mencari gadis itu. Tetapi ketika ia sedang berusaha bangkit dari ranjang, pintu kamarnya terbuka. Ia mengangkat wajah, berharap melihat Kyungsoo, tetapi ternyata bukan.

"Soo Hee?"

Yoon Soo Hee menyerbu masuk dan bergegas menghampiri ranjang Jongin. "Tadi aku pergi mencarimu ke apartemenmu dan salah seorang tetanggamu memberitahuku tentang penyerangan itu. Jadi aku langsung ke sini," katanya cemas, sebelum Jongin sempat bertanya. "Kai, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu khawatir," kata Jongin menenangkan. Ia memberi isyarat supaya Soo Hee duduk, tetapi wanita itu mengabaikannya karena sepertinya ia terlalu cemas. Lalu Jongin menjelaskan secara garis besar apa yang terjadi kemarin malam.

"Mengerikan sekali," gumam Soo Hee di akhir penjelasan Jongin.

"Tapi aku akan segera sembuh," tambah Jongin. "Chanyeol juga bilang yang harus kulakukan hanya istirahat yang cukup. Setelah itu aku akan sembuh total."

Soo Hee masih terlihat cemas.

"Oh ya, kenapa kau mencariku?" tanya Jongin, teringat bahwa Soo Hee pergi mencarinya ke apartemen.

Akhirnya Soo Hee duduk di kursi di samping ranjang. "Oh, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu pelatihanku di Seoul sudah berakhir dan besok aku akan pulang ke New York."

"Oh, ya? Cepat sekali waktu berlalu."

"Tapi aku bisa tetap tinggal di sini kalau kau membutuhkanku. Maksudku, karena sekarang kau masih sakit."

Jongin menggeleng. "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak apa-apa. Dan aku tidak mungkin merepotkanmu."

Soo Hee tersenyum kecil. "Sama sekali tidak repot. Itu gunanya teman, bukan?" sahutnya. Ia terdiam sejenak. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaan Do Kyungsoo?"

Raut wajah Jongin melembut. "Dia diizinkan pulang hari ini," sahutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Senang mendengar dia juga baik-baik saja."

Jongin mendesah dan memandang ke luar jendela. "Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya, kurasa aku..."

"Ya?"

Jongin menatap Soo Hee, baru sadar kalau tadi ia sudah mengucapkan apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Ia menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Lupakan saja."

"Kai."

"Mm?"

"Kau yakin dengan perasaanmu terhadap Kyungsoo- _ _ssi__?"

"Maksudmu?"

Soo Hee mengangkat bahu dengan bimbang. "Bukan apa-apa. Maksudku, kau tidak mengenalnya dan kau sama sekali tidak ingat apa pun tentang dia, tapi tiba-tiba kau bilang kau menyukainya. Bukankah kedengarannya gegabah?"

Jongin mendongak menatap langit-langit. "Ingatanku bisa saja bermasalah," gumamnya pelan, "tapi aku tahu apa yang kurasakan."

"Apa yang kaurasakan?"

"Kau ingat ketika kita menghadiri acara reuni SMP-ku bulan lalu?" Jongin menoleh ke arah Soo Hee. Ketika yang ditanya mengangguk, ia melanjutkan, "Saat itulah pertama kali aku melihatnya setelah aku hilang ingatan. Dia sedang berdiri di seberang ruangan. Dan ketika dia menatap ke arahku, jantungku serasa berhenti berdegup. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, tapi saat itu... aku merasa sangat senang melihatnya." Jongin berhenti sejenak dan mengangkat bahu. "Kedengarannya konyol, bukan?"

Soo Hee menarik napas perlahan, lalu tersenyum. "Tidak. Sama sekali tidak konyol."

"Saat itu aku sangat bingung dengan apa yang kurasakan setiap kali aku melihatnya," lanjut Jongin dengan nada melamun. "Maksudku, aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Tidak ingat apa pun tentang dirinya. Tetapi aku selalu ingin melihatnya."

"Akhirnya kau berpikir dulu kau mungkin pernah menyukainya," gumam Soo Hee.

"Ya. Saat itu aku memang berpikir begitu," aku Jongin. "Tapi sekarang aku tahu memang begitulah kenyataannya."

Alis Soo Hee terangkat sedikit. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, akhirnya ia berkata pelan, "Ingatanmu sudah kembali."

…

"Kyungsoo- _ _ssi__."

Kyungsoo yang sedang dalam perjalanan ke kamar Jongin berhenti melangkah dan menoleh ketika mendengar suara Park Chanyeol. "Dokter Park," sapanya sambil tersenyum lebar dan membungkuk. "Selamat pagi."

Park Chanyeol menghampiri Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana keadaanmu pagi ini?"

"Sangat baik. Terima kasih atas bantuannya."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk menolong orang sakit," sahutnya ringan. Ia berpikir sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Kyungsoo- _ _ssi__ , aku ingin meminta maaf atas semua yang terjadi..."

"Dokter Park," sela Kyungsoo cepat, "apa pun yang dilakukan sepupu Dokter Park tidak ada hubungannya dengan Dokter. Jadi Dokter tidak perlu meminta maaf untuk apa pun. Aku yakin Jongin juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama."

Chanyeol menarik napas panjang. "Aku hanya berharap aku bisa membantu."

"Dokter Park sudah banyak membantu dengan memberikan informasi kepada polisi," kata Kyungsoo. "Itu tindakan yang sangat berani."

Chanyeol menatap lurus ke mata Kyungsoo. "Aku sungguh tidak ingin kau terluka."

Alis Kyungsoo terangkat sedikit, tetapi ia tetap tersenyum. "Dokter Park, aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh. Bukankah Dokter Park sendiri yang bilang begitu?"

"Benar. Kau memang benar. Aku hanya berharap..." Chanyeol ragu sejenak. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dan tersenyum kecil. "Aku hanya berharap akulah yang melindungimu saat itu."

…

"Kau tidak perlu mengantarku, kau tahu?" kata Soo Hee ketika Jongin bangkit dari ranjang dan ingin mengantarnya ke luar. "Kau masih belum cukup sehat untuk berkeliaran."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga butuh olahraga," sahut Jongin mantap. "Lagi pula hanya sampai ke lift."

Begitu tiba di depan lift, Soo Hee berbalik menghadap Jongin. "Oh, ya, hampir saja lupa," katanya sambil tersenyum dan merogoh tas tangannya. Ia mengeluarkan kotak kecil yang terbungkus kertas ungu. "Untukmu," katanya Soo Hee dan mengulurkan kotak itu ke arah Jongin.

"Apa ini?"

"Cokelat," sahut Soo Hee pendek. " _ _Happy Valentine's Day__."

Alis Jongin terangkat. " _ _Valentine's Day?__ Sekarang bukan tanggal 14, bukan?"

Soo Hee tersenyum. "Tanggal 14 nanti aku sudah tidak ada di Seoul, jadi kuputuskan untuk memberikannya sekarang," katanya, lalu masuk ke lift dan melambaikan tangan.

Setelah pintu lift tertutup, Jongin berbalik, hendak kembali ke kamarnya, tetapi langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti dan ia menoleh. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, ia melihat Do Kyungsoo, yang saat itu masih mengenakan piama rumah sakit, berdiri berhadapan dengan Park Chanyeol.

Jongin melihat tangan Chanyeol memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo, sepertinya sedang mengatakan sesuatu. Kyungsoo mendongak menatap laki-laki itu, tersenyum, dan mengangguk. Lalu Chanyeol melambaikan tangan dan berjalan pergi.

Kyungsoo sendiri berputar dan berjalan ke arah kamar rawat Jongin. Sedetik kemudian gadis itu mengangkat wajah dan menatap Jongin. Matanya melebar dan senyumnya berubah cerah.

Apakah gadis itu gembira karena melihatnya atau gembira karena baru bertemu dengan Chanyeol?

"Jongin!" seru Kyungsoo dan bergegas menghampiri Jongin. "Kau benar-benar sudah sadar."

Jongin menunduk menatap gadis itu dan tersenyum lebar. Setiap kali melihat gadis itu tersenyum, ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk ikut tersenyum. "Aku sduah sadar sejak kemarin malam," katanya, "tapi tentu saja kau tidak tahu karena kau tidur seperti bayi."

Kyungsoo balas menatapnya dengan mata yang juga disipitkan. "Apa maksudmu aku tidur seperti bayi?" katanya, terdiam sejenak, lalu menambahkan, "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau jalan-jalan sendirian? Ayo, kembali ke kamar."

Jongin membiarkan dirinya dituntun Kyungsoo kembali ke kamar rawatnya. "Aku bosan," gerutunya. "Dan aku benci rumah sakit."

Mereka masuk ke kamar dan Kyungsoo mendorong Jongin ke ranjang. "Kalau kau mau cepat-cepat keluar dari sini, kau harus istirahat. Luka-lukamu masih belum sembuh benar, tahu. Memangnya kau mau lukamu bertambah parah dan tinggal di sini lebih lama lagi?"

Jongin duduk di tepi ranjang dengan patuh, lalu menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya. "Kau juga duduk di sini."

Kyungsoo menurut. Ia duduk di samping Jongin di ranjang dan menatap laki-laki itu. "Jongin... Terima kasih."

"Terima kasih? Untuk apa?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Karena aku, kau jadi terluka seperti ini. Bagaimana kepalamu? Sakit sekali?"

"Kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku," kata Jongin. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menyentuh luka memar di pipi Kyungsoo.

Sentuhannya ringan, tetapi Kyungsoo meringis karena kulitnya masih terasa nyeri.

"Masih sakit?" tanya Jongin dengan nada khawatir.

Setelah menahan napas sesaat, Kyungsoo memaksa dirinya menghirup napas dengan normal dan menggeleng. "Sepertinya kau lebih kesakitan daripada aku."

Jongin menurunkan tangannya dan tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku kuat. Luka begini saja sama sekali bukan masalah."

Alis Kyungsoo terangkat. "Bukan masalah? Kau tahu betapa takutnya aku sewaktu orang-orang itu tidak mau berhenti memukulimu? Dan aku tidak bisa membantumu. Tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dan ketika polisi datang, kau tidak bergerak. Kukira kau... Kukira..." Mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca. Ia mengerjap, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, dan menarik napas panjang.

Jongin tertegun. Ia menatap Kyungsoo sesaat, lalu mengulurkan tangan meraih tangan

Kyungsoo dan meremasnya. "Maafkan aku," gumamnya. "Aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu khawatir lagi."

…

Kyungsoo sendiri tidak menyangka ia akan mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Tetapi semua itu benar. Saat itu ia memang sangat ketakutan. Bukan takut pada orang-orang kasar itu, tetapi takut mereka akan melukai Jongin. Yang dipikirkannya saat itu adalah bagaimana kalau Jongin celaka? Bagaimana kalau Jongin tidak bisa bangun lagi? Selama-lamanya? Apa yang akan terjadi padanya kalau orang-orang itu benar-benar membunuh Jongin? Kyungsoo menggigil memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

Saat itu Jongin menggenggam tangannya dan berkata pelan, "Maafkan aku. Aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu khawatir lagi."

Kyungsoo menahan napas, mengangkat wajah, dan menatap Jongin. Laki-laki itu tersenyum kepadanya dan meremas tangannya, meyakinkannya bahwa ia tidak perlu cemas. Benar, pikir Kyungsoo. Aku tidak perlu cemas. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Jongin baik-baik saja. Laki-laki ini kini ada di sampingnya. Dan itulah yang terpenting.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa itu?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengalihkan perhatian ke arah kotak kecil di ranjang Jongin.

"Oh, cokelat. Hadiah Valentine dari Soo Hee," sahut Jongin ringan.

Alis Kyungsoo terangkat. "Yoon Soo Hee? Tadi dia ke sini?" tanyanya.

Jongin mengangguk. "Dia hanya sebentar di sini."

"Oh." Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Kyungsoo. Ia tidak ingin bertanya untuk apa Soo Hee datang ke sini. Walaupun Jongin pernah berkata ia tidak punya hubungan istimewa dengan Yoon Soo Hee, tetap saja itu bukan urusan Kyungsoo.

"Dia datang untuk mengatakan dia akan pulang ke New York," kata Jongin tanpa di tanya. "Masa pelatihannya sudah selesai."

"Oh?" Kyungsoo agak kaget mendengarnya. Tanpa bisa mencegah dirinya, ia bertanya, "Apakah kau juga...?"

"Aku akan tetap di sini. Bersamamu," kata Jongin sambil menatap lurus ke arah Kyungsoo. Seulas senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya. "Apakah kau mau menerimaku?"

Kenapa Kyungsoo tidak bisa bernapas? Kenapa ia tidak bisa bergerak? Ia balas menatap Jongin dan ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar keras. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk menganggapinya sebagai gurauan. "Karena hanya aku yang mau memasak untukmu?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Jongin terdiam sejenak, lalu tertawa kecil. Tiba-tiba ia bertanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, aku melihatmu bersama Chanyeol tadi."

Agak kaget dengan perubahan arah pembicaraan yang tiba-tiba ini, Kyungsoo mengerjap, lalu bertanya heran, "Ya. Kenapa?"

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Kyungsoo tidak langsung menjawab. Lalu ia menunduk dan berkata, "Tidak ada yang penting."

Jongin berdeham. "Kau... berencana memberinya cokelat? Pada Hari Valentine nanti, maksudku.."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening, lalu tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan aneh itu. Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya untuk memberikan cokelat kepada Park Chanyeol pada Hari Valentine.

"Kau akan memberikan cokelat kepadanya?" Suara Jongin terdengar lagi.

Lalu tersenyum sendiri dan menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Kalau untukku?"

"Apa?" Kyungsoo mengerjap dan menatap Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum lebar. "Bagaimana kalau kau membuat biskuit yang sama seperti yang pernah kau berikan kepadaku Hari Natal lalu? Enak sekali."

Mata Kyungsoo melebar. Apa? Biskuit? Hari Natal lalu? Tunggu... Jadi...? Ia tidak berani berharap, tapi...

"Aku sudah ingat," kata Jongin, seolah-olah menegaskan apa yang dipikirkan Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah ingat?" ulang Kyungsoo tidak percaya. "Semuanya?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Semuanya."

Sejenak Kyungsoo tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menatap Jongin tanpa berkedip. Ia ingin mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan Jongin kepadanya. Ia ingin merasa yakin ini bukan mimpi.

Jongin menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. "Kyungsoo, kenapa diam saja? Aku benar-benar sudah ingat semuanya. Tidak percaya?" Ia memiringkan kepala dan mengerutkan kening, seolah-olah sedang berpikir. "Aku ingat kau mengendap-endap di depan pintu apartemenku pada hari pertama aku tiba di Tokyo. Aku ingat kau pernah bermalam di apartemenku karena lampu di apartemenmu tidak bisa menyala. Oh, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau memang bermalam di apartemenku walaupun kau tidak suka dengan istilah itu. Aku ingat kencan kita pada malam Natal, pertunjukan balet, lalu kita pergi ke arena seluncur es..."

Tiba-tiba saja, tanpa berpikir dua kali—tanpa benar-benar berpikir, Kyungsoo melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Jongin dan memeluknya erat-erat.

Sekujur tubuh Jongin masih sakit dan ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak meringis atau mengaduh ketika Kyungsoo tiba-tiba memeluknya dan hampir membuatnya terjungkal ke belakang. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, ada saatnya ketika rasa sakit sama sekali tidak penting. Misalnya sekarang, ketika Do Kyungsoo memeluknya untuk pertama kali.

"Kau sudah kembali," gumam Kyungsoo di bahu Jongin. "Kau sudah kembali."

Jongin tersenyum, menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan mengembuskannya dengan pelan. Ia merasa lega. Sangat lega. "Aku sudah kembali," gumamnya lirih. "Apakah kau juga akan kembali kepadaku?"

Kyungsoo tertegun. Lalu ia mundur sedikit dan menatap Jongin.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar rawat Jongin terbuka dan langsung disusul oleh suara Jun Jiwon. "Dia pasti ada di kamar Jongin. Nah, kubilang juga... Lho, kalian sedang apa?"

Kyungsoo tersentak dan buru-buru menjauh dari Jongin. Wajahnya terasa panas. " _ _Eonnie__ , kau sudah datang. Oh, Kakek dan Nenek juga."

"Aku juga datang!" seru Taesoo yang masuk belakangan. "Wah, Jongin __Hyung__ sudah sadar?"

"Ingatan Jongin sudah kembali," kata Kyungsoo.

Dan kamar yang tadinya terasa agak sepi itu pun berubah ramai.

"Benarkah? Itu berita yang sangat bagus, Kyungsoo?"

"Kita harus merayakannya begitu Jongin keluar dari rumah sakit."

" _ _Hyung__ , apakah ingatanmu kembali gara-gara kejadian kemarin? Maksudku, karena kepalamu dipukul sekali lagi... Aduh! __Noona__ , kenapa kepalaku dipukul?"

"Karena kau tidak peka. Siapa suruh kau mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu? Ngomong-ngomong, kalian berdua, tentunya kalian sudah tahu mataku tajam dan aku selalu yakin dengan apa yang kulihat. Benar? Jadi mulailah menjelaskan apa yang kulihat tadi ketika aku baru masuk."

To Be Continued


	24. Dua Puluh Tiga

Winter In Tokyo (Kaisoo Remake)

Novel by Illana Tan

Kaisoo

GS

Korean Version

Cerita bukan milikku. Aku hanya mengubah latar tempat dan menghapus beberapa hal yang menurutku nggak penting. Semoga kalian menikmatinya.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

"Kenapa Jongin- _ _ssi__ harus mengadakan pamerannya bertepatan dengan Hari Valentine?" desah Jiwon ketika ia dan Kyungsoo sedang berdiri di tepi jalan, menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah warna. Suaranya terdengar tidak jelas karena hidung dan mulutnya dibenamkan di balik syal tebal yang melilit lehernya. Angin sore ini memang lebih dingin daripada hari-hari sebelumnya.

" _ _Eonnie__ sendiri juga tidak ada acara, kan, malam ini?" Kyungsoo balas bertanya sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, astaga! Haruskah kau mengingatkanku soal itu?" Jiwon melotot, lalu mendesah lagi. "Tapi mungkin aku bisa cuci mata sedikit di pameran itu."

Lampu lalu lintas berubah warna dan mereka menyeberang dengan cepat, lega karena setidaknya mereka kembali bergerak. Berdiri diam begitu saja membuat mereka semakin kedinginan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Jongin benar sudah tak apa-apa?" tanya Jiwon, sementara mereka berjalan cepat ke arah galeri tempat pameran Jongin diadakan. "Maksudku, baru beberapa hari di rumah sakit, dia sudah memaksa minta pulang."

"Kurasa dia masih sakit di sana-sini, tapi karena dia laki-laki, dia tidak akan mengakuinya," jawab Kyungsoo. "Segala persiapan sudah dilakukan untuk pameran ini dan para sponsor tidak akan mau menundanya. Jongin sendiri juga pasti tidak mau."

Begitu mereka tiba di galeri dan menitipkan jaket, Jiwon memandang berkeliling dan bergumam, "Wah, banyak juga yang datang. Baiklah, Kyungsoo, sampai juga lagi nanti. Aku harus beredar dulu."

Kyungsoo mengangkat alis tidak mengerti.

Jiwon tersenyum. "Cuci mata," katanya. "Cuci mata."

Setelah ditinggal Jiwon, Kyungsoo masuk ke ruangan pameran dan mencari-cari Jongin. Tidak ada. Jongin tidak terlihat. Mungkin sedang sibuk. Ini kan pamerannya. Pasti banyak orang yang ingin berbicara dengannya. Sambil mendesah pelan, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat sendiri dulu.

Tempat ini cukup ramai. Ternyata banyak orang yang tertarik dengan hasil karya Jongin. Beberapa orang wartawan juga terlihat. Kyungsoo jadi bertanya-tanya apakah Jongin memang sehebat itu? Apakah Jongin memang terkenal seperti yang pernah dikatakan Jiwon?

Kalau di lihat dari foto-foto yang tergantung di dinding itu, Jongin memang hebat. Bagaimana Jongin bisa memotret sesuatu yang begitu biasa dan membuatnya begitu luar biasa? Misalnya foto hitam-putih yang menampilkan tangan seseorang yang terangkat ke arah matahari, seolah-olah ingin menggapai matahari. Entah bagaimana cara Jongin memotretnya, tetapi sinar matahari yang menyelinap di antara celah jemari itu terlihat sangat indah dan berkilau.

Kyungsoo terus bergerak dari satu foto ke foto lain, terus berhenti di setiap foto untuk memandanginya dan terus terkagum-kagum. Ia memang tidak mengerti fotografi, tetapi ia tahu foto bagus. Dan Jongin sudah jelas memang sangat berbakat seperti yang dikatakan Jiwon.

Tiba-tiba sebuah foto menarik perhatiannya. Kyungsoo mengerjap dan menahan napas. Foto yang tergantung di depannya adalah foto seorang wanita berjaket hijau yang berdiri di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalan raya. Wanita yang menjadi objek utama dalam foto itu berdiri membelakangi kamera. Selain warna hijau dari jaket yang dikenakan wanita itu, segala sesuatu di sekitarnya—termasuk juga kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang—berwarna hitam-putih dan terlihat kabur, seolah-olah dunia di sekeliling wanita itu memudar di mata sang fotografer.

"Kau sudah datang?"

Sebuah suara pelan menyentakkan Kyungsoo dan ia langsung berputar. "Jongin." Matanya melebar dan seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya begitu melihat Kim Jongin berdiri di sampingnya.

…

Sebenarnya Jongin sudah melihat Kyungsoo sejak gadis itu memasuki ruangan pameran. Saat itu ia sedang berbicara dengan beberapa orang penting, sehingga ia tidak bisa langsung menemui gadis itu. Begitu ia bisa menyelinap keluar dari pembicaraan, ia langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah datang?" sapanya.

Kyungsoo berputar dan tersenyum lebar. "Jongin."

Jongin balas tersenyum, lalu kembali memandang foto yang tadi sedang diperhatian Kyungsoo. "Kau ingat hari itu?" tanyanya.

"Apa?" Kyungsoo tidak mengerti.

Jongin menggerakkan dagunya ke arah foto. "Hari ketigaku di Seoul. Kau menemaniku berkeliling untuk melihat-lihat. Hari itu kau mengenakan jaket hijau."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening, masih tidak mengerti. Lalu perlahan-lahan kerutan di keningnya menghilang dan ia kembali menatap foto yang tergantung di depannya.

"Perempatan yang selalu ramai dan saat itu kau hampir jatuh karena ditabrak dari segala arah." Jongin tertawa pelan.

"Itu... Itu karena kau tiba-tiba menghilang," protes Kyungsoo. "Aku sedang mencarimu. Kukira kau... Maksudku, kau bisa saja tersesat di antara begitu banyak orang."

"Saat itu aku ada di belakangmu. Aku bisa melihatmu," kata Jongin. "Aku selalu melihatmu."

Mata Kyungsoo terpaku pada foto itu. "Jadi... itu aku?" tanyanya tidak percaya. Jongin mengangguk. "Aku tahu kau tidak suka difoto, tapi menurutku foto ini sangat bagus untuk pameran. Jadi..."

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. "Foto ini memang sangat bagus. Foto-foto yang lain juga."

Senyum Jongin melebar. "Terima kasih."

Mereka masih berdiri di depan foto itu dan Jongin teringat beberapa jam yang lalu ketika Chanyeol datang ke sini. Chanyeol juga berdiri di depan foto yang sama dan memandanginya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kukatakan padanya bahwa aku ingin melindunginya," gumam Chanyeol saat itu.

Alis Jongin terangkat dan ia menoleh. "Apa?"

Chanyeol menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah foto. "Wanita itu. Kukatakan padanya bahwa aku berharap akulah yang melindunginya saat itu."

Jongin langsung tahu mereka sedang membicarakan Do Kyungsoo. Dan apa kata Chanyeol tadi? Apakah Chanyeol sudah menyatakan perasaannya? Tiba-tiba saja Jongin merasa tegang dan ia menahan napas.

"Begitu?" gumam Jongin, berharap Chanyeol meneruskan kata-katanya.

Tetapi Chanyeol menghela napas panjang dan melirik jam tangannya. "Aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit," gumamnya. Lalu ia berbalik dan mengulurkan tangan ke arah Jongin. "Nah, semoga berhasil, Jongin, walaupun aku yakin kau akan berhasil karena karyamu sangat bagus."

Jongin menjabat tangan yang terulur itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia sangat ingin bertanya kepada Chanyeol tentang apa yang di katakannya tadi, tetapi tidak tahu bagaimana harus menanyakannya. Jadi sampai sekarang Jongin masih tidak tenang.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menoleh ke arah Do Kyungsoo yang kini berdiri di sampingnya. Chanyeol sudah meyatakan perasaannya kepada Kyungsoo. Apakah Jongin sudah terlambat? Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin...

"Ngomong-ngomong," kata Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari foto-foto yang terpajang, "apakah Dokter Park sudah datang ke sini?"

Kenapa gadis itu tiba-tiba bertanya soal Chanyeol? "Tadi sudah ke sini," sahut Jongin setengah melamun.

Kyungsoo menatapnya dan tersenyum lebar. "Oh, ya? Bagaimana tanggapannya tentang pameran ini?"

Gadis itu masih menyukai Chanyeol. Itulah yang dipikirkan Jongin begitu ia melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang berseri-seri. Saat itu juga ia mendadak merasa tidak bersemangat. Gadis itu masih menyukai Chanyeol. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

 _ _Apa yang harus kulakukan supaya kau bisa melihatku?__

Ketika Kyungsoo menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan heran, barulah ia menyadari ia

sudah mengucapkan apa yang dipikirkannya tadi.

…

Kyungsoo mengira ia salah dengar. "Apa?"

Jongin tidak langsung menjawab. Laki-laki itu hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung dan murung. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Jongin menghela napas panjang, menjejalkan kedua tangan di saku celana, dan bertanya, "Apa yang harus kulakukan supaya kau bisa melihatku?"

Untuk sesaat Kyungsoo tidak bisa menemukan suaranya. Ia hanya bisa menatap Jongin tanpa berkedip. Napasnya tertahan dan jantungnya mulai berdebar keras.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah pernah bertanya kepadamu," lanjut Jongin sambil tersenyum kecil. "Tapi kau belum menjawabku."

Oh, ya. Kyungsoo ingat. Kyungsoo mengingatnya dengan jelas, seolah-olah semuanya baru terjadi kemarin. Hari Natal. Pelabuhan. Ia baru akan naik kapal yang akan membawanya ke Jeju ketika Jongin menghentikannya dan menanyakan pertanyaan itu. __Apakah kau bisa melupakan Chanyeol... dan mulai benar-benar melihatku?__

"Aku tahu saat itu bukan saat yang tepat," kata Jongin, lalu tertawa kecil. Ia memandang ke sekeliling ruangan pameran yang di penuhi orang-orang. "Sebenarnya sekarang juga bukan waktu yang tepat. Tempatnya juga tidak tepat. Tapi kurasa aku harus mengatakannya sekarang juga."

Kyungsoo bahkan tidak menyadari ada orang di sekeliling mereka. Ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa selain Jongin. Ia tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa selain suara Jongin. Ia masih belum bisa bernapas dengan normal karena terlalu takjub dan ia masih menahan napas menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Jongin selanjutnya.

Mata Jongin yang gelap menatap matanya lurus-lurus dan Kyungsoo hampir yakin ia melihat bayangannya sendiri terpantul di sana.

Jongin menarik napas dan berkata dengan nada rendah namun mantap, "Aku menyukaimu, Do Kyungsoo." Lalu ia menggeleng pelan. Matanya masih terpaku pada mata Kyungsoo. "Tidak. Kurasa yang benar adalah aku mencintaimu."

Dunia pun berhenti. Setidaknya Kyungsoo merasa dunianya berhenti berputar tepat pada saat itu. Seluruh jagat raya berhenti. Tidak ada suara yang terdengar selain gema yang tersisa dari kata-kata Jongin tadi.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau bisa menerimaku?" Suara Jongin yang lirih dan dalam terdengar lagi.

 _ _Tidak ada__ , batin Kyungsoo. __Tidak ada...__

Gemuruh tepuk tangan terdengar menembus kabut yang menyelimuti kepala Kyungsoo. Ia mengerjap dan memandang berkeliling. Para pengunjung pameran bertepuk tangan dan menatap Jongin sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kyungsoo baru menyadari rupanya saat itu Jongin diminta maju ke depan untuk memberikan sedikit kata sambutan dan menjawab pertanyaan dari wartawan. Seorang wanita yang memegang mikrofon dan yang terlihat seperti salah satu orang yang bertanggung jawab dalam penyelenggaraan acara melambai ke arah Jongin.

"Jongin, sepertinya dia memanggilmu," gumam Kyungsoo.

Jongin menunduk, mengembuskan napas dengan berat. "Pada saat seperti ini...," gerutunya pelan. Namun ia dengan cepat mengangkat kepala, menegakkan bahu, dan berbalik. Seulas senyum lebar sudah tersungging di bibirnya ketika ia berjalan—langkahnya masih agak timpang—ke arah si wanita yang memegang mikrofon, di iringi tepuk tangan semua orang.

"Sudah kubilang dia hebat," kata Jiwon yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di samping kanan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu," timpal Taesoo yang berdiri di samping kiri Kyungsoo. "Aku hanya tidak menyangka dia terkenal begini."

Kyungsoo menoleh dan menatap kedua kakak-beradik itu bergantian. "Oh, __Eonnie__... Taesoo..."

Jiwon menyiku pelan lengan Kyungsoo. "Dia keren sekali, bukan?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang berbicara dengan lancar di depan, menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang masalah teknis dan foto-fotonya. "Ya," gumamnya sambil tersenyum. "Memang."

Salah seorang wartawan menanyakan sesuatu. "Anda sudah sangat sukses di Amerika Serikat. Apa yang membuat Anda kembali ke Korea?"

Jongin tersenyum. "Saya hanya butuh perubahan suasana. Mencari inspirasi."

"Sepertinya Anda memang sudah berhasil mendapatkan inspirasi kalau melihat hasil karya Anda yang mengagumkan ini," puji si wartawan.

Jongin berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk. "Ya."

Alis si wartawan terangkat dan ia memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. Ada sesuatu dalam satu patah kata sederhana itu yang menggelitik rasa ingin tahunya. Memang hanya wartawan yang memiliki naluri tajam seperti itu. "Maaf, apakah sumber inspirasi Anda itu... seorang wanita?"

"Ya," jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum.

Jiwon melirik Kyungsoo dan berbisik, "Yah, kita semua tahu siapa wanita itu. Bukankah begitu?"

Kyungsoo pura-pura bodoh dan tidak menjawab sementara Taesoo tertawa pelan.

"Ceritakanlah sedikit tentang sumber inspirasi Anda itu," pinta si wartawan yang di dukung oleh wartawan-wartawan lain. "Apa yang sudah dilakukannya sampai bisa membuat Anda terinspirasi?"

Saat itu mata Jongin bertemu dengan mata Kyungsoo dari seberang ruangan. Kyungsoo langsung menahan napas dan berharap debar jantungnya yang keras tidak terdengar oleh orang-orang yang berdiri di dekatnya.

"Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa," sahut Jongin sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak?" tanya si wartawan tidak percaya.

"Tidak," Jongin menegaskan. "Dia juga tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa. Yang paling penting adalah kenyataan bahwa dia ada dan saya bisa melihatnya."

"Ya, Tuhan. Ini menegangkan sekali," bisik Jiwon dengan nada mendesak sambil mencengkeram lengan Kyungsoo. Itu bagus juga, karena Kyungsoo merasa kakinya mulai goyah.

"Maksud Anda?" tanya wartawan yang mulai bersemangat. Hubungan pribadi memang selalu menarik untuk dikupas, apalagi hubungan pribadi orang terkenal.

"Yang harus saya lakukan hanyalah melihatnya. Hanya melihatnya," sahut Jongin dan kembali memandang ke arah Kyungsoo, "dan saya akan merasa saya bisa menghadapi segalanya."

Bernapaslah, pinta Kyungsoo pada diri sendiri. Ia harus bernapas. Kalau tidak ia akan segera pingsan.

Para wartawan berebut mengajukan pertanyaan, tetapi tidak ada yang terdengar jelas karena suara-suara saling tumpang-tindih.

"Saya hanya berharap..." Suara Jongin membuat ruangan itu hening. Semua perhatian terpusat kepada sosok Jongin dan kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulutnya. Mata Jongin sendiri tetap terpaku pada Kyungsoo. "Saya hanya berharap dia bisa melihat saya."

Kyungsoo masih tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari Jongin. Ia tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa selain debar jantungnya sendiri. Tetapi mungkin juga suasana saat itu memang hening. Kyungsoo tidak tahu dan tidak peduli. Ia merasa seolah-olah sedang melayang. Apakah ia sedang bermimpi?

"Hanya itu yang bisa saya katakan." Jongin memecah keheningan. "Terima kasih."

Suasana kembali riuh dan para wartawan berlomba-lomba ingin bertanya lebih jauh. Tetapi kali ini Jongin hanya tersenyum lebar, membungkukkan badan, dan menyerahkan mikrofon kepada si penyelenggara acara, menandakan wawancara sudah selesai. Wanita itu buru-buru mengambil alih situasi, dengan ringkas dan efisien menjawab serta mengalihkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan wawancara kepada masalah yang tidak bersifat pribadi.

"O-oh. Dia ke sini," kata Jiwon ketika Jongin keluar dari kerumunan wartawan dan berjalan ke arah mereka. "Taesoo, ayo kita pergi."

"Kenapa?" tanya Taesoo sambil mengerutkan kening, sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud kakaknya. "Aku baru datang dan aku belum bertemu dengan Jongin __Hyung__. Aku harus memberikan selamat kepadanya."

Jiwon melotot dan menarik lengan adiknya. "Nanti saja. Sekarang kita harus menyingkir dari sini."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap kedua kakak-beradik itu berjalan pergi. Taesoo masih sempat menoleh dan melambaikan tangan ke arahnya sambil tersenyum. Ketika Kyungsoo berbalik kembali, Jongin sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke saku celana.

Sesaat mereka hanya berpandangan. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Ia bahkan belum bisa bernapas dengan normal dan debar jantungnya belum mereda. Perasaannya masih melayang-layang.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mendapati dirinya bertanya, "Kalau ingatanmu saat ini masih belum kembali, apakah kau akan mengatakan hal yang sama seperti yang kaukatakan tadi?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Jongin agak kaget, tetapi ia tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menjawab. "Sejak sebelum aku hilang ingatan aku sudah menyukaimu. Ketika aku tidak mengingat apa-apa, aku kembali jatuh cinta padamu," gumamnya yakin. Ia terdiam sejenak, menatap mata Kyungsoo lurus-lurus dan melanjutkan, "Jadi, ya, aku akan tetap mengatakan hal yang sama walaupun seandainya ingatanku belum kembali."

Mata Kyungsoo terasa panas dan ia menunduk.

"Kyungsoo." Jongin menghela napas sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, "Aku tahu kau menyukai Chanyeol walaupun dia sama sekali tidak seperti yang kau kira. Dan—aku tidak percaya aku akan mengatakan ini—aku tahu dia menyukaimu. Bukankah dia juga sudah bilang padamu dia ingin melindungimu atau semacamnya? Tapi katakan padaku, apa yang harus kulakukan supaya kau bisa menerimaku. Atau setidaknya memberiku kesempatan. Aku..."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa," sela Kyungsoo.

"Aku... Apa?"

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa, Jongin," kata Kyungsoo sekali lagi sambil berusaha mengatur napas dan debar jantungnya, "karena aku memang sudah melihatmu."

Alis Jongin terangkat. Ketegangan yang sejak tadi terlihat di wajahnya mulai menguap. "Kau sudah...? Lalu Chanyeol?"

Kyungsoo menunduk. "Sudah kukatakan padanya," gumamnya pelan.

Seulas senyum tersungging di bibir Jongin. "Lalu kini kau kembali padaku?"

Kyungsoo berdeham, agak salah tingkah, lalu balik bertanya, "Apakah kau harus bertanya terus? Atau kau ingin aku menerima Dokter Park?"

"Tentu saja tidak," sahut Jongin cepat. Wajahnya pun berubah cerah. Ia mengembuskan napas dengan lega. "Kyungsoo..."

Tepat pada saat itu tiba-tiba Kim Shin muncul dan menepuk punggung Jongin dengan keras. "Foto-fotomu hebat, Jongin. Selamat," katanya riang, dan menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. "Oh, ada Kyungsoo rupanya. Apa kabar?"

Kyungsoo buru-buru membungkuk memberi salam.

"Paman?" Jongin mengerjap bingung, seolah ia memerlukan waktu satu-dua detik sebelum menyadari bahwa orang yang berdiri di sampingnya adalah pamannya. "Paman baru datang?"

"Maaf, aku datang terlambat," kata pamannya tanpa merasa bersalah. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan malam untuk merayakan keberhasilanmu setelah acara ini selesai? Tentu saja Kyungsoo juga harus ikut."

Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak. Paman dan Jongin saja yang pergi. Aku..."

Kata-katanya terhenti ketika ia merasakan tangan Jongin menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya mendekat. Ia bisa melihat alis paman Jongin terangkat heran, lalu senyum kecil mulai terlihat di wajah pria yang lebih tua itu. Kyungsoo merasa pipinya memanas dan ia hampir tidak berani mengangkat wajah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita rayakan lain kali, Paman?" tanya Jongin dengan nada meminta maaf. "Hari ini kami punya rencana lain."

Kim Shin menatap mereka berdua, lalu mengangguk-angguk. "Ah, rupanya sudah berhasil."

…

"Jongin, kita akan ke mana?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil Jongin yang melaju di jalan.

"Karena kau sudah memberiku cokelat," sahut Jongin sambil menepuk kantong kain berisi cokelat buatan Kyungsoo yang diletakkan di dasbor, "aku juga harus menepati janjiku."

"Janji apa?"

Jongin sambil menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum. "Bukankah kau pernah memintaku mengajakmu ke restoran favoritmu itu lagi pada Hari Valentine?"

"Ah, benar!" seru Kyungsoo gembira, baru teringat soal janji itu. "Jongin, ternyata kau masih ingat. Jadi kita akan makan malam di sana?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Kau membawa kartu diskonmu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin tertegun. "Kartu diskon?"

"Ya, kartu diskon yang kau bilang hanya bisa dipakai pada hari-hari tertentu," kata Kyungsoo.

Jongin berdeham. "Eh, soal kartu diskon itu..."

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya tidak ada kartu diskon."

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti. "Tidak ada? Maksudmu, kau lupa membawanya?"

"Bukan. Aku tidak pernah punya kartu diskon itu." Melihat Kyungsoo yang kebingungan, Jongin cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Sebenarnya itu restoran pamanku, jadi aku selalu mendapatkan diskon khusus kalau aku makan di sana."

"Oh, begitu?" gumam Kyungsoo heran. "Tapi kenapa kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya waktu itu?"

Jongin mengangkat bahu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus berbohong saat itu. "Entahlah," jawabnya. "Kurasa aku tidak ingin dianggap memamerkan diri."

"Kau tidak pernah memamerkan diri," kata Kyungsoo sambil menepuk pundak Jongin. "Malah kau salah satu orang paling rendah hati yang pernah kukenal."

"Karena itu kau menyukaiku?" gurau Jongin.

Kyungsoo meringis, lalu tertawa kecil. "Kurasa begitu."

Jongin menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo. "Terima kasih, Kyungsoo," gumamnya pelan. "Terima kasih karena sudah memberiku kesempatan. Terima kasih karena sudah ada di sini bersamaku."

Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap laki-laki yang duduk di belakang kemudi itu, lalu menatap tangannya yang hampir tak terlihat dalam genggaman Jongin. Hatinya terasa hangat. Ringan. Bahagia. Ia suka apabila Jongin menggenggam tangannya seperti itu, membuatnya merasa laki-laki itu akan selalu bersamanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Jongin, kenapa kau tadi bilang Dokter Park tidak seperti yang kukira?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. "Ah, dulu sewaktu kau mengantarku ke pelabuhan, kau juga bilang ada sesuatu yang ingin kaukatakan kepadaku. Sesuatu tentang ingatan masa kecilku. Kau ingat?"

"Oh, itu..." Jongin tersenyum penuh misteri.

"Aku sangat penasaran," kata Kyungsoo. Ia mengubah posisi duduknya dan menghadap Jongin. "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kaukatakan?"

"Tentang cinta pertamamu. Anak laki-laki yang membantu mencarikan kalungmu yang hilang itu..."

"Dokter Park."

Jongin menggeleng. "Bagaimana kalau anak laki-laki itu bukan Chanyeol?"

"Hah?"

"Bagaimana kalau kukatakan padamu anak laki-laki itu bukan Chanyeol?"

Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak. "Bagaimana mungkin? So Hyun yang bilang padaku nama anak itu Park Chanyeol. So Hyun kenal banyak orang dan dia tidak mungkin salah."

"Tapi Chanyeol tidak mengingatmu, bukan? Tidak ingat pernah bertemu denganmu, atau membantumu mencari kalung, atau semacamnya?"

"Tiga belas tahun bukan waktu yang singkat. Orang-orang bisa saja melupakan beberapa hal pada masa kecilnya," protes Kyungsoo. "Lagi pula, bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin anak itu bukan Dokter Park?"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo sekilas sebelum kembali menatap jalanan di depan. Ia tersenyum. "Karena akulah anak itu."

Kali ini Kyungsoo terbelalak. "Apa?" Suaranya juga melengking.

"Aku ingat pernah melihat seorang anak perempuan kecil yang sedang berjongkok di samping gedung sekolah menangis tersedu-sedu mencari kalungnya yang hilang," kata Jongin.

"Aku tidak menangis tersedu-sedu," bantah Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengabaikannya. "Waktu itu kau tidak memakai sarung tangan. Kau terus meniup-niup tanganmu. Aku ingat itu karena aku bermaksud meminjamkan sarung tanganku kepadamu. Hanya saja hari itu aku juga tidak membawa sarung tangan."

Kyungsoo terdiam dan menatap Jongin tanpa berkedip.

"Aku masih ingat, Kyungsoo. Sungguh. Semuanya tersimpan di kepalaku seperti foto," kata Jongin sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pelipisnya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Tapi ini benar-benar sulit dipercaya," kata Kyungsoo. "Apakah itu benar-benar kau, Jongin?"

"Begitulah kenyataannya."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening dengan bingung. "Tapi bagaimana mungkin So Hyun salah mengenali orang?"

Jongin mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Yang kutahu adalah cinta pertamamu sudah pasti bukan Park Chanyeol," katanya sambil menatap Kyungsoo, "tapi Kim Jongin."

Sejenak Kyungsoo masih berpikir. Akhirnya ia tersenyum. "Akan kuingat itu," katanya, lalu memandang ke luar jendela dan melihat butiran salju tipis melayang turun. "Wah, salju mulai turun lagi."

The End

Tenang, masih ada epilognya, makasih yang sudah setia baca. Kalau nggak ada halangan, rabu epilognya aku posting, sampai jumpa lagi..


	25. Epilog

Winter In Tokyo (Kaisoo Remake)

Novel by Illana Tan

Kaisoo

GS

Korean Version

Cerita bukan milikku. Aku hanya mengubah latar tempat dan menghapus beberapa hal yang menurutku nggak penting. Semoga kalian menikmatinya.

Happy Reading

…

Cahaya matahari yang silau membuat mata Jongin menyipit ketika menatap anak perempuan yang sedang berjongkok dan mengorek-ngorek tanah bersalju dengan ranting di samping gedung sekolah. Sepertinya anak itu sedang mencari sesuatu. Sesekali ia meniup tangannya yang tidak bersarung tangan. Dan sepertinya ia juga sedang menangis.

Jongin menoleh ke belakang. Teman-temannya belum keluar. Tadi mereka bilang mereka tidak akan lama, hanya akan memberikan hadiah ulang tahun kepada guru SD favorit mereka. Jongin tidak terlalu setuju dengan ide itu. Memang benar, guru itu guru favorit mereka semasa SD, tetapi kini mereka sudah menjadi murid SMP. Menurut Jongin mereka tidak pantas lagi bersikap sentimental dan kekanak-kanakan seperti itu. Namun teman-temannya tidak mau mendengar alasannya. Ia ikut ke sini karena terpaksa, tetapi ia menolak untuk masuk dan bertemu dengan guru mereka. Menurutnya laki-laki harus bersikap tegas. Biar saja teman-temannya yang masuk. Ia akan menunggu di luar sini sampai mereka kembali. Walaupun di luar sini dingin sekali.

Jongin kembali menatap anak perempuan itu. Teman-temannya belum kembali. Daripada melamun saja, mungkin ia bisa membantu anak itu. Jongin membetulkan letak topi wol birunya dan menghampiri anak itu. "Sedang apa?" tanyanya.

Anak perempuan itu mendongak. Matanya menyipit menatap Jongin. Dari dekat, Jongin menyadari rambut panjang anak itu yang diikat ekor kuda terlihat agak miring dan ada sedikit noda tanah di pipinya yang kemerahan. Jongin juga baru tahu anak itu tidak sedang menangis seperti yang diduganya tadi, tetapi anak itu memang hampir menangis. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Jongin lagi karena anak itu tidak menjawab.

Setelah ragu sejenak, anak perempuan itu bergumam pelan, "Mencari sesuatu."

"Mencari apa?"

"Kalung." Lalu anak perempuan itu kembali menunduk dan mengorek-ngorek tanah.

Kalung? Tanpa bertanya lebih jauh, Jongin pun ikut mencari. Ia baru mulai berlutut ketika sudut matanya menangkap sesuatu yang berkilau. Ia memungut benda itu dan mengamatinya. Kalung itu kalung yang sederhana, tetapi indah, dengan liontin berbentuk tulisan 'Kyungsoo'.

Nama anak itukah?

"Namamu Kyungsoo?" tanyanya.

Anak itu menoleh ke arahnya. "Ya." Nada suaranya terdengar ragu-ragu. Jongin tersenyum puas dan mengacungkan kalung yang dipegangnya itu. "Ketemu!"

"Benarkah?" Wajah anak perempuan itu langsung berubah cerah. Ia berlari menghampiri Jongin dengan mata berkilat-kilat senang dan pipinya semakin merah.

Jongin berdeham dan menyerahkan kalung itu kepadanya. "Jaga baik-baik. Jangan sampai hilang lagi."

Tepat pada saat itu ia mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia menoleh dan melihat teman-temannya ternyata sudah keluar dan melambai-lambai ke arahnya. Jongin mendesah. Kenapa mereka memilih sekarang untuk keluar? Ia mendesah pelan sekali lagi dan menoleh kembali kepada anak perempuan yang berdiri di depannya. "Aku pergi dulu," katanya. "Kau juga lebih baik cepat pulang."

Setelah itu ia pergi bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

…

"So Hyun, cepat ke sini," Kyungsoo menarik So Hyun yang baru datang. "Dan jangan berbalik! Nanti dia melihat kita."

"Siapa?"

"Kau kenal anak laki-laki di lapangan itu? Tapi kau jangan berbalik. Nanti dia melihat." So Hyun mendelik ke arah saudara kembarnya. "Kalau tidak berbalik bagaimana aku bisa melihat siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi pelan-pelan saja. Jangan sampai ketahuan."

So Hyun menoleh diam-diam dan memandang ke arah lapangan.

…

"Kau tadi bicara dengan siapa, Jongin?" tanya Eunji sambil menoleh ke belakang.

Jongin memutar kepala temannya kembali ke depan. "Bukan siapa-siapa. Kenapa kalian cepat sekali?"

"Cepat?" Mata Sehun melebar terkejut. "Kami pikir kau pasti sudah uring-uringan karena menunggu begitu lama di luar."

Jongin pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Sekarang kita mau ke mana?" tanya Gayoung sambil melirik jam tangan.

Chanyeol sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang hampir botak. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan?" usulnya.

"Kenapa pikiranmu makan melulu?" omel Sehun dan menyikut lengan Chanyeol.

"Memangnya kalian tidak pernah dengar cuaca dingin membuat orang-orang gampang lapar?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memandang teman-temannya satu per satu. "Apalagi aku."

Eunji terkikik. "Maksudmu karena ibumu salah memotong rambutmu sampai hampir botak dan sekarang kepalamu kedinginan?"

"Jangan mengingatkanku pada rambut jelek ini," erang Chanyeol. "Aduh, kenapa aku lupa bawa topi hari ini?"

Jongin melepaskan topinya dan melemparkannya ke arah Chanyeol. "Pakai ini saja kalau kau malu rambutmu yang jelek itu di lihat orang."

Teman-temannya tertawa. Sambil bersungut-sungut, Chanyeol mengenakan topi wol biru itu.

…

"Sekarang jam pulang sekolah, kau tahu?" kata So Hyun. "Di lapangan banyak orang. Anak laki-laki yang mana maksudmu? Beri aku petunjuk."

"Tadi dia bersama teman-temannya," gumam Kyungsoo sambil berpikir-pikir. Tiba-tiba ia menjentikkan jari. "Dia memakai topi biru. Topi wol biru!"

"Topi biru?" So Hyun menyipitkan mata dan mencari-cari. "Ah, itu dia. Topi biru dan... dia bersama teman-temannya. Yang itu? Bukankah mereka kakak kelas kita?"

"Ya, ya, ya," sahut Kyungsoo cepat tanpa berbalik. "Kau tahu siapa namanya? Anak laki-laki bertopi biru itu?"

So Hyun mengangguk. "Itu Park Chanyeol."

"Park Chanyeol," gumam Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum sendiri.

So Hyun menyikut saudara kembarnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar penuh rahasia. "Akan kuceritakan di rumah. Ayo, kita pulang."

…

Beneran end sekarang, makasih dah baca dari awal sampai akhir yah, sampai bertemu lagi.


End file.
